Harry Potter and the Lady of the Shadows
by tchiichan
Summary: Harry est mort, Ron est mort, Hermione est seule. Voldemort commence son règne sur le monde des sorciers. Et si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé, voici un voyage dans le passé que la jeune Hermione commence pour changer le destin. BONNE LECTURE!
1. Le début du voyage

Harry Potter and the Lady's shadows

Chapitre 1 : Le début du voyage

Hermione a quinze ans, elle a de longs cheveux châtains, avec des yeux d'une couleur marron assez particulière, un peu celle du chocolat. Elle était dans sa chambre, pendant les vacances scolaires. Cette pièce était rangée impeccablement, ses livres sur la magie et moldus, posées sur une grande bibliothèque, il y avait aussi un ordinateur dont elle se servait rarement. Et bien sûr, sur sa table de nuit, prés de son lit, toujours bien fait, il y avait une photo de sorciers, la représentant Harry, Ron et elle-même. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, elle tenait dans sa main, une lettre de Ron.

« _Hermione !_

_Tu dois te rendre au chaudron baveur, le 17juillet à 14h, mon père t'y attendre pour aller là où tu sais._

_Amicalement_

_Ron _»

La lettre de Ron est simple, c'est bien son style.

Hermione ? appela une voix

Oui, maman ! cria la jeune fille

A table, ma chérie

J'arrive !

Le repas se passa bien, ses parents discutaient de leur cabinet, de leurs habitudes. Et un peu de magie avec Hermione, elle leur expliqua la lettre de Ron, en leur disant qu'elle voulait aller faire un peu ses devoirs avec ses amis. En remontant dans sa chambre, la jeune sorcière trouva Hedwige la jeune fille prit la lettre de Harry. Elle s'assit sur le lit et entama sa lecture.

_« Hermione !_

_J'avais besoin de parler, mais tu connais Ron sur ce genre de chose, il n'aurait pas compris. Mais j'en ai besoin Hermione._

_Le soir où Voldemort est revenu, Diggory est mort, et je ne sens responsable, je sais que ce n'est pas faute, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire, si il n'avait pas était là, si je ne l'avait pas aidé dans le labyrinthe, si je n'avais pas dit que ça serait une victoire pour Poudlard. Je n'ai rien pu faire. _

_Voldemort a appelé ses mangemorts, et elle est arrivée, elle était assise sur une tombe, elle regardait le mage noir, je ne sais pas qui c'était mais elle me semble de plus dangereuse que Voldemort. Les mangemorts la traitait comme une reine et Voldemort l'a appelait Lady._

_Et puis, elle a sourit quand elle a vu le corps de Cédric. Pendant mon combat contre Voldemort, c'est comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer. _

_J'ai eu si peur Hermione, et en même temps, je le hais de plus en plus, je le tuerais un jour._

_Harry !_

Hermione replia la lettre et regarda la photo de ses amis

Je t'aiderais Harry.

Trois ans passèrent, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient bien grandis. La Lady était une femme cruelle qui aimait faire souffrir, elle avait affronter Dumbledore plusieurs fois et le grand sorcier en était ressortit affaibli. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore était mort, Sirus aussi et pleins de personne que Harry aimait, tout ça à cause de Voldemort. Le survivant était face à face avec le seigneur des ténèbres, ce dernier avait perdu tous ses horcruxes. L'Avada Kedavra pouvait désormais le tuer.

Tom, cette baguette, le véritable maître de cette baguette_, c'est moi !_

Il dit la vérité, tu devrais…………. Commença une voix envoûtante et puissante de la Lady.

Avada Kedavra, résonna la voix de Voldemort coupa celle de la femme.

L'éclair fila vers Harry mais il se retourna contre le seigneur des ténèbres, le sort revenait vers Voldemort quand un autre sort vint briser l'Avada Kedavra.

Le mage noir regarda la Lady, elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Harry et tous arrêtèrent le combat. La lady était face au survivant entre lui et Voldemort. Et pour la première fois, Harry put enfin voir ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux, ce regard, Harry le connaissait bien, c'était celui de……………..

Avada Kedavra, le sort fila vers Harry et le frappa en pleine poitrine. LE survivant tomba mort au sol. Les combats reprirent de plus belle.

Voldemort et la Lady participèrent au combat, jusqu'au matin, puis ils disparurent dans la forêt interdite et transplanèrent dans leur cachette secrète, bientôt rejoint par les mangemorts.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux, désolation, tristesse, amertume, haine et colère…..

Après quelques jours, on établit enfin la liste des morts lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Un grand mur fut construit au nom de toutes les victimes s'étant battu pour la paix_. C'était un grand hom_mage !

_Harry Potter_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Colin Creavey_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Padma Parvatil_

_Neville Londubat_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Severus Rogue_

_Alastor Maugrey_

_Horace Slugorn_

_Sibylle Trelawney_

_Pompom Pomfresh_

_Irma Pince_

_Argus Rusard_

_De nombreux elfes de maison dont Winky, Dobby et Kréathur_

_Des centaures dont Bane, Firenze_

Hermione et Ginny étaient devant le mur, la jeune Weasley venait de perdre beaucoup de personne qu'elle aimait trois frères, le garçon qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, non, les mangemorts, Voldemort et la Lady, ils allaient tous payer pour ça. Elle allait se mettre en chasse, elle allait les tuer, enfin tout faire pour qu'il rejoigne la tombe. Hermione, elle était effondrée à genoux au sol, devant ce mur, où il y avait écris le nom de son petit ami et celui de son meilleur ami, et pleins de personne qu'elle aimait cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle allait se réveillait et rien de tout ceci en serait passé.

Mais oui, c'est ça, rien ne doit se passer ainsi, je vais remonter le temps et changer les choses. Oui, mais quand et comment ? Cette idée venait d'émerger dans sa tête, elle trouverait les réponses, et elle trouverait les solutions.

Hermione se leva, essuya ses larmes d'un geste et prit un air déterminée, déterminée à tout, cela inquiéta Ginny, mais cette dernière ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre la jeune sorcière vers la bibliothèque.

La pièce avait été en partie démolie par les combats, et mais Hermione s'en fichait, elle avait un but, un projet. Elle les sauverait tous même si elle rentrerait probablement jamais de cet ultime voyage, elle devint la faire malgré tout.

Hermione, que cherches-tu ? demanda Ginny

Un moyen de retourner dans le passé pour effacer tout ça !

Hermione, tu…………

Mais devant le regard déterminé et colérique d'Hermione, elle se tut et laissa la jeune fille, seule dans la bibliothèque. La jeune élève de Poudlard parcourrait des livres sur les voyages temporels, après des jours et des jours de recherche, elle trouva enfin le moyen. Il était si simple et en même temps si difficile.

Il suffisait de prononcer une formule « _Civitempus _», le mouvement du temps et ensuite de trransplaner mais il ne faut pas penser à un lieu mais à une date.

Mais quelle date choisir pour vraiment changer les choses, au début de la seconde guerre, à la naissance de Harry, l'époque des maraudeurs, pendant la scolarité de Tom Elvis Jedusor, au moment de sa naissance.

_Quel événement à vraiment changer les choses ?_

Alors qu'elle étudiait les différentes probabilités pour changer les choses, McGonagall entra dans la bibliothèque.

Miss Granger ? Fit la directrice de Poudlard

Professeur McGonagall

Miss Weasley m'a mis au courant de votre projet ! Après un moment de silence, je pense que quoique je vous dire cela ne changera pas votre décision mais j'ai quelque chose à vous remettre de la part de Dumbledore. Tenez !

Minerva McGonagall tendit une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de Poudlard.

Bonne Chance Miss Granger.

Merci, murmura Hermione

Hermione ouvrit la lettre, elle reconnut tout de suite, l'écriture de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie.

_« Miss Granger »_

_J'écris cette lettre pour te faire part de quelque chose d'important. J'ignore qu'elle sera l'issue de cette guerre mais il y a cinquante quatre ans, j'ai reçu la visite d'une charmante jeune fille du nom de Hermione Granger qui disait venir du futur pour réparer une erreur. _

_Si je n'en ai pas parlé ni à toi, ni à Harry, c'est pour éviter de poser de nouveaux problèmes sur vos épaules. Mais si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est un destin est forgé._

_Je te souhaite bonne chance, Hermione !_

_Cordialement_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione venait de finir la lettre ainsi maintenant, elle savait où se rendre où plutôt quand se rendre. Elle prépara ses affaires, livres, vêtements, plumes, ingrédients…..

« _Civitempus_ »

Elle transplana en pensant fort à la date du 1er septembre 1943. La sensation du transplanage se fit sentir comme aspirée, cela dura longtemps et tout s'arrêta, des voix et des bruits familiers se firent entendre.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, devant elle se tenait le Poudlard Express avec une centaine d'élèves, des parents et autre qui montaient ou descendaient du train.

Avait-elle réussir ? Elle prit un journal au sol, la date était le premier septembre 1943 et il était 10h50, dans dix minutes c'est le départ. Elle inspira à fond, prit sa valise et monta dans le véhicule en direction du collège de sorcellerie.


	2. La répartition et la rencontre

_Chapitre 2: La répartition et la rencontre_

Hermione était dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. Elle était vraiment inquiète, la jeune sorcière ne savait pas comment prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas de place dans cette école, enfin si, pas à cette époque. Hedwige serait utile, mais Harry n'était pas là, ni Ron. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, mais elle les essuya d'un geste, non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait être forte et réussir, pour tous les sauver.

Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et une jeune fille ouvrit la porte du compartiment où était Hermione.

Oh!

Hermione regarda la nouvelle arrivante et son amie, les deux jeunes sorcières semblaient intimidés et la voyageuse du futur se demandait pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien de si intimidant quand même.

Est-ce qu'……on peut s'asseoir? demanda la jeune fille

Oui, répondit simplement Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles entèrent et installèrent leur affaire dans les paniers prévus à cet effet. Un huhulement sortit Hermione de sa rêverie, cette dernière regardait la chouette. Elle pourrait prévenir Dumbledore.

Excuse-moi, commença Hermione, puis-je t'emprunter ta chouette?

La jeune fille, intimidée, fit «oui» de la tête.

Merci

Hermione prit un parchemin dans son sac et commença sa lettre, mais quoi écrire?

_«Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je ne nomme Hermione Perevell, et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, sur un sujet de la plus haute importance avant la répartition de cette année_

_Cordialement_

_Hermione»_

Elle confia la chouette en lui désignant le destinateur de sa lettre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette prit son envol vers Poudlard.

Hermione se rassit sur son siège et regarda les deux jeunes filles toujours silencieuses. Devait-elle entamée la conversation? Devait-elle les ignorer? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Une des deux jeunes filles observées Hermione, cette dernière se demandait se qui inquiété ces deux sorcières. Elle sourit et se plongea dans un livre, Manuel avancé de préparation des potions.

Après un long moment de silence, plus de deux heures, Hermione se souvenait de ces heures de train avec ses amis, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et les autres. Ils lui manquaient tous, elle se demandait comment elle allait faire sans eux? Mais elle devait continuer à avancer pour changer le destin?

Les deux jeunes sorcières se mirent à chuchoter, le train continuer à rouler vers Poudlard. Hermione avait hâte d'arriver et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas arriver. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et pas en sécurité.

Les deux autres occupantes du wagon continuaient de parler un peu plus fort, Hermione put enfin commencé à discuter.

Vous êtes en quelle année?

En quatrième année, répondit la jeune fille, et toi?

Je rentre en septième année? Vous êtes dans quelle maison?

Gryffondor et toi?

Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je rentre dans une école de sorcellerie avant le voyageais beaucoup avec mon grand père.

Ah! Ca devait être bien.

Oui!

Hermione avait utilisé l'histoire d'une de ses romancières préférées pour inventer ce mensonge, mais elle en avait besoin, si elle souhaitait pouvoir réussir sa mission.

Toc toc toc!

La chouette venait de revenir, elle frapper à la fenêtre pour qu'on lui ouvre, Hermione se leva, l'animal s'engouffra dans le wagon et laissant une lettre à la jeune sorcière de dix-sept ans et retourna sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

Hermione ouvrit son courrier, il y avait une petite missive de Dumbledore, elle reconnut facilement son écriture penchée et propre

_«Miss Perevell!_

_Je serais prêt à vous accueillir à votre arrivée à Poudlard!_

_Cordialement _

_Dumbledore_

La jeune fille, en lisant ce petit message, se sentit à la fois soulagée et encore plus inquiète de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire à cet homme qu'elle connaissait et en même temps dont elle ignorait tout de cette personne de ce temps.

Deux heures plus tard, le voyagea se termina enfin et Hermione prit ses affaires et descendit du train en direction des diligences guidaient par les chevaux, de simples chevaux, mais oui, Hagrid n'avait pas encore apprivoisé les sombrals de Poudlard. Elle monta en compagnie des deux jeunes filles qui avaient fait le voyage avec elle.

Le petit convoi se dirigea vers le château. Les deux sorcières se mirent à rire et à glousser.

Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Une des deux jeunes filles se pencha vers elle, et murmura à la jeune voyageuse du futur.

C'est Tom!

Hermione ne retourna et vit un jeune homme assez séduisant dans la calèche derrière elles.

Il était assez séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs, la jeune sorcière le trouvait beau et il était vraiment mais elle savait ce qu'il allait devenir, elle ne pouvait pas être sous le charme de ce beau ténébreux. Mais au fond d'elle, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier qui se passait quand elle le regardait. Elle se remit dans la bonne position en haussant des épaules. Les deux jeunes sorcières se regardèrent, rare, était les filles qui résistaient au charme du séduisant Jedusor.

Les jeunes étudiants de l'école de magie entrèrent dans le château. Dumbledore était là, il se dirigea vers Hermione, étant la seule fille qui ne connaissait pas, cela ne pouvait être que cette mystérieuse enfant.

Miss Perevell? demanda Dumbledore, en souriant

Oui, répondit la jeune fille, elle aussi avec un sourire

Vouliez me voir?

Oui!

Suivez-moi

Hermione suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, au premier étage, qui serait cinquante ans plus tard celui de McGonagall. Ils entrèrent et le sorcier s'asseya à son bureau et fit signe à la jeune fille d'en faire autant. Mais cette dernière ne s'asseye pas et commença à faire les cent pas en racontant son histoire. Elle ne parla pas de Tom comme étant Voldemort. Elle finissa son récit par une phrase qui avait marqué le début de tout.

Je suis venue réparer une erreur.

Bien, Miss Granger, enfin Miss Perevell, fit Dumbledore, souriant

Oui! répondit la jeune sorcière

Nous allons rejoindre vos camarades et vous serez repartit dans une maison. Reprit le professeur en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

Oui, professeur.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall en même temps que les premières années, ils étaient guidés par une femme assez sévère avec une longue queue de cheval. Elle regarda Hermione avec un drôle d'œil, assez inquisiteur. Elle suivit les petits dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers un assez corpulent, qui devait être le directeur Dippet Armando. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du sorcier et ce dernier croisa le regard de la jeune fille et sourit.

Le Choixpeau fut placé sur un tabouret à trois pieds, il était vieux et déchiré, rapiécé de partout, ce dernier resta silencieux tous les élèves le regardaient et une fissure apparut et forma une bouche qui se mit a chanter

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers__  
__Dont les noms nous sont familiers__  
__Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,__  
__Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes, __  
__Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets, __  
__Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.__  
__Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve, __  
__Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves, __  
__Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant__  
__Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là__  
__Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :__  
__Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons__  
__Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission__  
__Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long__  
__Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :__  
__Bien que condamné à vous séparer__  
__Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter__  
__Il me faut accomplir ma destinée__  
__Qui est de vous répartir chaque année__  
__Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui__  
__N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie__  
__Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages__  
__Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages__  
__Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril__  
__Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles__  
__Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle__  
__Pour échapper à la chute mortelle__  
__Soyez avertis et prenez conscience__  
__La répartition maintenant commence._

Le silence se fut et la dame sévère commença son appel, et le choixpeau répartissait les enfants, vers leurs maisons, leurs nouvelles familles. Puis le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et présenta la jeune fille à tous les autres élèves de l'école.

Voici Hermione Perevell, elle va effectuer sa dernière année à Poudlard!

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, ce qu'elle fit, et la sorcière à la queue de cheval, la coiffa avec le choixpeau.

Oh, une charmante demoiselle, je vois que tu as fait de grandes choses, tu as une grande intelligence. _Où vais-je te mettre?_

Serpentard, pensa Hermione

Tu le veux vraiment, je vois beaucoup de courage, Gryffondor t'aiderait à avancer.

Serpentard, souffla la jeune sorcière

Si tu es sûre de toi. SERPENTARD! cria le choixpeau.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table, sa nouvelle maison avec un sourire satisfait et un regard déterminé. La jeune sorcière s'asseya entre des jeunes garçons de première année assez intimidé. Le directeur rappela les règles de l'année.

La forêt interdite est interdite, comme son nom l'indique. Les sorts ne sont pas autorisés dans les couloirs. Sur ce, Bon appétit à tous!

Le festin apparut, Hermione mangea en discutant avec les petits nouveaux pour les rassurer, elle leur parler de Poudlard, du plafond magique, des différents cours….

Elle tournait le dos à la table des Gryffondor, elle avait passé tellement de temps à cette table, dans cette maison, ça serait toujours sa maison. Mais, elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Au moment du désert, elle se pencha et regarda les autres Serpentard, elle croisa le regard de Tom Jedusor, ce garçon si séduisant. Elle lui sourit et reprit le parcours de ces nouveaux camarades.

Le repas fut fini, tous les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione suivit le préfet, vers sa nouvelle maison. Ils arrivèrent enfin prés des cachots. La salle commune était décoré en vers et argent, la pièce était plutôt chaleureuse et assez accueillante, elle ressemblait à celle des Gryffondor. Le dortoir des filles était en haut à droite et celui des garçons en bas à gauche. La préfète lui trouve une place avec les filles de septième année.

Il y avait quatre filles, dans la chambre, elles se nommaient Dorea Black, Sakura Martell, Jane Prewett et Druella Rosier. Elles commencèrent à faire un peu connaissance, mais Hermione était fatiguée, et puis pour approcher Tom, elle devait se montrer mystérieuse, donc ne pas trop en dire sur elle.

Les filles commencèrent à s'endormir et la jeune sorcière se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar, toujours le même, la mort de Harry et de Ron. Il devait être plus de minuit, elle tourna dans son lit et finit par se lever sans bruit, elle descendit dans la salle commune, la jeune sorcière s'installa sur un des canapés avec un bon livre.

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce, il vit la jeune fille plongeait dans son roman, le jeune sorcier avait été assez intrigué par cette jeune femme, elle était étrange, différente des autres filles.

Salut! Fit-il d'une voix envoûtante, espérant la charmer

Salut, répondit-elle pratiquement sans lever le nez de son livre.

Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, reprit-il un peu contrarié

Elle leva ces yeux vers Tom, il y vit danser de la colère et de la détermination, elle se leva et posa son livre.

Et moi, Hermione Perevell, enchantée

Tom sera la main d'Hermione.


	3. Intelligence rivale

Chapitre 3 : L'intelligence rivale

Chapitre 3 : L'intelligence rivale

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était levée la première, la jeune sorcière avait déjeuné seule, et maintenant, elle était assise dans la bibliothèque, avec une dizaine de livres autour d'elle. Elle avait reçu son emploi du temps pour l'année. 

Elle commençait son lundi avec deux heures de potions, puis double cours de défense contre les forces du mal. L'après midi, une heure d'histoire de la magie, et deux heures de métamorphose. La jeune fille avait donc relu son manuel de potion et son livre « Affronter l'ennemi sans visage ».

Tu es déjà entrain de lire ?

Hermione leva son regard vers son interlocuteur qui n'est autre que Tom, toujours aussi séduisant et charmeur. 

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fallait savoir pour les cours.

Oui, c'est vrai, tu as voyagé avec ton grand-père, fit le jeune garçon d'un air assez intéressé de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter sur ce voyage.

La jeune sorcière laissa échapper un regard surpris vers Tom, mais elle se reprit vite.

Je vois tu sais tout.

Oui ! D'ailleurs si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

Merci ! Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas proposé son aide par générosité ou gentillesse, mais plutôt par intérêt, Tom voulait qu'elle lui raconte ses voyages.

Nous ferions mieux d'aller en cours, fit le jeune sorcier

Oui, tu as raison, répondit Hermione ramassant ses livres

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, en direction de la salle de classe de potions, Hermione et Tom entrèrent dans la pièce du professeur Slugorn.

Bien le bonjour, lança joyeusement le maître des potions, aller installez-vous. Oh, bonjour Tom, je suis content de vous revoir cette année.

Les élèves s'installèrent, on voyait bien le mélange de couleurs, chaque maison, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, elles étaient toutes représentées mais la maison verte était à part.

_Est-ce que ceux sont eux qui le veulent ? Ou les autres qui les maintiennent à distance ?_

Hermione se retrouva à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux très blond, la jeune sorcière pensa immédiatement à Malefoy. Mais celui-là avait les cheveux coupés en brosse, et il était plutôt mignon, avec sa fossette qui se creuse lorsqu'il sourit et ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier.

Le professeur Slugorn fit l'appel, il arriva au nom de Perevell Hermione qui avait été rajouté magiquement, le directeur Dippet avait rajouté le nom de la jeune fille dans la liste des élèves et il s'était rajouté de lui-même sur l'appel de tous les professeurs.

Perevell, Perevell comme Cygnus Pervell ? Demanda Slugorn

Je ne sais pas, monsieur, mon nom de famille a une drôle d'histoire. C'est l'un des familles de sang-pur, répondit Hermione d'un air satisfait.

Mmmh, intéressant, fit le professeur

Il sembla être rêveur quelques instant, puis il alla à son bureau et Hermione en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Il y avait quelques chaudrons qui bouillonnaient, une de couleur verte, une transparente et une dernière argentée. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et croisa les yeux du Tom, qui la regardait intriguée et curieux.

Bon, pour le premier cours, je vais vous présenter quelques potions, il suffit de me dire laquelle il s'agit ! Commençons par celle-ci. Il montra une potion de couleur verdâtre. La main d'Hermione jaillit et celle de Tom se leva aussi mais plus lentement.

Miss Perevell ?

Il s'agit de Polynectar.

Correct, fit le professeur avec un sourire aux lèvres, voyons avec celle-ci ?

La potion était transparente, sans odeur, elle n'aurait probablement pas de goût. Les mains d'Hermione et de Tom se levèrent. Le professeur semblait un peu délaissé Jedusor, pour s'intéresser à cette nouvelle élève.

Miss Perevell ?

Il s'agit du véritaserum, quiconque boit cette potion est obligée de dire la vérité, fit la jeune sorcière passionnée.

Parfait, je crois Mr Jedusor, que vous avez une rivale !

Tom, étant devant Hermione, se retourna et sourit à la jeune fille qui lui répondit de la même façon. Tom vit son parchemin, il y avait écrit « Polynectar, véritaserum et tue-loup ».

Voyons, si vous savez qu'elle est cette potion ? questionna le professeur Slugorn.

Il montra un dernier chaudron, il y avait un liquide argenté et bouillonnant. La jeune sorcière savait ce qu'était cette potion, mais elle ne devait être inventée que quelques années plus tard.

Je vois que vous ne savez pas, il est vrai que c'est une découverte récente, qui n'est pas encore contrôlée et approuvée par le ministère. C'est la potion Tue-loup, elle inhibe les instincts tueurs d'un loup-garou durant sa transformation, permettant à l'homme de prendre le « contrôle » sur l'animal.

Tom se souvint des trois mots écrits sur le parchemin de la nouvelle, ainsi elle connaissait cette potion et lui non, cela devenait encore plus intéressant.

Bien, vous allez élaboré la potion du sommeil, un sérum assez simple pour débuter cette année, dit le professeur en souriant et les instructions apparurent sur le tableau. 

Il fit le tour des tables pendant que les élèves s'affairaient à préparer leur potion. Hermione réussissa sa potion ainsi que Tom, ils firent gagner 20points chacun pour leur mixture. Le cours finissa ainsi et les élèves se rendirent au cours suivant, la défense contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur Têtenjoy.

Perevell, cria Tom, Hermione mit un moment à se retourner, elle avait oublié son nom, enfin son nom d'emprunt. Le jeune garçon la rattrapa et la retint par le bras. La jeune sorcière se retourna et regarda la jeune fille avec surprise. 

Tu savais pour la potion Tue-Loup ? Comment ?

Je la connaissais, répondit-elle d'une façon un peu vague pour entretenir le mystère, elle fermait son esprit pour éviter que Tom puisse y rentrer.

Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses ? Tom était de plus en plus intriguée par cette jeune fille, elle était intelligent, savait des trucs que les autres ignoraient même lui. Il devait en apprendre plus sur elle.

Nous devrions aller en cours, tu ne crois pas, répondit simplement Hermione, en s'éloignant.

Oui ! Fit-il en marchant derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais ça ne fait rien, Tom était patient, il attendrait le bon moment pour poser ses questions. 

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Têtenjoy était une femme assez mince, et qui semblait pleine de vie, et rêveuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, elle devait avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années.

Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année d'enseignement, nous allons étudier les créatures maléfiques et dangereuses, les sortilèges informulés et revoir un peu le tout pour l'année. Bien pour débuter l'année de façon ludique et sympathique, nous allons organiser un petit tournoi de duel. Vous êtes seize élèves ce qui fait huit groupes de deux. Puis les gagnants se battrons ensemble, puis nous aurons droit à un magnifique duel entre les gagnants.

Hermione se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour montrer son savoir faire en duel, à Tom. Elle voulait qu'il s'approche d'elle et qu'il lui fasse confiance. 

Weasley avec Bulstrode, Potter / Black, Bones / Nigellus, Rosier/ Drums, Londubat / Avery, Jedusor / Harken, Prewett / Dukes et Perevell/ Malefoy.

Pendant une demi-heure, on entendit des « _Stupéfix_ », « _Expelliarmus__ », « Protego ». _Tom fut le premier à gagner suivit par Hermione, puis Weasley, Rosier, Avery, Prewett, Nigellus et Potter qui eut beaucoup de mal à gagner contre Black.

Merveilleux, fit le professeur Têtenjoy en tapant des mains, bien les duels suivant. Weasley / Rosier, Nigellus / Avery, Prewett / Jedusor et Perevell / Potter.

Hermione ne faisait que penser à Harry, elle imaginait son ami à la place de Charlus Potter, mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre ce combat, si elle voulait bataille, plutôt la guerre contre Voldemort. Tom fut encore le premier à gagner d'une façon efficace et rapide. Puis Hermione, Nigellus, et Weasley.

Fantastique, bravo à vous tous, reprit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Prochains duels, Jedusor / Nigellus, Perevell/ Weasley.

Et maintenant Hermione fut amené à sa battre contre Weasley, qui lui rappelait, Ron, le destin s'acharnait à lui envoyer un message mais lequel ?

Jedusor gagna encore facilement, Hermione remporta également la victoire. Donc le dernier duel opposera les deux Serpentard.

Félicitation à tous. Maintenant, nous allons assister au duel oppo_sant Pervell à _Jedusor. Bonne chance ! Fit Têtenjoy.

Hermione et Tom se trouvèrent face à face, ils s'inclinèrent et le duel débuta. Tom lança le premier sort qu' Hermione évita avec adresse et classe.

_Expelliarmus,_ cria la jeune fille.

_Protego_, fit Tom, Stupéfix

_Protego,_ voilà Hermione se trouvait en position de défense, elle ne gagnerait pas de cette façon, elle voulait vaincre Jedusor, pour ce qu'il l'a fait à Harry et Ron, où plutôt ce qu'il fera. Impediamenta

_Protego,_ répondit Tom, _Serpensortia._

Un serpent apparut et fila vers Hermione, qui cria

_Finite Incantatem,_ le reptile disparut, mais la jeune fille évita de justesse, le sort _Petrificus Totalus._

Le serpent ne devait servir que de diversion. Le duel était acharné, aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. Tom continuait à enchaîner les sorts certains informulés, Hermione ne pouvait que se défendre ou esquiver. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

_Stupéfix,_ cria Tom

_Stupéfix,_ fit aussi la jeune fille.

Les deux sorts se frappèrent créant une onde de choc qui envoya les deux sorciers contre le mur, chacun d'un côté. Ils se relevèrent, prêts à continuer mais la voix du professeur les stoppa. 

Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous avez tous les deux gagnaient. Félicitation !

Tom souriait à Hermione qui était contente de ne pas avoir perdu mais aussi déçue de ne pas avoir vraiment gagner. Le cours s'arrêta là et les élèves partirent pour manger.


	4. Qu'est ce que l'amitié?

Chapitre 4 : Qu'est ce que l'amitié : Leçon par Hermione

Chapitre 4 : Qu'est ce que l'amitié : Leçon par Hermione

Hermione et le reste des Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Tom lançait des regards en coin à la jeune nouvelle, cette dernière reçut de nombreuses félicitations pour son magnifique duel. Dumbledore n'avait pas ignoré l'intérêt que portait le jeune Jedusor à Hermione. Le professeur de métamorphose se leva et ses dirigea vers la petite Perevell.

Le professeur Dippet, vous, attend dans son bureau, pour un petit entretien.

Bien, monsieur

Je vais vous y accompagner

Elle finissa son dernier morceau de tarte et suivit Dumbledore sous le regard de quelques personnes. Hermione et le professeur marchèrent vers le troisième étage, dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe « Etoiles » et le passage se dévoila. Ils purent emprunter les escaliers tournants.

Toc-toc-toc

Entrez, fit une voix suave et forte.

Armando, voici Hermione Perevell, vous désireriez la voir, fit le professeur de métamorphose, en entrant dans la pièce suivit de la jeune fille.

Oui, merci Albus.

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione et le directeur Dippet seul à seule. La jeune sorcière fut la première à briser le silence.

Bonjour Monsieur Dippet.

Bonjour Miss Perevell. J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer car je ne vous connaît pas encore et en ces temps sombres.

Je comprends, monsieur, je dois dire que moi aussi, je voulais vous rencontrer, j'ai entendu parler de vous et de Dumbledore. Quand mon grand-père est mort, je me suis dit quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci pour continuer ma vie, fit-elle avec une certaine dose de tristesse et d'admiration.

Je compatis sincèrement à votre douleur, reprit le professeur souriant et regardant la jeune fille gentiment.

Merci, professeur, murmura-t-elle

Je pense que vous devriez retourner en cours, reprit le directeur

Oui, au revoir

Au revoir, miss !

Hermione sortit du bureau et prit un grand souffle d'air,le professeur Dippet était assez corpulent, souriant et joviale. Mais la jeune fille avait eu peur de se trahir car elle avait menti à cet homme.

Elle se rendit à son cours d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Binns était là, il dicté son cours de sa voix monotone mais Hermione remarqua que Tom résistait à son effet soporifique. Il prenait des notes, comme la jeune fille. Binns continuait à parler de la guerre des vampires et la révolte des gobelins. La cloche retentit et les élèves se réveillèrent et sortirent de la classe en baillant et en s'étirant.

Hermione suivait Tom et son petit group, il y avait Malefoy, Avery et Dolohov. Ils discutaient entre eux et le jeune Jedusor restait silencieux. Hermione le trouvait seul. _Est-il triste d'être comme ça ? Ou est-il indiffèrent ?_

Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait devant la salle de classe, il les salua et les élèves entrèrent dans la pièce.

Bonjour à tous, fit le professeur, aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre un peu les métamorphoses de l'année précédente. Il fit un bref résumé de toutes les métamorphoses qu'ils avaient appris l'année précédente, en leur montrant un exemple. Bien, maintenant nous allons métamorphoser un animal en un autre animal. Avery, vous allez distribuer les souris.

Avery se leva assez mécontent et distribua les souris sous le sourire de Dumbledore, Hermione le soupçonnait de faire exprès d'embêter ce pauvre garçon.

Bien la formule est la suivante «_ MutavisAnimales _», ensuite il suffit de penser à l'animal de votre choix. A vous ?

Hermione se concentra sur un animal qu'elle avait toujours aimé le loup. Elle prononça la formule d'une voix claire. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne passa puis la souris se transforma en louve blanche.

Merveilleux, miss Perevell, je vous donne 10 points à Serpentard.

Tom émit aussi la formule et sa souris se transforma en loup également, et ce dernier vint se frotter contre la jeune louve d'Hermione. La jeune fille regarda Jedusor, surprise et souriante. Le garçon resta impassible.

Et bien, Jedusor, Félicitation, 10 points également pour Serpentard.

Les autres élèves s'exècrent, sans suces pendant que les deux loups étaient redevenus des souris. Hermione s'amusait à faire prendre différentes formes à sa souris, un oiseau bleu, un chat marron, un scorpion rouge, et le dernier animal qu'elle choisit fut un serpent vert. Tom la regardait faire, c'était vraiment une sorcière vraiment puissante, et très douée. Elle serait _« utile »._ Dumbledore était vraiment impressionnée par cette enfant, mais pour faire un voyage dans le temps, elle ne pouvait pas être _« ordinaire »._

Le cours se termina, il était 17 heures, Hermione avait une heure de libre, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle opta pour un tour dans le parc, alors qu'elle marchait en réfléchissant, elle heurta quelque 'un et tomba.

Oh, pardon ! Fit une voix grave

Hermione leva les yeux et vit un jeune garçon, il devait avoir quinze ans, mais il était grand, très grand, c'était Rubeus Hagrid.

Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Oui, répondit Hermione, un peu hésitante, elle se releva et regarda Hagrid, il était jeune et sans barbe, il était assez mignon.

Je m'appelle Hermione Perevell et toi ?

Rubeus Hagrid

Ah ! Tu fais quoi ici ?

Le visage d'Hagrid se décomposa, Hermione s'en voulait un peu d'avoir à lui poser cette question, elle savait qu'il aurait aimé être élève ici dans cette école. Mais elle devait se servir de lui. Oh, mon Dieu, elle avait penser à son grand ami de cette façon, non ce n'était pas elle.

Oh, je suis désolée, si je t'ai fait de la peine, je suis nouvelle ici et je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde, elle essayait de se faire pardonner ses pensées.

Perevell ? Appela une voix profonde et charmeuse.

La jeune sorcière se retourna pour voir Tom approchait, il venait vers elle, avec une démarche sensuelle et provocatrice. Hagrid s'éloigna avec une certaine tristesse et rancœur dans le regard qui n'échappa à Hermione.

Perevell, tu devrais pas fréquenter une personne tel que lui, tu ne sais donc pas qu'il a tué un élève ici.

Je voulais juste me faire des amis.

Amis ? L'amitié n'est qu'une chimère. Assurer son avenir en créant des liens avec des personnes qui pourraient être _« utile »,_ c'est ce qui est le plus important, fit Tom d'une seule voix, mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça.

J'en déduis que les gens autour de toi, te sont _« utiles »_ et que tu n'as pas d'_«amis»._

_C'est quoi l'amitié ? C'est quoi un ami ?_

C'est quelqu'un avec qui on va partager ses peines et ses joies, quelqu'un a qui on confie ses secrets, quelqu'un qu'on apprécie.

Pour moi, un _« ami_ »… c'est quelqu'un chez qui je peux tirer un profit.

Sur ces derniers mots, il repartit, laissant Hermione seule dans le couloir. Le regard triste et le visage sans expression. _Comment un homme pouvait en arriver à en penser ça ?_ Elle était sûre de pouvoir l'aider.

Tu deviendra mon ami que ça te plaise ou non, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle se remit à marcher en direction du parc, elle avait envie de prendre l'air, dans une heure, elle irait manger et commencer à se faire des amis.


	5. Confidences entre amis

Chapitre 5 : Les premières confidences entre amis

Chapitre 5 : Les premières confidences entre amis

Hermione se rendit à la salle commune après le repas, elle s'installa avec ses camarades de chambres dans les canapés prés de la cheminée. Elles furent vite rejoins par de nombreux autres condisciples de sa maison.

Perevell, alors d'où viens-tu, demanda innocemment Druella Rosier.

Appelle moi, Hermione, alors je viens de partout, elle sourit en disant cela, elle vit le regard de Tom intrigué.

Explique-toi, s'impatienta Druella.

La jeune Rosier avait de longs cheveux roux, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, et un joli petit nez. Elle avait une petite taille mince, elle était plutôt mignon et plein de vie, mais elle n'était pas vraiment patiente.

Et bien, je suis née ici à Poudlard !

Ah bon ?

Ma mère était amoureuse d'un de ses professeurs, et enfin, ils ont, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

On voit parfaitement, répondit Druella de plus en plus curieuse.

Enfin, je suis née quand elle était en septième année, mais malheureusement mon père n'a rien voulu savoir, quand il a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, il avait démissionner et s'est enfui, fit Hermione tristement.

Elle a encore puiser cette histoire dans un autre livre, mais elle espérait que ça toucherait un peu, le jeune homme brun qui ne cessait que de la regardait.

C'est un sombre lâche, intervient Tom, légèrement en colère cela lui rappelait une vague histoire.

Oui, mais ma mère est retournée chez elle, avec moi, et on a vécu ensemble pendant deux ans, avant que……….. elle baisa les yeux et prit un grand souffle, avant qu'elle meure acheva-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes en silence, il lui avait suffit de penser à la mort de Harry et de Ron, pour que ces larmes coulent

Tous la regardaient la laissant dans sa rêverie, Tom assis sur un fauteuil, il fut le premier à reprendre la conversation.

Que s'est-il passé après ?

Hermione leva le tête et croisa le regard du jeune garçon. Jedusor y vit de la tristesse, de la colère et un peu de haine mais envers qui, ça il l'ignorait.

Après, reprit-elle, mon grand-père, le père de ma mère, m'a prit sous son aile et nous avons beaucoup voyagé à travers le pays.

Ca devait être bien, fit Druella rêveuse, qui à part Poudlard et sa maison, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose.

Oui, c'était bien, mais il y a un mois mon grand-père est mort, alors je suis venue ici.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune. Elle se regarda dans la classe, elle vit une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, ils n'étaient plus ébouriffés, mais simplement et magnifiquement frisés. Et puis ces yeux étaient toujours de ce marron particulier mais ils n'étaient plus brillant de savoir mais plus éteints par la haine et la tristesse. Elle avait menti avec une telle facilité, comment pouvait-elle faire ça ?

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, mais depuis un an, elle avait fait un long voyage à la recherche des Horcruxes, oubliant sa soif d'apprendre et se retrouver ici, à l'école pour sa dernière année avec Tom Jedusor lui donnait de nouvelle envie d'apprendre. Elle était contente, presque heureuse.

Les autres parlaient d'elle, elle pouvait en être sûre, et Tom devait rester silencieux dans ses pensées. Elle commençait à bien le cerner, un homme taciturne, lunatique, assez coléreux, très imbu de sa personne, mais aussi charmeur et séducteur. Elle revint donc voir ses _« amis »_ et son interrogatoire s'arrêta là, ils se mirent à parler des cours mais Tom et Hermione restaient silencieux à se lancer des regards de temps en temps.

Vers minuit, ils allèrent se coucher et Tom rejoignit sa chambre de préfet.

C'est bizarre qu'il soit venu d'habitude, il reste seul avec ses livres, fit Druella alors qu'elle se changeait dans le dortoir des filles.

Peut-être qu'il est venu pour Hermione, remarqua Dorea

Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant pendant qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, lança sur un ton blasé mais d'une certaine envie, celle d'être apprécié et un peu convoitée.

Mais oui, les filles, bonne nuit.

Elle s'allongea en tirant les rideaux pour faire comprendre que la discussion est close.

Octobre arriva vite, les derniers jours de soleil s'installèrent. Druella, Dorea et Hermione qui étaient devenues amies étaient installées dans l'herbe, sur une couverture, car la verdure était couverte d'une douce brume fraîchement tombée. Hermione était entrain de lire, Druella et Dorea discutaient.

Hermione, tu pourrais discuter avec nous ? Demanda Druella gentiment.

Mmmh, fit cette dernière entièrement plongée dans son livre.

Druella se leva et prit le roman des mains de la jeune fille, celle-ci se dressa et fit un regard méchant à la jeune enquiquineuse, mais alors que Ron ou Harry cessait de l'embêter, la jeune Rosier ne fit même pas attention à son regard.

Rends-moi mon livre ! Fit Hermione comme un ordre

Oh !! Oh !! Viens !!

Druella se mit à courir suivit par Hermione, cette dernière la rattrapa et la fit tomber mais la jeune Perevell tomba avec elle. Les deux jeunes filles allongées dans l'herbe humides, se mirent à rire. La jeune Rosier fut la première à se lever, elle aida Hermione à se relever. Dorea, les attendait sur la couverture, avec un sourire sur son visage, ses cheveux bruns, lui balayaient le visage et cachés par moment, ses grands yeux noirs.

Hermione en s'asseyant sur la couverture, réalisant que ça faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'elle était là, à cette époque, elle se sentait plutôt bien, contente, presque heureuse.

Tom, Poudlard, Druella et Dorea avaient réussi à la faire devenir enfin presque, la jeune fille insouciante qui avait tant voulu tout savoir. Elle avait l'impression que c'était sa première année à Poudlard. Même si quelques fois, le soir, dans son lit, elle pleurait ses amis Harry, Ginny et les autres et puis il y avait Ron. _Avait-elle fait le bon choix en venant ici ?_

Elles se réinstallèrent sur la couverture et Hermione participa à la conversation, laissant son livre.

Ca va les filles ? demanda Dorea

Oui, fit Druella en riant. Pourquoi ?

J'ai cru que vous alliez vous battre, remarqua la jeune fille en riant

Mais non, on est copines, n'est ce pas Hermione, demanda la rousse.

Oui, répondit la jeune Perevell, elle venait de réaliser, qu'elle était effectivement amie avec ses deux charmantes filles, qu'elle aimait bien.

Vous savez ce que mes parents m'ont dit dans leurs dernière lettre, dit Dorea

Non, répondirent ses deux amies

Mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, ajouta Druella dans un sourire

Voilà, je vais me marier pendant les grandes vacances, repondit la jeune brune

Hein ? fit Hermione surprise presque en criant

Calme-toi, fit la jeune Rosier, Qui est-ce ?

Charlus Potter ! Fit Dorea dans une grimace

Beurk, fit la rousse, tu vas épouser un Gryffondor !

Oui !

Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, tu devrais pouvoir épouser qui tu veux Dorea, ce n'est pas juste, s'emporta Hermione

Je sais, Hermione, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix, il s'agit d'un contrat de mariage qui incluse au moins un héritier ou une héritière, pour préserver le sang-pur.

Et on ne peut défaire un tel contrat, expliqua Druella tristement, je te plains ma pauvre Dorea.

Oui, au moins, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, Potter n'est pas trop moche, alors que ma cousine Cedrella doit épouser Weasley.

Weasley !! Ah catastrophe !

Elles rirent et Hermione réalisa que dans une autre vie, elle aurait été ravie de se nommer Mme Weasley, mais aujourd'hui cette femme avait disparu, elle était Hermione Perevell, même Hermione Granger a cessait d'exister.

Comment des parents pouvaient ainsi choisir l'avenir de leur enfant ? C'est vrai que la famille Black considérait leur sang comme pur et il ne devait pas être souillé par des « sang-de-bourbe » ou des moldus.

Le lundi matin arriva vite et les cours reprirent, Potions, Défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Arithmancie, Etudes des runes, Botanique, Astronomie, les cours s'enchaînement avec les soirées au coin du feu avec ses amies Druella et Dorea, Scorpius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns avec les yeux verts et un nez moyen, il était plutôt grand avec un taille assez mince mais sportive, et Marius Avery lui avait un corpulence assez importante, avec un grand nez, des yeux marrons et les cheveux courts et châtain. Quelques fois Tom y participait, mais il parlait que très peu et ne faisait que regarder Hermione.

Un soir pareil aux autres, enfin pour tous mais pas pour Hermione. Pendant toute la journée, elle avait réfléchis, elle aimait toujours Ron et Harry, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Remus, Sirius, Molly, Charlie, Billy, même Fleur, elle les aimait encore. Mais elle aimait aussi Dorea, Druella, Scorpius, Antonin et même Marius et puis il y avait aussi Tom. Comment choisir les gens à sauver ? Qui décide qui vit et qui meure ? Elle ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité. Donc, toute la journée, elle avait choisis de protéger les vivants et si elle peut sauver le futur, elle le ferait.

A minuit, alors que tous allaient se coucher, Tom retournait à sa chambre de préfet mais il fut rattrapé par une jeune fille essoufflée. Il avait besoin de découvrir l'amitié et l'amour, mais elle ne le faisait pas pour le futur, elle le faisait pour lui et pour elle.

Perevell ? demanda-t-il

Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione, fit-elle dans un sourire.

Mmh ! Que veux-tu ?

_As-tu des secrets ?_ questionna la jeune fille

Tom la regarda surpris et en même en colère, comment osait-elle demander cela mais calmement il répondit

Comme tout le monde, je suppose !

Veux-tu les partager ? voulut savoir Hermione dans un grand sourirr et les yeux brillants.

Non, repondit d'un ton brusque, le jeune Jedusor.

Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle de nouveau.

Parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! Est-ce que tu m'as dérangé pour ça ?

Oui ! Je pense qu'on était am……….

Encore cela, vraiment ce mot m'exaspère, c'est comme l'amour, ce sont des faiblesses, coupa Tom, en colère, des éclairs dansaient dans ses yeux.

Hermione se mit à rire, le jeune sorcier la regarda comme si elle était folle, elle fit enfin

Je suis contente, tu as parlé en toute franchise et sincérité, c'est cela l'amitié.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, car il était grand, et elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Bonne nuit, Tom, à demain

Ce dernier ne bougea pas et ne dit rien non plus, il regarda Hermione tournait dans l'angle et enfin il murmura

Bonne nuit Hermione, et il entra dans sa chambre de préfet, seul.


	6. Le bal d'Halloween

Chapitre 6 : Le bal d'Halloween

Chapitre 6 : Le bal d'Halloween

Novembre arriva, faisant place aux pluies froides, et à un vent piquant, les élèves s'aventuraient rarement dehors, même les cours de soin aux créatures magiques se faisaient à l'abri.

Mais tous étaient euphoriques car le bal d'Halloween approchait, il se ferait le samedi soir des vacances. Chaque fille attendait patiemment qu'un garçon veuille bien l'inviter.

Hermione et Druella étaient devenues de bonnes amies se confiant leur secrets, même si la jeune voyageuse du futur avait justement gardé ce voyage comme un secret absolu. Elle racontait ses voyages avec son grand-père se servant de ses livres comme sujet d'inspiration. Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans leur chambre quand Dorea entra comme une furie dans la pièce en criant :

Il m'a invité !

Qui ? Qui ? S'impatienta Druella

Malefoy, cria Dorea

Wouah ! Merveilleux ! Fit la jeune fille

Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda Black

Dolohov !

Géant ! exprima la jeune fille brune avec ravissement

Et toi, Hermione ? demanda la jeune Rosier

Avec Jedusor, bien sûr non ? fit Druella toute excitée

Il ne m'a pas invitée, et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, fit le jeune intéressé tristement.

Pourquoi ? Interrogea Dorea

Elle ne sait pas, repondit Druella à sa place.

Hermione avait refuser plusieurs invitation de cavaliers, parce qu'elle espérait que Tom fasse le premier pas mais comme il ne fit rien, elle se décida à agir. Le jeudi soir, elle se rendit à sa chambre, il était vingt heures, elle marchait le long du couloir quand elle entendit une voix plaintive.

Pardon, je ne le ferais plus, supplié la voix

Tu m'as bien compris, Avery, menaça une autre voix vibrante de colère

Oui ! Oui !

La jeune fille se cacha derrière une statue quand la chambre du préfet en chef s'ouvrir laissant sortir un Avery apeuré et un Jedusor en fureur avec des yeux rougeoyants et un rictus sur le visage. Hermione se plaqua une main sur la bouche en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne la voie pas, elle avait peur de ce Tom là, qui ressemblait trop à Voldemort. L'autre Tom était plus accessible, dans un sens plus sociable. Elle attendit vingt minutes espérant que Tom se calmerait car elle devait quand même allait lui parler.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et alla frapper à la porte du préfet. Le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir, il la regarda et la jeune fille sentit qu'il se détendit enfin un peu.

Entre, fit-il, que me veux-tu ?

Je voulais savoir si tu irais au bal d'Halloween ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire

Avec toi ?

Oui, repondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, elle y vit danser du plaisir et de la colère.

Mmmh !!

Ca veut dire « oui » ? interrogea-t-elle

Si tu veux, repondit-il indifféremment

Chouette, elle fit une autre bise sur la joue, mais cette fois-ci, il lui attrapa son poignet, en le serrant un peu fort et de manière brusque, et la regardant dans les yeux.

Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Parce qu'on est « amis !

Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais pas entendre ce mot, fit-il en colère

Alors quel nom donnes-tu à notre relation ? demanda-t-elle

Partenariat !

Bon, je t'attends samedi soir devant la salle commune à vingt heures

Mmmh !!

Elle sortit le laissa seul, avec ses livres et sa solitude. Elle marcha vers sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amies, la jeune femme savait que Druella et Dorea l'attendait pour connaître tous les détails de sa discussion avec Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Alors ? Alors ? s'impatienta Druella, tu lui as demandé ?

Oui !

Et ?

Il a dit « Mmmh »

Ca veut dire oui, demanda Dorea, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage

Je pense que ça veut dire « oui », repondit Hermione.

On verra samedi, mais si tu te retrouves sans cavalier, on ne te laissera pas seule, fit son amie rousse.

Merci les filles !

On pourra même te prêter mes cavaliers

Elles rirent en montant se coucher, les trois jeunes filles s'endormirent très vite. Hermione fit un étrange cauchemar, elle était là face à Voldemort protégeant Harry, mais elle était aussi face à elle-même protégeant le seigneur des ténèbres. _Qui est-elle ?_

Mais le matin, elle avait déjà tout oublié et une nouvelle journée aux autres commença.

Le samedi soir arriva enfin, après ces deux journées de cours interminables.

Dépêche-toi, Druella, on va être en retard, fit Dorea, un peu impatienta, pour une fois.

Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Druella apparut dans son costume de princesse des bois, elle portait une magnifique robe verte, qui allait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux roux. Le vêtement, laissé ses bras nus et faisait ressortit une belle poitrine. Elle avait une jolie couronne de fleurs.

Dorea était déguisée en princesse des ombres, habillait avec une robe noire, avec ses cheveux noirs, elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres noir, les yeux noirs, tout était noir. Le vêtement lui couvrait les bras et le bout des manches s'élargissait.

Hermione habillait dans un costume d'ange, avec une magnifique robe blanche, parsemé de doré et d'argenté. Le vêtement lui laissé les bras nus tout comme Druella, elle ressortait aussi une belle poitrine, elle avait mis un brillant à lèvres.

Elles descendirent les escaliers et trouvent leur cavalier, Malefoy était un pirate. Avec son magnifique costume noir, avec un bandeau sur l'œil. Et Dolohov était un vampire.

Vous êtes ravissante les filles, fit le jeune blond

Merci, repondit Dorea, mais arrête de faire des compliments aux autres, sinon je vais être jalouse.

Allons-y, s'impatienta Druella, j'ai hâte de danser.

Avery était là, sans cavalière, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas était gâté par la vie, avec un nez trop grand et des yeux trop petits.

Allez-y, commença Hermione, je vais attendre un peu voir……..

Si Jedusor arrive, acheva Druella, mais ne tarde pas trop.

Elle attendit devant la salle commune, il était 19h50, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à vingt heures, elle devait attendre dix minutes.

Elle portait des ailes, dans le dos, des ailes blanches, elle était resplendissante. Vingt heures sonnèrent et Tom apparut au bout du couloir, il portait un beau costume noir, ses cheveux étaient en désordre, il était charmant et assez séducteur.

Hermione serait dire si elle avait e le coup de foudre à cet instant ou si elle l'aimait depuis le début, mais en le voyant ce soir, elle prit conscience qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom Elvis Jedusor qui serais un jour Lord Voldemort. Il arriva à sa hauteur, lui présenta son bras, sans prononcer ni mot, ni remarque. La jeune fille lui prit le bras et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle sans parole.

Quand ils entrèrent, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, Druella et Dorea, leur firent signe sur la gauche. La grande salle avait été aménagé pour cette occasion, les grands tables laissant place à plusieurs tables plus petites pour manger en petits comités et un grand espace avait été réservé pour la danse. Elle avait été décorée avec des citrouilles, des toiles d'araignée et pleins d'autre chose. Mr Apollon et Hagrid avaient passé plusieurs heures pour la décoration.

Tom et Hermione s'installèrent avec Druella, Dorea, Malefoy, Dolohov, et Avery, ce dernier semblait apeuré en voyant Tom. Ils passèrent le repas à discuter même s Tom ne parlait pas beaucoup, et Hermione était souvent dans les nuages, Druella avait été obligé de la « réveiller » plusieurs fois. Après ce fut les danses, Druella dansait merveilleusement bien avec son cavalier, Dolohov. Dorea était plus réservée mais dansait bien avec un Malefoy sur de lui. Hermione et Tom évoluaient bien sur la scène, on aurait di qu'ils allaient s'envoler parmi les étoiles du plafond magique.

Tu es très jolie, fit Tom au creux de son oreille dans un murmure qui chatouillant son cou.

Merci, repondit-elle

Une musique plus lente se fit entendre et la jeune femme se rapprocha du jeune homme. Tom la serra davantage vers lui mais il regardait la salle et les autres danseurs d'un air hautain, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui souriait mais le jeune Jedusor ne riait pas du tout. L'échange de regard durant longtemps, mais Tom fut distrait par Hermione qui bougea pour aller se rasseoir car la musique s'était arrêtait, il la suivit et retourna s'asseoir. Le professeur Dippet annonça la fin du bal et certains couples commencèrent à partir. Les sept « amis » restent en place, le temps que tout le monde sortirent.

Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune mais Hermione accompagna Tom, à sa chambre de préfet. Arrivaient à la porte, Tom lui fit remarquer :

Normalement ce sont les hommes qui raccompagnent les femmes et non le contraire

C'est vrai mais je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi.

Tom la regarda, avec une certaine lueur de colère dans les yeux, elle parlait d'amitié et maintenant d'amour. Cette fille était impossible à comprendre, elle restait un véritable mystère, cela l'agacé et ça le mettait en colère mais aussi cela l'intéresser et le fascinait.

Entre un moment, j'ai à te parler, fit-il d'un ton très dur.

Hermione prit peur devant ce ton, mais elle entra quand même dans la chambre du préfet. Tom referma la porte derrière elle.


	7. Noël en tête à tête

Chapitre 7 : Noël en tête en tête

Chapitre 7 : Noël en tête en tête

Tom s'asseya sur son fauteuil et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir également. Ce qu'elle fit, elle savait que là, tout de suite, il ne fallait pas le contrarier.

Perevell, j'aimerais que tu cesses ce petit jeu, arrête de parler d'amitié e d'amour devant moi, veux-tu ? fit-il d'un ton brusque.

Pourquoi ? voulut savoir la jeune fille.

Parce que ces mots m'exaspèrent, je ne veux pas de cette faiblesse, rétorqua Jedusor.

Hermione ressentit une certaine tristesse, comment l'amour et l'amitié pouvaient être une faiblesse ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de Tom.

Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, ça n'en est une que si tu le décides ainsi, mais cela peut-être une force. Se battre pour ceux qu'on aime, pour les protéger….

Elle parlait vite et elle était un peu en colère. Tom se leva, l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua dans les sens, il était dans une fureur et Hermione avait peur, pourquoi s'est-elle mis en colère, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul.

Vas-tu te taire, oui ! Rugit-il.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, Tom cru qu'elle pleurait, mais la jeune fille était simplement amoureuse de cet homme. Mais lui n'aurait pas, lui ne faisait pas que haïr, elle allait abandonner ses amis, sa famille, Ron pour lui ! Non, cela n pouvait pas arriver, elle n'était pas venue ici, en ce temps pour ça, elle était venue changer Tom pour qu'il puisse aimer mais finalement c'est elle qui avait changer. C'est elle qui est différente aujourd'hui.

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère ! Pardonne-moi ! murmura la jeune fille contre le torse de Jedusor.

Il posa ses mains, et l'écarta de lui pour la regarder, elle avait un regard clair et un visage magnifique, il resta un moment plongé dans ses yeux puis il regarda au-dessus d'elle.

_Qu'est ce qu'apporte l'amour de si fabuleux ?_demanda Tom

Je ne sais pas, repondit Hermione tristement, elle-même se poser la question, peut-être parce qu'avant aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé.

Une question à laquelle tu n'as pas de réponse, constata le jeune homme

Oui, fit-elle en souriant

Finalement, elle s'éloigna de cet homme sans cœur, et sortit des sa chambre, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de penser à ce qu'elle allait faire de son avenir ou de son passé, devait-elle retourner dans le futur, dans son autre vie. Mais peut-être il y avait-il un moyen de refaire un tel voyage, et puis en avait-elle vraiment envie de repartir, de quitter Tom ?

Elle avait eu peur, quand il l'avait regardé avec une telle fureur, si elle arrivait à retrouver un semblant de relation avec lui, plus jamais elle ne ferait une telle crise. Elle était assise dans le couloir, seule, dans le noir, réfléchissant à ce qu'était sa vie. Avait-elle trahit ses amis, Harry, Ron, Ginny, sa famille, l'ordre, Dumbledore pour un homme qui ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais. Mais on ne peut aller contre ses sentiments. _Comment peut-on oublier et ne pas suivre son cœur ?_

Décembre arriva et les relations entre Tom et Hermione étaient froide et distante. C'était juste si le matin, ils se disaient « bonjour ». La jeune fille pour oublier, passait plus de temps à lire et à apprendre, elle était devenue encore plus douée, si c'était possible. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et ses deux amies, Druella et Dorea devaient rentrer chez eux.

Bon, je vais passer Noël avec Potter, chouette réveillon ! fit Dorea tristement

Ah bon, pourquoi avec Potter ? Demanda Druella

Et bien mes parents voulaient que je le connaisse en dehors de Poudlard !

Pas cool ça ! constata la jeune rousse

Tu la dis !

Moi, je vais passer Noël avec ma famille, ça va être la fête, on aurait bien voulu rester avec toi, Hermione, fit la jeune Rosier

Je sais les filles, répondit la jeune Perevell.

Vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas pouvoir discuter avec Tom et te réconcilier avec lui, répliqua la jeune fille rousse.

Mmmh ! repondit Hermione.

Druella et Dorea prirent leurs affaires et partirent vers la garde de Pré au Lard à bord des calèches. Hermione resta un moment devant la porte quand Dumbledore vint la rejoindre.

Tout va bien, miss ? demanda-t-il gentiment dans un sourire.

Oui, ça va ? Je pensais à ma famille et mes amis, j'ai toujours été avec eux pour Noël et aujourd'hui je suis toute seule

Je comprends ! repondit le professeur compatissant

Vous avez aussi ressentit cette absence quand votre sœur est morte.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille, décidemment cette enfant était un vrai mystère, elle venait du futur mais connaissait des secrets du passé, qu'il avait bien enfoui.

On peut dire ça, repondit-il après un long moment, nous devrions rentrer, il commence à faire froid.

Oui, professeur ! Qui reste ici pendant les vacances ? demanda la jeune fille, alors que les deux compères marchaient dans un couloir du château.

Vous êtes quinze à rester cette année, quatre Gryffondor, trois Serdaigle et cinq Poufsouffle et trois Serpentard.

D'accord, merci, bonne fin d'après-midi, professeur.

A vous aussi, miss ! fit le professeur en laissant la jeune fille dans le couloir.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune, mais ne s'y arrêta pas et continua vers la chambre du préfet. Quand elle réalisa où ses pieds l'avaient conduits, elle y vit un signe que c'était le bon moment pour parler avec Tom. La jeune femme frappa à la porte, le jeune préfet ouvrir et vit la jeune sorcière, elle avait la tête baissée et dit :

Je suis désolée, j'aimerais reprendre notre relation là ou elle s'était arrêtée, je te promets de plus faire de crise, de plus me mettre en colère contre toi.

Bien, tu sais ce qu'engage une promesse faite de cette manière, je t'obligerais à la tenir.

Elle fit « oui » d'un geste et elle leva la tête vers Tom, et lui demanda dans un sourire comme si de rien n'était :

Tu fais quoi pour le réveillon de Noël ?

Rien ! repondit le jeune homme.

Veux-tu le passer avec moi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment dans un sourire resplendissante, le regard pétillant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur sa joue mais qu'est-il entrain de faire. Hermione le regarda surprise et il baissa son bras et disant :

Oui !

Chouette, on le passera ici, on sera mieux, qu'en dis-tu ? fit-elle toujours en souriant.

D'accord ! répondit-il simplement.

A tout à l'heure pour le dîner, on sera peu nombreux dans la grande salle.

Ok, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, fit-il avant qu'Hermione sorte de la chambre.

Elle s'éclipsa en chantonnant dans le couloir, Tom secoua la tête décidément cette fille le passionnait. Finalement, ça le soulagea qu'il puisse enfin lui parlait du nouveau, sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité était _divertissante._

Hermione se sentait bien et belle face à Tom, elle était si heureuse, elle se sentait si vivante, si passionnée.

Les quelques jours avant Noël se passèrent bien, Tom montra à la jeune fille, la salle de bain des préfets, le mot de passe était « l'abîme des profondeurs ». et aussi la salle sur demande. Hermione était vraiment heureuse avec lui, c'est comme si elle découvrait Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle flottait sur un petit nuage, elle espérait ne jamais en descendre.

Hermione était allée à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait fait son tour dans le village, elle était passé à librairie de Mme Bookys, elle avait acheté un livre pour Tom, c'était son cadeau de

Noël, elle avait aussi prit des petit trucs pour elle, dans la boutique Derviche et Bang.

Et comme il faisait très froid, elle est allée se réchauffer dans le bar des Trois Balais.

Elle s'installa à une table, seule, avec un Biéraubeurre et un livre. Une femme avec une longue queue de cheval s'installa à côté d'elle.

Je travaille pour le ministère, je suis une auror et j'ai des questions à vous poser. Je travaille à Poudlard pour protéger les élèves.

Bien, je vous écoute !

Avez-vous des contacts avec Grindelwald ? fit-elle d'une voix forte.

Vous n'y allez pas part quatre chemins ! Répondez simplement à la question ?

Rappela-t-elle d'un air dur. Aucun contact avec ce mage noir, pourquoi posez-vous la question ?

Vous avez voyagé avec votre grand père, et aurait pu penser que vous auriez pu le croiser.

Vous vouliez avoir des renseignements sur lui, et bien je ne peux pas vous renseignez sur ce mage noir.

C'est bien dommage, mais je garde un œil sur vous, sur ce bonne journée.

Dites-moi votre nom ? Croupton, Bertha Croupton !

Elle s'éloigna de la jeune fille, et Hermione se leva et quitta le bar, pour rentrer à Poudlard. Le jour du 24 décembre, la jeune sorcière s'habilla avec une magnifique robe bleue, qu'elle avait aussi acheté à la boutique de Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était plutôt longue, sans manches, elle portait un gilet blanc. Elle se trouvait resplendissante, elle se rendit à la chambre du préfet avec son cadeau. Elle frappa à la porte. Tom vêtu d'un costume noir la fit entrer, un pot de fleurs était posé sur la table dressée par des elfes de maison.

Elles sont magnifiques ?

Si tu le dis !

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, elle avait décidé de passer une excellente soirée en sa compagnie.

Que mange-t-on ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Surprise, tu verras bien. I

ls discutèrent un moment, Hermione lui raconta son entrevue avec Croupton, Tom ne parut pas surpris, il s'était lui-même poser la question. Mais devant son air surpris et rieur, elle ne pouvait pas être un disciple de Grindelwald, ce mage noir. Puis elle passa à un autre sujet, elle faisait la conversation un peu toute seule, il ne faisait que répondre par « oui », « si tu le dis », « comme tu veux », ou « mmmhh ! ». Mais cela ne semblait pas en être affecté, elle parlait toute seule, Tom aimait sa spontanéité, sa fraîcheur, sa passion, même lui qui n'aimait pas les filles bavardes, mais avec elle s'était différent, elle était différente, mystérieuse, étrange. Mais Hermione faisait attention à ce qu'elle dise rien qui ne pourrait amener la conversation sur « l'amitié » ou « la confiance ». A minuit, Hermione se leva et rejoignit Tom prés de la bibliothèque, elle offrit son cadeau au jeune garçon, c'était un livre sur les différentes formes de magie. , la magie simple, magie ancienne, des éléments, rouge et noire, et de nombreuses recettes de potions. Le livre faisait plus de mille pages. Tom ne dit rien et lui tendis un petit paquet, elle ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique bracelet. Elle le mit et l'embrassa sur la joue quand elle réalisa qu'il lui avait interdit de faire ça, elle baissa la tête.

Pardon !

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et posa son livre sur la table et dit :

J'ai passé une bonne soirée, tu peux rentrer maintenant, fit-il simplement, mais c'était bien un ordre qu'Hermione exécuta.

Elle prit son petit gilet et s'approcha de la porte, elle se retourna vers Tom. J'ai passé aussi une bonne soirée. A demain, Tom Elle sortit, ferma la porte doucement et s'empressa dans le couloir, heureuse de cette soirée, un peu triste malgré tout de la façon dont elle s'était fine. Tom dans sa chambre, une fois la porte fermée, murmura :

A demain, Hermione

Les elfes de maison arrivèrent et débarrassèrent la table et le jeune sorcier prit son livre et s'installa pour lire.


	8. Réunion et magie noire

Chapitre 8 : Réunion et magie noire

Chapitre 8 : Réunion et magie noire

Les jours passèrent et janvier arriva avec la neige et un vent glacial. Hermione avait fait un autre cadeau à Tom pour son anniversaire, il avait dix-huit ans. Au début, elle faisait tout pour pouvoir le changer mais maintenant elle voulait simplement être avec lui. Le dimanche suivant, les autres élèves arrivèrent pour la reprise des cours. La jeune Perevell était seul dans le dortoir, quand elle entendit des voix, elle leva son nez de son livre et se rua vers la porte, la jeune fille vit ses deux amies rentraient, elle courut sauter dans leurs bras. Elle était si heureuse de les revoir.

Hermione ? Fit Druella surprise

Vous m'avez manqué les filles. Exprima-t-elle dans un rire !

On va tout te raconter promis, si tu nous laisses monter nos affaires, répliqua la jeune Rosier

Oh, oui !

Elle s'écarte de ses amies et les laissa monter leurs affaires. La jeune fille les suivait, elle était contente de les revoir. Les trois filles se retrouvèrent seules dans le dortoir et purent discuter un peu.

Alors ses vacances, s'impatienta Druella.

Oh, plutôt bien, j'ai passé le réveillon en tête avec Tom !

Wouah ! Vous vous êtes réconcilié ? s'extasia Druella

Oui ! Et toi, Dorea avec Potter ? demanda Hermione

Oh ! Pas trop mal, il n'est pas aussi prétentieux qu'à l'école, fit la jeune fille. Et toi Druella, ses vacances ? reprit-elle

Oh, comme d'habitude, réveillon avec la famille ! répondit la jeune concernée.

Druella et Dorea se regardèrent avec un air curieux, devant une Hermione un peu rêveuse !

Dis Hermione, commença Druella

Mmmh ! Répondit Hermione

Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Jedusor, acheva Druella

Oh !

Mais Sakura et Jane choisirent ce moment pour rentrer, et Druella et Dorea durent attendre le lendemain pour avoir le détail de la soirée.

Hermione installait à la bibliothèque lisait un livre entourée de parchemins et de manuels, comme à son habitude quand Tom entra et alla directement vers elle. Il savit toujours où la trouver sans avoir besoin de chercher dans tout le château.

Bonsoir Perevell ! Annonça-t-il avec charme.

Hermione ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire en le regardant.

Tom soupira, elle avait un petit visage joviale et plein de vie qui respirait le bonheur. Mais il y avait aussi un brin de folie que le jeune Jedusor aimait bien. Elle avait les yeux pétillants.

Hermione, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit et se replongea dans son manuel, elle se sentait différente, elle avait envie de changer, Tom lui donnait envie d'être une autre personne, d'oublier la petite Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout. Elle voulait être pleine de vie, spontanée, un peu rêveuse, et ne plus être celle qu'elle était avant, mal dans da peau, un peu trop stricte ou sévère. Harry et Ron ne la reconnaîtraient pas.

Tiens, fit Tom en lui tendant un livre « Grandeurs de la magie noire », il s'installa à ses côtés, j'ai lu le livre que tu m'as offert, il est très intéressant.

Ah ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise et merci pour le livre, je le lirais ce soir.

Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Tom après un long moment de silence à observer la jeune femme. Elle était concentrée sur son parchemin et une petite ride de concentration lui barré le front.

Je fais le devoir du professeur Slugorn, sur le venin de l'Acromantula. Je dois dire que ces réunions de son club de Slug, sont assez ennuyantes.

Tu n'as assisté qu'à deux réunions, mais bon sur le fond, je suis d'accord avec toi, elles sont assez désespérantes.

Si seulement, je pouvais……….. son visage s'illumina et se pencha vers Tom, dis tu voudrais pas m'apprendre ceci, fit-elle en montra le livre sur la magie noire.

Tom regarda la jeune fille, au début il avait voulu lui dire qu'il ne savait rien de tout ça, mais devant le visage joyeux d'Hermione, il lui murmura qu'il serait ravie de lui enseignait ce qu'il savait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de montrer à quelqu'un ce qu'il savait faire par envie et non par « obligation ». La jeune fille était exceptionnellement douée, intelligente et très belle.

Je vais t'aider pour ton devoir, si tu veux, proposa-t-il, après tout je t 'avais déjà proposer mon aide.

Oui, répondit-elle au souvenir de son premier jour, comme il paraît loin.

Hermione prenait plaisir à converser avec Tom, sur tel ou tel sujet, c'était si facile de parler avec lui, il savait et comprenait tout. Cela changeait de ses conversations avec Harry et Ron qui étaient un peu « stupide » comme le Quidditch. Les deux sorciers passaient ainsi plusieurs soirs entre leurs devoirs qu'ils faisaient ensemble à la bibliothèque, la plupart du temps en silence. Leurs conversations sur la magie, les secrets de Poudlard… mais jamais il ne parlait des sujets qui le concernait. Les petites « leçons » de magie noire que Tom donnait à Hermione dans la salle sur demande, elle se montrait plutôt douée, mais cela n'étonnait pas Tom. Il y avait aussi les réunions du club de Slug, très ennuyantes quoiqu'on rigolait parfois.

Janvier fila à tout de vitesse, et février commença, avec son manteau de glace et la neige sur les toits.

Un soir qu'Hermione était encore à la bibliothèque, quelque fois Mme Calli, la bibliothécaire était obligé de la chasser. Mais ce soir-là, Tom vint la chercher et la conduisit à la salle sur demande. Il avait bien réfléchis depuis quelques jours, et il était tant pour lui de montrer à Hermione qui il était vraiment.

Tom, que se passe-t-il ? Nous n'avons pas de leçon, ce soir, même si je les trouve géniaux et que tu m'as apprit plein de choses.

Chut ! fit-il en posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Il passa devant le mur, trois fois et la porte de la salle sur demande apparut, il entra suivit d'Hermione. La salle était aménagée comme un petit salon, avec une quinzaine de fauteuil en cercle, de couleurs des Serpentards, verts et argents. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque contenant des livres sur la magie noire principalement.

Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tom ? demanda Hermione, mais Tom restait silencieux.

Elle s'asseya sur un fauteuil, un peu contrariée, derrière elle, Tom contemplait la cheminée en silence. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent, il y avait Malefoy, Dolohov, Avery, et quatre autres Serpentards qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Les sept garçons furent un peu surpris de voir Hermione, ici, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. C'est vrai qu'aucune fille n'avait encore assisté à leur réunion. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler, Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, et ce que Tom attendait d'elle.

Tom ? fit-elle doucement, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle, mais la jeune fille lança un regard noir qui les fit baisser la tête, sauf Dolohov qui regardait Hermione avec un regard brillant de désir.

Le jeune Jedusor capta le regard d'Antonin mais ne dit rien, il était aussi très impressionné par la façon dont Hermione les avait tous soumis à sa volonté. Il fit un simple geste et un silence lourd et pesant s'installa.

Ce soir, nous avons une invitée, présentez-vous ! C'était un ordre formulé avec une voix forte et profonde. Tous s'empressèrent d'exécuter.

Je suis Scorpius Malefoy, fit le jeune homme blond qu'Hermione connaissait bien, il souriait mais Hermione ne fit qu'un signe de la tête.

Antonin Dolohov, fit le sorcier avec ses yeux vert brillant et une voix charmeuse.

Marius Avery, dit-il un peu apeuré, et sembler suivre le groupe par crainte.

Rodolphe Bulstrode, se présenta un jeune homme roux, il devait être en cinquième ou sixième année, il avait les yeux verts et un petit nez, il n'était pas très beau mais semblait un peu intelligent.

Herbert Crabbe, prononça un jeune garçon d'une voix assez forte, il était brun avec des yeux noirs, il ressemblait un peu à Crabbe de l'époque d'Hermione

Bob Goyle, fit l'avant dernier, il avait les cheveux bruns avec des yeux marrons, un nez plutôt grand.

Et moi, je suis Orion Lestrange, répondit le dernier, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Hermione resta silencieuse toute la réunion, à l'écoutais parler de grandeurs des « sang-purs », de la puissance de leurs lignées et des secrets de la magie noire. Il en connaissait quelques uns mais la jeune fille réalisa, qu'elle en savait plus qu'eux. Tom lui avait bien enseignait, en parlant de lui, il était à sa gauche, elle le regarda, il semblait prendre du plaisir à être le chef, à ce que les autres l'écoute quand il parle. Il était vraiment diffèrent, à ce moment là, il ressemblait plus à Voldemort qu'à Tom. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et croisa celui de Dolohov, il avait passé la moitié de la soirée à la dévorer des yeux.

A 21h, la réunion prit fin quand Tom l'ordonna et certains commencèrent à partir,

Dolohov, reste ici, ordonna ce dernier.

Oui ! répondit le concerné.

Hermione s'éclipsa en faisant un signe de la main à Tom auquel il ne répondit pas, et elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Tom et Antonin étaient seuls, le jeune Jedusor regardait son condisciple, avec une certaine colère, Dolohov baissa les yeux, il ne fallait pas le contrarier quand il était comme ça.

Laisse Perevell, ne t'approche pas d'elle, ordonna-t-il.

Bien, répondit le jeune concerné avec inquiétude et la voix légèrement tremblante.

Je te préviens, je ne tolère aucune trahison à la parole donnée, tu peux partir, fit Jedusor en colère.

Dolohov disparut dans le couloir, sans rien demander d'autre. Tom sortit de la salle sur demande et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hermione l'y attendait, elle semblait un peu contrariée et perplexe.

Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il avec surprise et un soupçon de colère encore dans la voix.

Je voulais savoir à quoi rime cette soirée ? demanda-t-elle sans sourire mais pas en colère.

Tu fais partie de mon petit comité ! répondit Tom simplement.

Ce sont eux tes _« amis »_ ? interrogea la jeune fille.

Mmmhh ! répondit le jeune homme contrarié, elle n'allait pas encore parler de _ça._

Tom, ……….

Il la regarda, la jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase et Tom lui fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle était impeccablement rangée comme à son habitude, tout y était classé et ordonné.


	9. Confidences et Vol

Chapitre 9 : Confidences et Vol

Chapitre 9 : Confidences et Vol

Hermione et Tom discutèrent un moment sur la magie noire, la jeune sorcière refit la réunion en se moquant des « amis » de Jedusor, et puis pour la première fois la jeune fille l'entendit rire même si ce rire manquait de chaleur. Elle l'avait vu sourire, mais rire non. Elle rit aussi, elle était si bien. Et il semblait accessible, c'était le moment de l'amener à se confier.

On va faire un jeu, action ou vérité, proposa Hermione, j'y joue souvent avec les filles. Alors voilà, tu as deux choix, si tu choisis « Vérité », je te poses une question et tu y réponds sans « mentir », et si tu choisis « Action », alors tu devras faire ce que je veux.

Mmmhh ! Dit-il sans enthousiasme.

Tom n'était pas très favorable pour jouer à ce jeu, mais il avait décidé de passer une bonne soirée avec la jeune fille, et puis il pourrait lui aussi poser des question sur elle. Hermione était un peu surprise qui ne soit pas contre.

Ca veut dire « oui » ? se risque la jeune sorcière.

Oui ! répondit-il simplement.

Bien, je commence, action ou vérité.

Action !

Hermione réfléchissait en posant son doigt sur son menton, Tom la regardait décidément cette jeune femme était fascinant, il n'avait jamais était attiré par la gente féminine à part pour un soir. Mais avec elle, c'était diffèrent.

Donne moi un de tes livres, finit-elle par dire.

Tom se leva et regarda dans sa bibliothèque, il prit « les formules utiles », un livre qui contenait de nombreuses formules magiques. Il se lançait dans le jeu, et il aurait des réponses à ses questions et il pourrait tester sa loyauté et sa force.

A ton tour, fit-elle en prenant le livre, et souriant.

Action ou vérité, récita-t-il.

Vérité ! répondit-elle dans un sourire, impatiente de savoir quelle question, il allait poser.

Que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune Perevell prit peur à cette question, avait-il deviner non impossible, chaque soir et matin, elle s'assurait que ses barrières mentales étaient en place. Elle respira sans bruit er répondit :

Je suis venue pour étudier !

Certain et ?

Et ? Quoi ? Il n'y a rien d'autre, dit-elle innocemment. A mon tour ?

Mmmh !!

Le trouble d'Hermione n'avait pas échappé à Tom, mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il m'apprendrait rien de plus. Mais elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Action ou vérité ?

Vérité, fit-il curieux de la question qu'elle allait poser.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis, sur des fauteuils face à la cheminée. Tom aimait bien le feu, les flammes qui détruisaient tout.

Qui sont tes parents ? J'ai essayé de savoir mais pas de Jedusor dans le registre des sorciers. Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

Tom la regarda un moment, devait-il répondre, à cette question, qui risquait le dévoiler un peu trop ? Devait-il se mettre en colère ? Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Lui, Voldemort, celui qui sera un jour le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ne savait pas quoi répondre à une simple question dit par une jeune fille qui souriait.

Ma mère s'appelait Mérope Gaunt et mon père, une voile de haine passa dans ses yeux et Hermione retint son souffle et prit un peu peur, Tom Jedusor, acheva-t-il.

Ils sont morts n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait remarqué l'emploi du passé et puis elle savait que sa mère était morte peu de temps après l'avoir mis au monde, et il avait tué son propre père.

Alors action ou vérité ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire charmeur mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours la colère. Hermione comprit qu'il ne fallait plus parler de ses parents.

Action, murmura-t-elle encore un peu apeuré.

_Bien, tu vas voler un objet pour moi !_

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je peux pas faire ça, c'est illégal, fit Hermione.

Comme tu veux ! répondit Tom mais Hermione voyant dans ses yeux que leur « amitié » prendrait fin et qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie, un enfer.

Quoi comme objet ? Interrogea-t-elle en une seule voix.

Une fiole que Slugorn garde dans sa chambre, elle contient une potion intéressante, expliqua-t-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux et pour la première fois, elle baissa les yeux. Tom sourit, elle commençait à se soumettre à lui, en y pensant, il était fier de lui et en même temps un peu triste.

J'essayerai, murmura-t-elle tristement, la situation lui échappait, Jedusor faisait ce qui voulait d'elle. Hermione avait déjà volé des ingrédients pour Harry, mais là c'était diffèrent, c'était plus « mauvais ».

Bien à ton tour !

Action ou vérité ?

Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer mais Tom si, et on ne pouvait pas contrarier cet homme sans sentir un certain malaise.

Vérité !

_De quoi as-tu peur ? _fit-elle, elle voulait l'amener à sa confier sur des sujets sont il parle rarement, même si elle prenait le risque qu'il se mette en colère.

La mort, répondit-il.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle ;

Ca fait deux questions ça, répondit-il. Bon il est déjà une heure du matin, tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir.

Oui, fit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se leva du fauteuil, Tom aussi, il l'accompagna jusqu' à la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle voulut monter à son dortoir, mais Tom attrapa sa main, il la porta à sa bouche et lui fit une bise dans le creux de sa main, en lui murmurant :

Bonne nuit, Hermione !

Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione, Tom et quelques personnes assistèrent à une nouvelle réunion du Club de Slug. Dolohov venait de raconter une blague un peu stupide, mais qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Hermione et Tom qui se forçait à être content.

Je sors un moment, professeur. Fit Hermione

Oh oui, bien sûr Miss Perevell.

Hermione quitta la pièce, elle avait besoin de respirer, elle s'adossa contre le mur et s'y glissa pour tomber assise. Les genoux repliés vers sa poitrine, la tête dans ses jambes, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait prit la décision de voler cette fameuse fiole.

Pendant ce temps, Tom et les autres discutaient avec les autres garçon

Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ?

Tom, Tom, même si j'était au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, répondit Slugorn en bougeant son doigt du manière réprobatrice. Je dois dire mon garçon, reprit-il, que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements. Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants.

Tom sourit, les autres rirent, lui lançant des regard admiratifs. Hermione, dans ce couloir, se releva, fit quelques pas, essuya ses larmes et reprit un visage joviale.

Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ? entendit-elle à travers la porte, il est temps que vous y allez, les garçons, ou nous aurons tous des ennuis. Lestrange, je veux votre devoir demain, sinon je vous donne une retenue. C'est également valable pour vous, Avery.

Alors que les autres sortaient de la pièce, elle en profita pour entrer sans que le professeur Slugorn la voit, elle se faufila jusqu'à la chambre du maitre des potions. Elle prit la petite fiole sur la table de nuit et retourna dans le bureau sans bruit, elle entendit la voix du professeur dire :

Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi même si son corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage mais bien sûr, l'existence sous une telle forme rares sont ceux qui en voudraient, Tom, très rares, la mort serait préférable.

Hermione passa derrière un fauteuil s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit et que personne ne la voit. Il avait poser sa question sur les Horcruxes. La jeune fille réalisa que Harry et Dumbledore avait vu ce souvenir, quelle drame cela aurait été de la voir là avec son pire ennemi.

Elle fila à la chambre du préfet et attendis. Il arriva enfin avec une certaine « joie » sur le visage et un pure excitation. Elle lui tendis la fiole :

Tiens !

Ah ! Tu la pris finalement, félicitations Perevell.

Le jeune garçon passait une excellente soirée, il avait réussi à confirmer ses informations sur les Horcruxes et Hermione lui apportait un magnifique cadeau, tout ça dans la même soirée. C'était merveilleux !

C'est avec des Horcruxes que tu comptes échapper à la mort, Tom ? Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il surpris et en colère.

Je t'ai entendu en parler avec le professeur Slugorn pendant que je suis allée chercher la fiole, fit-elle en montrant le petit récipient du doigt.

Tu ne dois rien dire de tout cela, tu m'as bien compris. C'était un ordre formulé avec un brin de colère et de charisme dans la voix.

C'est promis, fit Hermione.

Bien, je te ferais tenir cette promesse, Perevell !

Hermione ! répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Il se retourna et entra dans sa chambre, Hermione rentra dans son dortoir, triste, en colère mais un peu heureuse malgré tout.

Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, tous furent rassembler dans la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole, il semblait un peu en colère.

Hier, un vol a été commis à Poudlard sur l'un de vos professeurs, nous en pouvons tolérer ce genre de chose. Une enquête approfondie sera menée pour découvrir le responsable et le renvoi de Poudlard sera la sanction. Bonne journée à tous !

Hermione comprit que cette fiole contenait quelque chose de précieux, sinon pourquoi faire tout cela, alors que quand elle était avec Harry et Ron, il avait plusieurs fois vidé la réserve de Rogue et il n'y avait pas eu tout ça. Elle était assise aux côtés de Druella et Dorea, elle baissa les yeux quand le professeur de métamorphose passa devant elle.

Les invités de Club de Slug furent convoqué au bureau du directeur, ils étaient tous là, Malefoy, Lestrange, Avery, Bulstrode, Dolohov, et deux autres Serpentards qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Et bien sûr Tom. Ils attendaient tous en silence, puis Avery fut le premier appelait et entra dans le bureau, il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, puis ce fut Bulstrode, Dolohov, un des Serpentards qui se nommait ensuite Jedusor puis Lestrange, Malefoy, et le dernier Serpentard. Hermione fut seule dans la salle d'attente, elle avait peur, elle avait commis ce vol, elle ne pouvait être renvoyé de Poudlard. « Elle préférait mourir que d'être renvoyé de Poudlard », ne l'avait-elle pas déjà dit lors de sa première année.

A cette pensée, elle revit le visage de Harry et de Ron, de Ginny, de tous les amis de Poudlard, qu'elle avait eu. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce voyage ? Elle voulait pleurer pour ce qu'elle était devenue, mais le Serpentard sortit et elle fut appeler dans le bureau du professeur Dippet.


	10. Entretien et Aspics

Chapitre 10 : Entretien et Aspic Chapitre 10 : Entretien et Aspic

Hermione entra dans le bureau du directeur, il y avait Dippet, bien sûr, mais aussi Dumbledore, Slugorn et Croupton, l'auror qui avait interrogé la jeune fille, il y a quelques temps.

Bien Miss Perevell ? Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? Demanda Dippet sans sourire.

Je suis allée à la réunion du professeur Slugorn. Je ne suis pas resté jusqu'à la fin, pardonnez-moi professeur, mais je les trouve un peu ennuyantes.

Pas grave, Miss, exacte Miss Perevell est parti plus tôt !

Excusez-moi, mais le jeune Avery a dit qu'elle était là lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Que faisiez-vous derrière la porte ?

J'attendais Tom Jedusor, Madame.

Répondit Hermione, elle se sentait pleine d'assurance, si le début de l'entretien avait été dur, maintenant ça allait mieux, elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Dumbledore la sentait pleine d'assurance, mais il y avait un certain doute en elle, comme si elle allait prendre une grande décision.

Je vois, mais Monsieur Jedusor, n'a pas parler de vous ? Répliqua l'auror

Parce que Tom est resté plus longtemps avec le professeur, j'en avais marre d'attendre je suis partie peu àprés les autres.

Est-ce vrai professeur ? demanda Dippet

Oui, il avait quelques questions à poser sur ses cours, fit le professeur, un peu en embarrassé si les autres découvraient de quoi lui et Tom avaient discutés.

Le jeune Jedusor n'en a pas parlé, vous croyez qu'il pourrait……….

Non, Tom est un élève doué et intelligent de plus il a reçu une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, il y a deux ans, coupa le professeur Dippet !

Hermione les écoutait parler, le professeur Dumbledore lui ne disait rien, il se contentait de regarder la jeune sorcière avec un regard bienveillant et un sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune fille sentait que le professeur de métamorphose l'encourageait à parler, mais Hermione avait pris la décision de suivre Tom, maintenant et jusqu'à jamais, en espérant un jour que le jeune Jedusor lui fasse confiance, après tout c'était SA mission.

Avez-vous remarquer quelque chose à propos de cette soirée, Miss Perevell ? Reprit le professeur Dippet

Non, monsieur !

Un silence étrange s'installa, puis un après un moment où chacun semblait réfléchir, Hermione demanda :

Que contenait cette fiole ?

Les professeurs la regardèrent surpris, elle était la première à poser la question sur le contenu du petit récipient. Dumbledore souriait face à l'audace de la jeune fille.

Une potion de puissance, connue sous le nom de _« Potionomen »._ Elle permet à celui qui en boit d'augmenter sa force magique pendant quelques heures, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore à la surprise des autres.

Un autre long silence arriva, Dippet fut le premier à reprendre conscience et congédia Hermione à son dortoir.

Cette dernière arriva et fut assaillie par les questions de ses deux amies, elle leur raconta exactement ce qu'elle avait dit aux professeurs, mais ne dit rien sur Tom ou le fait que c'est elle qui avait volé la fiole. Elle se demandait si les deux filles étaient vraiment digne de confiance, et puis elle se mit à penser que même si c'était Harry et Ron, elle ne l'aurait sans doute rien raconté non plus, après tout il y a plein de chose qu'elle n'avait pas dit aux deux garçons. Tom avait raison finalement, l' _«amitié »_ n'apporte rien.

Elle se sentait plus seule sur jamais, elle avait atteint le point de non retour, désormais, elle suivrait Tom.

Juin arriva, Hermione se mit à réviser comme une folle, elle voulait avoir les meilleures notes, elle voulait prouver qu'elle valait quelques choses, elle voulait le prouver à Tom. Ce jour-là, elle était en compagnie de Druella et Dorea dans la salle commune des Serpentard quand Malefoy, Dolohov et Jedusor vinrent rejoindre les filles. Ils discutèrent un moment tous les six, enfin Tom et Hermione restaient plutôt silencieux. Puis le jeune homme se leva et Hermione le suivit.

Tom ? appela-t-elle.

Oui ! répondit-il d'un sourire charmeur mais ses yeux reflétaient l'impatience.

Est-ce que tu veux aménager avec moi, après l'école, on pourrait partager un appartement tous les deux ? Qu'en dis-tu ?, reprit Hermione d'un air un peu excitée et inquiète. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent alors on pourrait tout partager. Tu es d'accord ? Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée pas toi ? Tu………

Hé ! Calme toi ! la coupa Tom d'un air un peu surpris, elle faisait une drôle de proposition qui était assez _tentante._

Oh, oui pardon !

Laisse-moi réfléchir, finit-il pas dire sans grande conviction

D'accord. Répondit-elle un peu déçue, sa joie était vite retombée devant l'air indifférent de Tom mais elle souriait quand même.

Elle le laissa dans le couloir, et retourna à ses révisions, les aspic étaient dans deux semaines, elle accueillait cet examen avec sérénité, sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était la meilleure.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore annonça qu'Avery avait été renvoyé de Poudlard, car il était coupable du vol, les professeurs avaient retrouvé la fiole vide dans ses affaires et de plus il avait tout avoué. Hermione n'en revenait pas, qui avait pu faire un telle chose, sans doute Tom mais pourquoi ? Lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, il avait accusé Hagrid pour se protéger mais là, c'était Hermione Perevell que Tom avait protégé.

Le matin des aspic, Hermione se leva comme tous les matins, lors du petit déjeuner, Dorea faisait tomber tout ce qu'elle touchait tellement elle était stressée et Druella n'arriva pas à aligner deux mots. La jeune Perevell souriait face à l'anxiété de ses deux amies.

La jeune fille pensait à la fin de l'année, à quitter l'école Poudlard, c'est ce qui était le plus dur.

Leur directeur de maison, le professeur Slugorn distribua le récapitulatif des différentes épreuves. La semaine était bien rempli, aujourd'hui, l'écrit des Sortilèges et Défense contre les forces du mal et la pratique des Sortilèges pour l'après-midi. Pour le mardi, l'examen écrit de Métamorphose et de Potions et l'examen pratique de Potions après le repas. Et le soir, elle avait Astronomie. Le mercredi, pratique de la Défense contre les forces du mal et Métamorphose, et le dernier jour, Etudes des runes, Histoire de la magie et Arithmancie.

Druella et Dorea n'avait pas Etudes des runes , ni Arithmancie, ni Histoire de la magie, ni Astronomie mais la jeune Black avait Botanique, le vendredi matin.

Il n'y a bien que toi et Tom pour avoir autant de matière, remarqua Dorea

Oui, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vouloir tout savoir ? Demanda Druella

Le savoir est la clé de la vie ! Et puis de toute façon mieux vaut ne rien savoir que savoir qu'à moitié ! Répondit Hermione rêveuse.

Les deux amies se regardèrent sans comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille avait dit ça, mais avant qu'elles aient pu avoir un peu d'explications, le directeur s'adressa à toute la grande salle :

Bonjour à tous, voici les examinateurs pour cette année d'aspic et de buses. Monsieur Boula, Madame Marchebank et le Professeur Gauthier.

Hermione se souvenait de Madame Marchebank, c'était elle qui avait passé les buses lors de sa cinquième année. Comme cette période lui semblait lointaine comme si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait vécu mais une autre personne, différente d'elle.

Je vais également demander à tous de quitter la grande salle pour que vos condisciples puissent passer leur examen, ajouta le professeur Dippet.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la salle, Hermione, Druella et Dorea firent un dernier tour dehors avant de se lancer dans les épreuves.

Bonne chance les filles, fit Druella, dans un état d'excitation mêlé au stress.

Bon courage pour vos examens, miss, dit le professeur Dumbledore derrière elles, les faisant légèrement sursauter.

Merci professeur, répondit Hermione, avant que toutes les trois dans la grande salle suivit par leur camarades de septième année.

Les longues tables avait disparût laissant place à des plus petites tables, chaque élève s'installèrent et l'examen de Sortilèges commença.

Le jeudi soir, Hermione, Druella, Dorea, Malefoy, Dolohov et Jedusor se retrouvèrent tous les six dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les autres s'amusaient à comparer leurs réponses, Tom restait silencieux, regardant Hermione rire, elle était belle à cet instant et le jeune homme trouva l'idée de vivre avec elle encore plus tentante. Elle serait _« utile »,_ d'une compagnie agréable et elle semble un peu digne de _« confiance »,_ elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses et les avait gardé pour elle.

Tom se leva et partit, il savait qu'Hermione allait le suivre, elle faisait souvent et puis il pouvait sentir ce genre de chose. La jeune fille le suivit, effectivement et le rattrapa dans le couloir, ils marchèrent jusqu'à sa chambre en silence. Ils entrèrent dans le pièce du préfet-en-chef.

Hermione, j'ai bien réfléchis à ta proposition et je suis d'accord ! Habitons ensemble !

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou en criant « Youpi ». Mais elle se souvint que Tom n'aimait pas ce genre de chose, elle s'écarta de lui vivement et vit une lueur de colère dans les yeux du jeune homme qui disparut très vite.

Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

Tu t'occupes de tout, trouver un appart, le visiter, le meubler, etc., je te fais confiance, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en sortant de sa chambre.

Elle se retrouva seule dans la couloir avec une certaine excitation, une envie de danser dans le long corridor et de chanter. Mais elle prit son calme et marchant normalement, Tom aimait le calme.

Quelques jours plus tard, la fin juin arrivait donc le départ des élèves. Tom avait demandé au professeur Dippet de rester à Poudlard comme enseignant, suite à la retraite du professeur Têtenjoy, mais ce fut refusé à cause de son jeune âge.

Hermione arpentait les couloirs comme pour s'imprégner de chaque murs, de chaque salle…. Elle avait aimait Poudlard en particulier pendant cette année, elle avait découvert un nouveau Poudlard avec Tom, il était diffèrent de celui avec Harry.

Le collège avait été comme une seconde maison, pour elle, elle y avait des amis, une famille. Dommage que Tom ne voie pas les choses comme ça.

Le professeur Dippet avait organisé un banquet pour la fin de leur vie à l'école et l'entrée dans la vie active. Tous les septièmes années avaient été invités, bien sûr.

Hermione avait épluché la gazette des sorciers, elle avait trouvé un petit appart, avec deux chambres, une salle et une cuisine pour 50gaillons par mois. Elle devait le visiter le lendemain de leur arrivée à Londres. Le petit appartement se trouvait sur le chemin de travers au dessus du magasin de Madame Guipure.

Ca te va ? demanda-t-elle à Tom

Oui, c'est bien, répondit celui-ci, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je te laisse.

Il partit dans le couloir, laissant une fois de plus, Hermione seule, mais cette dernière se lançant derrière lui, sans bruit. Elle le trouva en compagnie de la Dame Grise.

C'est triste que tu t'en ailles, j'aimais discuter avec toi, tu me comprends si bien.

Allons ! Helena le visage triste ne vous vas pas.

Merci !

Racontez-moi la fin de l'histoire, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Tom gentiment dans un sourire.

J'ai caché le diadème de ma mère dans un arbre creux en Albanie et le Baron est arrivé, je ne voulais pas l 'épouser, je l'ai repoussé et ….. murmura la Dame Grise

Ca va aller, il n'avait pas le droit de vous forcer à faire quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas.

Merci !

Tom souriait en regardant la Dame Grise, l'Albanie voilà où était caché le diadème de Serdaigle dans un arbre creux de la forêt. Il serait facile à trouver. Il irait après la sortie.

Un bruit attirant son attention, il se dirigea vers la statue. Hermione était caché derrière la statue, elle avait glisser et son pied avait cogné contre le pied de la statue. La jeune fille leva les yeux et vit Tom, elle sourit mais il la tira vers lui avec une force brute et elle tomba douloureusement sur le sol, glissant sur quelques centimètres.

Tu es encore là, Perevell ? fit-il d'une voix sourde et rempli de colère, elle était trop curieuse, _pourquoi faillait-il qu'elle soit si présente dans sa vie ?_

Hermione, rappela-t-elle dans un sourire, en se relevant.

Le jeune Jedusor, en avait marre, il ne riait pas du tout, et il ne voulait plus voir ce sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. A cet instant, il ne restait qu'une solution.

Endo………

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut et ses yeux se voilèrent par la peur. Ils regardaient dans les yeux mais plusieurs élèves arrivèrent. Tom et Hermione restaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux sans bouger, pendant que les autres élèves passaient en discutant entre les deux protagonistes. Finalement, Hermione baissa les yeux et partit dans le couloir avec le flux d'élèves. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça, non c'était juste pour lui faire peur, il était en colère et avait agi un peu trop vite.

La jeune fille courait, sans regarder où elle allait, elle sentait les larmes venir, heurta une personne. Hagrid sentit un coup dans son dos, il se retourna et vit une jeune femme évanouie, il la connaissait, elle se nommait Hermione Perevell, c'était la première personne qui lui avait parler lors de la rentrée de cette année.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie où elle y resta deux jours. Les professeurs avaient parlé d'une trop grande émotion dû au stress des examens, un contrecoup, mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas ça, mais c'est l'explication qu'elle donna à Druella et Dorea. Ces deux derniers jours à Poudlard, se passèrent comme ça, elle eut la visite de Druella, Dorea et de Hagrid mais pas celle de Tom.

La grande soirée arriva, le repas du dernier jour se passa dans le brouhaha habituel mais Hermione restait silencieuse, surveillant Tom du regard. Celui-ci tout aussi muet, ne savait pas quoi faire avec la jeune Perevell ou Hermione, si elle tenait tant à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Tom était magnanime avec les personnes qui étaient _« utiles »_ et cette jeune femme était plus _« utile »_ que tous les autres réunis.

Le repas prit fin, alors que les élèves quittaient la grande salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir, les septièmes années avaient droit à un petit bal pour fêter leur dernière soirée à Poudlard.

Dorea dansait avec Malefoy, se serait peut-être la dernière fois car elle devrait bientôt épouser Potter. Druella s'éclater comme une folle à virevolter dans tous les sens dans les bras de Dolohov. Hermione était restée assise et ne savait comment approcher Tom, elle s'approcha de lui. Il était assis prés de la scène, il semblait ailleurs. Hermione attendait qu'il fasse un signe pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle patienta un moment, elle finit pas faire demi-tour quand un voix la retint :

Perevell, que vais-je faire de toi ?

Je suis désolée, je suis curieuse et puis je veux t'aider, je t'aime bien.

A ces mots, Tom comprit comme la tenir, pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui, une alliée telle qu'Hermione Perevell serait idéal. Elle le suivrait pas « amour » et Tom consentirait à lui donner un peu « d'amour » pour qu'elle reste une fidèle et loyal servante de Voldemort.

Assieds-toi ! Hermione s'exécuta en souriant. Je suppose qu'on va devoir s'entendre sur quelques règles si on doit cohabiter, reprit Tom

Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le lendemain, les élèves quittèrent le château en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, laissant le magnifique collège de Poudlard dans leur dos.


	11. La cohabitation et le premier emploi

Chapitre 11 : La cohabitation et le premier emploi Chapitre 11 : La cohabitation et le premier emploi

Le Poudlard Express venait d'entrer en gare de Londres. Hermione et ses deux amies descendirent du train. Dorea et Druella retrouvèrent leurs parents.

Je t'inviterais au mariage, Hermione, fit la jeune Black

Oui, répondit la voyageuse du futur.

Les filles se dirent au revoir et chacune partit de son côté, Hermione essayait d'apercevoir Tom mais sans succès quand une voix surgit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter :

Perevell, on y va ?

Tu m'as fait peur, répondit Hermione, mais devant le regard brulant de Tom, elle ajouta, d'accord.

Ils sortirent de la gare, en transplanant, pour arriver devant le Chaudron Baveur, ils entrèrent dans ce pub, un peu étrange.

Bonjour, fit le jeune barman

Nous voudrions deux chambres, dit Tom sur un ton pressé et légèrement impatient.

Bien sûr, monsieur !

Hermione et Tom suivirent le barman, vers deux chambres côte à côte. La jeune fille s'installa dans la pièce, elle prépara ses affaires pour se changer et faire une petite toilette avant d'aller dîner et se coucher. Jedusor frappa à sa porte, ils devaient discuter sur quelques points de cohabitation. Hermione ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

Bien, il faut que nous parlions, commença Tom, je vais partir quelques temps, je compte sur toi pour avoir un toit et un lit à mon retour, ensuite nous parlons des détails de notre cohabitation.

D'accord, répondit simplement Hermione, où comptes-tu aller ?

Pas de question, j'ai quelque chose à faire, fit-il en avançant vers la porte.

Tu vas aller chercher le diadème de Serdaigle en Albanie ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire

Tom sentit sa colère montait, elle savait, décidément, elle était trop présente dans sa vie, peut-être est-ce une mauvaise idée de vivre avec elle.

Ne parle de ça à personne, répondit-il avec colère

Je sais, Tom, tu peux me faire confiance, ne l'ai-je pas déjà prouvé plusieurs fois, fit Hermione dans un sourire

A mon retour, quand j'aurais trouvé le diadème, je te raconterais une histoire, reprit Tom après tout pourquoi pas lui parler un peu de ses projets

Ton histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

Mmmh !

Il sortit de la chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait compris que ce « mmh » signifiait « oui ». Elle lui courut après dans le couloir pour savoir si il voulait manger avec elle. Tom répondit oui, et tous les deux partagèrent un repas rapide au chaudron baveur. Puis Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, fit un brin de toilette et se coucha, elle avait une longue journée, demain.

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se leva, il était 8heures, Tom devait déjà être partit. Elle s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner puis après son repas, elle avait le temps de faire un petit tour sur le chemin de Traverse avant d'aller visiter le nouvel appartement.

Elle passa devant quelques magasins quand elle vit une annonce sur la vitrine de Fleury et Bott.

_« Cherchons une jeune vendeuse,_

_Aimant les livres_

_Débutant accepté »_

Elle poussa la porte et retrouva cette odeur familière du papier et des livres. Hermione s'approcha de la caissière.

Excusez-moi, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire, j'ai vu votre annonce et je voudrais postuler pour la place de vendeuse, expliqua Hermione.

Oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit la caissière, je vais appeler Mme Fleury, la patronne tout de suite.

Elle s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique, deux petites minutes. Elle revint avec une femme plutôt âgée, et elle accueillit Hermione dans son bureau.

Bonjour, Mlle ? commença Mme Fleury

Perevell, répondit la jeune postulante dans un sourire.

Asseyez-vous, fit-elle en posant ses fesses sur une chaise derrière un bureau et en faisant signe à Hermione.

Quelles sont vos principales qualifications, mademoiselle ?

Je viens de finir l'école Poudlard, madame, et j'aime les livres, le monde des mots. De plus, j'apprend très vite et je serais ravie de travailler dans une si grande boutique. J'ai été véritablement impressionnée par cette boutique, la première fois que j'y suis entrer quand j'étais enfant, expliqua Hermione sur un ton charmeur comme le faisait Tom.

Mme Fleury avait un grand sourire sur le visage, qu'une enfant parle ainsi de la librairie qu'elle est son amie Anna Bott avait crée, était merveilleux, un grand hommage pour son amie.

Bien, Mademoiselle, je dois dire que je me plairais à travailler en votre compagnie, mais je dois un peu savoir les livres que vous avez lue, demanda Mme Fleury.

J'ai lu de nombreux ouvrages scolaires pour mes études, ainsi que des romans de Wizard, Wicca, Encens et je connais quelques livres Moldus, fit Hermione.

C'est très impressionnant, voici un contrat, avec une période d'essai de deux semaines, où je vais t'apprendre le métier, fit-elle en signant le document

Merci infiniment, madame, c'est un grand honneur de travailler ici en votre compagnie, dit Hermione avec un sourire angélique et en signant également le contrat.

De rien, mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir pour moi, je serais ravie de vous voir demain.

Moi de même ! répondit la jeune femme en franchissant la porte du bureau.

Elle reprit le chemin inverse et se retrouva dans l'arrière boutique puis dans le magasin, salua la jeune caissière et sortit de la boutique, il était presque dix heures, elle avait juste le temps d'arriver à l'appartement pour la visite. Elle arriva devant le magasin de Mme Guipure et sonna à la porte juste à côté de l'entrée de la boutique de vêtements pour sorciers. Au dessus de sa tête, une fenêtre s'ouvrit et une femme se pencha.

Oui !

Je suis venue pour visiter, cria Hermione en levant la tête.

Ah oui ! Je descend !

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la même femme souriante :

Bonjour Mlle Perevell, c'est bien ça ? Je suis Mme Lansay

Oui, c'est bien ça !

Venez entrer, je vais vous faire visiter, après tout vous êtes là pour ça, non ?fit-elle en riant et en fermant la porte derrière la jeune Perevell. Ici vous avez une petite cave, expliqua-t-elle en montrant des escaliers qui descendait vers un trou sombre. Cette porte, il s'agit de la réserve du magasin de Mme guipure, une femme très gentille mais un peu étrange. Bon ensuite, vous montez les escaliers et arrivait dans un petit hall, elle ajouta le geste et la parole et monta les escaliers, voilà ceci est la porte d'entrée, il y a encore un appartement à l'étage, il est occupé par un vieux monsieur, un peu sourd, mais il ne vous embêtera pas, il sort de chez lui que très rarement. Vous allez habiter toute seule ? demanda la propriétaire.

Non, avec un ami, répondit Hermione

Ah ! Je vois, fit-elle dans un demi-sourire coquin, la première pièce, il s'agit de la salle de séjour, reprit-elle, elle fait 18m², ce qui est pas mal, puis la cuisine est à votre droite et en face, il ya les deux chambres, chacune d'elle est équipé d'une salle d'eau (douche et WC)

Hermione visita chaque pièce, regardant les plafonds blancs, les sols parqués ou carrelés dans la cuisine et les salles de bain. Et les murs, un peu terne avec leur tapisserie sans vivacité. La propriétaire, Mme Lansay continuait de parler de sa vie, de son quartier, des habitants du chemin de Traverse, Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Vous allez le prendre ? demanda Mme Lansay

Oui, répondit Hermione, c'est parfait et très charmant, Madame

Bien j'ai besoin de quelques garantis !

Oui, bien sûr, je travaille chez Fleury et Bott, je viens d'être engagée. Et mon ami sera là aussi très bientôt.

Voici un contrat de location, je demande cent galions pour rentrer ici puis tous les mois ce sera cinquante galions.

D'accord, fit Hermione en signant le contrat de location à son nom d'emprunt, mais celui de Tom n'apparaissait pas.

Voilà les clefs de la porte en bas, de celle-ci et de celle de la cave, expliqua-t-elle en posant les clefs une à une dans les mains d'Hermione, la porte en bas et enchantée, elle ne s'ouvre qu'avec la bonne clé !

La jeune femme se sentait bien dans cet appartement, les fenêtres donnaient toutes sur le coté sorciers sauf celle de la cuisine. Celle de la chambre de gauche et la salle donnaient sur le chemin de traverse et la chambre de droite donnait sur un petit parc. Les pièces étaient assez spacieuses et lumineuses.

Les deux femmes sortirent sur le chemin de traverse et allèrent chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers où Hermione avait un peu d'économies que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié à son arrivée. Elle alla à son coffre avec un petit Gobelin et rapporta les Galions pour Mme Lansay.

Après la transaction, Hermione devait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement, faire les magasins d'ameublement s'imposait mais elle avait que très peu d'argent et il fallait payer la chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

Elle arriva au bar, où elle avait dormir, et demanda à payer la chambre.

Oh, mais votre ami a déjà payer jusqu'à demain matin, expliqua Tom le barman.

Sérieusement et bien, c'est un surprise, fit Hermione agréablement surprise. Merci, ajouta-t-elle au barman.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, elle lut un moment, puis vers midi, elle descendit manger. Elle retrouva une vieille connaissance, Mme Croupton.

Bonjour Mlle Perevell !

Mme Croupton, je suis contente de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ? demanda Hermione dans un petit sourire.

Oh très bien, répondit l'auror sans sourire, je vous ai dit que je vous garderais à l'œil. Et je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de « chance », vous sortez de Poudlard et vous trouvez un appartement et un travail en une seule matinée, remarqua Mme Croupton.

Me soupçonneriez-vous de quelque chose, leur lancer l'impérium par hasard ?

Précisément ! fit l'auror, mais je suis allée voir Mme Fleury et Mme Lansay, elles n'ont dit aucun mal de vous, la propriétaire de la librairie a hâte de travailler à vos côtés. Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Rien, madame, j'ai de nombreuses compétences pour vendre un livre et je suis quelqu'un de respectable et sans histoire.

Je vous garde à l'œil, vous avez trop de « chance » et « d'honnête » pour que cela soit « normal » ! Bonne journée, miss.

Pareillement, fit Hermione dans un sourire charmeur.

Mme Croupton s'éloigna et Hermione était fière de sa prestation, elle se montrait pleine d'assurance avec encore son innocence d'enfant, elle aimait bien cet état d'esprit.

L'après midi, la jeune Perevell, fit le tour de quelques magasins dont le magasin d'ameublement, elle trouva deux lits, une armoire, une commode, un canapé, une bibliothèque, une table et deux chaises pour quarante cinq galions et tout ça d'occasion, elle était satisfaite de ses achats. Avec le vendeur, il utilisait le sort de lévitation pour faire passer les meubles par la fenêtre. Elle était passé aussi dans un magasin pour acheter tout le nécessaire, vaisselle, draps, serviettes, quelques meubles et placard… Elle avait très vite emménager dans sa nouvelle demeure, il est vrai que cela avait été vite, mais elle devait ça au charme et l'assurance qu'elle avait appris auprès de Tom. C'était tellement facile ainsi.

Elle retourna au chaudron baveur, récupérer ses affaires, et le barman lui rendit l'argent de la dernière nuit qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé.

Hermione franchit le pas de sa nouvelle maison, adieu la petite Hermione Granger, elle n'existait plus, désormais, elle s'appellera Hermione Perevell.


	12. Le retour de Tom

Trois mois passèrent ainsi, Hermione allait à son travail dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott, elle aimait son travail dans la

Chapitre 12 : Le retour de Tom

Trois mois passèrent ainsi, Hermione allait à son travail dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott, elle aimait son travail dans la librairie, et elle rentrait chez elle, où la jeune femme aménageait son intérieur de façon charmante et agréable à y vivre.

Hermione travaillait dans la boutique, elle s'entendait bien avec la patronne, mais avec les deux vendeuses, c'était plus difficile surtout avec Elladora Mess, cette jeune femme une sang-mêlé, elle avait de nombreuses compétences, sa mère était une moldue, qui aimait trop la magie, quelle joie cela avait été de voir sa fille dans une école de magie et puis il y avait aussi Anna Mars. Cette jeune femme était un sang-pur un peu étrange, un peu étrange avec trop d'imagination, elle faisait pensé à Luna. En plus, elle avait été toutes les deux étaient à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor et travailler avec une ancienne Serpentard qui avait fait l'objet d'une enquête d'une auror, c'était un peu dur.

Elle était dans le rayon livre pour enfants, avec une vieille dame qui voulaient acheter un conte pour sa petite fille. Hermione lui conseilla les contes Perevell mais aussi les quelques contes Moldus tel que la belle aux bois dormants ou Cendrillon.

Voilà, ces trois livres seront parfaits, expliqua Hermione à la vieille dame.

Merci Mademoiselle, fit la vieille femme en alla à la caisse.

Perevell, appela Elladora d'une manière un peu froide, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

J'arrive, répondit la concernée.

Elle passa la tête au bout du rayon et vit Tom Jedusor, elle marche vite vers lui, le jeune homme était en grande conversation avec Elladora.

Bonjour Tom, fit Hermione dans un ton un peu trop « joyeux ».

Tom se retourna vers la jeune Perevell, mais cette dernière regardait sa collègue d'un air froid et hautain tout en souriant la jeune Mess bâtit en retraite. Tom était vraiment impressionné par sa jeune « amie ».

Hermione, tu peux me passer les clefs, je n'ai pas pu rentrer, quel sort tu as jeté à la porte ? demanda Tom.

Aucun, c'est une porte enchantée, elle ne s'ouvre qu'avec la clé, c'est que m'a expliqué la propriétaire, tiens voilà les clefs ! expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant le trousseau.

Bien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, fit Tom en sortant de la boutique.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Anna

Mon colocataire ! répondit Hermione en rangeant quelques livres.

Tom marchait dans la rue, il avait trouvé le diadème, il avait crée un troisième horcruxe, il l'avait caché dans un endroit important. Vers 17heures, Hermione entre toute excitée, dans son appartement. Elle semblait heureuse de la revoir et Tom devait avouer que quelques fois, la présence d'Hermione lui avait manqué.

Tu as réussi à le trouver ? demanda Hermione impatience

Oui ! Je l'ai caché

Ah ! Où est-ce….

Chut ! Je ne le dirais pas ! fit Tom, légèrement agacé

Bien, tant pis, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarda Tom en souriant, ce dernier alla dans sa chambre. Hermione l'avait aménagé de façon pratique, et assez sombre, il aimait assez et décida de ne rien changer. Cette gamine était extraordinaire, il avait besoin d'elle. Perevell devait être à ses côtés bientôt, il lui parlerait de ses projets. Il déballa ses affaires et s'installa dans sa chambre, puis vers 19heures, Hermione l'appela pour qu'il vienne manger, ils partagèrent un bon repas et elle lava leur vaisselle et la rangea avec la magie.

Hermione s'assise sur le canapé, lisait un livre bien confortablement installé. Tom s'asseya à ses côtés, la jeune femme sourit mais resta dans son livre.

J'ai une histoire intéressant à te raconter, fit Tom dans un sourire

Ah oui laquelle ? répondit Hermione taquinement.

La notre ? dit Tom en souriant

Ah cette histoire, j'ai hâte de l'entendre, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle le sentit bouger mais elle resta comme ça à sourire.

Tom avait sentit la tête d'Hermione se posait sur son épaule, il aurait voulu se dérober puis il s'était souvenu qu'il allait lui donner un peu « d'amour ». Il ne bougea pas et regarda devant lui commençant son histoire.

J'ai l'intention de devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, les sorciers auront peur de prononcer mon nom, fit Tom d'une voix charmeuse et excitée ?

Quel nom ? Jedusor ? demandant Hermione innocemment, sachant pertinemment la réponse, mais elle ne pouvait le dire.

Non ! Voldemort. Je suis Lord Voldemort, répondit Tom avec assurance et force.

Oh !

En attendant ce nom, Hermione se rappela ses combats contre ses mangemorts, les duels entre Harry et cet homme assis à ses côtés. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi les choses sont-elles ainsi faites ? Le jeune Jedusor l'avait transformé en une autre personne, une personne diffèrente.

Comment comptes-tu y arriver ? interrogea la jeune femme.

Il y a encore un long chemin à faire, je dois trouver les autres objets des fondateurs de Poudlard comme la coupe de Serdaigle et le médaillon de Serpentard.

Pour les transformer en Horcruxes ? Ce n'est pas dangereux de couper son âme ainsi ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, lui massant délicatement la tête.

Hermione savoura ce doux moment, Tom menait le jeu, il la voulait auprès de lui.

Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour ça, je vais t'aider à trouver les objets, tient, dans l'allée des embrumes, il y a Barjow et Beurk, ils seront peut-être où ils sont, expliqua la jeune fille et moi je pourrais me renseigner avec les livres de Fleury et Bott, qu'en dis-tu ?

Mmmh ! répondit Tom rêveur, ça serait bien si il les trouvait vite, se dit-il, un coup de main serait le bienvenue.

Le lendemain, Tom se rendit chez Barjow et Beurk, comme l'avait suggérer Hermione, quand à cette dernière, elle alla travailler chez Fleury et Bott. La jeune Perevell était entrain de ranger les rayons quand elle entendit un léger bruit, puis deux mains se placèrent sur ses yeux, la jeune femme se sursauta qu'un peu.

Devine qui c'est ?

Dorea Black !

Oui, comment as-tu devinée ?

C'est secret, répondit Hermione devant l'air interrogateur de son amie, alors que me vaut cette honneur ? reprit la jeune femme en poussait le dernier livre dans l'étagère.

Mon mariage est dans deux semaines et je voulais t'inviter, si tu veux, fit Dorea.

Bien sûr que je le veux, on est amies, non ? répondit Hermione, un peu vexée.

Oui, on est amie quelle question ! s'écria la jeune Black.

Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau, j'ai ma pause dans dix minutes, proposa la jeune libraire.

Oh oui ! J'en serais ravie, dit Dorea.

Une heure plus tard, Dorea et Hermione riaient toutes les deux dans le bar du Chaudron Baveur, maintenant le barman et la jeune Perevell se connaissaient bien, elle passait les repas du midi, ici, elle n'aimait pas être seule pour manger. La jeune Black avaient raconté ses derniers mois avec Charlus, elle en parlait comme un homme respectable mais pas comme une femme amoureuse. Et Hermione avait parlé de son appartement, de son travail et du retour de Tom.

Je n'en reviens pas que vous habitiez ensemble, remarqua Dorea, mais vous allez bien ensemble, vous êtes intelligents, doués et très beaux….

Oui ! répondit Hermione rêveuse.

Il est où la ? demanda la jeune Black

Aucune idée, il doit trouver un travail, parce que mes 75 Galions de la boutique, sont un peu juste avec le loyer qui en fait déjà 50.

Je vois, et bien moi, je vais habiter dans le manoir Potter alors il n'a pas de souci et en plus ma famille est assez riche.

Je vois, fit Hermione simplement.

Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? interrogea Dorea

Des autres ? dit la jeune Perevell surprise

Et bien Dolohov ou….

Malefoy, continua Hermione avec un sourire en coin, elle savait que son amie était amoureuse du jeune Scorpius. Non je n'en ai aucune nouvelle, je demanderais à Tom, si tu veux, ajouta la jeune femme

Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? fit Dorea avec gravité.

Oui, bien sûr ! répondit son amie.

Voilà, est-ce que Tom t'a fait du mal ? J'ai toujours eu un peur de lui, il est étrange et un peu machiavélique.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, répondit Hermione dans un sourire rassurant. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? demanda la jeune femme.

Je sais pas, je t'aime beaucoup et je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, s'inquiéta Dorea.

Tout va bien, je t'assure, dit Hermione souriante.

Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire, fit la jeune Black

Oui, tu as raison ma pause est presque finie, Tom, tu mets ça sur ma note, annonça Hermione au barman.

Ok, pas de problème, fit le dernier.

Les deux amies sortirent du bal, dans le froid du mois de novembre, s'emmitoufler dans leur manteau, Dorea raccompagna Hermione à son travail, puis elles se dirent au revoir et la jeune Black transplana. La jeune Perevell retourna à son boulot jusqu'à 17h. Tom entra chez lui, il y retrouva la jeune Hermione comme à son habitude dans un livre confortablement installée dans le canapé.

Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda la jeune femme

Oui, j'ai trouvé un travail chez Barjow et Beurk, ça sera plus facile pour trouver les objets, répondit Tom dans un sourire.

J'ai vu Dorea Black, ce matin, elle voulait m'inviter pour son mariage mais je pense que tu peux venir si tu veux, bien sûr, proposa Hermione

Non, je ne viendrais pas ! répondit simplement Tom en entrant dans sa chambre.

Cette porte qui claqua signifiait la fin de la conversation, tout ce qui me touchait pas à lui ou à ces objets des fondateurs de Poudlard, le désintéresse totalement.

Hermione voulait trouver Malefoy avant le mariage, elle alla dans sa chambre et prit un parchemin vierge, pour lui envoyer une lettre. Pour trouver une personne il y avait plusieurs façons, la plus simple lui écrire, la moins sympa utiliser des sortilèges pas vraiment orthodoxe et la moins cool, lancé les aurors à ses trousses. La jeune fille choisit la plus simple.

Sur le parchemin, elle écrit une petite missive pour le plus vieux de la famille Malefoy, il avait un petit frère Abraxas Malefoy, qui avait quatorze ans, et qui serait le futur père de Lucius Malefoy, et une jeune sœur de huit ans du nom d'Anna.

_« Scorpius !_

_Comme tu dois le savoir Dorea va bientôt se marier avec Potter, ce mariage ne l'enchante guère mais étant obligé par ce stupide contrat, elle doit s'y conformer._

_Elle aimerait et je suis sûre que toi aussi, te revoir une dernière fois en tant que femme « libre »._

_J'espère que u resteras pas sans réponse et que tu iras voir Dorea une dernière fois, tu pourrais peut-être le regretter un jour._

_Amicalement !_

_Hermione Perevell »_

La jeune fille plia la lettre et fila à la poste magique, confiait le message pour 2mornilles pour le transport par hiboux. Espérant faire à son amie un magnifique présent avant ce mariage stupide.

Hermione entra chez elle et prépara le repas et appela Tom pour manger, ils partagèrent un nouveau souper ensemble. Le jeune homme ne souriait pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune Perevell le regarda sans rien dire. Il se leva, rangea son assiette lavée avec un sort et fila dans sa chambre avant de se retourner pour dire :

Finalement, je vais venir à ce mariage, fit-il avant de rentrer dans sa chambre sous le regard rieur d'Hermione.


	13. La rose, le baiser et les lettres

Chapitre 13 : La rose, le baiser et les lettres

Chapitre 13 : La rose, le baiser et les lettres

Le lendemain matin, Hermione reçut une réponse de Scorpius Malefoy, elle lut la lettre.

_« Perevell_

_Je suis au courant pour le mariage de Dorea Black, j'essaierais de la revoir une dernière fois malheureusement elle vit au manoir Potter et je ne peux l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons._

_Cordialement !_

_Malefoy ! »_

Hermione pensa à organiser une rencontre pour son amie mais si cela devait détruire son mariage, elle devait savoir véritablement ce que voulait Dorea, elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand Tom sortit de sa chambre. Il s'approche de la jeune femme d'un air menaçant et dit :

Tu m'as menti, Perevell, s'écria Tom en colère !

Pardon ? reprit Hermione

Tes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, mais de vulgaires moldus, reprit-il en fureur.

Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste omis de te le dire, c'est diffèrent, fit la jeune femme.

Pas pour moi, que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il avec colère.

Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, ça te va comme explication, d'ailleurs comment l'as-tu su ? demanda la jeune Perevell.

Par un simple sortilège, la vérification du sang, sortilège Cruoris, expliqua-t-il avec fureur.

Et puis toi non plus, tu n'es pas un sang-pur, que je sache, ton père….

Ne parle pas de lui, s'écrit-il avec colère.

Bien, bien, fit Hermione dans un sourire, qui exaspéra Tom,

Il se prépara à lui lancer un sortilège Doloris, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme, cette dernière perdit son sourire et ferma les yeux prête à souffrir, mais cette souffrance ne vint, elle ouvrit doucement un œil puis l'autre, le jeune Jedusor avait disparu.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se demanda pourquoi il était partit ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas torturée ? Hermione s'asseya sur le canapé, elle avait besoin d'un moment de calme. Elle referma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle faisait ici, en ce temps avec Tom ou Voldemort et ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie. Elle avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, elle vivait en l'an 1943 alors qu'elle était née en 1970. Elle avait réussi ses aspics avec des Optimals partout, elle travaillait à Fleury et Bott, un emploi qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

La jeune fille sentit une nouvelle présence dans la pièce, elle leva la tête et se retrouva face à Tom, il était revenu un peu calmé.

Bien vas-tu me dire la vérité, maintenant ? demanda-t-il calmement

Non, je regrette mais je ne peux pas, je suis née de parents moldus et je voulais te le dire mais avec vos manies de sang-pur, je ne pouvais pas.

Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas atterrit chez les Gryffondor ? l'interrogea-t-il de nouveau en colère.

J'ai demandé au choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serpentard, répondit-elle.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait, j'ai pu te rencontrer, fit-elle dans un demi-sourire, se demandant comment il allait prendre la remarque.

Tu joues avec le feu, tu cherches à me mettre en colère.

Oui ! répondit-elle en se levant. Elle était plutôt petite, à côté de lui, il baissa les yeux vers son visage. Elle était mignonne, mais il était si en colère.

Perevell ? Tu continues à parler d'amitié, d'amour, je t'ai déjà dit que cela était une faiblesse, déclara-t-il en fureur.

Mmmh ! répondit-elle sur le même ton indiffèrent que lui aussi utilise quand il faisait ses « Mmmh ».

Maintenant dis-moi tout ? ordonna-t-il en essayant de prendre son esprit avec force mais il n'y avait qu'une fleur, une belle rose rouge.

Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione avec arrogance.

Devant le regard brûlant de Tom. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de vouloir faire sortir le jeune homme de ses gonds, de vouloir le mettre en colère. La tension montait au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Tom prit la jeune femme par les épaules et l'amena vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa d'une façon sauvage, il sentit sa colère s'échapper de son corps. Il continua à lui maltraiter ses lèvres avec force. Puis la jeune femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche et leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent mettant le feu à leurs corps. Tom poussa Hermione sur le canapé, ils continuaient à s'embrasser et bientôt leurs habits disparurent. Le jeune Jedusor prit la jeune femme avec force et violence. Elle poussa un cri qu'il fit taire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et continua ses va et vient brutaux, ses yeux se promenaient sur le magnifique corps de la jeune Perevell puis ils rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient remplis de désir mais aussi de souffrance et le malheur. Il voulait détruire le bonheur et la joie pour faire naître la souffrance et le malheur. Il sorti de la jeune femme et alla dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione nue et tremblante sur le canapé.

Elle se rhabilla tant bien que mal puis sortit de l'appartement, en ce dimanche du 26 novembre, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle s'asseya sur un banc et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec Tom, mais il l'avait prit avec une fougue brutale, cela changeait de la manière douce et tendre de Ron. Elle repensa à ses anciens amis, oui c'étaient ses anciens amis, cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à eux. Il faisait partit d'un passé lointain et oublié. Tout allait bien, aujourd'hui, elle sourit aux pâles rayons du soleil.

Tom, dans sa chambre repensa à ce moment partager avec Hermione, au début, il avait voulu lui donner un peu _« d'amour »_ pour délier sa langue, pour qu'elle parle mais quand sa langue avait rencontré la sienne, il avait eu envie de faire l'amour avec elle. Il suivait toujours son instinct et ses envies, si elle n'avait eu envie, il l'aurait forcé. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et reconnut la présence d'Hermione. Il regarda l'heure, il était déjà midi.

Ce repas, ils ne le partagèrent pas comme chaque jour. Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre écrivant une lettre à Dorea.

_« Dorea !_

_Salut à toi, comment vas-tu ?_

_J'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec Scorpius, il accepte de te voir mais tu dois sortir du manoir Potter. Tu peux venir à la maison si tu le souhaites, dis-moi quand tu peux._

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas contacté Malefoy toi-même ? _

_Répond assez vite, il reste qu'une semaine avant le mariage._

_Bisous !_

_Hermione ! »_

Elle envoya sa lettre depuis la poste hiboux qu'était ouvert 7jours/7, le coût est de trois mornilles pour l'envoi le dimanche. Elle en profita pour faire un autre petit tour dans le parc et s'asseya sur le banc, elle n'avait pas reparler à Tom depuis leur dispute et leur « réconciliation », elle ne savait pas commet elle allait réagir face à lui ? Et comment lui allait réagir ?

Elle rentra et trouva Tom, dans le salon, il était assis sur le canapé et semblait dans ses pensées. Elle voulut passer, pour aller dans sa chambre mais le jeune Jedusor lui attrapa la main. Elle se retourna pour le regarder, il n'était pas en colère, ni heureux, impassible, Hermione s'asseya à ses côtés et attendit qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose.

Hermione, on ne parle plus de ce sang, tu me seras utile dans le futur, fit-il d'un air sûr de lui, avec un léger dégoût que la jeune femme ne sentit pas.

Bien, je te remercie de ne pas poser de questions, dit la jeune femme.

Ne crois pas que j'en resterais là, un jour je serais tout et ta rose ne te protégeras pas, déclara-t-il d'une manière menaçante en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Hermione était soulagée qu'il ne pose plus de questions, mais une des qualités qu'il fallait reconnaître à Tom, c'était bien sa patience.

La jeune femme passa le reste de l'après midi à servir de hiboux entre Dorea et Scorpius. Elle apprit que la jeune Black avait déjà essayé de contacter Malefoy mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres. Elle avait reçu un rendez-vous était fixé, mercredi après-midi à 15h, chez elle.

Hermione et Tom étaient en froid pendant trois jours, puis la jeune femme fit le premier pas, et l'appela pour le dîner, ils mangèrent ensemble enfin depuis leur dispute. Ce repas se passa dans le silence profond et total. Au dessert, la jeune femme parla enfin :

J'ai invité Scorpius et Dorea demain, ils vont passé l'après-midi ensemble.

Dorea ne devait pas se marier avec Potter ? demanda Tom dans un air indiffèrent.

Si mais elle est amoureuse de Malefoy ! Alors ils voulaient se revoir avant que Dorea se marie, expliqua Hermione.

Encore l'amour ! répondit-il cyniquement.

Tu viens toujours au mariage ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Mmmh ! fit-il, décidément il n'aimait pas son regard rieur, il devait le changer en regard plein de puissance et de peur.

Chouette, dit-elle en se levant pour ranger les assiettes,

Tom la suivit et la plaqua contre le mur, avec une main sur son cou, il pourrait la tuer, si il le souhaitais, il devait serrer un peu, il prit les lèvres de la jeune femme de façon brutale et s'écarta d'elle et regarda Hermione, son regard était désir et rage, il préférait cela, il la lâcha et retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne succomberait pas au désir deux fois.

Le lendemain après midi arriva, Hermione avait donné ses clefs à Dorea et espérait que ça se passait bien entre les deux amants. Amants ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'étaient Tom et elle ? Ce n'était pas l'amitié qui les unissaient, ni l'amour. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être, Qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour Tom ? Au début, elle avait cru à l'amour peut-être est cela, elle en était moins sûre aujourd'hui !

Hermione et Tom entrèrent chez eux, à 17h, en même temps pour une fois, Dorea était seule en pleurs, sur le canapé, Malefoy était partit. La jeune Perevell se précipita vers son amie et Tom lança un simple regard d'indifférence aux deux jeunes femmes, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Dorea, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione avec compassion.

Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'histoire entre nous…. Parce que j'étais mariée…. En plus avec Potter, mais moi je l'aime…. Je….. Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Hermione, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je ne sais pas, Dorea, si Malefoy ne veut pas, c'est son droit, mais toi tu auras peut-être une vie heureuse sans lui. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais pas renoncer à ce mariage à cause de ce contrat, mais tu peux t'enfuir avec Malefoy.

Je ne peux pas, Hermione, le contrat doit être honoré, sinon ce sera la honte pour ma famille. Et Scorpius doit se marier avec Annie Prewett, c'est également un contrat.

C'est bien compliqué tout ça, écoute si tu ne peux pas renoncer à ce mariage, ni partir avec Malefoy, alors il ne reste qu'une seule solution, Dorea.

Epouser Potter ? fit-elle timidement la jeune femme.

Oui, répondit Hermione, aller sèche ses larmes et fais-moi un beau sourire !

Dorea essuya ses yeux avec le mouchoir que son amie lui tendis et lui fit un sourire. Elle allait mieux, grâce à la jeune Perevell, elle avait pris sa décision.

Merci, Hermione, dit Dorea, je vais y aller maintenant, ils doivent m'attendre au manoir.

D'accord, Tom et moi venons au mariage.

Ok, à dimanche.

Les deux amies s'élancèrent amicalement et Dorea transplana, laissant Hermione seule dans le salon de son appartement.


	14. Le mariage et le livre

Chapitre 14 : Le mariage et le livre

Chapitre 14 : Le mariage et le livre

Le dimanche suivant, Tom et Hermione se rendirent au mariage de Dorea et Charlus Potter. La cérémonie se déroulait au manoir Potter dans le village Godric's Hollow. Le repas devait se passer dans un immense salon avec de grandes tables pour le repas, elles formaient un U avec au milieu un piste pour la danse. Il était 15h et la cérémonie commença. Charlus attendait dans son costume devant l'autel quand une musique retentit. Hermione avait déjà entendu cette mélodie lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Dorea s'avança dans sa magnifique robe blanche au bras de son père Cygnus I Black. Elle arriva à la hauteur de son futur mari, il le serait dans quelques minutes. La musique s'arrêta et Cygnus Black s'asseya à côté d'une femme qui devait être la mère de Dorea. La voix du prêtre retentit dans la petite chapelle où avait lieu la cérémonie.

Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir ces deux âmes. Charlus James Potter voulez-vous prendre pour épouser Dorea Marina Black.

Oui, fut la réponse du futur époux.

Dorea Marina Black, voulez-vous prendre Charlus James Potter, pour époux.

Oui, fit-elle dans un soupir.

Je vous déclare mari et femme, unis pour la vie, dit le prêtre d'une forte voix, Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Charlus embrassa Dorea.

Puis ce fut l'heure du repas d'une manière animée et conviviale, Hermione discutait avec Dorea et Druella, comme à Poudlard.

Hermione, je suis contente que tu es pu venir même si tu as amené Tom, c'est pas que je l'aime pas mais j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de lui, expliqua Druella d'un air contrarié.

Ah toi aussi, Dorea m'en a déjà parler, répondit Hermione.

Tu n'as rien dit à Tom au moins, s'inquiéta Dorea

Non, bien sûr que non, les rassura la jeune Perevell en souriant.

Parlons d'autre chose que cet homme déprimant, fit Druella, après tout c'est un mariage donc on fait la fête, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la piste de danse.

Hermione parcourra la salle du regard et vit Tom en grande conversation avec Cygnus II Black, un des cousins de Dorea. Il serait le futur mari de Druella et qu'ils auraient trois filles, Bellatrix, Andromeda, et Narcissa.

La fin de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, de nombreuses danses. Hermione dansa avec Tom, mais aussi avec d'autres invités. Puis le départ des invités arriva, ils transplanèrent ou utiliser des portoloins. Hermione s'approcha du couple Dorea et Charlus et la jeune femme s'écria :

Charlus Potter, si tu fais souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre mon amie Dorea, je te jure que tu souffriras à ton tour, menaçant Hermione.

Le jeune marié en savait si il devait rire ou pas, devait-il le prendre sérieusement ou comme un blague, ne sachant que faire, il but une gorgée de champagne en détachant le regard d'Hermione.

Les trois amies de séparèrent dans des au revoir et à bientôt chaleureux et la jeune Perevell transplana dans son appartement où Tom était rentré depuis un bon moment.

Trois ans passèrent ainsi. Tom et Hermione vivaient ensemble, ils travaillaient chacun de leur côté, Hermione dans la librairie et Tom chez Barjow et Beurk. Ils partageaient leurs dîners et nombreuses nuits.

La jeune Perevell avait maintenant de plus grandes responsabilités en tant que gérante du magasin, elle avait la confiance de la propriétaire de la librairie, Mme Fleury.

Le jeune Jedusor, lui était un genre d'agent pour Barjow et Beurk, ce dernier était le seul encore en vie, Barjow ayant disparu de façon mystérieuse.

Hermione continuait de voir ses amies Druella et Dorea, cette dernière avait un fils de deux ans du nom de Adrian Potter. Et la jeune Rosier avait rencontré Cygnus II Black grâce à la jeune Perevell. Tous deux formaient un beau couple.

Hermione était dans sa boutique, elle faisait les comptes quand un vieux monsieur entra dans son bureau accompagné par son employée Elladora.

Perevell, cet homme voudrait vous parler.

Oh oui, bien sûr, bonjour monsieur, fit-elle en serrant la main de l'homme. Merci Elladora, ajouta-t-elle à la jeune vendeuse.

Cette dernière sortit de son bureau laissant Hermione seule en tête à tête avec le vieil homme.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je possède un livre que je voudrais faire expertiser.

Bien sûr, montrez le moi, demanda la jeune femme d'un air passionnée

C'est que je ne l'ai pas ici, je vous invite donc à la maison pour le voir, il est assez ancien, mais ayant des problèmes financiers, je souhaite le vendre un bon prix.

Je comprends tout à fait monsieur Moldubec, fit-elle en regardant la carte que venait de lui donner l'homme en question. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux venir en début de soirée.

J'en serais ravie, Mademoiselle, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire et sous le charme de la belle Hermione.

Bien, je vais vous raccompagner, annonça la jeune Perevell en ouvrant la porte de son bureau et le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de la boutique.

A ce soir, monsieur Moldubec, fit la jeune femme

A ce soir, je vous attends avec impatience.

Tom était à la boutique quand Monsieur Beurk vint le voir.

Tom, je voudrais de nouveau t'envoyer voir Mme Smith. Elle ne se semble pas résister à ton charme, mon garçon, vous me rapportez beaucoup de Gaillons.

Bien, monsieur, il s'agit de l'armure des Gobelins ? demanda Tom

Oui, je lui propose cinq cent Gaillons, tu iras cet après-midi

Bien, monsieur ! reprit Tom.

Il envoya un message avec la vieille chouette du magasin qui se nommait Honey, à Mme Smith Hepzibah, pour lui dire qu'il serait chez elle vers quatre heures.

Hermione alla comme à son habitude depuis plus de trois ans partager son repas avec le jeune barman qui était tombé amoureux d'elle, la jeune femme s'en amusait beaucoup. Et oui, Hermione avait beaucoup changée, elle était devenue une belle jeune personne avec ses vingt et un ans, elle était aussi très charmeuse avec un brin de folie et d'ambition. Devenir une très grande sorcière aux côtés de Tom serait l'idéal.

Une salade complète avec un verre d'eau, commanda-t-elle au barman

Comme d'habitude ! fit-il le regard brillant et le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire, elle aussi.

Après le repas, elle retourna à son travail, jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Puis à 17h, elle rentra chez elle où elle retrouva Tom, d'excellente humeur pour une fois, il avait une expression de pure excitation.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

J'ai trouvé les derniers objets de Poudlard, le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle, répondit-il avec excitation.

C'est merveilleux, je suis contente pour toi ! Elle s'asseya à ses côtés, elle était prés de lui, comment comptes-tu les récupérer ?

J'ai ma petite idée, fit-il en posant sa main sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Si je peux t'aider, dis-le, proposa la jeune femme.

On verra, dit-il en faisant un léger sourire.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les celles d'Hermione, puis il s'écarta d'elle et se retira dans sa chambre, pendant que la jeune Perevell prépara le repas puis elle l'appela, ils mangèrent en silence comme chaque soir. Puis la jeune femme rangea la vaisselle et informa Tom qu'elle sortait, et qu'elle serait de retour dans la soirée. Le jeune Jedusor ne manifesta ni l'intérêt de savoir où elle allait, ni l'envie de l'accompagner.

A 20h, Hermione transplana devant la maison de la famille Moldubec, elle sonna à la porte et un petit elfe de maison ouvrit.

Bonsoir Mademoiselle, fit la créature, vous venez voir le maître ?

Oui, pouvez-vous annoncer Hermione Perevell à lui ! fit la jeune concernée d'une vois profonde.

Bien sûr, entrez !

L'elfe s'éclipsa et quelques instants plus tard, Monsieur Moldubec apparut avec une petite fille excitée derrière lui.

Celestina, veux-tu bien te calmer, gronda son grand-père. Bonsoir, venez, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer mon trésor, ajouta-t-il à Hermione.

Les yeux de la petite fille pétillèrent de joie, au mot « trésor » et suivit les deux adultes. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce assez spacieuse, il y avait de nombreuses choses de valeurs.

Voici le livre, présenta le vieil homme.

Devant Hermione, il y avait un livre rare « Wicca Ultima » la jeune fille s'extasia devant la manuel.

C'est un livre rare, vous pourriez en tirer facilement un bon prix, mille Gallions voir d'avantage si vous savez négocier.

Je suis un ancien auror, marchander je connais un peu ! Et bien, je vous remercie énormément.

De rien, je vais vous laisser monsieur Moldubec, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, j'ai été ravie de vous avoir aider, reprit-elle en lui serrant la main

Au revoir, mademoiselle

Au revoir monsieur !

Elle transplana chez elle, il fallait qu'elle parle à Tom, lui seul pourrait l'aider à obtenir ce livre, il contenait une ancienne forme de magie qui contrôlait les éléments de la nature.

Tom, appela-t-elle frappant doucement à la porte.

Oui, répondit-il un peu en colère.

J'ai besoin de ton aide ! J'ai trouvé un livre assez rare et je voudrais le voler, fit-elle d'une voix envieuse.

Rien que ça !

Je veux l'obtenir de n'importe quelle façon, continua-t-elle.

Hermione parlait à la porte, elle n'aimait pas trop ça, mais bon, elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, c'est une des premières règles de la maison que la jeune femme devait suivre.

Je te laisse réfléchir, jusqu'à demain matin, d'accord, reprit-elle. Bonne nuit !

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama, elle se glissa dans son lit, elle gardait les yeux fixés au plafond, en proie à une excitation intense, elle mit longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva toujours aussi excitée et Tom également. Il buvait un café et la jeune fille se prépara un lait chaud.

J'ai bien réfléchis, tu m'aides à récupérer les objets de Poudlard, et je t'aiderais avec ton livre. Fit-il d'uns voix profonde.

Très bien ! répondit-elle heureuse.


	15. Les vols et les secrets du livre

Chapitre 15 : Les vols et les secrets du livre

Chapitre 15 : Les vols et les secrets du livre

Tom et Hermione se trouvaient devant la maison de Smith, deux jours après son entrevue avec le jeune Jedusor.

Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ? s'impatiente Tom

Oui, répondit la jeune femme très excitée de faire quelque chose d'illégal.

Tom se leva et frappa à la porte, la petite elfe l'ouvrit et écarquilla des yeux mais Tom entrèrent, avec l'elfe et fermèrent la porte.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit la voix ensommeillée d'Hepzibah.

Elle descendit et vit le jeune Jedusor accompagné d'une jeune femme exquise, elle voulut crier mais le silencio d'Hermione la frappa de plein fouet.

Va chercher les objets, je m'occupes d'elle, murmura Tom.

Hermione s'élança dans un couloir et trouva les écrins, elle trouva la coupe et le médaillon, elle revint dans l'entrée. Mme Smith avait disparu ainsi que Tom et l'elfe, la jeune femme voulut monter à l'étage mais le jeune Jedusor lui avait interdit. Elle attendit quelques minutes et vit Tom descendre, les yeux rougeoyants.

On s'en va ! fit-il d'une voix calme, trop calme.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione trouva un article dans la gazette des plus troublants dans son bureau, la jeune femme étala le journal « La Gazette des sorciers », et se plongea dans la lecture. Il s'agissait d'un petit fait divers.

_« Hier, sous l'inquiétude de la famille Smith, qui était sans nouvelle de leur parente Hepzibah Smith. La brigade magique est entrée à trouver la vieille dame, morte dans son lit._

_D'après nos dernières informations, il s'agirait d'un accident en effet l'elfe de la maison aurait donner un poison peu connu à sa maîtresse dans se chocolat, à la place du sucre._

_Marie Crabblen »_

Tom était vraiment un grand sorcier, on ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il est vrai que quelques fois, il faisait peur à Hermione. Le jeune femme veillait à ne pas éveiller sa colère, sinon il la forcé à faire l'amour avec lui, sa colère contre Hermione éveillait en lui un désir charnel et ne se gène pas pour assouvir cet envie.

Normalement, ce soir, il irait voler le livre, mais cela risquait d'être plus difficile car le vieux Modlubec ne vivait pas seule dans sa grande maison.

Comment on va faire pour ton livre ? demanda Tom alors qu'Hermione veniat de franchir la porte de retour du travail.

Je ne sais pas, Tom, il y a beaucoup de mondes dans la maison, il y a le vieux, le couple et la petite fille plus les elfes de maisons.

Il faut créer une diversion pour qu'il sorte de la maison, fit le jeune Jedusor.

Il suffit de mettre le feu à la maison, un feu magique ? proposa Hermione.

Mmmh, se compte de répondre le jeune homme.

Après le repas, ils allèrent à la maison de la famille Moldubec. Tom transplana le plus prés de la maison, il mit le feu, il s'embrassa à une telle vitesse, Hermione était à l'autre bout de la maison, elle se glissa dans la maison et récupéra le livre. Elle se retourna et fit face au vieux Moldubec. Hermione fut surprise, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Que faites-vous miss ? fit le vieux monsieur surpris.

Je…….

Avada Kedavra, fit la voix de Tom, et le vieil homme tomba raide mort, les bras en croix. Viens on se tire, cria-t-il à Hermione mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas tenant son livre serrée contre elle, regardant l'homme étendu devant elle.

Il la prit par le bras et la fit transplana avec lui dans leur maison. Il la poussa sur le canapé où elle s'asseya effondrée, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait chaud et le regard dans le vague. Tom lui mit une paire de baffes retentissante, elle se réveilla en criant :

Mais ça va pas ?

Tu étais perdu, fit-il avec colère, qu'est ce qui t'a pris pourquoi tu as hésité ?

Je….. J'ai…..

Tu ne voulais pas le tuer, n'est ce pas ? demanda Tom

Oui, répondit-elle timidement ! J'ai chaud Tom ! Je me sens étrange !

Il s'approcha d'elle et le fit se relever, il la regarda, et lui prit le visage dans une main pour le soulever vers lui, les yeux d'Hermione reflétaient de la peur, de la souffrance, et de la tristesse et un peu de panique. Il aimait ce regard, il prit les lèvres d'Hermione brutalement et celle-ci ferma les yeux savoura ce moment, elle voulait vraiment qu'il lui fasses l'amour, elle avait si chaud. Il continua à lui torturait les lèvres et elle entrouvrit la bouche, il glissa sa langue et commença une danse endiablée avec celle d'Hermione. Il la poussa sur le canapé et s'allongea sur elle. Les vêtements disparurent vite. Il pénétra la jeune femme avec force et violence comme il en avait l'habitude. Celle-ci avait chaud, elle lui griffa le dos et gémissant sous la douleur et le plaisir. Après l'acte, Tom retourna dans sa chambre comme calmée et détendue. Hermione se leva et récupéra ses vêtements avant d'aller dans sa chambre, prendre une douche. Elle laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau, la soirée avait été dure en émotions.

Après sa douche, elle se glissa dans son lit et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre, tout cela avait été fait pour ce manuel. Le premier chapitre parlait des secrets de cette magie. Elle maitrisait les éléments de la nature avec une incantation précise, il était possible d'utiliser ses formules sans baguette. Hermione se concentra sur le vent et prononça la formule avec la simple formule _« Vindr »._ Un vent délicat se leva dans la chambre, elle le stoppa en criant _« Letta »_ qui veut dire stop, arrêter.

Elle continua sa lecture étant sur les découvertes de nouvelles formules magiques :

_Adurna : Eau _

_Vindr : Le Vent _

_Brsingr : Le Feu _

_Deloi : La Terre _

_Letta : Stop_

_Skolir : Bouclier _

_Zar'roc : Souffrance _

_Garzla : Lumière _

_Andlat : La Mort_

Hermione s'endormit sur le livre, chaque chapitre parlait d'un mot, d'une formule, d'un pouvoir en particulier. La respiration de la jeune fille était calme et apaisée.

Le lendemain, elle fit part de ces découvertes à Tom, celui-ci ne sembla pas plus intéressé que ça, il savait faire du feu avec sa magie, pourquoi en apprendre une autre.

Un avertissement signé par le professeur Alfred Perline, était écrit à la plume dans la dernière page de couverture, comme un avertissement pour le possesseur du livre et l'utilisateur de cette magie.

_« Tout est lié à la puissance du cœur, l'amour, l'amitié, la haine, la tristesse ou la colère, tout est bon pour déclencher ce pouvoir. Il faut aussi posséder un sang particulier que très peu de sorciers possèdent, je l'ai remarqué chez une jeune moldue du nom de Sarah Meilleur, elle possède un certain gène et une prédisposition à la magie. Ce qui implique que seul « un sang de bourbe », pourra utiliser ces mots de plus, il faut aussi posséder ce gène. Ce qui explique que très peu de personne puisse utiliser cette magie, une sur un milliard. Donc elle a été abandonnée par le ministère lors de la construction de Poudlard par mon vieil ami Salazar._

_Un dernier avertissement pour le possesseur de cette magie, si tous sentiments venaient à disparaître de son cœur, la magie deviendrait inefficace. Sarah, ma douce, à tout perdu le jour de la mort de notre fils, Albert, il n'avait que deux ans. Je vais aller lui administrer son médicament, sa potion, elle devient de plus en plus faible chaque jour. Je crains la fin !_

_Alfred Perline_

_909 ap. __JC. »_

Hermione imaginait un vieux sorcier, ayant fait de nombreuses recherches sur le monde magique et aurait découvert l'amour avec une jeune moldue capable de maitriser une autre forme de magie.

La jeune Perevell était une de ces personnes sur un milliard, si on se fit à ces statistiques, il existait cinq autres personnes capables de maîtriser cette magie. Statistiquement parlant la possibilité qu'une autre personne connaissait le monde magique et les mots à employée, tenait à l'impossible. Hermione devait être donc la seule à manipulé cette magie en ce monde et elle veillerait à le rester.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'atmosphère du quartier du chemin de traverse changea radicalement., Alors qu'avant les « accidents » de Smith et Moldubec, le quartier était plutôt calme et serein, il devenait plus trouble et méfiant. Les plus folles rumeurs courraient, les sorciers avaient été soulagés depuis la défaite de Grindelwald face à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant avec ces « accidents » étranges, les gens parlaient de l'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir.

Mme Croupton, l'auror, avait reçu de nombreuses informations anonymement sur « l'accident » de Moldubec, qui d'après les dernières expertises était un meurtre. Elle arriva donc à la librairie de Fleury et Bott et demanda à voir Hermione Perevell.

Bonjour Miss Perevell ? fit Mme Croupton

Bonjour Mme Croupton, cela faisait longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu, trois ans, non? Répondit sarcastiquement Hermione.

Exactement !

Je suis contente de vous revoir, dit la jeune gérante sur le même ton.

Est-il vrai que vous avez reçu la visite de Moldubec, peu avant que sa maison brûle ? interrogea l'Auror

Oui, il avait un livre à expertiser, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Intéressant ! Quel était le titre de ce livre ? demanda Croupton

La « Wicca Ultima », c'est un livre très rare que la famille Moldubec aurait pu vendre au moins mille Gallions.

Aurait pu ? fit l'Auror

J'imagine qu'il a brûlé, non ?

Et bien, voyez-vous il ne l'est pas, il a été volé, monsieur Moldubec n'est pas mort brûler, d'après les experts, il serait mort puis le corps aurait brûler et nous l'avons retrouver prés de l'endroit où était ce fameux livre. Nous avons supposé, continua-t-elle d'une voix audible et légèrement menaçante, que la victime a surpris son voleur et celui-ci l'a tué. Hors d'après le témoignage de la famille, très peu de personne savait que Monsieur Moldubec possédait ce livre. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? demanda Croupton.

Non, je me demandais où vous vouliez en venir, je n'ai tué personne et puis vous pouvez pas prouver le contraire, répondit Hermione

Donnez-moi votre baguette, Miss Perevell, ordonna l'Auror.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle n'aimait pas cette gamine depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, malgré la confiance que lui accordait Dumbledore. Cette gamine se croyait invincible, au dessus des lois.

Priori Incanto, rugit Croupton, elle était très en colère et malgré quelques menaces, Hermione restait calme, cela exaspère l'Auror.

Un feu magique apparut, puis un vent, puis le sortilège Recurvite, et quelques autres sorts mais aucuns impardonnables.

Bien, fit Croupton en rendant sa baguette à Hermione qui souriait, elle raccompagna l'Auror en étant désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider dans son enquête.

Vous pouvez être sûre que je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, menaça Croupton en sortant de la boutique, capuche sur la tête.


	16. La fuite et la transition des époques

Chapitre 16 : La fuite et la transition des époques Chapitre 16 : La fuite et la transition des époques

Hermione rentra chez elle, après son boulot, et raconta tout à Tom, son entrevue avec Croupton, pendant le repas. Celui-ci écouta en silence.

Il faut partir, fit-il simplement en se levant de table.

Mais je peux pas, Croupton va me rechercher, elle est du genre coriace.

Bien, prépare la potion de Polynectar et du fixateur, ordonna Tom, moi non plus je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et quand la famille Smith va découvrir que la coupe et le médaillon ont disparu, je serais aussi suspecter et habitant ensemble, on risque avoir des ennuis.

Mais pourquoi du Polynectar et du fixateur ? demanda Hermione

Fais-les c'est tout, répondit-il à Hermione ne posant un baiser sur son front mais il n'y avait aucune sensibilité ou affection dans ce geste.

La jeune femme alla à la boutique, l'apothicaire de Slug et Juggens. Elle acheta tout le nécessaire pour les deux potions. Se demanda ce que Tom voulait en faire, avec ces mixtures, le Polynectar c'était facile à deviner mais le fixateur, qui sert à fixer les cheveux comme du gel. Elle rentra à l'appartement et commença la préparation des deux potions. Il fallait un mois pour que le Polynectar soit prêt mais le fixateur était prêt à l'emploi.

Tom, il faut un mois pour la préparation du Polynectar, je pense pas qu'on est un mois, lui rappela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Si le Polynectar, en préparation est mélangé à du fixateur, il se fixe en quelque sorte et créer une nouvelle potion, tu l'as fait boire à quelqu'un avec un cheveu et tu peux lui faire prendre l'apparence que tu veux, les effets sont plus loin mais aussi plus dangereux, elle détruit les organes en quelques heures. Tu la fais boire à quelqu'un cette nuit et demain matin, ils trouveront un cadavre avec ta tête. Tout le monde te croit morte et on peut partir tranquille.

D'accord, fit-elle, merci j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je compte sur toi pour me les enseignait.

Ouais, on verra, fais-ce que j'ai dit et laisse tes affaires ici, on en achètera d'autre.

Il la laissa finir la potion étrange, elle versa le fixateur petit à petit dans le Polynectar qui prit une couleur orangée, ressemblant à un jus de citrouille ou d'orange. Elle en prit un verre et y glissa une mèche de cheveux. Elle se désintégra et Hermione sortit de chez elle avec la potion dans une fiole, elle était assez mal à l'aise. _Qui allait-elle sacrifier pour protéger sa vie ?_

Elle marcha sur le chemin de traverse en proie à de nombreuses questions. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme voulait rester auprès de Tom, mais pourquoi ? L'aimait-elle ? Peut-être, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle arriva du côté Moldu, elle marcha de ce côté, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être chez elle de ce côté, pourtant, elle y avait vécu dix ans. Non, désormais chez elle, c'est auprès de Tom est nulle part ailleurs, ni même avec Harry ou Ron, eux deux faisait partit d'un passé oublié et éteint qui ne reviendrais jamais.

Elle trouva un vieux clochard, elle lui prit le bras et transplana dans sa boutique et le stupéfixia. Elle allait lui faire boire la potion quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle cacha le clochard dans un placard et ouvrit la porte à sa visiteuse : Elladora.

Il faut qu'on parle, s'écria la jeune vendeuse en refermant la porte derrière elle, je sais que c'est toi qui a tué Moldubec, tu vois Martia, sa fille est l'une de mes amis et je ferais tout pour t'envoyer en prison. Tu es tellement ambitieuse, ce livre devait te plaire, non ?

C'est toi qui as prévenue Croupton, l'Auror ? demanda Hermione calmement en regardant le jeune femme droit dans les yeux, cette dernière se sentit mal à l'aise et un peu apeurée, elle était face à une meurtrière, quelle idiote !

Oui ! Répondit-elle, le voix légèrement tremblante.

A ce moment là, Tom entra dans le bureau et vit les deux jeunes femmes se défiant du regard. Il pouvait ressentir la prestance d'Hermione.

Tom, tu es là, c'est elle qui a tué Moldubec ! s'écria Elladora, viens nous allons chercher les aurors, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le bras du jeune Jedusor.

Hermione comprit que Tom avait aussi séduit la jeune vendeuse, elle avait du avoir quelques nuits dans ses bras, à cet instant, la jeune Perevell sentit un pointe de jalousie apparaître dans son cœur, d'où venait-elle ?

Ma chère Elladora, fit Tom avec une voix envoutante en retira son bras, je me suis bien amusé, maintenant c'est terminé !

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Tom ? Ne me dis pas que tu la crois innocente ?

Elle est innocente, fit-il avec puissance.

Elladora vit une lueur rougeoyante dans les yeux de Tom telle une fureur profonde. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillées en proie à la panique, c'était lui qui avait tué Moldubec, le père de sa amie Martia. Elle vit les lèvres de Tom bougeait puis ce fut le trou noir dont elle ne réveillera jamais. Hermione regarda la jeune femme s'évanouir.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione

Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, on peut partir ?

Oui !

Elle sortit le corps du clochard, Tom lui arracha une mèche de ses cheveux et Hermione lui fit boire la potion et quelques secondes plus tard, il se transforma en la jeune Perevell. Le jeune Jedusor transplana et revint avec une autre fiole de Potion auquel il mélangea la mèche du clochard et la fit boire à Elladora qui devint le clochard, puis Tom transplana avec le corps d'Elladora (clochard) et l'abandonna dans un coin de rue Moldu.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione installa son corps (clochard) à son bureau et transplana dans sa maison. Elle y prit seulement son livre, son précieux livre et attendit que Tom la rejoigne.

Et tous deux disparurent dans l'océan glacial et sombre de la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dorea, Druella, Charlus Potter, Antonin Dolohov, Cygnus II et plusieurs amis d'Hermione assistèrent à l'enterrement de la Jeune Perevell.

Même Dumbledore était là, ainsi que Croupton, et même Scorpius Malefoy.

Dorea était en larmes dans les bras de Druella qui regardait droite devant elle, sentant les larmes venir

Tu te rends compte, elle …………était……..si jeune……..J'espère qu'elle n'a pas souffert……… Et Tom qui n'est pas là ! fit la femme de Potter en pleurant, je l'aimais tellement Hermione.

Je sais, moi aussi je l'aimais notre Hermione, fit Druella en prenant la main de Cygnus Black, son fiancé, c'était grâce à Perevell qu'elle avait rencontré son « prince charmant ».

De nombreux invitèrent commencèrent à partir, puis Dumbledore s'approcha de la tombe où pouvait lire :

_« Ici repose Hermione Perevell_

_Aimée de tous amis et famille »_

- Adieu douce jeune fille, murmura Dumbledore face à la solitude des lieux.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, on était le 31 décembre 1949. Tom fêtait ses 23 ans, il avait reçu un cadeau d'Hermione, une robe de sorcier en soir noire, qui lui allait super bien. Tous les deux se trouvaient à l'écart d'un petit village au fin fond de la forêt Albanienne.

Tom, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'écria Hermione inquiète.

Le jeune homme venait de transplaner, il était couvert de sueur, tremblotant de partout, et semblait fatigué, il ne tenait pas debout. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui, il avait les yeux rougeoyant et le visage déformé par la douleur.

Ce n'est rien, laisse moi ! fit-il en essayant de se lever, mais il retomba dans les bras d'Hermione qui l'accompagna jusqu'au lit.

Tu as crée un horcruxe, n'est-ce-pas ? fit-elle en lui passant de l'eau sur le front. C'est dangereux, tu ne devrais pas faire ça tout seul, reprit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Mais je suis seul, répondit-il dans une grimace de douleur.

Et moi, je compte pour du beurre, je suis là moi ! fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Tom la regardait et caressa son visage avec une main tremblante, oui elle était là, elle était trop là, trop présente dans sa vie. Le jeune Jedusor fini par s'endormir sous les caresses que de la jeune femme lui procurait sur ses cheveux et son visage.

Hermione se retira de la chambre, que tous deux partageaient depuis des mois, elle alla préparer le repas. A midi, la jeune Perevell retourna dans la pièce pour voir si Tom dormait toujours. Ce dernier était réveiller et regardait le plafond de la chambre comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Tom, le repas est prêt si tu peux venir, sinon je t'apporte un plateau, si tu préfère, fit Hermione en souriant.

J'arrive, répondit-il en se levant.

Ils partagèrent leur repas en silence, comme à leur habitude. Après le déjeuner, Tom alla dans la forêt. Hermione s'entraina à sa magie, son livre lui permettait de faire de nombreux exploits sans baguette.

Tom entra dans le forêt, il marcha un moment et trouva un bébé serpent, celui-ci se tortiller sur le sol, blessé. Le jeune Jedusor parla le fourchelang pour rassurer le serpent.

Il lui dit :

Rassure-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Laisse moi t'aider.

Mais ce que les gens pouvaient entendre ce sont des sortes de sifflements.

Tom prit le serpent dans ses mains, celui-ci se mit en boule et il remmena à la petite maison, il arriva et vit Hermione s'entrainer, elle était vraiment douée et puissante, avec la magie noire qui lui enseignait et aussi cette forme de magie, mais malgré cela, Tom parvenait toujours à la vaincre, il voulait toujours être le plus fort et le plus puissant.

Oh, il est mignon, fit Hermione en regardant le serpent enroulé sur le lit.

Tom était entrain de le soigner avec la magie noire. Il fut surpris pas la phrase de le jeune femme, après tout les serpents ne sont pas sensé être « mignons » du moins pour la plupart des gens, mais la jeune Perevell, était différente.

C'est une femelle, je l'ai appelé Nagini.

Oh, c'est chouette ! C'est dommage que je ne parle pas le fourchelang, répondit la jeune femme un peu déçue avec une mine boudeuse.

Tom se mit à rire, elle était aussi mignonne. La jeune femme se mit à rire aussi.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, Hermione continuait à s'entrainer tout comme Tom qui faisait de nombreuses expériences que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas, et avait peur à chaque fois que Tom revenait affaibli. Elle et Nagini étaient les seules personnes que Tom pouvait accepter autour de lui dans ces moments et même dans sa vie. Elles étaient toutes deux les seules personnes en qui, il avait « confiance ».

Il apprit à Hermione, la légimancie où se montra très douée, ils s'entrainaient sur l'idiot du village, lui effaça la mémoire chaque jour, mais affaiblit le pauvre mourut lors d'un entrainement, seul. Ce jour là, Nagini eu droit à un bon festin, elle avait grandi depuis sa première rencontre avec Tom. Les deux sorciers étaient devenus puissantes, trop puissants.

Hermione s'essaya à l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus, après des heures et des heures d'entrainement, elle réussit à se transformer en louve blanche.

Tom, lui repousser les limites de sa magie qui l'affaiblissait mais aussi changé ses traits, et le charmant Tom disparut peu à peu sous des traits brouillés.

Hermione quant a elle, elle embellissait chaque jour d'avantage, ses cheveux s'allongeaient et devenait de plus en plus foncé, d'un noir profond et brillant. Ils lui arrivaient sous les fesses et ondulés avec grâce , elle avait aussi un joli petit nez, des lèvres rouges et en cœurs et un visage rond, et une peau assez pâle mais douce.

Tom pouvait reconnaître sa beauté, son intelligence, sa puissance mais aussi sa gaminerie, quand elle riait. Mais elle pouvait se montrer froide et cruelle.

Tom tu étais où ?

Ne te mêle pas de tout , veux-tu, fit-il d'une voix coléreuse.

Bien, Bien, je n'ai rien dit, répondit Hermione en s éloignant de la maison, vers la forêt.

Elle se transforma en louve, elle se promena dans la forêt avec d'autres loups, elle croisa de nombreuses créatures magiques, tels que des centaures, des loup-garou et même un vampire.

La jeune louve passait de nombreuses heures dans cette forêt en particulier la nuit. Mais elle revenait toujours vers Tom.

De nombreuses années passèrent ainsi pour Hermione et Tom. Si bien que 1959 arriva vite. Les deux jeunes sorciers revinrent vers Londres et le monde « civilisé » si on peut dire ainsi. Ils s'installèrent dans une maison à Londres du côté sorciers, Tom ne voulait pas se mêler aux Moldus stupides et faibles. Il lança une invitation à ses anciens camarades lors d'une réunion.

Tu comptes sur moi pour servir le thé et les petits gâteaux, peut-être ? fit Hermione dans un sarcasme.

Exactement, répondit-il dans un sourire sans chaleur.

Scorpius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Marius Avery, Rodolphe Bulstrode, Herbert Crabbe, Bob Goyle, Orion Lestrange, Acturus Nott, Hank Rosier, le jeune frère de Druella qui était là avec Cygnus II Balck, Hester Mulciber… Tous étaient là, pour écouter un discours de Voldemort, ce dernier imposait respect, crainte, puissance et charme.

Hermione regardait Druella en coin, cette dernière envoyé des regards méchants à la jeune Perevell mais ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle avait tant changé et elle était sensé être morte. Hermione s'éclipsa de cette réunion après tout le discours de Tom sur les sangs-purs, les Moldus, la magie noire et tout le reste, elle connaissait déjà. Elle marchait dans un couloir quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna, et vit Druella Black. Elles étaient face à face.

Tu es….. ? demanda Druella d'un air impatient.

Hermione, répondit-elle.

Oh, mon dieu, s'écria Black en se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione, j'aurais dû m'en douter que c'était toi mais pourquoi tout ce cirque ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu…….

Calme-toi, coupa Hermione, c'est une longue histoire.

Je t'écoute, s'impatienta Druella

Viens !

Hermione emmena son amie dans sa chambre, elle lui raconta l'essentiel et Druella lui parla de son mariage et la naissance de ses trois filles, Bellatrix, huit ans, Andromeda qui avait cinq ans et Narcissa avec ses trois ans.

Les deux femmes passèrent un bon moment à rire, Hermione réalisa que son amitié lui avait manqué. Cygnus parcourra un moment le château, mais il ne trouvait pas sa femme, quand Voldemort passa prés de lui, il frissonna. Cette homme était des plus puissants. Et quelques minutes plus tard, sa femme Druella apparut avec une autre femme, une belle femme.

Sa compagne était toute heureuse, elle embrassa chaleureusement la « femme de Voldemort » et tous deux retournèrent auprès de leurs enfants.

Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de dire la vérité, hein ? fit Tom d'un air dédaigneux, es-tu sûre qu'elle ne vas pas te trahir ?

La réunion c'est mal passé ? demanda Hermione pour changer de conversation.

Non, très bien, ils sont tous prêts pour faire la guerre, mes mangemorts !

Lors des réunions suivantes, Hermione les passait en compagnie de Druella, qui avait été obligée de porter la marque des ténèbres pour entrer dans la maison. Voldemort protégeait bien ses secrets.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione, tu sembles un peu pâle ? remarqua Druella

Je me sens pas très bien, ce matin j'ai eu de nausées, répondit la jeune femme.

Tu ne serais pas enceinte, ma chérie, fit Black.


	17. Thomas, Poudlard et le début de la guerr

Chapitre 17 : Thomas, Poudlard et le début de la guerre Chapitre 17 : Thomas, Poudlard et le début de la guerre

Ne dis pas de bêtises, veux-tu, dit Hermione essayant de ne pas penser à cette éventualité.

Tu prends tes précautions, ma chérie ? demanda Druella inquiète

Je……. Non…… Tom ne m'en laisse pas le temps, se dit-elle à elle-même. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je suis enceinte ? s'écria Hermione, un peu paniqué.

Mais ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave ! fit son amie pour la rassurer, il faut peut-être en parler au seigneur des ténèbres.

Surement pas, Druella fais moi la promesse de ne rien dire à Voldemort ou à Cygnus. Ils ne doivent pas savoir !

Promis, je ferais ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Druella.

Après la réunion, Druella partit avec son mari et Hermione se rendit auprès de Voldemort, et s'essaya à ses côtés, il réfléchissait et elle attendit qu'il la remarque et lui parle.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec prestance.

Je voudrais partir quelques temps chez une amie, je…………

Je ne veux pas que tu partes, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, fit-il en se levant et tirant Hermione à lui, tu le sais ma Lady.

Ainsi, elle serait la Lady, elle avait un peu compris mais entendre ce mot de la bouche de Voldemort lui fit comprendre tout le sens de la vie, tout le sens de la chose, elle serait celle qui causerait la fin du monde libre des sorciers, elle serait celle qui tuerait Harry Potter, son ancien ami, et bizarrement, elle ne sentit ni peine, ni tristesse, ni joie, ni colère, ni haine. En fait, elle ne sentait rien du tout.

Tom la plaqua contre un mur du salon et la prit avec violence, Voldemort ne la laisserais pas partir, elle resterait auprès de lui comme toujours.

L'esprit et le corps d'Hermione par sa volonté et sa peur, ne laissa rien paraître de son état. Même si chaque matin, elle se levait avec la peur au ventre et le soir se couchait un peu rassurée, mais le jour suivant cela recommençait.

_Pouvait-elle aimait cet enfant quand dans son cœur était vide ? _

Elle sentit qu'elle perdait les eaux, elle partit un peu précipitamment à Ste Mangouste.

Madame, vous êtes prête, fit une jeune médicomage, Poussez.

Hermione poussa de toutes ses forces, elle avait tellement mal, cette douleur dans son bas ventre, elle voulait qu'elle s'arrête. Après avoir pousser de nombreuses fois, après souffert de nombreuses heures. Un cri se fit entendre, et se fut une libération pour Hermione et le bébé.

Félicitation, Madame, vous avez un magnifique garçon, fit un médicomage assez âgé avec un grand sourire et posa le bébé propre dans les bras de la jeune mère.

Les deux êtres se regardèrent un moment, puis le bébé ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait garder cet enfant, ni vivre à ses côtés, et encore moins quitter Tom, celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait pas, la pourchassant jour et nuit, il tuerait le peu d'amis, qu'elle avait. Et Voldemort n'était pas prêt pour avoir des enfants, il n'en voulait pas !

Et pour protéger son fils, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : l'abandonner.

Mais qui pourrait prendre soin de lui, qui pourrait l'aimer, lui trouver une bonne famille, un seul nom vint à son esprit : Dumbledore.

Après trois jours, seulement, passés avec son fils qu'elle avait baptisé Thomas. Elle écrivit un mot à Dumbledore.

_« Il s'appelle Thomas, prenez soin de lui »_

Elle transplana dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, que des souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avança vers le tête du sanglier, là où travaillait Alberoth, le frère d'Albus Dumbledore et en ce matin du 20 juillet 1960, elle abandonna son bébé devant le porte du pub.

Elle transplana auprès de Tom, celui-ci le vit arriver, elle était partit un peu précipitamment pour aller voir ses amies, Voldemort avait eu peur pour les choses qu'elle savait mais elle était de retour, c'était comme une « joie » une libération de la voir ici.

Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Bonjour Lady ! répondit-il légèrement contrarié, tu rentres au bon moment, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Chouette ! dit-elle en sortant de la pièce en direction de sa chambre.

Elle y entra et se laissa glisser le long de la porte, elle devait oublier son fils, c'était la seule solution pour le protéger. Elle expira à fond et murmura « oubliettes » en pointant sa baguette vers elle-même. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience pendant quelques minutes, elle se réveilla en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait oublié.

Le lendemain, Tom et Hermione se rendirent à Poudlard. Ils laissèrent Mulciber, Nott, Dolohov et Rosier à la tête du sanglier et se rendirent tous deux à Poudlard. Jedusor alla directement au bureau du directeur pendant que Perevell se rendit dans le couloir du septième étage, à la salle sur demande pour y cacher une étrange objet.

Je veux un endroit pour cacher quelque chose, pensa-t-elle en passant trois fois devant le mur.

Une porte apparut, elle l'ouvrit et se glissa dans la pièce et déposa l'objet, le diadème de Serdaigle. Elle repartit et retrouva Tom et les autres dans la maison.

Voldemort était vraiment en colère et très contrarié. Il fit l'amour à Hermione pour « soulager » sa fureur dans la chambre de cette dernière, puis la laissant, elle se rhabilla, elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

Plusieurs années passèrent ainsi, une rumeur sur les projets et les exploits de Voldemort se fit entendre, cette rumeur devient une peur sans nom. Chaque fois qu'une personne prononcé le nom de Voldemort, celui-ci de faisait tuer ou torturer par les mangemorts. Si bien qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, les gens se mirent à avoir peur de prononcer son nom, _il devient celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

Le monde changea devenant plus « peureux », plus cruel, Hermione aimait bien cet état d'esprit du monde, chacun pouvait soupçonner son voisin de faire partit des mangemorts ou de donner des infos à Voldemort. Plus personne se lié d'amitié avec d'autres. Le seigneur des ténèbres régnait sur le monde des sorciers mais un groupe résister : L'ordre du phénix dirigé par Dumbledore.

Hermione restait auprès de Voldemort pour l'aider dans ses plans, ses réflexions, elle restait souvent dans la maison car elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle passait son temps à torturé esprits et corps de leurs prisonniers.

L'année 1971 commença.

Tom, cria Hermione alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, fit-il avec colère.

Oui, oui, répondit-elle le regard joyeux, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le ministère est prêt à tomber, il faut faire face à l'ordre du phénix, maintenant, il est le dernier pilier qui empêche d'accéder au pouvoir.

C'est effectivement une excellente nouvelle, dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil,

Il appela ses mangemorts, tous apparurent, Hermione alla s'installer dans le fauteuil de Voldemort pendant que celui-ci donner ses ordres. Nagini était au-dessus du fauteuil et se laisser caresser la tête par la jeune femme. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait perdu ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient pratiquement toujours rouges de colère sauf quand ils se posaient sur Hermione, quelques fois on pouvait y lire la flamme du désir. Il congédia ses mangemorts et s'approcha de « sa » Lady, elle avait maintenant 40ans, mais elle était toujours aussi belle avec son regard chocolat et ses cheveux noirs. Il lui tendit la main, elle la saisi et il l'attira à lui.

C'est mon fauteuil, fit-il avec autorité.

Oui, oui, répondit-elle, en s'éloignant vers la sortie, je vais dans la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle dans un air coquin.

Tom s'asseya qu'allait-il faire d'elle. Elle était trop présente, savait trop de chose, lui obéissait rarement, heureusement elle était silencieuse quand ses partisans étaient là, sinon cela affaiblirait son autorité. Que pouvait-il faire d'elle ? La tuer ? La torturer ? L'enfermer ? Rien de tout ceci n'était envisageable, elle était bien trop puissante pour perdre un atout telle qu'elle. Il devait faire avec et puis à chaque fois qu'il voyait son corps superbe, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du désir. _Elle était à lui !_

Hermione lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, car dorénavant ils vivaient dans un grand manoir caché, dont le gardien du secret n'est autre que Voldemort. Perevell avait du mal à dire, Seigneur, Maître, ou Lord pour elle, il était Tom. Une fois, elle avait essayer Voldy, cela l'avait mis dans une colère noire.

Voldemort était derrière elle, Hermione l'avait sentit se présence mais ne bougeait pas. Ses longs cheveux noirs arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux genoux.

J'ai une mission à faire, tu viens ? demanda-t-il soudain.

C'est quoi cette mission ? interrogea-t-elle sans se retourner

Voldemort s'avança vers elle, se baissa et approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

Allons chasser du sorcier ! fit-il

Il appela ses mangemorts et ils apparurent très vite !

Mmmh, répondit-elle en se relevant.

Elle n'aimait pas torturer les Moldus ou les cracmols, ceux-ci ne se battaient pas, ceux-ci ne se défendaient pas, ceux-ci étaient trop faibles. Elle préférait les combats, les duels contre les sorciers. Ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de travers, tous se stoppèrent, les gens regardèrent autour d'eux, voyant les mangemorts, la Lady et Voldemort, ils crièrent et essayant de transplaner mais Hermione avait déjà lancé un sort anti-transplanage. Alors que les mangemorts s'amusaient à torturer les « simples » sorciers. Hermione attendait les aurors et l'ordre du phénix, pour mieux rigoler. Elle leva les yeux vers son ancien appartement au dessus de Mme Guipure, rien n'avait changé, elle ferma les paupières, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être nostalgique. Un sort la frôla de peu, et se baissa au dernier moment.

Avada Kedavra , s'écria la voix de Voldemort sur l'auror qui avait attaqué Hermione. Fait un peu attention, ajouta-t-il agacé.

Oui, oui !

Elle se lança dans le combat, tortura et stupéfixiant de nombreux sorciers, et aurors, elle n'avait jamais tué une personne directement, elle avait torturé, enfermé mais jamais elle n'avait prononce ces deux mots synonymes de mort. Enfin Dumbledore apparut, il avait laissé sa chère école, Hermione avait tellement, changé que même lui ne la reconnut pas.

Tom, que fais-tu ici ? demanda calmement Dumbledore

Ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma Lady, qui voulait te rencontré.

Dumbledore fut surpris pourquoi la « femme » de Voldemort, voulait le voir, il avait entendu parler d'elle mais avait très peu d'information sur elle.

Bonjour, professeur, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire.


	18. Dumbledore et l'entrée à Poudlard

Chapitre 18 : Dumbledore et l'entrée à Poudlard

Chapitre 18 : Dumbledore et l'entrée à Poudlard

Hermione et Dumbledore se trouvaient fa ce à face. Les autres membres de l'ordre regardaient cette jeune femme magnifique. Dumbledore voulait la connaître pour mieux la combattre. Il ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle pourrait être la jeune Hermione qu'il avait rencontré, il y a presque trente ans, maintenant. Il la croyait morte.

Bonjour, Lady, fit le professeur dans un demi-sourire, mais ses yeux reflétaient la colère.

Je suis désolée pour le désordre ! s'excusa-t-elle. Il faut nettoyer tout ça.

Il y avait des corps et des déchets tout autour d'eux. Hermione leva son bras et sa baguette brandis, pensa à « Vindr ». Un vent puissant se mit à souffler en direction des membres de l'ordre. Les cadavres s'envolèrent sur les soldats de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier la regarda et envoya un puissant sort d'immobilisation qui frappa un bouclier dans un joli son de clochette, Hermione l'avait élevé autour d'elle, pour la protéger grâce au sort « Skolir »

Professeur, vous n'êtes pas très fair-play, fit Lady

Ah, parce que vous vous êtes fair-play ? s'exclama McGonagall en avança devant Dumbledore, sa baguette levée, prête à combattre.

Allons, Allons, Minerva, calmez-vous, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Magdalena…

Ne lui faites pas de mal, coupa Minerva, un peu paniquée.

Cela ne tient qu'à vous, ne restez pas dans noter chemin, ordonna Voldemort…

Tom, nous ne ferons pas ce que tu demandes, même en échange de la vie de Magdalena, je suis sûre que Minerva comprend le sacrifice la jeune fille, répondit Dumbledore…

McGonagall baissa les yeux et Hermione prit pitié de la femme, elle sourit et s'approcha de Minerva qui s'était avancé. Dumbledore s'avança aussi pour protéger le professeur de métamorphose.

Minerva, vous pourriez venir avec moi et je vous contient à Magdalena, proposa Lady en tendant la main vers McGonagall.

La femme en question leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Lady, ce regard chocolat à cet instant reflétait de la pitié et de la compassion. McGonagall ferma les yeux, un moment, un court moment avant d'envoyer un « Expelliarmus » qu'Hermione para sans difficultés.

Bien, s'il s'agit de votre réponse, nous en resterons là, fit Lady, puis elle leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore et ajouta, Alors, je suis venue pour un petit duel contre vous ?

Ah ! Vous croyez pouvoir vaincre Dumbledore, fit un autre membre de l'ordre du phénix.

Je ne crois rien du tout, j'en suis sûre, réplique Lady dans un sourire.

Voldemort était réduit à un simple rôle de spectateur, il n'aimait pas ça, mais il avait dit à sa Lady, qu'il n'interviendrait pas son duel contre Dumbledore.

Les sorts de mirent à fuser dans tous les sens, la jeune Lady se protégea grâce à un bouclier, mais celui-ci consommait beaucoup d'énergie, il disparaître rapidement, elle devrait faire vite. Le combat s'intensifia et Hermione envoya une puissante boule de feu en disant :

Sauvez-les, si tu peux !

La boule de feu encercla les membres de l'ordre et Dumbledore eu du mal à éteindre le feu, mais Hermione continuait à lancer des sortilèges que le vieux professeur avait dû mal à éviter, il prit un puissant Doloris et s'effondra, mais la jeune femme tomba aussi au sol, par un puissant sort d'immobilisation, lancé par un autre membre de l'ordre…

Vous appelez ça fair-play ? s'écria Lady.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et se retourna vers Tom avec un regard désolé, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit la main et l'aida à transplaner suivit par ses mangemorts. Dumbledore les regarda partir en soupirant.

Un jeune garçon marchait dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, il devait avoir onze ans, il avait les cheveux bruns, assez grand pour ses onze ans, le teint pâle et les yeux marrons. Il devait atteindre le Poudlard Express, à la gare. C'était sa première année, il était tout excité, il avait voulu prendre le train à Londres, mais son père avait dit que c'était inutile, vu qu'il habitait déjà à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi prendre le train pour aller dans un endroit où te trouves déjà. Le petit garçon avait été déçu, il aurait pu se faire des amis dans le train. Tchou-Tchou….

Le jeune garçon se leva de sa valise avec empressement et impatience. Le train entra en gare et les calèches arrivèrent… Les élèves commencèrent à descendre et s'installer dans les calèches

Les premières années par ici, s'écria une grosse voix.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux et vit un demi-géant. Il avait croisé de nombreuses fois dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, ici et là.

Venez, suivez moi, fit le grand homme en s'avança vers le lac.

Les enfants s'installèrent dans des barques à côté d'un jeune garçon brun et une petite fille rousse. Tous les deux semblaient se connaître, sans doute une rencontre dans le train. Il regarda le château illuminé depuis le lac, il connaissait bien le château, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent le demi-géant les accompagne jusqu' à la grande salle, une femme avec un chignon bien serré et une mine attristé les accueillit.

Je suis le professeur McGonagall, bienvenue à Poudlard dans quelques minutes vous serez partit dans les différentes maisons Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vos succès feront gagné des points et toutes infractions au règlement, lui en ferra perdre. Maintenant suivez moi.

Les petits élèves suivirent le professeur dans la grande salle dans une longue file indienne. Les autres enfants étaient là, et attendait la fin de la répartition pour pouvoir manger. Les premières années arrivèrent au pied de l'estrade et le silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Tous regardaient le choixpeau qui se mit à chanter :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_  
_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_  
_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèves sont à égalité."_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant__  
__Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein__  
__Tu seras en de bonnes mains__  
__Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Puis le professeur McGonagall commença l'appel :

Marina Alenson

Une jeune fille brune se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade, elle s'installe sur un tabouret à trois pied et le professeur plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il répondit :

Poufsouffle.

Martin Avery, fit Minerva.

Le jeune garçon brun s'approcha du choixpeau avec une certaine assurance, il fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Sirius Black

Un garçonnet aux cheveux noirs se leva, il avait les yeux noirs, il semblait assez assuré avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il voulait aller à Gryffondor, cette maison, il voulait que ça soit la sienne. Le professeur McGonagall, posa le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune garçon, qui venait de s'installer sur le tabouret

Gryffondor, cria le choixpeau magique.

De bruillants applaudissement vinrent du table à droite, Sirius s'y précipita pour s'asseoir…

Johnson Cricle, un jeune garçon avec une tête blonde, il fut envoyé à Serdaigle.

Thomas Dumbledore

Le jeune garçon brun, qui n'avait pas pu prendre le Poudlard express, se dirigea vers le tabouret, en entendant des murmures sur son nom de famille. Il s'installa et McGonagall plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Une voix se mit à parler dans les pensées du jeune garçon.

Oh, je vois une grande envie de faire ses preuves, Serpentard serait une bonne maison pour toi, commença le choixpeau…

Je veux aller à Gryffondor, murmura le jeune Thomas, comme son père et son oncle…

Très bien ! GRYFFONDOR, cria le choixpeau ;

Le garçonnet se leva et rejoignit sa table et s'assis à côté de Sirius Black…

Lily Evans, appela le professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille rousse, que Thomas avait déjà repérée dans les barques fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Puis ce fut le tour de Karen Farima, une autre jolie rouquine qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, et Gabriel Gabion à Serdaigle. Rodolphe Lestrange, le petit frère de Rabastan Lestrange, fut envoyé à Serpentard comme toute sa famille. Remus Lupin, un jeune garçon châtain, qui semblait fatigué, fut envoyé à Gryffondor suivit de Peter Petitgrow.

James Potter, appela Minerva.

Un jeune garçon brun s'approcha de l'estrade. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, et après quelques secondes, on entendit :

Gryffondor !

James rejoignit les autres élèves de sa maison, il commençait à avoir faim. Severus Rogue, fut envoyé à Serpentard. Puis Anna Thibault à Serdaigle, Johanna Valery à Poufsouffle et John Wilkes dans la maison des vert.

La répartition fut fini et le repas commença, il apparut sur la table. Thomas mangea avec appétit, il était entre Sirius et Lily et en face de lui se trouvait James.

Bonjour, je suis James, fit un jeune garçon brun, avec des yeux marrons, il semblait plutôt sympathique, avec son petit visage et son regard pétillant.

Moi, Remus Lupin, répondit un garçonnet avec ses cheveux châtain, son regard marron où il y avait un peu de tristesse et de fatigue.

Sans doute parce qu'il a quitté sa famille, pensa Thomas

Sirius Black, fit un premier année, il portait bien son nom de famille, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs. Il avait la peau assez pâle, mais un air sympathique avec son sourire charmeur.

Lily Evans, répondit la jeune fille, elle avait une assez longue chevelure rousse, de magnifiques yeux verts où se reflétaient un brin d'intelligence.

Peter Petitgrow, répondit un jeune garçon châtain, avec ses yeux marrons, il avait un corpulence assez important, mais sans être gros, disons qu'il était bien portant…

Et toi ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Thomas

Thomas Dumbledore, répondit ce dernier dans un sourire ;

Comme Dumbledore, le directeur ? s'exclama James.

Oui, c'est mon oncle, fit Thomas en regardant la table des professeurs.

McGonagall était toujours avec son visage triste et ses yeux inexpressif, et Dumbledore semblait fatigué, en colère et contrarié.

Lady marchait dans un couloir sombre, elle portait une magnifique robe de sorcier douce et légers. Elle avait aussi beaucoup changé physiquement, elle portait un belle chevelure frisée, mais de couleur noire, qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle descendit des escaliers et des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre. Elle avançait dans les caves, qui servaient de cellules. Cela faisait même deux mois que ce combat contre Dumbledore, elle avait donc commencé des visites quotidienne à la jeune Magdalena. Lady ouvrit une porte, la cellule était plongé dans le noir, elle referma la porte et envoya des petites boules de feu vers les bougies pour les allumer. Devant ses yeux, s'offrait un spectacle pour le moins triste et écœurant, mais pour d'autres drôle et satisfaisant. Une jeune femme d'environ, une trentaine d'années était allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleurait et gémissait sur le sol.

Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie, pitié, laissez-moi ! murmura la jeune femme.

Bonjour, ce matin, il y a un ravissant soleil, c'est très agréable le soleil, oh mais, j'y pense, vous n'avez pas vu le soleil depuis trois mois maintenant. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la douce caresse du soleil ? Vous pourriez la sentir à nouveau, si vous le souhaitez vraiment. Fit Lady dans un sourire.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle faisait que gémir, elle avait subi de nombreux doloris, et même un homme était venu la violée, elle qui détestait les hommes, elle aimait les femmes, Ah Minerva. Elle était anéanti, le pire c'est qu'il ne posait pas de questions, c'était juste pour s'amuser. Et cette femme qui venait la voir, elle parlait, elle ne la torturait pas, ni lui faisait du mal physiquement, mais ces paroles étaient une forme de torture. Elles étaient cruelles et c'était un vrai poison…

Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Lady

Mmh, gémissant, je suis…..votre…..ennemie, fit-elle en gémissant.

Même pas, je n'ai rien contre vous, et je suis sûre que Voldemort non plu, non vous êtes là parce que Dumbledore ne veut pas capituler et votre charmante Minerva, je lui ai proposé de sauver votre vie en échange de quelques services, elle a refusé et tu te retrouves dans cette situation…

Mensonges, parvient-elle à crier…

Ce n'est pas des mensonges mais je vais pas passer ma vie à essayer de vous convaincre, vous avez faim ? demanda-t-elle soudain

Magdalena qui n'avait eu que des morceaux de pain rassis, de la soupe froide et de un pichet d'eau, entendait son ventre criait famine !

Whisky ? appela Lady

Oui, Maîtresse, répondit un elfe qui venait d'apparaître

Tu peux m'apporter mon petit déjeune, fit Lady.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lady mangeait des tranches de pain avec de la confiture, dans la cellule de la jeune femme en parlant de tout et de rien. La jeune prisonnière recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne regardait pas la nourriture..

Oh, je suis mal polie, je vous en ai pas proposé ? s'exclama Lady dans un sourire, voulez-vous un tartine ?

Magdalena avait faim, elle voulait manger mais si elle acceptait cette tartine, cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptais de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort.

Non, je…..n'ai pas…. Faim, parvient-elle à articuler.

Ah tant pis, fit Lady en mangeant la dernière tartine.

Puis elle sortit de la cellule, un peu contrariée, ces Gryffondor étaient stupides, _rien n'est plus importante que de sauver sa propre vie !_


	19. Les maraudeurs et les mangemorts

Chapitre 19 : Les Maraudeurs et les mangemorts

Les cours à Poudlard étaient passionnants et Thomas étaient un élève très doué. Il était en cours, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien avec James et Sirius, qui ne le « jugeaient » pas sur son nom de famille. La plupart des gens le regardaient avec admiration et crainte. Il écoutait le professeur Flitwick, au côté de Remus, ce dernier restait souvent seul, mais il était assez doué. Ils écoutaient tous le professeur parlait du sortilège Wingadium Leviosa…

On tourne le poignet et on abaisse ! fit-il de sa petite voix fluette.

Thomas, Sirius et James y arrivèrent du premier cous, puis Remus et Lily y parvinrent à prés quelques essais…

Chouette, s'écria Peter devant la réussite des Gryffondor.

Le cours finissait et ils dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent de chose et d'autres. Thomas parlait avec Lily des cours…

Thomas, tu pourras m'aider pour le devoir du professeur Slugorn, demanda Lily.

Bien sûr, nous irons à la bibliothèque, ce soir, vers 17h, répondit-il.. ;

Ok, fit la jeune fille.

Je viendrais aussi ! s'écria James dans un sourire !

D'accord, répondit Thomas dans un sourire..

Ils firent leurs devoirs tous ensemble, Thomas, Lily, et James étaient là mais aussi Remus, qui avait déjà sympathisé avec Lily et Sirius qui était toujours avec le jeune Potter. Et Peter, qui aimait bien le groupe et voulait se faire des amis..

Il n'y avait que Remus, Thomas et Lily qui travaillaient, les autres rigolaient, ce qui exaspérait la pauvre la jeune fille. Le jeune Dumbledore, fut le premier à avoir finit, il aida la jeune Evans à finir, puis tous les deux quittèrent la bibliothèque sous l'œil contrarié de James…

Les quatre amis qui restaient se mirent à sympathiser… Peter le timide, Remus le sérieux, James, l'intrépide et Sirius, le charmeur.

On pourrait former le groupe des maraudeurs, proposa Sirius dans un sourire.. ;

Un clan, murmura Peter

Oui, on est quatre, se serait les quatre maraudeurs, répondit Black.

Les maraudeurs, répéta James, ça me plait bien !

Ok ? fit Sirius en tendant la main devant lui.

Oui, dit Peter en faisant de même et en la posant sur celle d'une jeune brun.

Ouais, répondit James en posant sa main sur celle des deux autres

D'accord, fit Remus en posant sa main, sur celles des autres,

Les Maraudeurs, firent-ils tous ensemble.

Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est les maraudeurs ? demanda Peter.

Des blagues aux Serpentards..

Thomas et Lily marchaient vers leur salle commune, quand ils croisèrent Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, le nez plongeait dans un livre, il ne vit pas Thomas, et lui bomba dedans..

Eh ! s'écria-t-il en tombant.

Excuse-moi, ça va, répondit Thomas dans un sourire en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais Severus refusa la main, et se leva tout seul.

Severus, ça va ? demanda Lily dans un doux sourire !

Oui, répondit ce dernier.

James et Sirius arrivèrent à ce moment là, ils virent Rogue avec les deux Gryffondor. James vu rouge, ce Serpentard ne s'approchera pas de Lily.

Salut Servilus, fit James en riant !

Lily lui lança un regard noir et prit Severus pas le bras pour l'éloigner de ces abrutis. Thomas resta dans le couloir et vit les deux amis pestaient de pas avoir pu embêter Severus et attiré le regard de Lily. Le jeune Dumbledore sourit et partit dans la même direction que Lily et Severus.

Lady se réveilla aux côtés de Tom, ils avaient encore fait l'amour. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire « non ». Aujourd'hui, Voldemort avait décidé de recruter de nouveaux mangemorts et sur les conseils de Lady, il avait convoqué Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black , Igor Karkaroff et Lucius Malefoy.

Lady se leva et entra dans la salle de bain, elle fit couler un bain moussant et s'y plongea. Ce matin, elle se sentait bien, détendue dans son bain chaud. Tom entra dans la pièce, il se lava le visage et ressortit sans un mot, ni un regard pour la femme avec qui, il venait de passer la nuit.

Tom était assis sur son « trône » et parlait à ses mangemorts, leur donnait des ordres et des missions bien précise… Puis trois nouvelles têtes entrèrent. Une femme très belle avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, une vraie Black, une jeune homme d'environ dix sept-ans avec de longs cheveux blonds, il était venu avec son oncle Scorpius, pendant les vacances de Noël. Et un autre homme plus âgé, que les deux autres. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs et une barbichette au menton.

Maître , fit Scorpius, voici mon neveu, Lucius, il a dix sept ans, il est en dernière année à Poudlard.

Lucius, Bellatrix et Igor étaient à genoux devant Voldemort, ce dernier força leurs esprit un par un, ils avaient le sang-pur dans les veines de vrais sorciers.

Bien Scorpius, dit Voldemort, approchez Karkaroff, l'homme s'avança vers le seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'as-tu à me dire ? demanda Tom.

Je suis prêt à suivre vos ordre, maitre.

Bien, Bien, répondit Voldemort, montres-moi, ton bras gauche.

Karkaroff leva la manche de sa robe de sorcier et le seigneur des ténèbres le marqua. A ce moment là, pensa à ce qu'Hermione lui avait di au sujet de la marque « Je ne veux pas être marqué comme du bétail ».

Tu peux te reculer, Malefoy, approche ! ordonna Voldemort.

Je veux être à vos côtés pour purifier le monde des sorciers, je suivrais vos ordres, seigneur, dit Lucius accroupi devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

Merveilleux ! s'exclama Voldemort, il apposa aussi la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Malefoy.

Lestrange, appela Voldemort

Oui, maitre, répondit-elle en le regardant.

Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil, et s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année,

Elle était très belle mais pas autant qu'Hermione, pensa Tom.

Il la fit se lever et elle déclara :

Je vous suivrais, oh mon maître, ses yeux pétillés de joie. Voldemort sourit et la marqua sur son bras gauche.

Il ordonna à ses mangemorts de quitter la pièce, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Lady entra dans la pièce, Nagini se précipita dans les jambes de cette dernière en sifflant. Tom sourit en entendant les paroles du serpent.

Qu'as-t-elle dit ? demanda Lady !

Qu'elle avait marre de ses mangemorts et qu'elle était contente que tu sois là.

Ah ! fit Lady en se penchant pour caresser la tête du serpent. Je commence à m'en ennuyer, ajouta-t-elle.

Je vois, répondit Voldemort, en s'approchant de « sa » femme, il huma le parfum de ses cheveux, une joli cocktail de fruits et commença à lui massait la tête.

Comment s'est passé la réunion ? demanda Lady en savourant les caresses.

Très bien, trois nouvelles recrues, répondit-il en s'éloignant la femme, il va falloir te trouver une occupation, dit-il en retourna s'asseoir.

Oui, oui, fit-elle dans un sourire de petite fille, les paupières clignotantes.

Tom ria devant l'expression de Lady, cette dernière, se mit à faire le boudin, comme une gamine et quitta la pièce d'un pas léger. Voldemort avait tout essayer pour chasser cette expression de son visage, mais rien n'y faisait, elle trouvait toujours un moment pour rire, le pire c'est qu'il riait avec elle.

Lady marchait vers la cellule de Magdalena, elle avait quelque chose à lui raconter. Elle entra et trouva Avery entraine de la violer. Elle envoya l'homme contre le mur, elle était vraiment en colère, on ne touchait pas à ses jouets.

Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-elle dans un excès de rage.

Je……….. Commença Marius, Paniqué.

Endoloris, s'écria Hermione……….

Marius Avery se mit à crier, à gémir et à supplier.

On ne touche pas à mes jouets, fit Lady, maintenant dégage, ordonna-t-elle en stoppant le sortilège de torture.

Puis, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille tremblante, nue, mais son regard reflétait un peu de reconnaissance. Le spectacle avait gâché sa journée, si bien commencé, elle quitta la cellule en colère et contrariée.

Le lendemain, elle trouva Magdalena, morte, elle s'était pendu dans sa cellule, trop de souffrance et peu d'espoir. Lady était encore plus contrariée, elle avait perdu son jouet, elle devait en trouver un autre. Elle abandonna le corps, quelque part où il serait vite retrouver, pour « l'offrir » à Minerva.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, avec son lot de morts, de désolation, mais aussi un peu d'espoir de voir la fin de cette guerre. Lady ne s'était presque pas ennuyé, Voldemort lui avait donné une mission organisé l'attaque de Ste Mangouste et bien sûr la mener à bien. Elle s'était bien amusé, elle s'était ramener un nouveau jouet du nom de Sarah Connor, une sang de bourbe. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, elle avait de longs cheveux roux-blond, et des yeux bleu en amande. Elle devait faire le ménage, le repassage, le lavage, pour soulager les elfes de maisons, car Hermione s'inquiétait un peu du sort de ces petites créatures. Elle avait le droit de dormir dans la chambre des elfes, et un repas plus ou moins décent, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique et ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie.

Sarah, cria Lady

Oui, répondit cette dernière, d'un air las.

As-tu finis ton travail, j'ai besoin de toi !

Oui, madame, j'arrive, dit la jeune fille.

Sarah avait compris, que si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle pourrait se retrouver aux cachots, où la torture l'attendait. Alors elle faisait tout ce que cette femme capricieuse, lui disait de faire.

Brosse moi, les cheveux, ordonna Lady.

Les cheveux de la femme, était d'un noir profond et brillant, il lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. Sarah brossait la chevelure brune en écoutant Lady parlait des attaques contre les moldus et sorciers. La jeune fille n'aimait pas beaucoup les paroles, elle était dégoutée, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire sans subir les tortures ou peut-être pire.


	20. La vérité, la famille et l'amour

Chapitre 20 : La vérité, la famille et l'amour…

Chapitre 20 : La vérité, la famille et l'amour…

Septembre 1972, commença et Thomas entra dans sa deuxième année, ses camarades James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et Severus également. Après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Lily et Thomas se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoirs, et les soirs dans la salle commune, depuis leur première année, Lily lui parlait des moldus et de leur monde et Thomas, lui expliquait le monde magique et certains de ses mystères.

Cet après-midi là, alors qu'ils travaillaient leurs devoirs, Dumbledore entra dans la bibliothèque.

Thomas, tu veux bien me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il te plait, demanda la directeur dans un sourire.

Oui, j'arrive, lui répondit-il, je reviens Lily attend-moi, fit-il à la jeune fille.

D'accord, répondit Lily

Thomas suivit le directeur, celui-ci lui demandait comment se passaient les cours, le jeune garçon répondit très bien. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille.

Dragées, fit le professeur Dumbledore.

La Gargouille s'écarta, et ils montèrent. Dans le bureau, Alberoth attendait son frère et son fils Thomas.

Papa, fit le jeune garçon surpris.

Bonjour Thomas, nous avons quelque chose à te dire, veux-tu t'asseoir ? fit le frère d'Albus.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Thomas en s'asseyant, il regarda Alberoth assis à ses côtés et Albus en face de lui.

Tu sais que je ne suis pas ton père, commença Alberoth.

Oui, tu me la dit, il y a longtemps ! répondit e jeune garçon.

C'est que je ne t'ai pas tout dit…

Ah ! Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? interrogea Thomas.

Tu as été abandonné devant la porte de la tête du sanglier, et on ignore par qui, expliqua Dumbledore dans un sourire bien veillant pour le rassurer.

De toute façon, cela ne change rien, vous êtes ma famille pour toujours, même si j'aimerais savoir qui sont mes vrais parents, fit le jeune garçon dans un sourire.

Nous pourrions sans doute le découvrir, dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants de joie, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour savoir, promit-il.

Le jeune Thomas quitta le bureau du directeur et alla directement à la bibliothèque retrouver Lily. Cette dernière était en compagnie de Rogue. Il s'asseya à leur côté et Severus partit presque aussitôt.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Thomas surpris.

Il n'aime pas les Gryffondors, répondit Lily

Ah !

Au fait, le directeur, il te voulait quoi ?

Thomas la regarda un moment, puis lui expliqua tout sur son abandon et adoption par les Dumbledore. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille de la compassion et de la tristesse.

Je t'aiderais à les trouver si tu veux, proposa la jeune fille.

Merci répondit Thomas dans un sourire.

Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Igor Karkaroff et Dolohov Antonin attaquèrent un village moldu, il s'agissait de la première mission des trois nouvelles recrues. Détruire quelques infâmes moldus, un passe-temps agréable pour les mangemorts.

Un membre de l'ordre au hasard, il lança son patrons pour signaler un danger, et se rua dans la bagarre. Mais seul contre quatre mangemorts, il ne fit pas le poids, il fut torturé, Lucius voulait le tuer, mais Antonin l'en empêcha. Ce serait un cadeau pour Lady. Dolohov le stupéfixia et ils transplanèrent à l'arrivée des aux membres de l'Ordre.

Lady, assise sur un fauteuil, dans la bibliothèque, lisait un livre quand Bellatrix entra dans la pièce et avança d'un pas rapide vers elle.

Lady, nous sommes revenus du village, nous avons ramené un membre de l'ordre. Dolohov vous la garder.

Ah ! Conduis-moi à lui.

Bellatrix ouvrit la porte et marcha le long d'un couloir suivit par Hermione. La jeune Lestrange ressemblait à sa mère Druella, on ne pouvait le nier. Lady repensa à ses deux amis, Dorea et Druella qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années.. Dorea ne s'était jamais joint à Voldemort, ni à Dumbledore. Quand à Druella, elle avait passé ses années à élever ses trios filles dont une marchait devant elle.

Qui êtes-vous pour le seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda Bellatrix soudainement.

Pardon ! réplique Lady

Non, excusez mon insolence, Lady ! fit la jeune Lestrange en baissant la tête.

Oui, conduisez-moi voulez-vous ! dit Hermione.

Oui, tout de suite !

Elles arrivèrent, Voldemort était là, le membre de 'ordre était encore stupèfixié et Dolohov se faisait torturé. Lady s'avança vers Tom et plaça sa main sur celle de Voldemort qui tenait la baguette et murmura à son oreille :

C'était un cadeau pour moi, je peux l'avoir, fit Hermione dans un souffle avec les yeux pétillants et un beau sourire.

Voldemort leva le « Doloris » et Dolohov se remit à genoux et implora son maître.

Pardon, Pardon, Maître.

Ca ira, laissez-nous seuls, ordonna Voldemort, et apporter cet homme dans une cellule.

Bellatrix et Antonin quittèrent la pièce et faisait ce que Voldemort avait ordonné.

Tom posa son regard sur Hermione, elle était magnifique, il sentit un désir naître en lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Lady. Cette dernière approfondit le baiser et ils firent l'amour à même le sol.

Il faut que j'aille voir de prisonnier ! fit-elle en se rhabillant.

Tu as hâte de jouer, Lady, dit Voldemort en attrapant une des longues mèches de cheveux et humant le parfum qu'ils dégageaient.

Oui, répondit-elle en se levant.

Voldemort fit de même et Lady quitta la pièce d'un pas souple. Elle alla vers les cellules et trouva son « jouet ». Le sort de Stupèfixion avait été levé, il était assis sur une pierre, la tête dans les mains. La Lady entre dans la pièce sans bruit.

Vous pleurez ? demanda-t-elle.

Le membre de l'ordre sursauta et vit Lady. Elle semblait fragile, avec sa petite taille, si il était debout, il pourrait la dominer facilement, mais en même temps, on pouvait sentir une grande puissance émanait de son corps. Lady regarda le membre de l'ordre, elle força l'accès à son esprit, il était doué en occlumancie, mais Lady n'abandonne pas, elle le lâcha l'emprise.

Vous avez peur ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Non, s'écria-t-il en levant les yeux vers les siens.

Vous savez ce genre de choses m'ennuient, je suis lassa de ses batailles.

Elle doutait peut-être pourrait-il la convaincre d'abandonner Voldemort de combattre aux côtés de l'ordre.

Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? demanda l'homme.

Quel est votre non ? interrogea Lady

Vincent McLogan, répondit-il.

Ah ! Et vous pourquoi vous battez-vous ? dit-elle.

Pour la liberté, pour la vie, pour la famille, pour l'amour.

Ce sont de biens nobles causes, l'amour, fit-elle d'une petite vois en rêvassant.

Elle sortit de la cellule et s'adossa au mur, elle ferma les yeux. Que venait-il de se passer pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait vu le visage de Ron, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Hermione l'avait oublié, Hermione était morte, elle avait disparu pour laisser place à Lady, pour être aux côtés de Tom et satisfaire son ambition, devenir une grande sorcière. Alors que venait de faire Ron, ici ? Et maintenant ? Alors qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis presque trente ans. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à marcher vers sa chambre. Elle entra Sarah était entrain de nettoyer la salle de bain avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison.

Vodka, appela Lady.

Oui, maîtresse, répondit le petit elfe.

Vas me chercher mon repas, je vais manger dans ma chambre, ordonna la maîtresse.

Tout de suite, maîtresse, fit la petite créature en s'inclinant et en disparaissant.

Sarah ? fit Lady

Oui, madame.

Es-tu amoureuse ? demanda la « femme » de Voldemort.

Non, répondit Sarah rapidement

Elle avait menti, Lady le sentit et surtout le vit dans son attitude et l'entendit dans sa voix.

Menteuse ! Qui est-ce ? redemanda Lady dans un sourire, mais le regard froid, n'acceptant pas le mensonge.

Adrian Potter, s'écria-t-elle comme si son nom pourrait faire peur à Lady.

Oh, le fils de Doréa et Charlus. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras qu'il était bébé, fit Lady se remémora ce moment avec un sourire.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Sarah.

Tu me traites de menteuse, s'exclama Lady avec colère, et le regard glacial sur la jeune fille. Endoloris, lança la femme.

La jeune Sarah s'écroula sur le sol, tremblant et gémissant. Elle leva le sort et appela un mangemort.

Lucius, mets-là dans uns cellule, j'en ai assez.

Oui, Lady, fit le jeune Malefoy en courbant l'échine.

Il traîna la jeune fille, inconsciente jusqu'à une cellule adjacente de celle de Vincent McLogan.


	21. Les trois soeurs Black et leurs mariages

Narcissa était en 7ème année à Poudlard, dans la maison des Serpentard

Chapitre 21 : Les trois sœurs Black et leurs mariages.

Narcissa était en 7ème année à Poudlard, dans la maison des Serpentard. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de ses parents. Assise sur son lit, dans le dortoir, elle relut le message de sa famille :

_« Cissy,_

_Après de nombreuses discussions avec la famille Malefoy, nous sommes parvenus à un accord sur la date de votre mariage, il aura lieu le 17juillet, après ta scolarité…._

_Nous sommes tous honoré et fière de toi, un mariage avec un sang-pur tels que les Malefoy…._

_Avec mon affection_

_Ta mère » !_

Ainsi son sort était scellé, elle avait connu Lucius Malefoy lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il n'était pas laid, assez intelligent, mais elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Devait-elle épouser cet inconnu sans amour pour le bien de sa famille, pour le sang-pur ? Elle repensa à sa sœur Bellatrix, quand il y a quatre ans, elle aussi avait reçu la même lettre pour épouser Rodolphus Lestrange…

Le 26 août 1968, Bellatrix, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux noirs et sa beauté, se tenait aux côtés d'un sorcier brun avec les yeux marron. Tous deux étaient devant un prêtre pour le jour de leur mariage.

Je vous déclare marier pour le meilleur et le pire, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, fit le prêtre.

Rodolphus posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bellatrix, cette dernière légèrement dégoûtée, se laissa faire. Puis la fête commença, Bellatrix regardait ses deux sœurs, Andromeda qui avait quinze ans et Narcissa, treize ans. Elles dansaient et riaient, la jeune Lestrange tout juste mariée, enviait ses deux sœurs, elle voulait être avec un homme qu'elle aimait, pas ce sang-pur. Mais la lignée devait être préservée, elle avait donc fait ce sacrifice.

Bellatrix et sa mère Druella, se trouvaient dans un salon privé. La plupart des invités étaient partis…

Oh, ma chère enfant, je suis si désolée, mais ton père avait décidé que tu épouserais Lestrange, et pour Andromeda, il souhaite qu'elle se marie avec…. Commença Druella.

Mère, j'accepte mon sort, la lignée doit être préservé !

Je sais que tu aurais aimé…

Je ne serais pas une femme soumise comme toi, maman !

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant sa mère en pleurs. Elle marcha sous le clair de lune, dans le parc. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'une sorcière pourrait accomplir, elle avait de l'ambition. Bientôt, elle offrirait ses services au seigneur des ténèbres et plus si le voulait. Elle était fascinée par cet homme sombre. La première fois qu'elle avait vu lors d'une attaque au ministère, elle avait quatorze ans et ce jour-là, elle n'oublierais jamais se présence et sa puissance. Deux mains se placèrent sur ses hanches, elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son mari. La nuit de noces elle devait y faire face. Bellatrix ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser en imaginant que c'était le seigneur des ténèbres.

Cissy, cria un jeune femme

Oui, j'arrive, cria cette dernière.

Elle posa la lettre de ses parents et descendit de son dortoir, et arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Ses deux amies Ella Rosier et Marthia Yaxley étaient là. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. LA jeune Cissy écoutait que d'une oreille, quand le mot « moldu » traversa la bouche d'une de ses amies. Narcisssa repensa à ce jour où Andromeda avait reçu sa lettre et où Ted Tonks était entré dans la vie de sa sœur.

15 Juin 1970, Andromeda avait dix-sept ans et Narcissa, quinze ans. Elles passaient de nombreuses heures ensemble à discuter, à rire et à pleurer. Puis vint ce fameux jour où tout comme Bellatrix, Andri reçut sa lettre.

_« Andromeda,_

_Nous sommes parvenus à un accord, le 20 août, tu épouseras John Crabbe. Nous espérons que ta scolarité se passe bien, et que tu réussisses tes ASPICS. _

_Avec notre affection_

_Ton père ! »_

Père dirige bien nos vies, fit amèrement Andromeda…

Préservez le sang-pur, préservez la lignée des sorciers, fit Narcissa, c'est ce que père dit toujours…

Andromeda regarda la lettre, une dernière fois puis la déchira en mille morceaux…

Je serais libre, s'écrit la jeune Andri en riant et lançant les confettis de la lettre de son père. Cissy, je sors avec Ted Tonks depuis un certain temps déjà…. Je vais m'enfuir avec lui, et vivrais heureuse et libre comme bon me semble et je ne laisserait personne me dictait ma vie…

Mais Andri, le contrat, tu ne peux pas l'annuler…

Je m'en fous, écoute, je sais que le reste de la famille me traitera de traître à mon sang, de fille indigne. Et ça m'égale mais toi, tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je veux être libre, Cissy

Je ….. Quand pars-tu ? demanda Narcissa, les yeux brillants de larmes…

Après le festin, je ne montrerais pas dans le train, et je ne rentrerais pas à la maison, je ne dirais au revoir à personne, sauf à toi, Cissy.

Andri, je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureuse.

Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent puis montrèrent à leur dortoirs pour se couchaient. Dans quelques jours, elles se diraient au revoir peut-être pour toujours.

Pendant les vacances, qui suivirent, l'ambiance à la maison était maussade. Cissy restait enfermée dans sa chambre pour ne pas entendre son père criait et sa mère pleurait. Ils n'avaient toujours su faire que ça. Une lettre arriva, une lettre de Bella à Cissy, elle lui racontait combien elle avait été déçue de l'attitude de sa sœur…

Puis quelques jours, après, ce fut Andri qui écrivit à sa sœur Cissy, pour lui annoncé son mariage avec Ted Tonks… Narcissa était heureuse pour sa sœur, mais son sourire fut de courte durée, Andromeda Black fut définitivement rayée de la famille. Son nom ne devait plus être prononcé dans la famille…

Narcissa, de retour de ses souvenirs, dans la salle commune avec ses deux amies, ne sait pas quel chemin prendre ? La jeune femme avait toujours était plutôt timide et réservée ne sachant s'imposait et elle ne savait pas dire « non »…

Lucius Malefoy était un bon parti, il avait de l'agent, un domaine. Elle avait que ce genre de mariage était juste un arrangement entre famille pour perdurer leur sang-pur. Narcissa épouserait Malefoy par convenance, même si ce dernier avait de nombreuses maîtresses, il conviendrait à lui faire un enfant, Cissy rêvait d'être mère, un jour…

Lucius Malefoy, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, venait de dire « oui » pour épouser Narcissa Black, désormais Malefoy. Cissy était à la fois soulagée et terrifiée.

Donc, vous voulez un enfant ? demanda Lucius en buvant une coupe de champagne.

Oui, et en échange, vous pouvez avoir autant de maîtresses que vous voulez…

Ce sont des conditions vraiment très étrange, chère Narcissa. Bien, quand voulez-vous commencer pour avoir cet enfant ? interrogea Lucius

Narcissa rougit, elle n'avait encore jamais laisse un homme la touchait, trop timide et trop pudique. Mais maintenant, elle était seule, dans sa chambre, face à son mari, un homme qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste, et une femme qui ne sait pas dire « non ». Lucius embrassa et allongea sa femme, sur le lit. Une nuit commença pour une femme qui n'en avait pas vraiment envie et un homme qui profiterait de sa nuit de noces comme il l'entendait… Après avoir fait l'amour, Narcissa se rua dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche faisant couler l'eau sur son corps, elle pleura, elle irait jusqu'au bout pour avoir un enfant, mais c'était vraiment dur, les autres nuits, ça ira mieux…


	22. Les secrets de tous

Chapitre 22 : Les secrets de tous

Chapitre 22 : Les secrets de tous

Voldemort était contrarié, ses plans ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait. Il était dans la bibliothèque, en rage, plusieurs vitres avaient déjà volé en éclats. Il avait torturé quelques prisonniers mais rien n'avait calmé sa colère. Lady n'était pas là, il ne pourrait pas soulager sa rage avec elle. Bellatrix entra dans la pièce et se mit à genoux devant lui. Voldemort réalisa que Bella était aussi une femme. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha d'elle et la souleva, il leva sa tête vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Au début, celle-ci fut surprise, par cet acte fort et assez violent, mais elle y prit goût et ferma les yeux. Voldemort et Bellatrix firent l'amour d'une façon violent et un peu bestiale. La jeune femme criait beaucoup sous les coups du mage noir. La jeune Lestrange quitta la pièce dans un état euphorique. Elle garderait ce moment précieusement dans sa vie.

Lady arriva au manoir, elle retrouva Voldemort, ce dernier était toujours dans la bibliothèque. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui.

Euh ?! commença-t-elle.

Oui ! répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Je suis revenue, on a ramené quelques prisonniers et une nouvelle recrue, Augustus Rookwood, il travaille au ministère, il pourra te livrer de précieuses informations, fit Lady dans un sourire.

C'est une étrange journée, aujourd'hui. J'ai fait l'amour avec Bella.

Hein ? Ah ! Et ?

Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais….

Je vois, coupa Lady.

Tu viens de résoudre un problème qui me contrarié beaucoup, les informations du ministère ne circulaient plus, et tu m'apportes un espion.

Lady s'approcha de lu dans une démarche sensuelle et provocatrice. Il prit ses lèvres de façon brutale, puis ils détachèrent et Lady dit :

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un nom pour toi !

Voldemort sentit une profonde colère montait, il avança vers la porte, et sortit dans un claquement de porte. Lady sourit, elle pouvait « soulager » sans colère avec un geste et pouvait raviver avec autant de force, avec un seul mot, elle avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui.

Thomas, commença se troisième année. Il retrouva Lily, il était heureux d'avoir une si bonne amie, il arrivait même a avoir une relation assez cordiale avec Severus Rogue.

Lily ? appela Thomas.

Thomas, je suis contente de te revoir, tu as vu Severus ?

Oui, il était avec ses amis de Serpentard !

Ah ! fit Lily tristement, On monte !

Tous deux montèrent dans la calèche, qui avançait tout seule, depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils arrivèrent au château et s'installèrent autour de la table des Gryffondors, aux côtés des quatre maraudeurs : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter…

Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Thomas !

JE suis allée chez ma tante Dorea et mon oncle Charlus, mon cousin Adrian a perdu sa petite amie, Sarah, elle a été enlevée par les mangemorts de Tu-sais-qui, expliqua James attristé et révolté.

C'est affreux, commenta Lily, un peu apeurée et triste !

Merci Evans !

Parlons de choses plus gaies, comme qu'allons-nous faire cette année ? demanda Sirius.

Quelques blagues, j'en ai quelques unes en réserve, fit James dans un sourire.

Lily se détourna de la conversation, dans un soupir, et s'intéressant à Thomas. Tous deux parlaient, sous l'œil légèrement furibond de James qui avait un faible pour Lily depuis deux ans, maintenant. Remus était fatigué et mangea très peu, ce soir-là. Puis il sortit de table avant les autres prétextant qu'il voulait se coucher de bonne heure. Cette nuit-là, Thomas ne pouvait pas dormir, il sortit de son dortoir, et marchant dans les couloirs priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard. Il vit Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière sortit d'un arbre, le saule cogneur. Que pouvait-il se passer dans ce coin ? Cet arbre était depuis deux ans. Pourquoi une telle chose ? Pour protéger, ou pour éloigner quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Le jeune garçon était curieux, il découvrait ce secret de Poudlard, comme beaucoup d'autre. Thomas se sentait bien ici, comme si c'était sa vraie maison.

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent, Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur, MacDon, un nouveau professeur, un ancien de l'académie auror qui avait raté ses examens. Et Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall qui, depuis l'enlèvement de son amie Magdalena, n'était plus la même. Un peu plus froide, sévère, elle voulait donner à tous ses élèves, une chance de « survivre » et de « gagner ».

Après quatre heures de cours, Thomas, James et Sirius se retrouvèrent devant le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_« L'équipe de Gryffondor, cherche joueurs de Quidditch._

_Deux anciens sont partis et nous cherchons deux nouveaux joueurs pour l'équipe de Gryffondors. Un poursuiveur et un attrapeur… Venez nombreux sur le terrain de Quidditch à 16h, le samedi 7 septembre »._

Je me verrais bien attrapeur, s'écria James, tout excité.

Et moi, poursuiveur, fit Sirius dans le même état.

Thomas souri car lui aussi se lancerait pour être poursuiveur. Les essais sont samedis. Qui gagnerait le poste ?

Lady était contente, Voldemort gagnait de l'influence et Ron n'était plus venu la hanté. Elle souriait, dans les couloirs du manoir, avec le regard pétillant de joie. Elle entra dans la salle de réunion, le seigneur des ténèbres était assis sur son fauteuil, il la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui et appela ses mangemorts pour leur rapport quotidien. Lady trouve cette réunion assez ennuyeuse, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter les différents rapports des mangemorts sur l'attaque de moldus, où celle des membres de l'ordre du phénix, u les informations du ministère.

Elle soupira et regarda Voldemort qui changeait, devenant de plus en plus « serpent ». La magie noire, allait bien à Lady, elle avait prit un nouveau visage, méconnaissable à celui d'Hermione Granger. Une apparence tellement plus féminine plus belle, plus envoûtante. Elle n'avait pas le charisme de Voldemort, mais sans rapprocher un peu.

Le soir venu, elle transplana dans une forêt, et s'y promena à loisir en louve à d'autre moment en femme. Elle avait besoin de ses moments de solitude pour évacuer un tas de chose, sa colère, sa contrariété, sa haine, son amour… Elle continuait également à entraîner sa magie avec son livre.

Elle arriva dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Elle y entra, le toit avait pratiquement disparu, ainsi que quelques murs et les arbres, plantes avaient repris les droits sur ce lieu. Lady se demanda qui avait pu vivre dansa cette maison. Elle y resta un moment assise sur une pierre elle pensa à sa vie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait le point sur c'était devenue sa vie. Elle repensa, a quel moment Hermione Granger avait-elle disparu ? Au moment de son départ de Poudlard ? Au moment de sa fuite avec Tom ? Au moment de son premier délit ? Ou au moment de son départ dans le passé ?

Elle ferma les yeux, Ron et Harry étaient là, il lui souriait mais Tom était là aussi qui lui tendait la main. Elle regarda ses deux anciens amis et prit la main de Voldemort, elle avait atteint le point de non-retour depuis longtemps.


	23. Le Match et le Duel

Chapitre 23 : Le match et le duel

Chapitre 23 : Le match et le duel

Thomas, James, Sirius et d'autres Gryffondor se rendirent aux essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

Bien, je suis Marc Hewlett, capitaine et batteur de Gryffondor. Alors ceux qui veulent être poursuiveur vont à droite et ceux pour attrapeur vont à gauche.

Sirius et Thomas se mirent avec six autres personnages et James, avec quatre Gryffondors.

Nous allons commencer par les poursuiveurs, mettez-vous en place, chacun votre tour, vous allez effectuer un tour de terrain, puis faire une séries de passes avec nos deux poursuiveurs, ensuite essaie de marquer un but.

Un Gryffondor de quatrième année, fit son tour, passa le souafle mais rata son but qui passa à un bon kilomètre des anneaux. Puis vint le tour d'une fille, elle devait avoir seize ans, elle prit son envol mais elle échappa le souafle, qui tomba sur la tête d'un premier année dans les gradins. Puis vint le tour d'un Gryffondor de cinquième année, il lança sa balle à trois bons mètres de l'autre poursuiveur.

Vint enfin le tour de Sirius qui fit un sans faute, il fit son tour de terrain, comme s'il ne faisait q'un avec le balai, dans un grande vitesse et légèreté. Il passa le souafle au poursuiveur, et le rattrapa avec une grande agilité et marqua le but en toute grâce.

Les deus Gryffondors ratèrent leurs essais et l'avant dernier volait bien, il lança le souafle comme il faut, et marqua son but, mais au dernier moment, il tomba de son balai en se prenant le poteau d'un des anneaux.

Puis le tour de Thomas arriva, il fit lui aussi un sans faute. Il volait aussi bien que Sirius, avec un peu plus de rapidité, avec une grande agilité. Il était très précis, et lançait le souafle avec une grande force, ce qui lui donnait une grande vitesse. Et il volait avec légèreté…

Bon, nous allons passer aux attrapeurs ? Vous allez commencer par faire un tour de terrain, puis je lâcherais le vif d'or et vous devez l'attraper, celui qui l'attrape sera notre attrapeur.

Marc lança le départ, et les cinq candidats s'envolèrent, deux tombèrent de leur balai, puis le capitaine lâcha le vif d'or. Et au bout de dix minutes, James l'attrapa dans une magnifique figure avec son balai.

Bien, notre équipe sera composée pour les poursuiveurs John Peppers, Anna Machlan et Thomas Dumbledore. Pour les batteurs, Vincent Borgir et moi, notre gardien sera Londubat Frank. Notre attrapeur James Potter. Je tiens a garder Sirius Black, en tant que poursuiveurs remplaçant. Voilà, je remercie tout le monde et la première séance d'entraînement ara lieu le 10 septembre à 16h.

Bravo ! fit la voix de Lily à Thomas. Elle était venue assister aux essais pour encourager son ami.

Et moi, on me dit rien ! fit James souriant.

Pfff ! fit Lily en s'éloignant, bras dessous, bras dessus avec Thomas.

C'est pas juste, j'ai mieux voler que lui et puis regarde comme il tiens son balai, pesta Sirius.

Et oui, c'est la vie, commenta Remus.

Je suis désolé pour toi, Sirius, fit James

C'est vraiment pas juste, dit Peter.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Thomas et Lily prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Quand le jeune garçon reçut la Gazette des sorciers, il y avait un grand article en première page.

_« Le duel de Dumbledore_

_Hier, aux alentours de deux heures du matin le lord noir et son armés ont une nouvelle fois attaqué un village de sorciers. Dumbledore et ses amis se sont lancés dans la bataille. Le duel opposant Dumbledore à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été acharné et aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre._

_Dumbledore a montré de grandes aptitudes magiques dans ce duel contre Vous-savez-qui, confia un représentant du ministère présent lors de l'attaque »._

_Nous ne déplorons que trois morts, deux aurors, Marc Lagalle et Victoria April et un sorcier du nom de John Carper, à déclaré un auror, nous aurions pu pleurer d'avantages de mort, sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il encore._

_Je remercie Dumbledore et ses amis pour leur héroïsme, ainsi que le sauvetage de nombreuses personnes » a déclaré une rescapée de village_

Thomas arrêta sa lecture et replia le journal. Il devait se concentrer sur le match qui aura lieu dans une demi-heure.

Ca va bien se passer, fit Lily pour le rassurer et l'encourager.

Prêt pour le match contre Serpentard, fit Frank le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Mmmh ! se contente de faire Thomas en hochant la tête. Il avait le trac et appréhendait ce match, ce premier match contre les Serpentard.

Il faut y aller ! fit Londubat, on doit retrouver Marc pour se changer, vérifier les conditions météo et les dernières instructions.

Ok, a tout à l'heure, Lily, dit Thomas en se levant du banc.

Bonne chance, répondit-elle dans un sourire encourageant.

Un peu plus loin, James, Sirius et Peter assistaient à la scène. Sirius était jaloux que lui aille au match en tant que joueur et lui, il était un « simple » remplaçant. James était amer, la petite Lily si mignonne l'encourageait et pas lui.

J'espère qu'il marquera de buts, au moins, fit Sirius amer

Oui, Gryffondor doit gagner, s'écria Peter.

Bien dit, Peter ! répondit le jeune Black.

James, nous devons rejoindre l'équipe, susurra la jeune Anna, une des poursuiveurs, elle était e quatrième année. Elle avait un petit faible pour James.

Ok, je viens, répondit ce dernier en continuant à suivre, Thomas et Lily, du regard, un regard jaloux et amer.

Lily et Thomas se séparèrent, le jeune garçon alla aux vestiaires pour se changer et écouter les derniers conseils de Marc. Toute l'équipe était là, bien excitée et impatient de gagner ce match.

Les conditions sont idéales, presque pas de vent, un soleil caché et pas de plus. Donc volez vite et précis, lancez le souafle avec précision et efficacité, explique Marc. Maintenant allons gagner ce match.

Oui ! Aller ! Tous pour un et un pour tous, s'écria Frank en se levant, il portait son uniforme de gardien, et les autres membres de l'équipe étaient prêts.

L'équipe entra dans le stade sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Frank se mit devant les trois anneaux, Marc prit sa batte et se plaça face à l'autre capitaine pendant que les autres joueurs se mettaient en place. Le professeur Bibine s'avança au milieu du terrain, elle siffla et le vif d'or et les cognards furent lâchés et le souafle lancé.

Et le match commence, fit une voix de jeune fille. Alice Tean commentait le match, elle était blonde, les cheveux cours.

Peppers passa le souafle à Machlan, qui le passe à Dumbledore qui évite un cognanrd et fonce vers les buts. Les Serpentards lui bloque le passage, il envois le souafle à Machlan qui marque.

Une huée des Gryffondors s'élève depuis les gradins. Le commentaire résonnait dans le stade, James restait au dessus du stade à la recherche du vif d'or.

10 à 0 pour Gryffondor, la balle est à Crabbe, oh intercepté par Dumbledore, Hewlett envoie un cognard loin de Dumbledore qui marque le deuxième but.

Wouah scandèrent la foule du côté des Gryffondors et des « oh des Serpentards.

20 à 0 pour Gryffondor, s'écria Alice, Warrington a le souafle, il fonce vers les buts, évite un cognard envoyé par Hewlett, et il tire et marque. 20 à10 pour Gryffondors, cria la jeune commentatrice, au dessus des cris de joie des Serpentard. Machlon a le souafle, reprit-elle, la passe à Peppers, intercepté par Crabbe, qui fonce vers les buts et tire, bel arrêt de Londubat. . Il relance le souafle à Dumbledore qui le passe à Peppers, qui s'élance vers les buts tire et marque 30 à 10 pour Gryffondor. Oh, il se passe quelque chose, James s'élance vers les buts de Serpentard, il a vu le vif d'or, oui, s'est bien le vif d'or, s'écria Alice en se levant de sa chaise.

James voyait un petit reflet doré. Il arrivait à fond, derrière lui, il y avait Parkinson, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, le petit vif d'or était là, il volait tranquillement. James tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or.

- Gryffondor a gagné ! s'écria Alice.

Les supporteurs de l'équipe des rouges hurlèrent de joie, en revanche les Serpentard pestèrent et sortirent du stade tristement.


	24. La quatrième année et la petite Margaret

Chapitre 24 : La quatrième année et la petite Margareta

Chapitre 24 : La quatrième année et la petite Margareta

Les mois passèrent, Thomas entra en quatrième. Un soir, James, Sirius et Peter quittèrent la salle commune en silence. Thomas les vit disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda le ciel, il y avait une jolie pleine lune. Remus n'était pas non plus dans son lit. Thomas commençait à se posait des questions.

La quatrième année commençait, il allait tout découvrir. En ce matin, le 15 novembre 1974, Thomas regarda son oncle, ce dernier paraissait fatigué et triste, et aussi en colère. Il se leva et demanda le silence.

Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, le jeune Margareta Hazelnoot a été enlevé par Lord Voldemort. Je vous demande à tous d'être très prudent.

Thomas repensa à cette petite fille de première année, qui avait les cheveux marron, de la couleur du chocolat, et les yeux d'un marron noisette.

Margareta avait passé déjà plusieurs jours dans cette cave, cette prison. Elle vait tant crié que sa voix était cassé, puis elle avait tant pleuré, qu'il n(y avait plus de larmes dans ses yeux. Alors qu'elle était sale et affamée, une jeune femme entra dans sa cellule, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns. Cette femme l'avait arrachée à sa famille.

Le maître veut te voir, fit-elle !

La petite fille avait tant peur que ses jambes ne la portait plus, elle ne pouvait marcher. Bellatrix la tira, par les bras et croisa Lady avec encore une de ses servantes. La « femme » de Voldemort, Bellatrix ne l'aimait pas, mais elle souriait d'un air provocateur.

Le maître veut la voir, expliqua-t-elle.

Bien, je le mènerais à lui, laissez-la moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Oui, Lady !

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir laissant Lady et sa servante et la jeune Margareta.

Anita, va prévenir les cuisines de faire un repas et fais couler un bain pour la demoiselle.

Elle regarda sa servante partir, et pensa à Sarah, sa précédente esclave.

Sarah, dans sa prison, marchait de long en large, elle pestait contre sa colère, elle aurait pu continué a avoir des informations.

Mademoiselle, fit une voix grave à travers le mur.

Qui est là ?s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Ici, je suis Vincent MacLogan, un membre de l'ordre et vous ?

Vous avez vu Adrian Potter ? fit Sarah précipitamment.

Non, pas depuis 1mois, il était inquiet pour sa jeune fiancée, Sarah.

Je suis Sarah, fit-elle.

Ah, je vois, dites-moi, Sarah, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Vincent

J'ai été mis au service de Lady, jusqu'à ce que je la traite de menteuse.

Oh, comment pouvons nous sortir ? interrogea MacLogan.

Haa ! cria une voix au loin.

C'est un endroit immonde, dit Sarah tristement.

Oui, comment peut-on sortir ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Sarah en frissonnant.

Après quelques minutes de silences, Marius Avery entra dans la pièce, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il regarda la jeune Sarah avec envie et désir.

Bonjour ma mignonne ! fit-elle dans un regard qui la détaille du haut en bas.

Il n'entendit pas Lady entrait dans la pièce, derrière lui.

Je vais m'occuper de toi, ma mignonne, reprit Avery.

On dirait que tu n'as pas compris la leçon, fit Lady en s'approcha de Marius

Pardon, maîtresse, je pensais que vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle, répondit Avery.

Sors de cette pièce, maintenant, je vais parler à Sarah.

Oui, Lady !

Marius Avery sortit contrarié de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser mais aussi soulage de pas s'être fait torturer. Il traversa le couloir et croisa Voldemort.

Où est Lady ? demanda-t-il

Dans la cellule de Sarah, répondit-il en courbant la tête, les yeux vers le bas.

Il avança vers la prison de la jeune fille et entra. Lady était assommée et Sarah avait disparu et le membre de l'ordre aussi.

Hermione, s'écria Voldemort en s'avança vers elle.

Mmmh !! répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Tom, elle sourit et se releva :

Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Oui ! fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Que s'était-il passé ? interrogea-t-il contrarié et légèrement en colère maintenant.

Ils ont prit ma baguette, s'exclama-t-elle.

Lady, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je sais pas, j'ai été entrain de parler avec Sarah, quand j'ai eu un mal de tête affreux, comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de ma tête, puis le jeune Sarah m'a pousse et je me suis évanouie.

Bien, nous devons les rattraper.

Je viens ! s'écria Lady

Non ! répondit vivement Voldemort, toi tu reste ici et tu te reposes !

Bien, répondit-elle légèrement contrariée.

Voldemort était déjà partit, et avait donné de fouiller la forêt autour du manoir. Il y avait un sort anti-transplanage aux alentours du château, mais il pourrait s'enfuir à tous moment.

Sarah et Vincent courraient dans la forêt, ils entendaient les pas des mangemorts derrière ux. Le membre de l'ordre tenait fermement la baguette de Lady, et la jeune fille avait peur, mais elle voulait revoir Adrian.

Qu'est-il arrivé à Lady ? demanda Sarah.

Je ne sais pas, chut ! fit-il en l'obligeant à se baisser !

Ils sont là, cria une voix ! Venez !

Lucius et Bellatrix étaient en première ligne, Lucius entama un duel contre Vincent, et Sarah était resté cacher derrière un arbre, sans baguette, elle ne pouvait rien faire, Vincent avait pris la baguette de Lady. Bellatrix se lança dans le duel contre Vincent.

Sauvez-vous ! cira Vincent à Sarah !

Cette dernière s'élança dans le forêt sombre, elle courait devant elle, elle atteignit enfin la lisière et réussi à transplaner. Vincent se défendait bien face aux deux mangemorts.

Bon, il faut en finir, cria Voldemort derrière Lucius et Bellatrix.

Oui, maître ! Avada Kedavra, s'écria Lucius !

Vincent tomba raide mort, les bras en croix.

Sarah avait transplané devant la maison des Potter. Dorea fut a première à la voir. Elle marchait difficilement, elle s'évanouir dans les bras de la mère d'Adrian.

Adrian rentra chez lui, quand sa mère Dorea l'avait prévenu du retour de Sarah, il transplane chez lui avec précipitamment. Il ouvrit la porte en criant :

Sarah !

Elle se repose, ne crie pas Adrian, répondit sa mère

Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet !

Oui, demain, nous la conduirons à Ste Mangouste ! fit Dorea, en rassurant son fils, avec un sourire. Tu peux aller la voir !

Adrian monta dans la chambre d'amis. Sarah était allongée sur le lit, son visage était serein, et endormi. Ses cheveux bruns reposaient sur l'oreiller, le jeune homme passa un bon moment à la regarder dormir, assis sur une chaise à lui, tenir la main. Il s'endormit. Sarah ouvrit les yeux, et vit Adrian entrain de dormir, sa tête posait sur le lit, elle sourit et caressa ses cheveux pour le réveiller.

Sarah ? fit-il en se réveillant en sursaut !

Oui, ça va, Adrian, je suis rentrée, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Adrian embrassa la jeune fille et Dorea entra avec le plateau de nourriture, et le posa face aux amoureux.

Merci, murmura Sarah !

Je dois retourner au travail, reprit Adrian ?

Oui, répondit la jeune fille en souriant, madame Potter, je ….

Appelez-moi Dorea, je vous prie, miss

Bon, je me sauve, fit Adrian en embrassant la jeune Sarah.

Adrian sortit de la pièce et Dorea regarda la jeune fille souriante.

Dorea, Ady a dit qu'elle avait tenu Adrian dans ses bras, vous la connaissez ? demanda-t-elle.

Dorea réfléchit un moment, mais ne voyait pas qui pourrait être Lady.

Non, je ne crois pas !

Ce n'est rien, dit Sarah en finissant son plateau-repas et Dorea sortit de la chambre.

Sarah se leva et s'habilla, se fit une petite toilette. Puis elle descendit rejoindre Dorea, dans la cuisine.

Lady, dans sa chambre, savait où la petite Sarah se cachait, elle avait trop parler, sur Adrian Potter. Dorea comprendrait qui était Lady, et si elle mettait Dumbledore au courant, ça serait catastrophique. Elle transplana devant le maison des Potter, en regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit Dorea et Sarah. Elle devait la faire taire mais elle n'avait jamais tué personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius et Scorpius, les deux Malefoy arrivèrent.

C'est Dorea ? murmura Lady à Scorpius.

Il faut tuer la gamine, dit Lucius !

Mais il ignorait le dilemme qui se présentait à Lady et Scorpius. Devant eux, se tenaient une amie et une femme qu'ils avaient aimé chacun à leur façon.

Il faut le faire, murmura Scorpius.

Oui, nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit tout bas Lady.

Ils se présentèrent devant la porte, et frappèrent. Dorea leur ouvrit, et reconnut Scorpius. Elle voulut refermer la porte mais Lucius fut plus rapide.

Oh, non ma petite dame fit-il d'un air supérieur.

Sarah reconnut Lady et voulut s'enfuir, mais Scorpius la rattrapa.

Ne fais pas ça, Hermione, je t'en pris, supplia Dorea.


	25. La fin de Dorea et le début des hostilit...

Chapitre 25 : La fin de Dorea et le début des hostilités

Chapitre 25 : La fin de Dorea et le début des hostilités

Je t'en prie, ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués, Dorea, fit Lady

Scorpius, fais quelque chose, nous étions amis, Hermione, tu étais mon amie, et tu l'es toujours, répondit Dorea, tenue prisonnière par Lucius qui ne comprenait pas leur conversation d'ailleurs la jeune Sarah non plus.

Dorea, je ne peux rien pour toi, nous devons vous tuer toutes les deux, le secret de Lady doit être conservé à tout prix.

Je ne le dirais pas à personne et Sarah non plus, laissez-nous en vie.

Il faut faire vite, s'écria Lucius.

JE suis désolée, Dorea, fit Lady en sortant de la maison.

Elle se retourna et la marque des ténèbres apparaître au dessus de la maison. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle transplana dans une forêt, elle prit sa forme de louve et hurla à la mort. Puis elle se mit à galoper, oubliant ses moments difficiles, son pelage dans le vent, dans la liberté…

Lady sortit de sa rêverie et amena la petite Margareta, propre et sustentée devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Margareta tremblait, Voldemort était méchant alors que cette femme était plus gentille. Anita attendait devant la porte, et Lady et la fillette entrèrent dans la pièce…

Margareta est ici ! fit Lady dans un sourire.

Oui, je m'occupe d'elle tout de suite.

Quelques minutes passent où la petite fille se cacha derrière Lady et le seigneur des ténèbres, assis sur son fauteuil, avait les yeux fermés, réfléchissant et Lady attendait patiemment. Le Lord réfléchissait, que faire de cette gamine. Quand le ministère avait appris l'enlèvement de sa fille, il avait tout de suite, donnait sa démission pour la retrouver et ne pas avoir de pression supplémentaire. Voldemort n'avait plus besoin de cette gamine. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la petite file cachée derrière la belle robe de sorcière en soie que portait Lady. Il se leva de son fauteuil.

Bonjour, chère enfant ! fit Voldemort

………

Allons, il faut être poli, quand une personne vous dit « bonjour », il faut lui répondre, s'énerva-t-il.

Elle est intimidée, répondit Lady dans un sourire…

Voldemort se retourna vers Nagini, et lui dit quelque chose en fourchelang, Nagini glissa le long du sol, et s'approcha de la petite fille, qui se mit à crier et courut autour d'Hermione, sous le rire de Voldemort, le silence de Lady, bien qu'elle lançait un regard amer au seigneur des ténèbres.

Veux-tu rester avec Lady ou avec Nagini ? demanda-t-il en désignant le serpent sur le dos du fauteuil.

Lady emmena la petite Margareta hors de la pièce, puis elle se baissa vers elle, lui prit les mains et murmura :

Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux plus rentré chez toi, mais nous allons te préparer une chambre, Anita ?

Oui, madame !

Prépare la chambre à côté de la mienne pour cette enfant.

Oui, tout de suite.

Thomas, en quatrième année à Poudlard, était devant la gazette des sorciers, il y avait de nombreux articles sur les décès, les meurtres, les disparitions ainsi que des conseils de sécurité. Ce matin-là, du dix-sept décembre, a quelques jours de Noël, Thomas assis entre Lily et Remus, s'écria :

Ce n'est pas vrai !

Quoi ? fit Lily inquiète en se tournant vers lui.

Ecoute ! _Le ministre Hazelnoot a donné sa démission, hier soir, suite à l'enlèvement de sa fille. Son remplaçant n'est autre que Barthemius Croupton, dans un poste intermédiaire, le temps que Vous-savez-qui soit arrêté. Ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus de victimes. Croupton a décrété la loi martiale, les aurors ont eu l'autorisation de tuer. Ce n'est pas possible, ce qui nous rendait diffèrent les mangemort est entrain de disparaître, fit-il en relevant les nez de son journal et crois celui de Lily._

Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Lily tristement.

Moi, je suis d'accord avec Croupton, ils font tous les tuer d'ailleurs, on devrait commencer par les Serpentard et le groupe de Rogue, dit James.

Potter, comment oses-tu dire ça, s'écria Lily.

On voit que ce n'est pas ta famille qui s'est fait tuer, il y a quelques mois, ma tante et la fiancée de mon cousin sont mortes. Alors mois, je dis qu'il faut le tuer, fit James en colère et triste.

Tu n'es qu'un idiot, fit Lily en quittant la able, en colère.

Alors là, je te dis bravo, Potter, on voit que tu n'as pas beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu dis, pauvre crétin, Lily est sur la liste des gens que veut tuer Voldemort (une grimace de tous les élèves qui avaient entendus dire son nom) Et elle a une âme bienfaisante et veut sauver tout le monde !

En marchant dans le couloir, le jeune Dumbledore essaye de retrouver Lily quand il croisa Rogue.

Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais elle est peut-être sur le bord du lac, elle y va souvent quand elle a un coup de cafard, fit-il sans sourire.

Tous les deux, en silence, descendirent au lac, Lily était debout et lançait des cailloux dans le lac en pestant contre Potter.

Lily, appela Thomas doucement

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour voir les deux garçons inquiets. Elle revint vers ses deux amis en souriant.

Ca va mieux ? s'écria-t-elle

On voit ça ! commenta Thomas, lui aussi en souriant, mais Severus lui ne riait pas trop.

Les trois amis retrouvèrent vers le château pour leur cours de potions avec le professeur Slugorn. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, James et Sirius étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, derrière eux se tenait Remus et Peter. Thomas et Lily s'installèrent devant et Rogue rejoignit ses amis de Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la goutte du mort-vivant. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

La main de Lily se leva, et le professeur la regarda et l'invita à répondre dans un sourire.

Il s'agit d'un somnifère, si on a la main, un peu trop lourde, il peut vous plongez dans le sommeil éternel.

C'est très bien, ouvrez vos livres page 18 et essayez de réussir cette potion.

Pendant une heure, les élèves faisaient bouillonné les chaudrons, versaient les ingrédients dans la mixture, touillaient et tournaient les liquides. Puis le professeurs Slugorn leur demanda de cesser leur travail et passa dans les rangs pour voir leur travail.

Potter et Black, c'est bien !

Remus, bravo !

Petitgrow, il faudra améliorer cela, mais c'est un peu mieux que la dernière fois, mon garçon.

Il passa prés de nombreux sans faire de commentaire, il arriva vers Rogue.

Rogue, vous avec un talent pour les potions, tout comme notre charmant Lily, fit-il en regardant la jeune fille dans un sourire. Laissez-moi un échantillon et vous pouvez y aller.

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient dans un passage secret et discutaient. Ils regardaient la carte du maraudeur.

On vient juste de la finir, fit Sirius contente

Elle est super bien, réussit ! Au fait, bravo Peter, pour avoir trouver cette salle, ajouta Remus

Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Rogue, s'écria James, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Ouais, tu as raison, répondit Sirius.

Ils sortirent et partirent à la recherche de Rogue, mais ils croisèrent Thomas dans le couloir du troisième étage, il avait été voir son oncle, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le jeune Thomas.

Nous sommes à la recherche de Rogue, répondit Sirius.

Pour le tuer ? fit Thomas sans sourire

Bien sûr que non, s'écria James.

Ah, ça me rassure, il doit être dans sa salle commune, non, fit Thomas.

Pourtant, James et les autres l'avaient vu sur la carte du maraudeur, il devait se trouver au troisième étage. Thomas s'éloigna du groupe, que faire pour Rogue ?

Oh, et puis après c'était son problème ! pensa Thomas

Il s'inquiétait pour ses parents biologiques, d'après les premiers indices de son oncle, ce serait des mangemorts.

Thomas ne savait que penser, dans un sens savoir ses parents, des mangemorts le chagriner beaucoup mais en même temps. Ils l'avaient laissé à Alberoth, peut-être pour se protéger. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle

Courage, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il y retrouva Lily, assise sur une table entrain de faire ses devoirs.

Coucou, fit-il derrière elle.

Lily se retourna vivement en sursautant.

Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle.

Oh, désolé ! s'excusa-t-il.

Thomas s'asseya à côté de Lily, il regarda le mur en croisant et tortillant ses doigts d'un geste inquiet. Lily comprit qu'il voulait parler. Elle plia ses affaires et se leva en lui tendant la main.

On va marcher un peu !

Oui, fit-il en prenant la min de la jeune fille.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la salle commune pour se rendre dans le parc.

Lady était dans la chambre de la petite Margareta, la petite fille était recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, opposé à la porte. Lady s'approcha d'elle.

Tu es en sécurité personne ne te feras du mal, d'accord.

Je veux voir maman, osa la petite fille.

Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas sortir du château, c'est ici ta maison maintenant, expliqua Lady.

La chambre de la petite fille était très bien aménagée avec du rose et du blanc sur les murs de la moquette sur le sol. Il y avait de nombreux jouets pour la petite fille ainsi qu'une bibliothèque avec des contres et des manuels scolaires.

Je vais continuer à t'enseigner la magie, Margareta, si tu le souhaites, dit Lady dans un sourire, en s'éloignant de la petite fille et s'approcha de la bibliothèque, et passant ses doigt sur les livres

Voldemort entra dans la pièce, la petite fille se cacha derrière Lady en criant. Le lord sourit et Nagini entra derrière lui.

Je me doutais que tu serais là avec elle, tu aurais voulu avoir des enfants, Lady ?

Enfants, répéta-t-elle.

Lady eu un violent mal de tête, elle entendit un cri de bébé, puis une voix la voix de tom.

Hermione, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Tom, murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Voldemort prie Lady dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre, pour la ramener dans la sienne, il se passait quelque chose, c'était la deuxième fois en quelques mois ce 'est pas normal, que se passe-t-il ? Il regarda Lady, allongée, elle était vraiment belle, mais elle manquait de cruauté, elle était incapable de tuer, cela l'exaspère. Il soupira et caressa le doux visage d'Hermione. Puis il sortit de la pièce.


	26. Le secret de Remus

Chapitre 26 : Le secret de Remus

Chapitre 26 : Le secret de Remus.

Septembre 1995, la cinquième année à Poudlard commence, les BUSE sont cette année. Lily, Tania, une amie de Lily et Thomas se trouvaient dans un compartiment du Poudlard express. Pour la première fois, il prenait le train pour le collège.

Cette année, nous allons avoir les BUSE, fit Lily dans un sourire un peu inquiet.

Ne t'inquiète dont pas, répondit son amie, tu es très douée, tu vas réussir.

Oui, j'en suis sûre, ajouta Thomas dans un sourire.

A ce moment, le compartiment s'ouvrit et James et ses amis entrèrent dans le wagon, avec les trois amis. Tania sourit au beau brun du nom de Sirius et son ami à lunettes dit :

- Oh, Evans, on peut s'installer ?

Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse de Lily et s'asseya à côté d'elle. Il vit son enseigne de préfet accroché à sa robe de sorcière.

Tu as préfète, félicitation, Evans !

On n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires, Potter ! fit-elle en lui lança un regard méprisant…

James lui répondit par un sourire, ce qui exaspéra la jeune fille

Oh, ça suffit, Potter, tu n'es qu'un idiot et un petit prétentieux !

Mouais, répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, pour se décoiffer, et faire croire qu'il venait de descendre de son balai.

Arrête de faire ça ! s'écria Lily.

Faire quoi, fit innocemment James.

Remus était plongé dans un livre à côté de Thomas, Potter au coté de James, en face de Sirius et Tania. Le jeune brun, murmurait des l'oreille de la jeune fille, des choses qui la faisait rire, elle était sous le charme de Sirius. Thomas assistait à la joute verbale entre James et Lily. LA jeune fille n'aimait pas trop le jeune garçon à lunettes, qu'elle trouvait trop arrogant, mais pour le jeune Potter, c'était autre chose. Il avait un petit faible pour Lily, et qu'elle soit ami avec Severus Rogue et Thomas Dumbledore, le dérangeait beaucoup.

Nous sommes arrivés, fit Thomas qui surprit tous les passagers du compartiment.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et descendirent du train et montèrent dans les calèches, dont les chevaux avaient disparus, il n'y avait rien qui tirait les calèches.

Où sont les chevaux ? demanda Lily

C'est une bonne question, Evans ! fit James

Oh, fous-moi la paix, Potter, s'écria-t-elle en s'installant dans la calèche.

Cette dernière s'éloignait du quai de la gare vers le château de Poudlard. Elle était accompagnée de Tania, Thomas et deux Serdaigles.

Ils arrivèrent au château et assistèrent au banquet de bienvenue ou de retour.

Bien maintenant que nous nous sommes restaurés, commença le directeur, voici vos nouveaux préfets pour la maison Serdaigle : Anna Thibault et Jonson Cricle, pour Poufsouffle : Marina Alenson et Johanna Valery, Pour Serpentard : Martin Avery et John Wilkes, et pour Gryffondor : Remus Lupin et Lily Evans… Et les deux préfets en chef sont Marc Stephens et Nicole Martell. Bien, vous savez aussi que vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, certains devraient s'en souvenir, fit-il en regardant les autre maraudeurs, dans un sourire entendu. Les sorts sont également interdits dans les couloirs entre les cours. Une dernière chose, voici le professeur Sillent qui assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal…

Quelques applaudissements retendirent dans la salle, puis la voix du professeur Dumbledore retentit à nouveau pour souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde. Et les élèves quittèrent la grande salle dans un brouhaha et se rendirent à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les premières années guidaient par les préfets. Puis les élèves se couchèrent dans leur lit, une nouvelle année commence.

Lady était, elle aussi allongée, dans son lit, seule. Elle dormait, la chambre était silencieuse. Un filtre de lumière d'échappait de la fenêtre et éclaire le bureau, où on pouvait voir un parchemin, un cahier avec une couverture noire. C'était un journal intime, celui d'Hermione.

Il était ouvert et sur la page, on pouvait lire :

_« 31 août 1975_

_Les cris continuaient dans mes rêves, même quelques fois, cela arrive pendant mon réveil. Je les entends de plus en plus souvent. Et mes évanouissements sont de plus en plus rapprochés, Tom…… »_

Le reste était caché par le parchemin. Un gémissement se fit entendre, et Hermione se retourna dans son lit en proie à un cauchemar. Elle entendait encore les cris d'un bébé. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un autre homme, un vieil homme habillé en blanc… Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait ? Ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-elle ses visions ? _Pourquoi vivait-elle cela ?_

Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait pas cet homme… En repensant à sa vie, elle vit encore les visages de Ron et Harry mais aussi ses parents, les Granger.

Elle revit le moment, où Tom avait découvert que ses parents étaient des moldus. Il s'était mis en colère, puis il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et il n'avait jamais reparler de ses parents John et Karen Granger. Repenser à son nom de famille, lui déclanchait une migrinaet et un nouveau vertige. Elle se leva se don lit doucement en appela un elfe de maison avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Maîtresse, s'écria l'elfe avant de la faire léviter pour la recoucher dans son lit. Elle resta auprès de sa maîtresse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se réveille.

Lady se réveilla et s'assit sur le lit, elle vit l'elfe de maison prés d'elle.

Maîtresse, vous allez bien ? demanda l'elfe

Oui, merci !

L'elfe fut un peu surpris, Hermione repensa à la S.A.L.E, elle avait dit « merci », mais pourquoi y pensait-elle maintenant ? Elle congédia l'elfe et se leva et avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, devant le miroir. C'est là que la trouva Voldemort, en entrant dans la pièce. Il croisa son regarda à travers la glace et il arriva derrière elle, il la prit pas la taille et la retourna face à lui.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine pointe d'inquiétude.

J'entends des cris de bébé, tout le temps, je fais des rêves étranges, mais ça va passer.

L'elfe m'a dit que tu t'étais encore évanouie, il faut faire quelque chose.

Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ou pour la perte d'un atout précieux ? fit-elle avec ironie.

Ne joue pas à ça ! cracha Voldemort en colère, il la lâcha et sortit de la salle de bain. Lady fit de même, cette conversation n'était pas finie.

Je vous ai posé une question ?

Depuis quand es-tu aussi sentimentale ? Tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était d'être une grande sorcière avec de grands pouvoirs et maintenant tu veux savoir si je m'inquiète pour toi ? Tu es ridicule, tu deviens une sorcière bien faible.

Je…..

Ressaisis-toi, bon sang !

Il sortit de la chambre en colère, depuis le début de ses crises, elle avait changé, ce n'était plus Lady, mais une femme qui s'inquiétait de l'amour, oh une bien belle faiblesse…

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et octobre commença. Thomas marchait dans le couloir quand il entendit une étrange conversation

Alors Servilus, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Black, fit Rogue avec mépris.

Thomas se pencha et vit Serveurs et Sirius étaient seuls dans le couloir.

Servilus !

Je saurais ce que toi et tes amis fabriquaient prés du saule cogneur, dit Severus…

Ainsi Severus aussi avait remarqué le manège des quatre Gryffondors. Thomas avait vu Remus disparaitre dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur, avec l'infirmière. Puis Mme Pomfresh revenait et les trois autres, Sirius, James et Peter disparaissent sous la cape d'invisibilité et ne revenait qu'au petit matin…

Ah Servilus, tu n'es pas si idiot, tu devrais venir demain soir, ça pourrait être intéressant, répondit Sirius dans un sourire.

Puis le Gryffondor quitta le couloir et Rogue aussi. Thomas ne savait que faire ? Devait-il prévenir son oncle ? Devait-il se rendre au saule cogneur ? Il choisis la deuxième solution.

Le lendemain, sous la pleine lune, Thomas suivit Rogue, sans que ce dernier ne le sache, dans le passage sous le saule cogneur. Ils arrivèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Ils entendirent un faible gémissement, Thomas avança au même niveau que Rogue et ensemble, ils virent Remus entrain de se transformer en loup-garou…

James les vit et les entraina vers la sortie, loi de l'animal.

Que faites-vous ici ? demanda James

C'est Sirius qui a dit à Severus de venir ici, ce soir ! expliqua Thomas, tout bas.

Severus, Thomas, James, Sirius et Peter laissèrent Remus seul dans la cabane hurlante. Ils étaient tous devant le saule cogneur, quand le directeur de l'école arriva et s'avança vers les six étudiants en sorcellerie.

Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci, jeunes gens ?

Severus et Sirius avaient quelques petits malentendus à régler, nous avions penser les régler ça au clair de lune, fit Thomas dans une seule voix

Mmmh ! C'est vrai que la nuit est propice aux discussions, maintenant je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. Bonne nuit, jeune gens…

Thomas et Severus partirent en premier en silence, arrivés à la porte, ils se séparèrent… Le jeune Gryffondor dit :

Tu devrais faire attention à ce que les autres disent, James t'a sauvé la vie, et je pense que tu devrais rien dire sur Remus, le silence est de mise ! Bonne nuit, Severus !

Thomas prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors et Severus vers les cachots des Serpentards…


	27. Le Voyage, la coupe et la Strige

Chapitre 27 : Le Voyage, la coupe et la Strige

Chapitre 27 : Le Voyage, la coupe et la Strige

Lady se réveilla encore en sursaut et en sueur ces cris de bébé la hantait dans son sommeil , dans ses rêves sans relâche. Voldemort entra dans sa chambre, il la regarda, un instant, puis il dit :

J'ai une mission à te confier, es-tu prête à la réussir ?

Oui, fit-elle en se levant de son lit.

Elle s'approcha de Voldemort et posant ses mains sur le visage du mage noire et l'embrassant avec fougue et lui avoua qu'elle avait envie, maintenant. Le seigneur des ténèbres cessa le baiser, et la regarda, elle était étrange ces dernier temps, il soupira et la souleva dans ses bras pour le jeter sur le lit. Il se déshabilla en un sort et la femme également et l'embrassa. Il la pénétra violemment et fit des mouvements de va et vient, avec brutalité. Puis il se retira et se rhabilla. Nue au milieu des draps, elle était magnifique, il s'éloigna vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et sortit sans un mot. Lady se releva et soupira. Elle n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir, ni dégoût, ni rien… Son corps, son cœur, sa raison, son esprit, tout étai entrain de changer. Cette mission, elle allait accepter pour changer d'air et revenir comme avant ou totalement différente. Elle s'habilla avec une longue robe noire et blanche et retrouva Margareta dans sa chambre, la petite fille était entrain de jouer à la poupée en murmurant. Quand elle leva le visage vers Lady, la jeune Margareta était un rayon de soleil pour la Lady.

Bonjour, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Je vais bien, fit la petite fille debout devant Hermione…

Cela faisait plusieurs matins que Lady et Margareta formaient le petit déjeuner ensemble. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien en tête-à-tête, la petite fille s'était habituée à cette nouvelle vie avec la lady qui était gentille avec elle mais certaines fois, Margareta la voyait dans de grandes colères face aux mangemorts, elle avait déjà lancé des sortilèges impardonnables, le Doloris sur eux. Ce matin-là, Vodka, l'elfe de maison, apporta le petit déjeuner aux deux filles. Elles étaient assises sur une table et commencèrent à se beurrer des tartines quand un coup frappa à la porte. Lady se leva et ouvrit la porte, se tenait Bellatrix avec son air hautain depuis qu'elle et Voldemort partageaient des nuits mouvements…

Oui, fit Lady avec mépris, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette femme.

Elle avait la jeunesse, que Lady n'avait plus…

Le maître, vous attend ! répondit la jeune Lestrange dans un sourire mauvais en regardant le petite fille.

Bien ! fit Lady en fermant la porte au nez de Bellatrix.

Elle se tourna vers la petite fille, cette dernière était assise à sa place et tremblait légèrement avec le regard un peu apeuré. Bellatrix avait fait partit des gens qui l'avait kidnappé à sa famille et la revoir la terrorisé a chaque fois.

Je vais aller dehors n moment, je revins, fini ton petit déjeuner, fit Lady en sortant de la chambre de la petite fille.

Elle se rendit dans le salon où Voldemort passait le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir. Elle entra dans la pièce et se présenta à Voldemort.

Que voulez-vous ? demanda Lady dans un sourire

J'aimerais que tu ailles chercher quelque chose pour moi, en Albanie.

En Albanie ? fit la sorcière surprise.

Oui, j'y ai laissé quelque chose

Un Horcruxe ?

Voldemort se leva et lança un regarda de braiser et de colère, il plaqua Hermione contre un mur, en criant :

Ne prononce pas ce nom ici !

Oui ! fit la sorcière.

Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait apeuré, mal à l'aise en sa présence et Voldemort l'avait senti aussi. Quelque chose avait changé depuis les premiers évanouissements, depuis les premiers cris. Comme si quelque chose en elle, s'était réveillée ou endormi.

Bien, commença-t-il en lâchant Lady, tu vas trransplaner à l'endroit que je vais t'indiquer et me ramener le coupe de Serdaigle, Ce lieu est bien protéger, il faudra revenir vivante et avec l'objet !

Oui ! répondit-elle.

Voldemort sortit une carte, il lui montra l'endroit qui se mit à briller, il s'agissait de leur ancienne maison en Albanie, quand il faisait ses expériences sur la magie noire. Et qu'elle s'entraînait avec sa magie, qu'elle utiliser uniquement dans les grands combats. Le livre était maintenant caché dans un endroit que seul, elle et Voldemort connaissaient. Elle prit la carte, sans un mot et sortit de la pièce.

Thomas, dans la grande salle, en compagnie de Lily, n'avait pas reparlé avec les maraudeurs, ni avec Severus de ce qui s'était passé ce soir de pleine lune. Bien sûr, à Poudlard, il y avait très peu de secret, on savait que Severus avait été attaqué dans le tunnel du saule cogneur, mais on ignorait par quoi…On savait aussi que James l'avait sauvé, ce qui accentuera sa « célébrité » !

Remus avait été encore plus fatigué, et triste qu'à l'ordinaire à l'idée qu'il aurait pu tuer deux de ses camarades de classe ou même pire peut-être transformer comme lui, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Lily parlait de tout et de rien, en particulier des actes irresponsables de James, de Sirius et aussi de Severus…. Le jeune Potter continuait à droguer, Lily…

Salut Evans !

Potter ? fit-elle en levant son nez de son petit déjeuner, d'un air hautain et révoltant.

Je ne disais que j'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagnes à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce samedi !

Même pas en rêve ! Et puis de toute façon, j'y vais avec Thomas, répondit-elle en se levant énervée et en marchant vers la sortie.

Thomas, sourit à James, lui était en colère après le jeune homme face à lui. Il s'éloigna pour se rasseoir à côté de Sirius qui était entrain de draguer une fille de quatrième année à Gryffondor. Et Thomas finit son petit déjeuner et qui ta la grande salle.

Lily retrouva Severus, dans le parc, ce dernier ramassait des plantes aquatiques le long du lac. La surface du lac était un peu rosée par le levé du soleil.

Je peux t'aider ? fit-elle dans un sourire

Non, c'est bon, je vais amener tout ça au professeur Slugorn, répondit-il, je te retrouve au cours de McGonagall.

Ah ! dit-elle un peu déçue

Ils remontèrent le long du par cet croisèrent Thomas, ce dernier souriait, ils étaient vraiment amis, si Lily pouvait arriver à changer Severus, cela serait merveilleux. Ils se quittèrent, Severus partit d'un côté, vers le cachot du professeur, Lily et Thomas allèrent en cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall.

Lady retrouva dans la chambre de Margareta et lui dit qu'elle allait partir quelques jours, la petite fille était triste de la voir partir et aussi apeuré à l'idée de rester seule. Lady s'accroupi près de Margareta et lui dit :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, sil y a le moindre problème, tu appelles Vodka et Whisky d'accord ?

Oui, murmura la petite fille :

Lady se releva, et transplana en Albanie. Devant leur ancienne, elle était en ruine, cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il avait quitté cette maison. Lady passa la journée à se remémorer les moments qu'elle avait passer ici avec Tom et Nagini. Elle se promena dans la forêt, transformer en louve et courait et sautillait dans les bois. Elle se sentait libre ! Elle entra enfin dans la maison et en fit le tour. Elle prononça les mots :

**Cruoris merus !**

Ce sont des mots de passe que Voldemort lui avait dit de prononcer pour ouvrir le passage secret qu'il avait créé. Dans le placard de la chambre, s'ouvrit un passage. Lady entra et le parcourra, au bout d'un moment, elle arriva devant une porte d'un petit placard, l'ouvrit et vit la coupe devant elle. Elle le prit et sortit de la maison. Elle se retourna vers le bâtiment, elle sut qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute plus dans cette maison ? Elle se tourna vers la forêt et vit une étrange forme elle s'en approcha. Il s'agissait d'une créature difforme. Elle gémissait de douleur. Lady s'approcha et murmura une formule pour soulager sa douleur. La créature ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa sauveuse. Elle émit un son sourd, puis se transforma en belle jeune femme. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun éclatant et ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, elle avait aussi un visage assez pâle.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lady à la jeune femme

Je m'appelle Aminata et je suis une Strige.

Une strige ?

Lady avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures qui se nourrissaient d'énergie vitale des hommes pour vivre très longtemps, plusieurs siècles même. Mais d'après les derniers informations, elles avaient toutes étaient détruites.

Oui, je suis sans doute une des dernières et vous venez de me sauver la vie, maîtresse, fit la strige en courbant l'échine

Oh, mon nom est …… Hermione, fit la sorcière après un court moment d'hésitation…

Hermione, répéta Aminata, je suis votre serviteur, le temps de payer ma dette.

Bien, je vais vous ramener au manoir et je vous expliquerez tout ! fit Lady en tenant le bras de la jeune femme et le coupe dans l'autre et transplana au CastelRiddle le château de Voldemort…


	28. Les BUSEs, Margareta et le vide

Chapitre 28 : Les BUSE, Margareta et le vide !

Aminata et Hermione arrivèrent au château. Lady, retrouva vite la petite Margareta qui courrait dans un couloir, pourchassé par Bellatrix. La petite fille criait et se précipita dans les bras de Lady. La sorcière leva sa baguette face à la mangemort, prête à la torturer quand Voldemort arrive dans le hall.

Que se passe-t-il ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

Rien, maître, cette gamine m'a énervée, répondit Bellatrix dans un sourire persuader que Voldemort allait prendre son partie.

Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-il ?

La torturait un peu.

Je t'interdits de faire cela, tu m'entends, s'écria Lady, le feu dans les yeux. Endo…. Commença Lady avant de sentit une main se glissait dans la sienne…

Lady stoppa tout et lança un regard noir à Bellatrix. Voldemort posa ses yeux sur Aminata et dit :

Qui êtes vous ?

Aminata, monsieur, répondit la Strige, dans un sourire.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, et comment êtes vous rentrée ?

C'est moi qui l'ai invité, je vous raconterais tout, mais….

Allons dans la bibliothèque, fit Voldemort, tout de suite.

Lucius arriva dans le couloir et Lady lui confia Margareta. Elle et Aminata suivirent Voldemort vers la bibliothèque.

Il a une drôle de tête, ce gars-là, murmura Aminata à Hermione.

Mmmh ! fit Lady dans un petite rire.

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Voldemort était en colère, non en fureur. Il devait sévir, même si face à elle, c'était difficile. Elle s'approcha de lui, et rendit la coupe de Serdaigle, sans un mot puis recula vers Aminata.

Je veux des explications ? exigea-t-il !

Aminata est une strige, et je l'ai trouvé blesser, dans la forêt en Albanie, je l'ai soigné et ramène ici, expliqua Hermione

J'ai une dette envers elle, et je serais son obligé, jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit payée.

Je vois, se compta de répondre, Voldemort. Lady, je compte sur toi pour tout lui expliquer, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Et bien, il n'est pas commode, remarqua Aminata

Et encore là, il était calme, fit Lady dans un sourire entendu et un hochement de tête…

Trois mois passèrent, Lady Aminata et Margareta avaient crée des liens très fort, et restaient la plupart du temps ensemble. Mais les évanouissements de Lady continuaient ainsi que les cris…

A Poudlard, les BUSE avaient commencés depuis deux jours, il eut de nombreuses crises de nerfs et de nombreux élèves se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie sous les soins de Mme Ponfresh. Thomas était dans la grande salle et passait la théorie de défense contre les forces du mal, il était penché sur sa feuille, c'était le professeur Flitwick qui surveillait le devoir. James était devant lui, derrière Thomas, à trois rangs, il y avait Sirius et un peu plus loin, il y avait Remus et quelques tables plus loin, il y avait Peter, Rogue et Lily.

Thomas était à la question 9 :

_Citer les trois sortilèges impardonnables et leurs effets ?_

Thomas sourit, c'était une question plutôt facile, il écrivit :

_Impero, permet de contrôler les actes et pensées d'une personne._

_Endoloris, fait souffrir la personne visée_

_Avada Kedavra, tue la personne visée._

_Question 10 :_

_Donnez cinq signes permettent d'identifier un loup-garou ?_

Thomas sourit et se retourna vers Lupin, et croisa son regard, l'examen dura encore une heure puis le professeur Flitwick annonça :

Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plait !

Thomas avait fini, il avait répondu à toutes les questions, il aurait sans doute un Optimal. Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, les autres maraudeurs discutaient dans un coin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, et Rogue les suivait, Thomas fit de même de loin. James se mit à jouer avec un vif d'or, assis non loin du groupe et de Severus. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Lupin sortit un livre et James continuait à jouer avec son vif d'or, sous la surveillance de Peter et Sirius continuait à regarder les élèves se passaient dans la pelouse.

Au bout d'un moment, Rogue se leva et s'éloignait suivit de parés par James et Sirius.

Oh ça sens le rouis, fit Thomas pour lui-même.

Il se leva à son tour et suivit les autres à son tour. Thomas arriva au moment où Lily fit :

Laisse-le TRANQUILLE !

Ca va Evans ?

Laissez-le tranquille ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle

Et bien, voilà, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, mais Thomas était vraiment en colère, on ne traitait pas une personne de cette façon, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lupin, qui restait impassible, mais ne disait rien. La bataille continue un mot jusqu'à ce que Severus dit :

Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe, comme elle

Thomas fut surpris, il imaginait pas que Rogue est pu prononcé ces mots à Lily, son amie, peut-être la seule qu'il avait.

Très bien, je ne m'en mêlerais plus à l'avenir, dit-elle froidement

Fais des excuses à Evans, s'écria James en colère

Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliger à s'excuser, fit Lily, tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

Quoi ? JAMAIS, je ne t'aurais traités de tu-sais-quoi !

Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de ton balai, tu te pavanes avec ce Stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire…. Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée… Tu me fais vomir !

Elle s'éloigna en grand pas simplement, croisa Thomas, mais trop en colère pour reproche à son sourire d'encouragement et de soutine. Thomas retourna vers le groupe des maraudeurs, Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air…. LE jeune Dumbledore sut que c'était le moment d'intervenir pour Severus.

Ca suffit, fit Thomas d'un air autoritaire

Ah oui ! Et comment tu comptes m'arrêter !

Experillamus !

Les baguettes de Sirius et James s'envolèrent, James tomba au sol.

Accio Baguettes, fit Thomas de nouveau

Il tenait les deux baguettes, il aida Severus à se relever, celui-ci se dégagea vivement.

Si vous voulez vos baguettes, vous les trouver dans le bureau du directeur, fit Thomas en s'éloigna vers le château.

Sirius, Remus, James et Peter regardèrent Thomas s'éloignait vers le château d'un air dégoûté et coléreux.

Alors lui ! En plus de plaire à Lily, il défend Severus et on va voir une sacrée punition, fit James !

Il perd rien pour attendre, s'écria Sirius.

Hermione marchait dans un couloir avec Aminata quand un cri de bébé se fit entendre, elle regarda autour d'elle !

Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Aminata

Ces cris !

Tu les entends encore ? s'inquiète la Strige

Oui, il ne s'arrête pas !

A mon avis, ils veulent te faire comprendre quelque chose

Oui, mais quoi ? demanda Lady.

Je ne sais pas. Viens allons dans ta chambre, dit Aminata en prenant le bras d'Hermione pour la ramener vers sa chambre.

Lady s'allongea sur son lit, sous l'oeil inquiet d'Aminata et aussi de Margareta qui se coucha à ses côtés. Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux. Aminata s'asseya sur le fauteuil et attendit qu'elles se réveillent.

« Rêve de Lady »

Elle tenait un tas de couverture, et marchait vite dans un village, elle reconnut Pré-au-Lard. Elle posa un tas de couverture sur le pas d'une porte. Elle regarda un moment, quand les tas se mit à bouger.

Et Hermione de se réveilla en sursaut…


	29. Confusion, amitié profonde

Chapitre 29 : Confusion, amitié profonde et vengeance

Lady entra dans la chambre de Margareta, le matin du 1er septembre, cela pouvait être dure pour la jeune fille, qui devait rentrer en troisième année, l'année dernière avait été difficile comme le 15mars ou le 6janvier, qui étaient les dates d'anniversaire des ses parents.

Elle entendait des rires, et avança vers la salle de bain, et vit Aminata et Margareta qui riaient. La strige était entrain de maquiller la jeune fille…

On rit bien à ce que je vois, fit-elle dans un sourire.

Hermione, fit la jeune femme en riant, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle était étendue inconsciente sur le sol.

Aminata, s'écria Margareta.

Hermione s'approcha de la jeune strige, elle lui lança le sort de « Levicorpus » et la fit voler vers le lit de la jeune fille. Après un moment, Margareta les rejoint, et Aminata ouvrit les yeux et murmura à Hermione

J'ai besoin de me nourrir

Elle n'a qu'à prendre la gamine, fit Voldemort devant la porte tenant la petite Margareta par le bras, la jeune fille était terrifiée.

Non, s'écria Hermione

Voldemort se mit à rire… elle pensait trop à l'amour, il devait la mettre devant un choix.

Tu choisis ton amie ou cette gamine ? fit-il en poussant la gamine vers Hermione…

Non, je vais chercher un autre enfant, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, fit-il dans un grand colère.

Hermione était debout face à lui, elle sentait la colère et le pouvoir monter, elle lança un sort à Voldemort, qui le fit se projeter contre un mur, elle attrapa la jeune fille et prit la main d'Aminata et toutes les trois transplanèrent…

Voldemort se releva et regarda la pièce déserte et sortit en colère, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque et laissa échapper sa colère,

Quelle idiote ! pensa-t-il amèrement. TU as choisis l'amour et l'amitié, cela te perdra Hermione, et tu reviendras vers moi…

Thomas faisait son entrée en sixième année, avec ses camarades de Gryffondor et ceux des autres maisons, depuis la fin des BUSES, les relations entre Severus et Lily avaient cessées, pour le plus grand bonheur de James. Thomas était plutôt attristé, pour les deux jeunes gens qui avaient perdu tous deux un ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la calèche des Serpentard, Rogue était avec son groupe. Le jeune homme soupira et Lily se pencha vers lui, pour lui murmurer :

Contente de te revoir cette année.

Et oui, cette année, il n'avait pas voyagé dans le Poudlard Express et avez rejoins ses amis à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Moi aussi, Lily, répondit-il dans un sourire ;

Ils marchèrent vers une des calèches, le long de la gare, passant devant les Maraudeurs, mais Lily les ignora.

Salut Evans, fit James avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Au revoir Potter, répondit-elle en accélérant le pas, entraîna avec elle, Thomas, qu'elle tirait par la main.

Ce qui peut m'agacer, Potter, fulmina la jeune fille.

Mmh ! Se contenta de faire, Thomas en aidant Lily à monter dans la calèche en direction de Poudlard.

A ton avis, qui nous aurons comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Lily.

Et bien après Siffointe en première année, Dempsey en deuxième année, Bralarse en troisième, Pin en quatrième et Chipson en cinquième année, je ne sais vraiment pas, répondit Thomas dans un sourire.

Pourquoi les professeurs dans cette matière ne reste qu'une année ?

Mon oncle a dit que ce poste était maudite depuis qu'il a refusé le poste à un sorcier, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui il s'agissait. Expliqua le jeune homme.

Que de mystère !

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence, ils laissèrent leur affaires à la porte d'entrée, et entèrent dans la grande salle où ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, plus tard, ils furent rejoint par les maraudeurs, Lily soupira et les regardèrent s'installer, heureusement ils étaient assez loin d'eux. James et Sirius, lancèrent des regards noirs à Thomas, à la fin des BUSE, l'entretien avec le directeur, pour leur conduite avec Rogue, leur avait apporter une sacré punition…

A la fin juin, Thomas avait amené les baguettes de Sirius et James à son oncle, en expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Puis le vieux sorcier avait convoqué les deux élèves et leur avait dit de mille et une manières, leurs mauvaises actions et leur conséquences sur eux et sur les autres.

Certaines choses sont faites pour rire et s'amuser, mais certains fois cela dépasse ce stade et deviennent de mauvaises actions et méchantes. Le professeur Dumbledore les avaient punis, ils devaient nettoyer l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque sans l'utilisation de la magie, et cela tous les soirs pendant un mois.

James et Sirius ne décoléraient pas, il lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça et croire que tout lui permis sous prétexte que son oncle et le directeur de l'école. Le jeune Potter lui lança un regard noir et le vit rire avec Lily.

Qu'est ce qu'elle bien lui trouvé à ce goujat ! fit-il.

Sa noblesse ! répondit Remus d'un air rêveur plongé dans son livre

Noblesse ? Parce qu'il s'appelle Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius

Sa noblesse de cœur, en fait il est tout le contraire de toi, James, il est ni arrogant, ni prétentieux. Expliqua le jeune Lupin.

Je vois, répondit James en regardant de nouveau Lily

Elle riait, elle avait de longs cheveux roux autour de son visage en cœur, elle était magnifique avec ses yeux verts, si James n'avait pas été déjà amoureux, il le serait devenu à cet instant, ce moment magique.

Le Directeur prononça son discours de bienvenue comme tous les ans, puis les premières années entrèrent dans la pièce, et la répartition commença, quatre élèves furent répartis à Serpentard, six à Serdaigle, cinq à Poufsouffle et cinq à Gryffondor. Puis le repas commença, le grand festin fut un régal. Après ils allèrent rejoindre leur dortoir, demain les cours commençaient pour une nouvelle année.

Hermione, Aminata et Margareta se cachèrent dans un vieille maison, la jeune Strige respirait difficilement, la jeune fille s'était endormi et Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la pièce principale de la maison

Hermione, ça va aller, je vais partir en chasse, je reviendrais en forme.

Elle reprit sa forme de Strige et s'envola par la fenêtre pour trouver un enfant et se nourrir de son énergie vital et survivre. Aminata n'aimait pas faire cela, mais son envie de rester en vie était plus forte que la culpabilité de devoir prendre une vie…

Hermione s'avança vers le lit de fortune de la jeune fille et se laissa glisser le long du mur, elle caressa la tête de Margareta et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, l'angoisse, la tristesse et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

« Rêve d'Hermione »

Elle avançait dans le sombre de la nuit, tenant dans ses bras, un bébé enroulé dans les couvertures. Il était tout petit, il doit avoir à peine trois ou quatre jours, il a des petite joues roses et ses petits doigts accrochaient à la couverture blanche. La femme avança le long d'une rue déserte, où aucune lumière éclairait la rue, sauf un petite lanterne, juste au dessus de l'entrée du pub, la tête du Sanglier. On entendait que les pas précipités de la jeune femme, elle s'arrêta devant le bar, Hermione posa son bébé sur le sol, elle posa un mot :

« Il s'appelle Thomas, prenez soin de lui ».

Et elle transplana.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, Aminata était rentré en pleine forme et Margareta dormait encore. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle venait de retrouver, la mémoire encore un peu confuse, elle entendit Aminata lui demandait si tout aller bien.

J'ai……… Je……. J'ai abandonné mon fils, put-elle enfin dire.

De le dire à haute voix, lui permit de comprendre cette réalité, à présent, elle se souvenait de tout, elle sentit ses larmes coulaient à nouveau, elle n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis des années, toutes les larmes qui n'avaient été versées, sont versées aujourd'hui.

Hein ? fit Aminata, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce que Hermione était entrain de lui dire.

Je suis tombée enceinte, il y a dix-sept ans, et j'ai accouché sans que personne ne le sache, et je l'ai abandonné devant la porte du bar du frère de……. De mon en……de mon professeur, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se souvenait de tout, maintenant, elle voulait savoir si son fils allait bien. Il devait avoir seize ans maintenant, et sans doute faisait-il ses études à Poudlard, mais dans quelle maison, à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor…. Elle devait se rendre à la tête du sanglier mais elle était un ennemi public, ils ne la laisseront jamais s'expliquer, ils ne la laisseront jamais voir son fils, Thomas.

Aminata regarda Hermione qui était en pleine réflexion, sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire. Elle soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancienne Lady.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient tous les quatre installées dans l'herbe pour profiter des derniers jours ensoleillés du mois d'octobre. Sirius avait une nouvelle petite amis du nom de Melissa Jonas, une sang-mêlé de Gryffondor. James cherchait toujours un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Lily, en faisant l'idiot, ce qui ne semblait apporter un franc succès. Peter était célibataire, il suivait ses amis, comme leur ombre, il était assez timide et restait souvent en retrait par rapport à James et Sirius. Qu'à Remus, il souffrait d'être un loup-garou, et de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir avec une fille, pourtant il avait un certain charme, qui ne passait pas inaperçu pour quelques filles.

James, voilà l'autre, fit Sirius en désignant Thomas qui marchait seul, vers le lad, c'est le bon moment, ajouta Black en se levant pour suivre le jeune Dumbledore. .

Sirius, ne fais………. Commença Remus, mais ils étaient déjà tous partit en courant vers le lac.

Thomas prit le chemin du lac, il cherchait Severus ou Lily, il voulait essayer d'arranger les choses entre les deux amis. Pas de Lily au lac, il soupira et fit demi-tour et se trouva face à James, Sirius et Peter.

Salut Dumbledore !

Salut Potter, Black, Petitgrow, vous n'auriez pas vu Lily ? demanda-t-il

Non, répondit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Ah tant pis, fit Thomas, il voulut avancer mais deux baguettes lui barra le chemin…

Le jeune homme soupira et sortit sa baguette, lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas attaquer, mais si il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il se défendrait.

Alors on est là ? fit Thomas tristement.

Oui, on est là, tu crois pouvoir défendre Servilus….

Severus, rectifia Thomas d'un air las.

Nous mettre la honte, draguer Lily, et t'en tirais à si bon compte? Fit James .

Je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce que vous avez fait n'était pas cool et que….

Ah, parce que traiter Evans de tu-sais-quoi, c'est pas mal peut-être, s'impatienta le jeune Potter.

Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, répondit Thomas, lui aussi il a des choses à se reprocher, mais il va en payer le prix…

Et nous non, avec la punition qu'on a eu, s'écria Sirius.

Thomas ne pensait pas à ce genre de prix, mais plutôt celui qui est difficile à vivre, les regrets et les remords, et le jeune Dumbledore sentait que cette amitié qui attachait Severus à Lily était la seule chose qui l'aurait empêcher de finir Mangemort, mais comment expliquait à ces idiots de camarade.

Thomas, appela une voix douce.

Oui, répondit celui, en s'éloignant des trois sorciers, Sirius voulait lui envoyer un sort mais James l'empêcha en voyant que c'était Lily qui venait vers eux. Elle rejoignit Thomas et ensemble, ils prirent le chemin vers le château.


	30. Une vie sauvée et un merveilleux Noël

Chapitre 30 : Une vie sauvée et un merveilleux Noël

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient de sortir à Pré-au-Lard, en ce 10 décembre pour faire les achats de Noël. James et ses copains cherchaient un moyen de faire une farce à quelques élèves. Lily et ses copines faisaient leur achat et Thomas était à la tête du Sanglier voir son père adoptif.

De l'autre côté du village, quelques mangemorts se rassemblaient et attendaient l'arrivée du Seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort transplana, enfin, il donna les dernières instructions à ses fidèles et les lança à l'assaut du village de Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione et Aminata avaient mis la petite Margareta à l'abri et avaient suivit un Mangemort jusqu'au village aux abords de Poudlard. Hermione se remémora un grand nombre de chose, sur sa vie avec Harry, qu'elle avait préféré oublié et celle avec Tom. Elle ignorait où été sa place, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a de nombreuses personnes auxquelles, elle tient et ne veut pas voir mourir…

Un grand cri se fit entendre et c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les gens avaient cessé de marcher, les enfants avaient cessé de rire et de courir, les animaux et les hommes étaient aux aguets. Quand la troupe de Voldemort apparut, l'animation reprit mais beaucoup moins joyeuse, les gens cherchaient à s'enfuir, certains prirent la direction de la forêt, d'autres vers Poudlard et quand même quelques-uns restèrent pour se battre.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas discutaient avec son oncle, quand un Mangemort entra dans le pub et ordonna à tous de s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Le jeune Dumbledore ignorait ce que le fidèle de Voldemort allait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, il se leva et brandit sa baguette, un duel s'en suivit mais très vite, Thomas passa par la fenêtre. Il tomba aux pieds d'une femme, elle portait une longue robe noir, avec des cheveux châtain, elle leva sa baguette, le Mangemort franchis la fenêtre cassé, et s'arrêta net en voyant la femme face à lui.

Lady ?

Thomas crut sa dernière heure arrivait, mais la baguette d'Hermione ne visait pas Thomas mais le Mangemort.

_Vindr _! lança-t-elle.

Le Mangemort fut envoyé contre le mur et tomba assommé, Thomas se releva et regarda la femme en face de lui. Il était aussi grand qu'elle, leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione transplana sans un mot.

Thomas se précipita vers le pub de son père, pour voir si tout le monde allait bien.

Ca va ? demanda-t-il en aidant son père à s'asseoir.

Oui et toi ?

Ca va ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre cassée, à l'endroit où la Lady avait disparut.

J'ai vu, répondit son père en regardant son fils.

Au loin, Sirius et James se battaient contre un Mangemort, aidait pas Peter, qui voulait se montrer aussi courageux que ses amis. Le jeune Potter, vit Lily courir lançant des sorts dans son dos, poursuivit par deux Mangemorts. Il s'élança à leur suite, engagea le combat contre un des Mangemort pendant que l'autre poursuivait toujours la jeune fille, elle tourna dans une ruelle, qui donna dans un cul de sac…Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna face au Mangemort avec sa baguette levée.

Oh, une jolie sang-de-bourbe, fit le Mangemort d'un air plutôt ravie

_Expelliarmus,_ s'écria Lily, mais le Mangemort para l'attaque et la renvoyant sur Lily qui perdit sa baguette.

Adieu, sang-de-bourbe, Avada….

_Stupéfix,_ coupa une voix.

Le Mangemort se fit et tomba le nez dans la neige, Lily leva ses yeux vers son sauveur qui n'était autre que James Potter.

Merci, fit la jeune fille en ramassant sa baguette.

Puis ils quittèrent la ruelle. Dans la rue principale de nombreux corps jonchés le sol, Dumbledore combattait pour la troisième fois, Voldemort, ce fut un duel acharné dans lequel aucun des ne gagna car le seigneur des ténèbres s'éclipsa non sans avoir laissé la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au dessus du village.

Hermione assista de haut de la grotte, celle où Sirius se réfugierait dans une vingtaine d'année, au ramassage des corps… Elle était un peu trop blasé pour ressentir quoique ce soit pour les gens qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille ou un ami. Elle était juste heureuse que Thomas, Aminata ou Margareta ne fassent pas partit des victimes.

Tu as pu voir ton fils ? demanda la jeune Strige

Oui, il ressemble à son père, mais il est à Gryffondor comme moi avant tout ça ?

Elle avait vu le symbole sur son uniforme, lors de leur rencontre.

Avant quoi ? interrogea la jeune femme à nouveau.

Je te raconterais plus tard, fit-elle dans un sourire.

Hermione n'avait pas très envie de parler de Harry, Ron et tous les autres, pas pour le moment.

Les élèves de Poudlard, escortés par les professeurs rentrèrent au château, dans un silence de mort, ils venaient de perdre l'une de leur camarade du nom de Penny Scott, une née-moldue de Serdaigle. Lily, la connaissait bien, elles faisaient leur devoir ensemble, elle pleurait dans les bras de James sous les yeux attendrissant de Thomas.

Quelques semaines passèrent, Noël approchait, Margareta était plus heureuse et détendue que pendant le séjour dans le château, elle avait beau se trouvé dans une maison, assez vieille, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Avant à chaque fois, qu'elle voulait sortir de sa chambre, elle devait faire attention de ne pas croiser Voldemort, ou Lestrange. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, aujourd'hui, elle était plus libre. Et puis Noël approchait, s'était une période pour être heureuse..

Hermione ? appela la jeune fille

Oui, répondit cette dernière dans un sourire.

Elles étaient toutes les trois, installaient dans une vieille maison, Hermione devait boire du Polynectar pour sortir, elle pouvait pas se balader sans protection pour la sécurité de Margareta, elle avait pris quelques cheveux d'une jeune Moldue. Elle ne devait pas être reconnue ni par le ministère ou l'ordre du Phénix et encore moins par Voldemort.

J'aimerais aller faire un tour, proposa Margareta

Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Hermione prit sa potion et elles sortirent toutes les deux, bras dessus et bras dessous, en chantonnant. Hermione était heureuse, pour la première depuis de nombreuses années. Ces moments de béatitude, lui faisait penser à Harry et à Ron, et les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Et puis, il y avait aussi certains regrets, c'était pas des remords, mais elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes…

Elle regarda la jeune fille courir devant elle, elle s'amusait avec la neige… Hermione sourit devant ce spectacle, mais dans son cœur, elle savait que ce serait bientôt finie… Et puis, il y avait Aminata, toutes les deux, lui avait permis de changer. La jeune Strige était partit faire quelques courses pour passer un bon réveillon. Elles préparaient une belle fête de Noël, pour partager un bon moment ensemble, toutes les trois. Pourtant Hermione, sentait que ce serait leur dernier Noël ensemble.

Lily était rentré chez elle, pour Noël, rejoindre sa famille, sa mère Anna Evans, son père Marc Evans et sa sœur Pétunia. Ses parents l'accueillirent chaleureusement, mais sa sœur se montra plus froide, plus hostile. Les fêtes de Noël et les grandes vacances étaient difficile pour les deux jeunes filles. Lily retrouvait ses amis moldus, qui ignorait son secret et demandait chaque année pourquoi, elle n'était pas au lycée avec eux.

Quand à Pétunia, elle avait un petit ami, qui s'appelait Vernon Dursley, il était assez costaud pour ses dix-huit ans.

Le soir de Noël se passait de la même façon, tous les ans, depuis 6ans. Les parents Evans posaient de nombreuses questions à Lily, sur Poudlard et Pétunia restait silencieuse, même si Lily essayait de l'entrainer dans la conversation, elle répondait un vague « mmh ». Puis vers minuit, distribution des cadeaux. Lily ramenait des objets magiques, pour sa famille, et de son côté, elle recevait des cadeaux de ses parents, mais pas de sa sœur. Chaque fois, elle souriait mais la remerciait quand même.

James était dans sa chambre, à s'amuser avec son vif d'or, il le lâchait et le rattrapait du bout des doigts. Chez lui aussi Noël, se passait en famille, et c'était une famille nombreuse entre les cousins, cousines, tantes, oncles… D'ordinaire, il s'agissait d'un repas animée puis la distribution des cadeaux. Mais cette année là, il eut un invité surprise.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison, James qui passait devant en profitant pour l'ouvrir, Sirius se tenait devant lui, avec ses bagages en main.

Bonjour James, je suis partit, j'ai fugué. Je vais sans doute aller à Poudlard par le magicobus, mais je tenais à te le dire avant.

Mon garçon, fit le père de James, vous êtes le bienvenue ici, si vous le souhaitez.

Vraiment ? demanda Sirius surpris.

Si il te le dit, aller entre, répondit James dans un accolade à son meilleur ami.

Merci Monsieur, madame Potter, la salua-t-il en la croisant dans le couloir ;

Tu vas fêter Noël, avec nous, ça c'est cool, viens je vais te monter ta chambre, dit James un peu excité.

Thomas dans son dortoir à Poudlard, réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé, il y a quelques semaines à Pré-au-Lard, Lady lui avait sauvé la vie et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il avait préfère rester à Poudlard qu'allait chez son père, il pouvait le voir chaque jour, alors dormir ici ou chez lui n'avait pas grande différence. Mais pourquoi Lady lui avait sauvé la vie ? Et ce regard noisette comme le sien ?

Il se leva en sursaut, son oncle avaient dit que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts.

Non, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit sa mère, pensa-t-il en retombant sur son lit.

Il regardait le plafond, il tourna cette solution dans sa tête, mille et une fois, et s'était la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit. Son oncle savait, oui lui il savait. Il se leva et se rua vers le bureau du directeur.


	31. La révélation et le nouvel an

Chapitre 31 : La révélation et le nouvel an

Il courut de son dortoir, vers le bureau du directeur de l'école.

Patacitrouille ! dit-il à la gargouille devant la porte…

Le jeune garçon monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et frappa à la porte du bureau. Personne ne lui répondit, il soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure qui parut être des heures au pauvre Thomas, il se décida à partir, ne voyant pas la directeur revenir. Il redescendit les escaliers lentement, il repassa devant la gargouille et arpenta le couloir du troisième étage, puis il descendit, peut-être que son père pourrait lui fournir des explications…

Il poussa la porte du collège et une clé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore se mit à bouger mais personne ne la vit vibrer et le jeune homme sortit de l'école… Il arriva su pub, il n'y avait personne un soir de Noël…. Il trouve son père derrière le comptoir.

Père, je veux savoir la vérité sur mes parents biologiques, fit Thomas d'un ton dur et impatient.

Quoi ? demanda Alberoth surpris.

Père, je veux savoir la vérité, s'écria-t-il d'un ton impérieux qui ressemblait fort à celui de Voldemort.

Je ne sais pas grand chose, j'ai entraperçut ta mère, ce que je peux dire te dire c'est qu'elle était belle à en coupé le souffle..

C'était Lady ? demanda le jeune garçon

Je…………. Oui je pense, répondit-il dans un petit soupir et un regard triste.

Et on peut supposer que Voldemort est mon père, enchaîna Thomas

Je ne sais pas, répondit son père adoptif

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi ne revient-elle que maintenant ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé la vie ?

Je ne sais pas, il faudra lui poser toutes ses questions

Quand ? demanda le jeune homme

Un jour, répondit simplement le vieil homme dans un sourire.

Au bout d'un long silence, Thomas regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, il était sans doute assez tard, et il dit :

Joyeux Noël, Papa

Joyeux Noël, Fiston

Voici la rentrée du nouvel an, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Melissa, la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius et Sarah une amie de Lily étaient tous les sept ensemble et il revenaient vers le chère école. Ils venaient de se retrouver tous ensemble devant le Poudlard Express à Londres.

Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Lily

De merveilleuses vacances, surtout quand j'ai reçu ton cadeau, ma petite Lily, répondit James dans une sourire taquin.

C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, répondit la jeune fille

Je connais un meilleur moyen de me remercier, sors avec moi !

Potter ! s'écria Lily en accélérant le pas, vers un compartiment..

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? fit James, en regardant le dos de Lily disparaître…

Vraiment, tu es un cas désespéré, constata Remus, en ouvrant un compartiment vide, pour lui et ses amis…

Le chemin jusqu'à l'école se passa sans embuche, Lily était avec Sarah et deux autres filles qui les avaient rejoint, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne année et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Du côté des garçons, Remus resta plongé dans son livre, Sirius ne cessait d'embrasser Melissa. James et Peter s'amusait et discutait de leur vacances…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la soirée, et allèrent s'installer à leur table comme tout le monde, et le diner commença.

Thomas se sentait un peu à part maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il regarda la table des Serpentard, en se demanda si sa place n'était pas là bas avec eux. Il soupira et regarda la table des professeurs, il croisa le regard de son oncle, mais le jeune garçon détourna les yeux. Son oncle, lui avait menti ou plutôt caché la vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, Thomas espérait que son oncle est une bonne explication à son silence.

Dumbledore regardait son neveu du coin de l'œil, Alberoth lui avait tout raconté sur leur entrevue au sujet de ses parents. Le jeune adolescent semblait en vouloir au directeur, celui-ci comprenait parfaitement mais Dumbledore n'avait fait qu'essayer de le protéger.

Avant la fin du repas, le directeur se leva et alla à la table des Gryffondor et dit à son neveu :

Thomas, j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans mon bureau, après la fête.

Oui, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme…

Dumbledore avait un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Thomas lui ne souriait pas du tout, ce qui inquiéta Lily, mais elle ne dit rien à son camarade, Thomas finissait son flan et prit le chemin vers le bureau du directeur, sans adresser le moindre à mot à personne.

Les quatre Maraudeurs, le regardèrent passer du coin de l'œil, après son passage, Sirius se pencha vers le centre de la table et dit tout bas :

Vous croyez qu'il a fait quelque chose ?

Il sera peut-être puni, fit Peter avec espoir

Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup pour le petit chou, répondit Sirius

Ce n'est pas un chou, s'écria Lily en colère

Ah oui ! Il est toujours là à faire la beau, le charmeur, à rendre service, la plupart des professeurs ne jure que par lui, Thomas ceci, Thomas cela…Moi, je te dis que c'est un chou, expliqua Sirius

Lily se tourna vers tous ses camarades, tout le monde semblait d'accord avec lui. Thomas est-il vraiment un chou ?

De son côté, Thomas marchait dans le couloir du troisième étage, il arriva devant la gargouille et dit le mot de passe et monta les escaliers, plus calmement cette fois-ci. Il allait écouter ce que son oncle avait à dire. Il frappa à la porte. Dumbledore l'invita à entrer. Thomas ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il se tourna vers son oncle, ce dernier était entrain de sourire, le jeune adolescent mit toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre en colère, comment pouvait-il sourire ?

Tu veux un réglisse ? demanda Dumbledore

Non, fit Thomas plus fort qu'il ne le voulait

Ah ! Bien, assieds-toi

Mais le jeune homme ne s'asseya pas, il resta debout à fixer Dumbledore pendant un bon moment, puis il demanda d'un ton assez calme :

Comment avez-vous pu me mentir ?

Je voulais te protéger !

Me protéger ? Thomas s'attendait à cette réponse, les gens mentaient toujours pour protéger mais quand même.

Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens ! fit le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton compatissant.

Thomas le regardait un moment, essayant de contenir sa colère, sinon il allait lui jeter quelque chose à la figure, il se mit à faire les cent pas.

Ce que je ressens, ce que je ressens ! Votre père est-il un meurtrier ? Votre mère est-elle un assassin ? Non je crois pas ! Votre famille, celle que vous avez toujours connu, vous a-t-elle mentis depuis des années ? Non je ne crois, fit le jeune homme, alors ne prétendez pas comprendre ce que je peux ressentir, ajouta-t-il en criant plus fort.

Il était vraiment en colère, comment pouvait-il comprendre ce que Thomas pouvait ressentir. Dumbledore soupira, puis ferma les yeux un moment, puis il se leva et dit :

Je pensais bien faire mais à présent je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, allons nous asseoir.

Il tendit la main vers le siège, Thomas était encore très en colère, et aurait voulu s'en aller sur la champ, mais l'envie de savoir fut plus forte et il s'installa sur la chaise et écouta Dumbledore faire son récit

Il y a dix sept ans, Lady est apparut, d'après ce que je sais, elle a toujours suivi Voldemort, mais elle a commencé à faire parler d'elle en aout 1959, beaucoup de personne ont souffert ce jour-là. Elle possède une magie rare et très ancienne, mais contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, elle n'a jamais tué personne, enfin pas directement. Et puis, il y a seize ans, le 20 juillet, elle est apparut seule, avec toi dans ses bras, d'après ton père, elle t'a déposer devant son bar, et a transplané. Je l'ai revu quelques fois, mais elle n'a jamais fait allusion à toi. Je pense que Voldemort ignore ton existence, c'est une des raisons pour les quelles je ne t'ai rien dit.

Et Lady ? Vous savez des choses sur elle ? demanda Thomas

Il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres dans son histoire, en fait c'est un vrai mystère !

Ah, tu ignores quelques chose, fit Thomas dans un sourire, sa colère avait un peu diminué.

Oui, en fait, répondit Dumbledore.

Thomas avait un peu mieux compris les raison du silence de son oncle, il regarda le bureau de son oncle et fit :

Je vais prendre un réglisse, fit le jeune homme, en plongeant sa main dans les petites bêtes qui sautillait.

Puis il se leva et prit congé de son oncle, il avança vers la salle commune au septième étage…


	32. Danses et Rencontres

Chapitre 32 : Danses et rencontres

La Saint Valentin approche et c'est l'euphorie dans l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Les quatre Maraudeurs sont dans un coin secret à discuter des blagues qu'ils vont faire aux Serpentard. Mais aussi des cavalières qui auront au bal… entourés de bonbons et gâteaux en tout genre, ramenée directement des cuisines ou de Pré-au-Lard, par le passage secret que Sirius avait trouvé…

Je vais y aller avec Melissa, fit Sirius

Tu la déjà inviter, s'étonna Peter, lui qui était assez timide, et ne savait pas comment invité une fille au bal, sans s'enfuir en courant…

Oui, bien sûr, elle a tout de suite dit oui ! Je suis si beau, se vanta Sirius dans un sourire…

Oui, on sait, commenta Remus, sur le même ton d'amusement…

Et toi, tu vas invité Lily ? demanda le jeune Black à son ami.

Oui, pour la millième fois, fit James, un peu las…

Tu pourrais faire le stratège de « je t'ignore pour que tu tombes dans mes bras », fit Remus dans un murmure.

C'est quoi, encore que ça ? dit Sirius surpris

Et bien, Lily a tellement l'habitude que James la harcèle, que si ce dernier l'ignorait, elle pourrait se demander ce qui se passe et s'inquiétait pour James…

C'est une bonne stratégie, s'écria James, tout content.

Et toi, Remus, tu y vas avec qui ? demanda Black

Je suis préfet, je dois surveiller la salle, répondit Remus dans un sourire réservé.

Cela ne t'empêches pas de danser, ajouta Sirius dans un beau sourire.

Et toi, Peter ? demanda le jeune Lupin pour détourner la conversation de lui

Etant loup-garou, il ne pouvait pas danser avec une fille, ni même sortir avec elle. En venant dans le train pour Poudlard, la première fois, il avait été heureux d'être un sorcier, et pendant toutes ses années d'amitié avec Sirius, Peter et James, il se qualifiait de chanceux, pas besoin de tenter le diable avec une fille en plus…

Je ne sais pas, répondit Peter

Il y a pas une fille qui te plait ? demanda Sirius en avalant une dragée surprise, gout fraise…

Peter haussa les épaules, en prenant une chocogrenouille, il eu une carte de Merlin, le jeune homme faisait la collection des cartes, et il avait déjà quatre Merlin…

Il y a la petite Christelle, la jolie Karen, murmura Sirius dans un sourire

Peter était d'une nature timide, et réservé, il se sentait un peu perdu sans ses amis, il les quittaient rarement. En première année, avant de faire la connaissance de ses amis, il avait été plusieurs fois embêter par les Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que Sirius et James viennent à son secours, après ça, il était devenu amis… puis il y avait eu Remus, peu de temps après…

Plus loin dans la château dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lily, Melissa et Sarah avait a peu prés la même discussion sur la bal, avec qui iraient-elles ?

Tu vas avec Sirius au bal ? demanda Lily à Melissa.

Oui, il me l'a demandé hier ! répondit la jeune fille.

Tu as de la chance, commenta Sarah, beaucoup de filles rêvent d'y aller avec le beau brun. Et toi, tu crois que James va t'inviter ? fit-elle à Lily

Je pense, il me la déjà demander, dit la jeune rousse

Et tu as dis « non », pourquoi ? interrogea Melissa

Il m'agace, et il m'énerve, s'écria Lily

Ce sont les premiers signes de l'amour, commenta Sarah dans un sourire…

Thomas, de son côté, ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment du bal, ils pensait à sa vie ? Que devait-il faire maintenant, qu'il savait la vérité. Aller voir Voldemort ? Enfin les rencontrer ? Parler à Lady ? Ne rien faire ? Il se posait tous un tas de question quand il entendit des voix, il s'approcha et vit Severus et Avery discutaient.

J'ai vu Lucius, il a dit qu'il avait effectué sa troisième mission pour le maître et qua ça faisait plusieurs semaines, il n'avait pas vu Lady, et que cela était plutôt étrange, fit Avery.

Mmmh ! répondit Severus.

Thomas compris que Lady et Voldemort devaient être en froid, en tout cas, il l'espérait, mais pour quelle raison. Il voulait en savoir plus, mais les deux Serpentards avaient disparu. Thomas soupira et fit demi-tour. Il marchait dans un couloir, et il croisa plusieurs élèves qui parlaient du bal. Ce foutu bal !

Lady, Margareta et Aminata continuait leur clandestinité étant recherchait par les aurors, mais aussi par Voldemort. Elles ne pouvaient être à l'abri nulle part. Alors que la jeune fille dormait paisiblement, Aminata et Lady discutaient, elles avaient une décision à prendre.

Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on fuit, ce n'est pas une vie pour une enfant, je pense que nous devrions la confié à quelqu'un, fit la jeune Strige.

Oui, tu n'as peut-être pas tort, répondit Hermione dans un maigre sourire en regardant Margareta dormir.

Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Aminata

Je vais discuter avec elle et l'amenait au même hommes auquel, j'ai confié mon fils. Elle pourra retrouver ses parents, dit la sorcière.

Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, commenta la jeune Strige.

Sans doute, répondit Hermione tristement, mais elle va me manquer.

La veille du bal arriva enfin, Lily se demandait pourquoi James ne l'avait pas invité de nouveau, ni embêter, ni parler avec elle depuis deux semaines, cela n'était pas normal. Il y avait peut-être trouver une petite amie, à cette pensée, Lily eu un pincement au cœur, elle éprouvait de la jalousie. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées de sa tête.

Sirius et Melissa y allaient ensemble. Remus tout seule en temps que préfet, et Peter avec une fille de Poufsouffle du nom de Meredith, que beaucoup de Serpentard appelait la Boutonneuse

Elle marchait dans un couloir, et vit James et Sirius discutaient, le jeune Potter essayaient de se maitriser pour ne pas « sauter » sur la jeune fille. Et ça faisait deux semaines que ça durait, le jeune homme avait souvent du mal, à ne pas aller vers elle. Il se demandait, si elle avait trouvé un cavalier, il était plutôt jaloux, et eu un pincement au cœur. Ah sa chère Lily Evans !

En fait, Lily avait bien un cavalier, il s'agissait de Thomas, avec qui, elle y allait en ami..

Le soir du bal, arriva enfin, en ce samedi 14février, dans la grande Salle aménageait spécialement pour l'occasion, avec des petites tables rondes pour s'installer en petite comité, elle avaient des petites nappes roses ou bleus, et des fleurs en décoration, et sur la pièce de danse, un tapis de pétale de roses.

James, Sirius, Melissa, Remus, Peter et Meredith s'installèrent à une table. Lily, Sarah, Thomas et John, le cavalier de Sarah, s'installèrent à une autre table. Une fois installés, Sarah se pencha vers Lily et lui murmura :

James est venu tout seul.

Effectivement, ne pouvant inviter Lily, le jeune homme avait préfère y aller seul, mais il ne perdait pas espoir d'avoir au moins une danse dans la soirée…

Je sais, répondit Lily, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Reserve lui au moins une danse, fit la jeune fille à son amie Lily ;

Oui, répondit cette dernière.

Après un copieux dîner, les premiers danseurs allèrent sur la piste. Thomas dansa avec Lily, sur un rock assez mouvementé, la jeune fille dansait bien, et lui aussi. Puis il raccompagna à sa table et s'éclipsa. Il avait besoin d'aller parler avec son père avant de prendre une décision.

James s'avança vers Lily et dans un sourire charmeur demanda, en lui tendant sa main.

Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ?

Lily le regardant un moment, il avait l'air d'être un peu mieux, puis dans un sourire, elle lui prit la main en disant :

Oui Volontiers !

Tous les deux évolués sur la piste, le cœur qui battait surtout celui de James, il avait enfin eu sa danse, la stratégie de Remus avait fonctionné, il devrait le remercier. Il regarda la jeune fille, elle dansait vraiment bien, avec sa belle robe vert pâle.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Peter essayait de se montrer à la hauteur, avec la jeune Meredith, moins bien danseur que ses amis, mais il réussit tout de même à ne pas lui marchait sur les pieds.

De son côté, Sirius dansait avec une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui s'appelait Vanessa, il avait eu quelques danses avec Melissa, mais la jeune fille avait eu mal aux pieds, et était resté assise à la table, Sarah et John étaient venus lui tenir compagnie.

Thomas avançait prudemment vers l'entrée du parc, il ouvrit doucement le portail et se rendit au village de Pré-au-Lard. Dans le bureau du directeur, la fameuse clé se remit à vibrer, pour dire que quelqu'un avait franchis le portail, mais personne ne la vit..

Le jeune Dumbledore arriva enfin au bar de son père, et entra, il y avait une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui faisait les cent pas..

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? disait-elle.

Et bien, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Thomas d'une voix un peu dur.

Elle m'a laissé ici, disant que c'était pour ma sécurité, mais voulais resté avec elle.

Qui es-tu ? demanda le jeune homme

Je m'appelle Margareta Hazehoot, répondit la jeune fille.

Mais c'est impossible, tu as été kidnappé par Voldemort, tu as été déclaré morte ! Qui t'as sauvé, et qui t'as aidé à t'enfuir.

Tout le monde, l'appelle Lady !

Thomas prit une chaise, et s'asseya, il avait devant lui, une jeune fille qui pourrait lui dire qui était sa mère, lui parler d'elle. Il avait devant lui, sa petite sœur, en quelque sorte.


	33. Majorite et le baiser

Chapitre 33 : Majorité et le baiser

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Margareta avait retrouvé ses parents, elle était heureuse de les retrouver, mais quelque part, Hermione lui manquait quelques fois… Après avoir passer de nombreux examens médicales et psychologiques et aussi de nombreux interrogatoires. Elle put enfin retourner à Poudlard, retrouvant sa place parmi les Gryffondor, en quatrième année. Certains de ses camarades ne voulaient pas lui parler, par crainte et colère… Mais Lily l'accueillit chaleureusement de même que Remus et bien sûr Thomas… Qui l'aidaient dans ses cours et devoirs.

Avril pointa son nez, avec les premiers jours de soleil, les premières fleurs dans le parc, les premières naissance d'animaux et d'oiseaux. Margareta et Thomas marchaient dans l'herbe humide, tout en parlant..

C'est bizarre que tu sois le fils de Lady, fit la jeune fille dans un sourire.

Est-ce que tu connais son prénom ? demanda la jeune homme.

Hermione, mais elle a dit que personne ne devait savoir comme elle s'appelait, j'ai pas compris pourquoi ? Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne.

C'est promis, répondit Thomas.

Hermione s'était un joli prénom, avec un connotation historique et plein de fantaisie. Le jeune garçon trouvait son prénom, un peu trop commun, des « Thomas », il y en avait des centaines.

Margareta s'amusait à enlever les pétales d'une pauvre marguerite, en jouant au petit jeu moldu qu'Hermione lui avait montré. Il suffit de penser au garçon, dont on est amoureuse, et d'enlever les pétales une à une en disant, « il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie pas du tout ». Et la dernière pétale dit comment t'aimer ce garçon en question.

La jeune fille tomba sur « à la folie »… si ça pouvait être vrai, pensa la jeune fille tristement en jetant le reste de la fleur. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur un banc.

Peter, James et Remus avaient tout récemment fêter leur majorité. Ils avaient tous les trios dix sept ans, James était né le 27mars 1960, Remus, le 10mars et Peter, le 12février. Chacun d'eux avaient eu de beaux cadeaux, mais dans le 10avril, dans quelques jours, se seraient Sirius qui fêterait son anniversaire, le dernier des quatre Maraudeurs.

Lily aussi avait ses dix sept ans, depuis le 30janvier et Thomas les aurait en juillet, le 20 c'était le jour où il avait été trouvé devant la porte du pub de son père, mais quel jour était-il vraiment né, il l'ignorait.

Les amis de Sirius voulaient lui préparer une surprise, ils avaient donc mis le professeur Slugorn dans la confidence, et il avait gardé le jeune Black en punition pour laisser le temps aux autres de tout préparer… Lily, Melissa, Sarah et Vanessa faisaient apparaître des décorations dans la pièce… James et Peter avaient emprunter un passage secret pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, cherchait de la Bieraubeurre et d'autres choses pour faire la fête. Pendant ce temps, Remus, Thomas et Margareta étaient partis à la cuisine cherchait de quoi manger et faire un festin pour la soirée… Même après le repas, ils pouvaient encore manger…

Sirius toujours en punition avec le professeur Slugorn. Il pestait un peu, être puni le jour de son anniversaire, c'est pas vraiment sympa. A 22h00, le professeur le laissa partir, il marchait dans le couloir vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, il arriva enfin, il donna le mot de passe « Printemps » à la grosse Dame et entra dans la pièce. La salle était silencieuse, puis d'un seul coup, tous ses amis et camarades crièrent :

Joyeux anniversaire !

Sirius tout contente, remercia tout le monde dans le sourire, et Lily lui avoua qu'elle avait demander au professeur Slugorn de le punir pour qu'il est tout le temps de préparer…

Puis il ouvrit ses cadeaux, un nécessaire à balai de la part de James, un livre sur les sorts anciens de Remus, un assortiment de bonbons de Peter, un gourmette de la part de Melissa, un vif d'or de la part de Sarah !

Tu pourras te pavaner comme James, maintenant, fit-elle dans un sourire.

Un autre livre sur le Quidditch de la part de Vanessa, et un ensemble de plumes et d'encre de la part de Lily.

Effectivement lors d'un cours avec le professeur McGonagall, il avait dû lui demander de lui prêter une plume car il avait oublié la sienne. La pauvre Minerva avait fermé les yeux d'un air désespéré, se demandant ce qu'on allait faire de lui.

Sirius remercia tous ses amis, une nouvelle fois, la plupart avait déjà commencé à manger, boire et faire la fête. Quand le jeune Black vit un hibou arrivait. Un était des parents de James, qui lui avait ouvert un coffre à Gringotts, et avait placé 100gallions… Sirius était un peu sous le choc, quand même, sa famille avait encore moins fait pour lui, il n'avait pas une seule lettre…

Voilà James, Sirius, Peter et Remus sont majeurs, ils peuvent entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour combattre les Mangemort et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et ainsi protéger leur famille, leur amis, les personnes qui l'aimaient.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, et mois d'avril toucha à sa fin, et voici le mois de mai 1977, avec les premiers beaux jours, le soleil, le ciel et les examens qui approchent pour les cinquième et septième années.

Thomas et Margareta étaient assis côte à côte dans l'herbe. La jeune fille avait quinze ans et elle était amoureuse. Il avait toujours était là pour elle, depuis son retour…Elle avait décidé d'en parler à son « frère ».

Je suis amoureuse !

De qui ? demanda Thomas, d'un air curieux

De … Remus, murmura-t-elle d'un air timide. Après mon retour, il a été un des seuls a être gentil avec moi.

Je pense que ça peut être bien pour toi.

Il est persuadé qu'il ne doit pas aimer, et j'aimerais lui prouver le contraire, fit la jeune fille.

Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, tu as un grand cœur et une petite frimousse toute mimi, répondit Thomas en lui pinçant le menton d'un geste affectif.

Puis le jeune fille se leva et laissa Thomas, seul, dans le parc, pour retourner vers le château.

Elle avait envie de montrer à Remus qu'il avait le droit d'aimer, et elle découvrirait son secret. Il lui restait un an pour y arriver, courge ! Elle alla à la bibliothèque, elle avait des devoirs à faire, et puis Remus était souvent dans la salle aux livres. Elle le vit à une table, seul, elle prit un livre sur les potions et s'approcha de lui.

Remus, je suis désolée de te déranger mais est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider pour mon devoir de potions ? demanda-t-elle dans son sourire le plus innocent.

Oui, bien sûr, répondit ce dernier.

Margareta s'installa à ses côtés, et elle lui lu l'intitulé du devoir, à faire sur les propriétés de la pierre de Lune.

J'ai pris ce livre, fit-elle en lui montrant « les différents ingrédients courant des potions ».

Elle l'ouvrit à l'index et chercha « Pierre de Lune », page 394. Elle lut l'article à voix basse à Remus. Ce dernier l'écoutait et l'observait. Elle avait passé trois ans prisonnière de Voldemort et des mangemorts, elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert, et ses connaissances en magie, lui avait permit de vite rattraper son retard. Il avait entendu de folle rumeur, comme quoi elle serait une espionne, ou bien une Mangemort, Remus n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Elle avait ce visage si souriant et si chaleureux. Ses joues pleines quand elle riait, ses yeux qui pétillent et son petite visage rond, elle avait l'air d'une petite fée. Remus l'aimait beaucoup, il avait voulu l'aider pense qu'elle avait vécu des années difficiles, mais maintenant c'était tout autre chose qui remplissait le cœur du loup-garou.

Ils restèrent deux heures à la bibliothèque, puis ensemble, il rentrèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en parlant de tout et de rien.

Thomas était heureux pour sa « petite sœur ». Il pensait ce que ressentait Remus, lui aussi quelques fois se disait, qu'il ne voulait pas aimer, et ne pas avoir d'enfant, pour ne pas continuer la lignée de Voldemort. Il marchait dans le couloir vers la salle commune. Remus et Margareta revenait de la bibliothèque et Sirius et Peter, d'une punition avec McGonagall. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Lily et James entrain de s'embrasser.

Remus et Sirius firent un sourire en coin d'un air de dire « Ah enfin ! ». Thomas sourit et Peter fit de même… Mais c'est Margareta qui arriva en faisant un peu trop de bruit, ce qui surpris le couple, qui se séparèrent en rougissant.

Tu l'as eu finalement, commenta Sirius

Euh….. fit James en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait la jolie rouquine.

Le soir venu, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient réunis dans leur coin secret.

Raconte comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Sirius en buvant une bièraubeurre.

Et bien ! J'étais assis sur un des fauteuils dans la salle commune….

Le jeune garçon était installé, avec les pieds sur la table base, il était seul, quand Lily entra par le portrait .

Potter, pourrais-tu enlever tes pieds de la table, fit-elle énervé.

Bien sûr Evans, fit-il en se leva du fauteuil.

Puis Lily monta dans son dortoir pour chercher quelque chose, qu'elle avait oublié, puis elle redescendit, cette fois-ci, James avait ses pieds sur la grande table, pour faire les devoirs.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'écria-t-elle.

Quoi ? fit innocemment James, ce qui exaspérant Lily d'avantage.

Elle se mit à lui crier dessus, qu'il était un égoïste et prétentieux… James se contenta de la regarder se mettre en colère, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le jeune Potter la trouvait mignonne et sur une impulsion, il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne et embrasse Lily.

Elle resta un moment interdite, puis elle entendit un bruit et poussa James…

Et bien, ça se concrétise, fit Sirius après que son ami, lui est raconté l'histoire… Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Lui redemander de sortir avec moi, répondit James dans un sourire heureux.


	34. La rentrée, l'allégeance et le coeur

Chapitre 34 : La rentrée, l'allégeance et le cœur.

Hermione et Aminata parcoururent le monde, voyageant dans les différents pays, découvrant de nouvelles choses mais elles devaient faire attention à qui elles parlaient, ce qu'elle faisait, où elles allaient car elles étaient toujours rechercher par les aurors et Voldemort…

Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient redevenus marrons et frisées, depuis qu'elle n'utilisais plus la magie noire, et son corps avait pris un coup de vieux, comme si la magie noire l'avait empêcher de vieillir et maintenant Hermione avait un peu peur de vieillir.

Aujourd'hui, elles se trouvaient dans un bar de sorcier dans l'ouest de la France, Hermione parlait un peu le français. Elle avait donc commandé deux bièraubeurre.

Le serveur les apporta quelques instants plus tard, aux deux femmes. Hermione et Aminata discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. L'ancienne Lady trouvait ces rares moments, où elles arrêtaient de courir, merveilleux, à les partager avec son amie.

Un homme entra dans le bar, habillé avec un robe de sorcier noir, Aminata le regarda d'un drôle d'air, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas très clair. Il s'approcha du bar, et bousculant une vieille femme qui tomba.

Les sang-de-bourbe n'ont rien à faire ici, fit-il, le seigneur des ténèbres vous chassera tous.

Hermione se leva et aida la vieille femme à se relever, et Aminata regardait l'homme d'un air méchant.

Ca va aller ? fit la sorcière à la vieille femme.

Oui, répondit cette dernière assez faiblement.

Oh, mais regardez une autre sang-de-bourbe, fit le sorcier.

Hermione leva sa baguette prés du visage de l'homme en le fusillant du regard, le sorcier sortit sa baguette, même si devant l'intensité du regard de la sorcière, il tremblait un peu. Les clients se cachaient sous les tables, et le serveur derrière son comptoir.

Madame, vous ne devriez pas faire cela, il a déjà envoyé une personne à Ste Breuty (il s'agit de l'équivalent français de Ste Mangouste).

Il a raison, sang-de-bourbe, tu devrais l'écouter

Hermione regarda le sorcier arrogant devant elle, il lui faisait penser à Drago Malefoy, depuis quelques temps, elle voyait ses anciens amis et ennemis partout… Ils se regardaient face à face, quand le sorcier lança le premier sort, une endoloris, qu'Hermione évita d'un saut sur le côté. Puis elle répliqua avec un sort de désarmement suivit par un Stupéfix, sur le sorcier parvint à éviter le premier sort, il se prit le deuxième en pleine poitrine alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Elle se tourna vers Aminata et ensemble quittèrent le bar et transplanèrent vers un nouveau lieu.

C'était les vacances d'été et le mois de Juillet venait de se terminer. Severus Rogue transplana au Manoir Malefoy, il y retrouva ses amis Serpentard, Avery, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils entrèrent dans le château, Lucius les accueillis avec sa femme Narcissa. Ils allaient prêter allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres et recevoir la marque sur leur bras. Avery était assez excité, Crabbe et Goyle plutôt muet comme leur habitude et Nott restait tranquille. Quand à Severus, il était assez serein.

Suivez–moi, fit Lucius.

Severus fut le premier de la colonne suivit par les quatre autres, ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre, éclairés par quelques bougies, qui donnait une petite lueur, et on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette au fond de la pièce.

Vous êtes là, fit une voix froide et autoritaire.

Les cinq jeunes gens mirent un genou à terre et répondirent d'une seule voix :

Oui, maitre !

Etes-vous prêt à me faire allégeance ? demanda-t-il.

A vrai dire, une fois que tu es là, face à lui, si tu émets le moindre doute sur ton envie de le servir, tu es tué sur place, alors répondre « oui maitre » ou mourir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix.

Ils furent marqué et Voldemort les congédia pour rester seul.

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius jouaient au Quidditch en se faisant des passes et essayant de marquer des buts.

Et Lily était dans sa chambre, chez les parents peut-être pour la dernière fois, vu qu'après ses années d'études, elle resterait dans le monde magique pour combattre Voldemort…

Peter, lui était dans sa chambre, il soupirait et s'ennuyait de ne pas être avec ses amis, à faire des bêtises dans le château de Poudlard.

Thomas, dans la taverne de son père, l'aidait à s'occuper du bar et de servir les rares clients, il aimait bien discuter avec eux, il apprit par exemple, qu'une sorcière avait mis K.O. un sorcier, un pro-Mangemort, en quelques secondes.

Margareta était dans sa chambre avec tous ses amis en peluche, sa chouette venait de rentrer, ce qui signifiait que Remus avait eu sa lettre. Cela faisait depuis des vacances, que les deux amis correspondaient. Margareta avait toujours une chose à dire, elle lui avait raconté sa vie avec sa famille, le nom de ses peluches… Mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur sa vie avec les Mangemorts.

Remus de son côté, lisait les lettres de son amie, et donnait le sourire au jeune homme. Il lui répondrait demain, là il devait descendre à la cave pour la nuit, ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

Enfin le premier septembre arriva, et voici la septième et dernière année qui commence pour les Maraudeurs, et leurs camarades de même promotion. Les ASPICs sont a passer en juin, mais c'était encore loin. Pour l'heure, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express. Lily, Vanessa et Sarah les rejoignirent, Sirius ne sortait plus avec Melissa, mais avec Sarah maintenant. Vanessa était à côté de Remus, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais il était plongé dans un livre et puis son cœur battait pour une autre personne.

Quand à James, il était à côté de Lily et essayait de lui parler normalement, mais la jeune fille s'obstinait à l'ignorer… Elle n'avait pas encore vu que le jeune homme avait changé..

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, ils prirent le festin de bienvenue dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bien sûr, il y avait eu aussi la répartition, les vingt deux nouveaux élèves avaient été répartit, six à Gryffondor, quatre à Serdaigle, six à Poufsouffle et quatre à Serpentard.

Cette année encore le choixpeau avait chanté une comptine sur les qualités des différentes maisons, mais aussi sur l'entente entre les élèves pour rester unie face à l'adversité.

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. Les septièmes années débutèrent par les potions avec les Serpentard. Le professeur Slugorn leur rappela l'importance des Aspics et des révisions.

Sirius et James voulaient devenir aurors et les potions étaient au programme, Peter avait suivit ses deux amis, Thomas lui avait prit le plus d'options possibles. Qu'à Remus et Lily, eux suivait les cours de Potions…

Puis ce fut le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, avec bien sûr un nouveau professeur comme tous les ans, il se nommait Justin Armand, c'était un français, il était assez intelligent mais quelques fois un peu maladroit.

Les premiers cours des septièmes années étaient un récapitulatif de tous ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de leur sixième année et un bref mais long discours sur les ASPIC.

Enfin septembre se termina et octobre s'installa avec la pluie et le vent. Remus et Margareta étaient ensemble pour faire leur devoir, la jeune fille de cinquième année avait ses BUSE et Remus, c'est ASPIC. En rentrant dans leur salle commune, Margareta s'arrêta dans un couloir, et Remus surpris demanda :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Voilà, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose

Je t'écoutes, fit Remus dans un sourire ;

Elle inspira à fond et dit :

Voilà, je t'aime Remus.

Le jeune homme surpris, était heureux, car lui aussi aimait la jeune fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, un loup-garou n'avait pas le droit d'aimer.

Je suis dé…. Commença-t-il mais Margareta le coupa et dit :

Est-ce que tu m'aimes et soit sincère ?

Oui, répondit-il franchement.

Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne dois pas aimer. Quel est ton secret, Remus ?

Je suis………..Je suis un loup-garou.

La jeune fille le regarda surprise, Remus crut qu'elle allait s'enfuir en courant, mais non, elle se mit à rire, avec son petit rire si mignon.

C'est tout ! commenta-t-elle.

Comment ça, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même !

Oui, certes, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu ne dois pas aimer !

Les soirs de pleine lune, je deviens un monstre et je peux tuer.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Remus trembla, Margareta lui prit la main et dit :

Mais le reste du temps, tu es un homme, Remus, et tous les hommes ont besoin d'amour.

Oui, mais je pourrais te tuer ou pire te mordre, et tu deviendrait toi aussi un loup garou !

Et bien, on hurlerait à la pleine lune ensemble. Ecoute rien n'empêche qu'on sorte ensemble et en échange, je te promet de me tenir loin de toi quand tu es un loup-garou, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle dans un petite sourire d'ange.

Remus la regarda, elle avait raison, mais si il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune fille, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il se pencha vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Margareta répondit à son baiser, toute heureuse.


	35. La première réunion et la photo

Chapitre 35 : La première réunion et la photo

Lily était assise dans la salle commune, un soir assez tard, elle était seule, quand James descendit du dortoir et la trouva assise sur un fauteuil prés de la cheminée, plongée dans un livre. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'assit en face dans un sourire. La jeune Evans, avait bien réfléchir pendant les vacances et avait observé James depuis la rentrée, et il avait beaucoup changé.

Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nier ses sentiments pour le jeune homme brun… Elle se leva pour partir quand James la retint en lui prenant doucement la main.

Lily ? appela-t-il doucement.

Oui, répondit cette dernière dans un murmure.

Tu veux sortir avec moi ? redemanda-t-il pour la millième et une fois.

Oui, répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Puis le jeune homme la fit pivoter vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce fut un baiser plus doux et romantique que la première fois. Lily remonta dans son dortoir le rouge aux joues et James tomba sur le fauteuil tout heureux.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle fit le tour de l'école, Thomas n'avait jamais douté qu'ils finiraient ensemble, au petit déjeuner, il jeta un coup d'œil, à la table des Serpentard, Severus semblait plus triste et sombre que jamais. Le jeune Dumbledore soupira et reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner, que pouvait-il faire.

Du côté de Sirius, le jeune homme sortait avec Johanna, une jeune Serdaigle de Sixième année, qui était assez jolie, mais aussi intelligente. Pour Remus, il vivait un amour simple et confiant avec la jeune Margareta, qui ne raté pas une occasion pour tout raconter à Thomas.

Qu'à Peter, il était célibataire, mais cela ne les gênait pas trop, il avait ses amis, ses cours auxquelles il avait un peu de mal, mais Lily et Thomas l'aidaient de leur mieux. Mais il avait encore un devoir supplémentaire pour McGonagall.

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, que le jeune Petitgrow avait trouvé un jour complètement au hasard, puis lui et ses amis avaient mis un moment, à la retrouver et à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait.

Maintenant que nous sommes majeurs, et que les études sont presque terminée, je pense que nous devrions faire des choses plus concrètes contre Vous-savez-qui et les Mangemorts, fit James.

Je suis d'accord, nous pourrions rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix, proposa Sirius.

Moi, je suis d'accord, fit Peter.

Et bien, je pense que nous pourrions effectivement faire plus, répondit Remus.

De son côté, allongé sur son lit, tous seul dans son dortoir, car il le partageait avec les quatre Maraudeurs, dont les relations c'étaient un peu améliorer depuis quelques temps. Le jeune Dumbledore, se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire après l'école. Il savait au fond de lui, que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne devaient pas gagner, et il le ferait même si pour ça, il devait combattre son père, son armée… Mais pour sa mère, c'était une autre histoire, il gardait l'espoir de la rencontré à nouveau et de lui parler.

En ce matin, du 15novembre 1977, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus attendaient dans le couloir du troisième étage, devant la gargouille qui conduisait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier arriva en compagnie de son neveu, qui venait de lui demander d'entrer dans l'ordre. Dumbledore affichait son sourire bienveillant.

Venez, nous allons monter dans mon bureau, dit le directeur. Chocogrenouille !

La gargouille s'anima pour laisser monter le cinq élèves et le directeur de Poudlard et le directeur, tous ensemble ils entrèrent dans le bureau….

Le professeur Dumbledore s'installa sur son fauteuil et Fumseck vint se poser sur son perchoir, et regarda les cinq jeunes adultes.

Alors que voulez-vous jeune gens ? demanda le directeur dans son sourire habituel.

Nous voudrions nous joindre à vous dans l'ordre, répondit James.

Je suis heureux de l'entendre, monsieur Potter, répondit Dumbledore. Nous avons vraiment besoin de l'aide de tous, Voldemort gagne de plus en plus d'influence auprès des créatures magiques et des sorciers. Je pense que vous pourriez rencontré les autres membres pendant les vacances de Noël.

Pourquoi pas, maintenant ? fit Sirius

Pour plusieurs raisons, la première vous êtes encore à l'école, et donc vous avez vos cours, ensuite, je veux vous laisser le temps de la réflexion, pour bien comprendre les enjeux de votre combat, expliqua Dumbledore.

Je comprend, répondit le jeune Black.

Je vous propose de nous retrouver le jour des vacances, une fois que la plupart des élèves seront partis, et je vous conduirez au quartier de l'ordre.

Merci monsieur, répondit James.

Il est inutile de vous dire que cette conversation ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, fit Dumbledore alors que les quatre maraudeurs allaient sortir de la pièce.

Oui, monsieur, répondirent les quatre élèves en sortant de la pièce.

Dumbledore et Thomas restèrent un moment, en silence, le directeur caressait le phénix, en attendant que son neveu commence à parler, mais Thomas ne savait pas par où commençait, il y avait tellement à dire.

Je…. Commença Thomas, je voudrai rencontrer ma mère.

C'est tout à fait, compréhensible, et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider malheureusement, elle est plutôt difficile à trouver.

Est-ce que vous croyez que ça sera possible, un jour ?

J'en suis convaincu, répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, et enfin ce fut le jour des vacances. James, Sirius furent les premiers au bureau, puis Thomas, Remus et Peter, mais une sixième personne arriva, il s'agissait de Lily.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria James

Et bien, je me joins à l'ordre, répondit-elle.

Mais tu peux pas faire ça.

Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

Mais tu risques de te faire tuer ! fit-elle en la tenant devant lui

James Potter, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions, j'en ai parler avec mes parents et Dumbledore, ils sont tous d'accord !

Mais Lily, je veux que tu restes à l'abri, en sécurité, fit James en prenant la main de Lily.

La jeune fille lui sourit et l'embrassa,… Dumbledore arriva et tous ensemble, prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans un parc et le directeur leur donna un morceau de parchemin, l'adresse du quartier général de l'ordre était écrit dessus :

_8, rue Cerbères_

_A Londres !_

Une fois mémorisé, les six jeunes gens se concentrèrent sur l'adresse et devant eux, une maison apparut. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des petits volets en bois, une façade en pierre et un petit jardin.

Dumbledore entra le premier, puis James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Thomas.

Dumbledore les conduisit dans la salle où Alice et Franck Londubat, récemment mariés, étaient installés dans un canapé rouge. Les frères Prewett, Gideon et Fabian sont là aussi, et puis une femme d'une vingtaine d'années et un homme roux qui devait avoir dans les trente ans.

Bonsoir, professeur, fit Frank, je vois que vous n'êtes pas venus seul.

Non, en effet, répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire. Voici Arthur Weasley, présenta Dumbledore en désignant l'homme roux, et puis Marlène McKinnon, qui a trois ans de plus que vous.

Oui, on se connaît, répondit la femme d'une vingtaine d'année, dans un sourire.

Gideon et Fabian Prewett, et voici Alice Londubat la femme de Frank. Voilà vous connaissez tout le monde, finit Dumbledore en quittant la pièce, pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Bien, je suis James Potter, et voici Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black.

Black, coupa Fabian, le plus vieux des frères Prewett.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un Gryffondor, répondit James.

Un Black à Gryffondor ! Oh ! Oh ! fit Fabian surpris.

Sirius était un peu en colère contre sa famille, il avait un réputation un peu étrange plutôt dans la magie noire, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur…

Enfin, bref, voici Peter Petitgrow et Thomas Dumbledore.

Encore un Dumbledore, commenta Fabian dans un sourire, décidément la journée nous réserve des surprises.

La prochaine réunion aura lieu ce soir, vous pouvez passer vos vacances, ici, si vous voulez, fit Arthur.

C'est ce qui est prévu, répondit Thomas.

Après les petites présentation, les sorciers se mirent à parler entre eux, Sirius et James s'entendaient bien avec les frères Prewett et Peter écoutait leur conversation en intervenant quelques fois. Lily et Alice se mirent à discuter. Remus discutait avec Marlène. Et Thomas écoutait Arthur lui parlait de sa passion pour les moldus.

Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement, et dans une ambiance chaleureuse, plus tard dans la journée, Molly Weasley, qui était la femme d'Arthur mais aussi la sœur de Gideon et Fabian, arriva avec ses deux enfants, Bill qui avait sept ans et Charlie, quatre ans.

Le soir arriva et d'autres vinrent rejoindre l'ordre… Diggle Dedalus, Doge Elphias, Hagrid, Jones Hestia, Minerva McGonagall, Maugrey Alastor, Shackelboth Kingsley, Bones Edgar, Dearborn Caradoc, Fenwick Benjy, Meados Dorcas, et Alberoth.

La réunion commença enfin.

Chacun y aller de son petit commentaire, ils se disaient les informations, Jones Hestia travaillait au ministère, elle racontait donc ce qui se disait, et ce n'était pas très réjouissant. De son côté, Fenwick Benjy avait des contact avec quelques Mangemorts, il livrait les dernières informations. James, Lily, et les autres ne disaient rien, mais écoutaient, de toutes façons, ils étaient encore à l'école et ne pouvait donc pas faire grande chose. Dumbledore donna les prochains objectifs.

Après la réunion, Thomas trouva un appareil photo, c'était celui de Marlène.

Ah désolé, répondit le jeune homme, mais je peux te l'emprunter deux petites minutes, j'aimerais faire une photo…

Ah oui, bien sûr !

Il s'approcha de son oncle et lui soumit l'idée de prendre tout le monde en photo. Dumbledore sourit et plaça tout le monde et Thomas prit la photo animée.

Chaque personne bougeait, tout l'ordre était présent peut-être pour la dernière fois. LA photo fut accroché dans la maison. Qui aurait soupçonner que vingt trois ans plus tard, le jeune Harry Potter, le survivant tiendrait cette photo entre ses mains.


	36. Les tendres amours et les ASPICs

Chapitre 36 : Les tendres amours et les ASPICS.

James et Lily étaient dans la salle sur demande, elle avait pris l'apparence d'un petit salon. Le jeune Potter avait invité la jeune fille à partager un dîner avec lui. Lily portait une robe bleue assez longue avec les bras nus. Le jeune homme était en robe de sorciers, mais un peu améliorer pour cette occasion unique.

Je suis heureux que tu es accepté de diner avec moi, fit James dans un sourire.

Lily répondit par un sourire, elle était vraiment heureuse, et le jeune Potter était devenu moins arrogant, et prétentieux… Et Maintenant, il était prêt à tout pour la protéger.

Ils partagèrent un repas que les elfes avait préparé, puis James se mit à penser, à de la musique et une des chansons préférés de Lily, se fit entendre. Le jeune Potter, invita la jeune fille à danser.

Cette pièce est vraiment étrange, fit Lily

C'est la salle sur demande, tu demandes de que tu veux et elle te le donne sauf la nourriture, tu ne peux pas non plus faire apparaître quelqu'un, expliqua James en serrant la jeune fille contre lui.

A la fin de la danse, le jeune homme embrassa Lily, et se mit à lui caresser le dos, au dessus de sa robe. La jeune fille passa la main dans les cheveux de James pour les décoiffer…

Un lit apparut et James y allongea la jeune Evans, et le jeune Potter approfondis les caresses sur le corps de Lily. La jeune fille aimait les caresses du jeune homme et aussi ses baisers, mais elle avait aussi un peu peur, et ne savait pas si elle était vraiment prête à aller plus loin.

James arrêta ses caresses sentant une résistante de la part de Lily, il leva son regard vers elle. Le jeune Potter et sa compagne se regardaient un moment les yeux dans les yeux. Le garçon attendait un signe de la jeune Evans, pour savoir si il pouvait continuer. La jeune fille l'embrassa et le jeune homme passa sa main sous le décolté de Lily pour lui caresser les seins.

Il ôta ses vêtements, et il ne restait que son boxer et il fit de même à la jeune Lily, elle portait un soutien gorge blanc avec une mini-culotte de la même couleur. James embrassa la jeune fille et lui caressait les seins, puis sa bouche descendit dans le cou de la jeune fille… puis il détacha le soutien gorge de Lily, et prit un téton dans sa bouche, sous un gémissant de la jeune Evans. Les mains de la jeune fille attrapèrent les cheveux de James..

Elle ressentait de merveilleuses sensations, des sensations magiques. La langue du garçon se déplaça vers son ventre, puis remonta pour embrasses la jeune Lily, et passa une main dans sa culotte, pour explorer son intimé, la jeune fille se cabra en gémissant. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité dans les bras de James. Le jeune homme était heureux, il aimait tellement Lily depuis la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.

Le jeune garçon enleva la culotte de la jeune fille et son boxer, il regarda Lily, cette dernière lui sourit tendrement, et doucement il pénétra la jeune femme, elle sentit une douleur vive dans son bas-ventre, elle grimaça et James s'arrêta, il attendit un moment, puis il fit des va-et-vient d'abord doucement, la jeune fille lui entoura ses bras autour de son cou, et lui embrassa le cou et le jeune homme accéléra le mouvement, Lily gémissait de plaisir et agrippa les cheveux de James. Le jeune l'embrassa et sentit l'orgasme, il gémit à son tour. Il arrêta ses mouvements, et regarda sa belle, elle avait les yeux fermés, et semblait heureuse. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

Je t'aime.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina, puis le jeune homme se tourna et s'assit sur le bord du Lily, il remit son boxer, il était ce soir le plus heureux des hommes. Et Lily était tout aussi heures, mais elle avait aussi un peu peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, mais à la vue de James, son visage rayonnant, elle se dit que tout s'était bien passé. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que James venait lui aussi de perdre sa virginité. Lily serait sa première et dernière femme de sa vie.

Quelques semaines passèrent, le mois de février se termina, et mars commença avec sa pluie fine et froide, et un vent glacial. Lily et James sortaient toujours ensemble et Sirius avait une nouvelle petite amie du nom d'Emilia, c'était une Gryffondor de cinquième année. Remus, lui était toujours avec Margareta. Cette dernière continuait de garder le secret de Thomas et de Lady… Quand à Peter, toujours célibataire, le jeune homme commençait à trouver la vie longue et ennuyeuse. Il était un peu jaloux de ses amis, et il ressentait un peu de colère envers Remus qui avait réussi à trouver l'amour. Il aurait voulu que le jeune homme reste ce jeune garçon qui avait peur d'aimer. Pour ne pas être seul.

James, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor suivit de Thomas, Sirius et Johanna, les poursuiveurs, Marc et Stéphane étaient les batteurs et Camille, le gardien de l'équipe. Aujourd'hui, il avait un match contre les Serpentard. Ils étaient sereins, ils avaient de nombreux points d'avance, ayant battu les Poufsouffle, et les Serdaigle.

Ils s'envolèrent, et chaque joueur prit sa place, le professeur Bibine, pour sa première année d'enseignement de vol, siffla le coup d'envoi.

Lily encourageait les Gryffondor, Severus dans les tribunes en face désespérer de voir James Potter avec la jeune fille dont il était amoureux depuis plusieurs années, maintenant.

Et voici, Sirius qui a la balle, il fonce vers les buts, attention, il tire et …. MARQUE. 10 points pour Gryffondor, s'écria Laurent, le commentateur du match. Les Serpentard, continua-t-il, ont le souaffle, il lance et … interceptait par Johanna, qui fait la passe à Dumbledore, qui s'élance vers les buts, va-t-il marquer ? Et oui… 20 points pour Gryffondor.

James regardait son équipe, elle jouait super bien. L'année prochaine, il ne serait plus là, il n'y aurait plus Poudlard, et sa chaleur, mais la froideur du monde, la Guerre contre les forces des ténèbres. Il vit une lueur passée devant lui, et entendit le bourdonnement familier du Vif d'or, il s'élança, il était à portée, il tendit le bras et …. Saisi la balle dorée.

Potter, vient d'attraper le vif d'or. GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE, cria Laurent…

Hourra, s'écria la foule du côté des rouges et or, mais aussi les jaunes et les bleus.

Gryffondor avait gagnait la coupe de Quidditch, encore pour cette année. James était heureux, pour sa dernière année, il avait la coupe encore une fois. Il la gagnerait maintenant depuis quatre ans, après le départ de Frank. Maintenant que le dernier match de la saison était joué. Il devait laisser la place aux jeunes.

Le moi de mai prenait fin, avec un beau soleil, qui permettait aux élèves de se promenait dans le parc de l'école, mais les septièmes années ainsi que les cinquièmes années passaient de nombreux heures dans les livres, à étudier, à réviser pour les ASPIC et les BUSE

Lily, James, Sirius, Margareta, Peter et Remus, révisaient ensemble à la bibliothèque, ou quelques fois dans le parc. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les six dans le parc. Margareta était interroger par Remus, pour voir si elle avait bien tout compris, puis après elle écoutait, en silence, les autres révisaient.

Lily posait des questions à James

Quels sont les trois ingrédients indispensable pour préparer la potions du Curalium ?

Une feuille de mandragore, de l'Ambroise et du chifium (une plante magique)

Bien, fit Lily

Je ne suis pas d'accord, l'Ambroise n'est pas indispensable, en revanche la poudre de chester est indispensable, dit Margareta toujours dans son manuel de Sortilèges.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air surpris, puis Lily ouvrit son manuel de potions, mais rien n'était indiqué de plus.

Ils disent rien dans le manuel !

Je sais, mais on peut remplacer l'Ambroise par de la menthe, expliqua la jeune fille.

Comment tu sais ça, d'ailleurs ? demanda Sirius

Je l'ai appris, répondit la petite amie de Remus.

Alors, jeunes gans, comment se passe les révisions, fit le professeur Slugorn dans un sourire.

Bien monsieur, répondit James

Professeur, dans la potion de Curalium, est-ce qu'on peut remplacer l'Ambroise par de la menthe ? demanda Lily

Oh oui ! Je dois dire, Miss Evans, que vous avez un don remarquable pour les potions, répondit le professeur de Potions.

Merci monsieur, fit la jeune rousse.

Bon, je vous laisse à vos révisions.

Le professeur s'éloigna et tous se tournèrent vers Margareta. Ils étaient assez surpris.

Comment tu savais ça ? demanda Sirius d'un ton brusque

Quelqu'un me l'appris ! répondit-elle

C'est vrai ça, tu entres en première année, et tu te fais kidnapper, puis trois ans plus tard, tu reviens, et tu en sais presque autant que nous qui t'a enseigné tout ça ? Voldemort ? interrogea le jeune Black, un peu méchamment.

Sirius, s'écria Remus.

Je… commença Margareta ;

Tu as appris aussi la magie noire, j'imagine, fit Sirius

Sirius, ça suffit, s'écria le jeune Lupin

Remus regardait Sirius d'un drôle d'air quand au jeune Black, il ne lâchait pas la jeune fille des yeux, cette dernière ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle sentit des larmes venir dans ses yeux, elle se leva et pris ses affaires, et s'en alla, en courant. Le jeune Lupin fit de même, et rattrapa le jeune fille devant la porte d'entrée. Remus vit les larmes de la jeune fille, et il la prit dans ses bras et lui soufflant des mots réconfortant, tout en la berçant doucement, Margareta toujours dans ses bras, dit :

Il a raison, c'est une mangemort qui a continué à m'enseigner la magie pendant ma captivité. Mais elle disait que la magie blanche et la magie noire n'existaient pas. LA magie n'a pas de couleur, c'est la façon dont on l'utilise qui détermine sa couleur.

Margareta, peut importe qui t'a enseigné la magie, c'est ce que tu en fais qui détermine ton camp. Et Sirius devrait le comprendre mieux que personne, lui qui vient d'une famille plutôt sombre.

Oui, murmura simplement la jeune fille.

Les quelques semaines qui séparaient les examens, furent courtes. Sirius et Margareta n'avaient plus reparler de l'incident, la jeune fille avait mis un peu d'écart, mais elle n'était pas rancunière, elle était prête à parler avec eux, avec joie, mais Sirius continuait à mettre des réserves vis à vis de la jeune fille.

Les ASPIC, et les BUSE commencèrent, la semaine fut très longue, Sortilèges, Potions, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose pour James, Sirius et Peter. Les deux premiers voulaient devenir aurors, et le dernier suivait. Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du mal pour la jeune Lily qui voulait devenir Médicomage.

Remus ne savait pas trop encore ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait pris les Sortilèges, Potions, Défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose et Botanique. Thomas en revanche avait pris le plus d'options possible de la défense contre les forces du mal, à l'étude des Moldus en passant par la Botanique.

Enfin le vendredi arriva et les examens furent finis. Et le dimanche matin, ils quittèrent Poudlard. James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Thomas, Severus et tous les septièmes années quittèrent Poudlard pour la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus élèves de l'école de Poudlard.


	37. Premières missions, le début d'un amour

Chapitre 37 : Les premières missions et le début d'un amour

James, Lily et Sirius s'étaient rendus au quartier de l'ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait que Marlène et Elphias. Les autres tel que Maugrey, Shackebolt, Bones, Dearborn, Meadnos et Jones travaillaient au ministère dans différents services, comme les aurors, ou la police magique. Quand à Peter, il était rentré chez lui, ainsi que Remus, à cause de la pleine lune, il ne voulait mettre personne en danger.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter quand Bones qui travaillait à la justice magique transplana pour les avertir que les Mangemorts attaquaient un village moldus.

Ils allèrent tous pour protéger les moldus et chasser les Mangemorts, quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait quelques aurors, mais il était très peu nombreux. La plupart avait peur, quand Voldemort exercé une pression sur eux et leur famille. Ils combattirent encore et encore, et enfin les Mangemort transplanèrent, il y avait de nombreux morts, des moldus et trois aurors. Les attaques avaient fusé de tous les côtés…

Sirius, James et Lily rentrèrent au quartier général, épuisé, Marlène et un autre Auror restèrent pour effacer la mémoire de moldus. Marlène était d'un côté du village, quand un Mangemort arriva derrière elle… Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy…

Bonsoir Marlène ! fit-il

Lucius, murmura la jeune fille, en se retourna vivement sa baguette à la main…

Oh, doucement, tu nr voudrais pas tuer un sorcier désarmé, s'écria Lucius

Donne-moi une bonne raison, pour ne pas te stupéfixier et te livrer aux aurors !

Et bien, pour le bon temps !

Le bon temps ? fit la jeune fille, surprise

Le temps où toi et moi, avions de charmantes conversation sur l'oreiller.

Lucius, tu….. mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, Lucius l'avait pris dans ses bras, et lui avait arraché sa baguette des mains…

Il l'a fit transplaner chez ses parents, elle reconnut son ancienne chambre, elle pouvait entendre les cris de ses parents, qui hurlaient sous la torture… Elle s'écarta des bras de Lucius et se rua vers la porte, mais celle-ci était fermé et elle se retrouvait sans défense…

Lucius, laissez-les ! cria-t-elle

Non !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la jeta sur le lit, il attacha ses poignets, à l'aide d'un sort, au dessus de sa tête…

Lucius, arrête, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça ! s'écria la jeune fille

Le jeune Mangemort déshabilla Marlène et commença à la caresser. La jeune femme se débattait dans les tous sens, et entendait toujours ses parents criaient, puis plus rien !!

Marlène ouvrit les yeux, elle était en sous-vêtement, Lucius était débout face à elle. Il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air de ne pas aimer ce qui se passait. Il quitta la chambre…

Marlène se débattait dans tous les sens pour se détacher, mais elle n'y parvint pas, et Lucius revint un moment plus tard, avec un autre Mangemort. Ce dernier regarda Marlène, avec un désir non dissimulé, mais Lucius l'empêcha de faire quoique se soit. Et le Mangemort sortit de la pièce, en colère. Malefoy s'essaya sur le lit et dit :

Je suis obligé de le faire, Marlène

Non, tu n'es pas obligé, on a toujours le choix, répondit-elle

Pardonne-moi !

Il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme et un rayon vert la frappa et le rendit son dernier soupir.

Lucius transplana dans son manoir, et 'enferma dans sa bibliothèque, il repensa à Marlène, cette douce jeune fille qui avait su lui rendre au monde, ses couleurs et ses jolis sons…

Lucius ferma les yeux et se remémora sa jeunesse…

Il était dans un champ de blé, en compagnie de Marlène, il avait dix sept ans et elle quinze. Elle riait, son rire était plein de vie et de chaleur… Pendant ces deux semaines pendant lesquelles, il avait vécu avec l'amour de Marlène, avait été les plus belles de toute sa vie.

Lucius, tu es un sacré farceur, fit la jeune fille en riant…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Pendant ces deux semaines, il avait oublié qu'il était un Serpentard, un futur Mangemort, et qu'elle était une Gryffondor, un futur membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était un garçon et elle, une fille. Jusqu'à ce fameux dimanche, où Scorpius était arrivé, il avait voulu tuer la jeune Marlène, mais Lucius l'en avait empêcher.

Je reviens, promis ! avait-il dit à Marlène en l'embrassant.

La jeune fille avait attendu, mais il n'était jamais revenu, puis elle était rentrée dans l'Ordre, et avait combattu les Mangemort. Elle avait gardé espoir, qu'un jour, elle puisse ramener Lucius dans la lumière, mais finalement, c'est lui qui l'avait envoyé dans les ténèbres à tout jamais…

Après on départ, Lucius avait été amenée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait reçu sa marque, il n'avait pas pu retrouver voir Marlène, avec cette marque sur le bras, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Puis Voldemort lui avait confié plusieurs missions, et à chaque mission finie, à chaque meurtre qu'il est vu et commis, il pouvait de moins en moins retourner vers Marlène..

Jusqu'à ce soir, où il l'avait tué la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé. Il prit la bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu, il s'en versa un verre et but d'une seule gorgée, puis en versa un autre…

Après l'enterrement de Marlène et ses parents. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre était révolter, et remonter à bloc. Il se retrouvèrent au QG, James, Sirius et Lily discutaient..

Comment peut-on être aussi cruels, commenta James assis sur le canapé au côté de Lily.

Marlène a été retrouvé en sous vêtement, vous croyiez qu'elle a été… ? fit Sirius

Oh non ! s'écria Lily, en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains. James passa son bras derrière la jeune fille et la calla contre lui.

Maugrey Alastor entra dans la pièce, il avait un triste tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sirius

Sarah Fenwick vient de recevoir la main de Benjy dans un paquet. Il y avait un mot, qui disait où étaient entrée les autres morceaux. Nous sommes allés sur place, Benjy était en morceaux..

C'est pas possible, il faut les arrêter, s'écria James

Comment va Sarah, la femme de Fenwick ? demanda Lily

Elle ne vas pas bien du tout, répondit Alastor

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Sirius

D'après moi, Fenwick se serait retrouver au mieux d'un champ de bataille, il a croisé un bête féroce, et comme s'était la pleine lune, nous pensons à un loup-garou.

Ils sont entrain de tuer les membres les uns après les autres, commenta James

Vigilance constante ! fit Maugrey en sortant de la pièce.

Thomas était dans les archives des sorciers, il cherchait des traces de sa mère et de son père. Il connaissait le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, son nom apparaissaient dans les archives de Poudlard, et nul part ailleurs, il faisait chou blanc, et il ne pouvait pas interroger ses anciens camarades, ils étaient soient morts, soient Mangemort…

Il rangea les feuilles, quand une jeune sorcière arriva et le bouscula, faisant tomber toutes les feuilles qu'elle tenait…

Oh pardon, je suis maladroite, s'écria la jeune fille en se penchant pour ramasser

Attendez, je vais vous aider, fit-il en se penchant à son tour…

Il fit un tas avec les feuilles et les rendit à la jeune fille…

Tenez !

Merci, répondit-elle dans un sourire

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, avec de magnifiques yeux marrons. Elle était de petite taille, environ 1m50, à la carrure assez fine. Elle portait une robe de sorcière noire, douce et légère pour l'été.

Vous cherchez quelques chose ? demanda-t-elle de sa bouche fine

Oui, mais je n'ai pas trouvé, répondit-il

Peut-être qu'il faut que vous arrêtiez de chercher. Ma mère disait que plus on cherche, mois on trouve, les choses finissent toujours par réapparaitre un jour.

Oui, peut-être, répondit Thomas

Au fait, je m'appelle Amalia Johnson, fit la jeune fille

Et moi, Thomas Dumbledore, répondit le jeune homme

Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit-elle

Moi de même !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter, elle avait des parents moldus, très compréhensible, elle avait fait ses études à Salem, une école dans le nord de l'Amérique. Il lui avait aussi parler de lui, et de son père adoptif, et de sa raison dans les archives, mais il ne mentionna pas le nom de ses parents biologiques. Avec elle, c'était facile de parler. L'après midi c'était bien passé, il avait été très agréable, à se promener sur le chemin de Traverse. Et au moment du départ de la jeune fille, ils se fixèrent un autre rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Thomas rentra chez lui, tout heureux, s'il n'avait pas retrouver sa mère, il avait rencontrer une fille super…


	38. La Trahison et la Naissance

Chapitre 38 : La trahison et la naissance

Un homme, d'une corpulence assez importante, marchait d'un pas lent dans la nuit. Il avait peur, il glissa dans une ruelle et frappa à une porte.

C'est qui ? cria une voix à travers la porte

C'est moi, Peter, répondit le jeune homme

Euh ! Quel est le surnom de Sirius ?

Sniffle !

C'est bon ! dit la voix

La porte s'ouvrit, devant lui se tenait Frank Londubat. Il le lança entrer et referma la porte… Le quartier général avait encore déménager, il fallait faire attention et bien se cacher, en plus des mesures de sécurité prises par Dumbledore, on vérifiait bien qui entrer.

Dans le salon, il y avait Thomas, Sirius et James penchaient sur un parchemin. Ils discutaient tout bas. Peter leur fit un petit signe de la main et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Moly était entrain de nettoyer la cuisine, et Arthur assit au bout de la table.

Les enfants sont au lit ? demanda Weasley

Oui, Bill, Charlie, et Percy sont entrain de dormir. Fred et Georges gazouillent joyeusement, répondit-elle en essuyant une assiette avec un sort…

Il vous reste quelque chose à grignoter ? demanda Peter

Oui, regarda dans la marmite. Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant l'assiette qu'elle venait d'essuyer, et qu'elle avait toujours en l'air par son sort.

Après quelques minutes, la vaisselle était finie, Arthur et Moly quittèrent la pièce en silence et Peter assis seul, et mangeait, en pensant que tous avaient dû bien s'amuser et lui, il mangeait seul sur un coin de table.

Quelques semaines plus tard, au manoir Potter, s'était l'euphorie. Le petit James allait se marier, Sirius était le témoin de son meilleur ami et Remus celui de Lily. La cérémonie était magnifique, Lily portait une longue robe de couleur crème. Elle avait Pétunia, mais cette dernière n'était pas venue. James avait une belle robe de sorcier. Après le consentement des mariés et l'échange des alliances. Sirius mit un bon moment à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de la bague. Puis se fut la fête et Peter se retrouve une fois de plus tout seul devant le buffet. Ses amis étaient heureux, et n'avait pas remarquer le mal-être de Peter.

Ca y est James et Lily sont mariés à la vie, à la mort.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Dumbledore se rendit à la tête du sanglier pour y rencontrer un professeur potentiel pour la divination, bien qu'il envisage de supprimer cette matière, il alla tout de même à l'auberge de son frère. Il y rencontra Sybille Trelawney, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre, entrain de discuter quand Dumbledore vit Trelawney se comporter d'une étrange manière et d'une voix rauque, elle dit :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Puis il eut un grand bruit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Alberoth qui chassait Severus. Ce dernier prétendait qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs. Le jeune Rogue se retrouva à la rue. Il marcha un moment, il n'avait pas tout entendu sur la prophétie, mais un enfant allait naître qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il soupira et transplana auprès de Voldemort, il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait entendu.

Maitre, j'ai une information à vous faire parvenir, fit-il en mettant un genou à terre devant Voldemort.

Je t'écoute, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Severus répéta de ce qu'il avait entendu de la Prophétie, puis il quitta la salle, laissant Voldemort seul, à ses réflexions.

Ah si Lady était là ! se dit-il

Hermione et Aminata avait fait de nombreux détours à travers le monde, découvrant des secrets de magie. Hermione avait toujours apprendre, et cela ça n'avait pas changé. Elle était devenue une puissante sorcière comme elle en rêvait depuis plusieurs années, mais il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il me manque, avoua Hermione un soir à son ami

Qui ? demanda Aminata

Tom !

Ah ! Tu es une femme compliqué ! répondit-elle dans un sourire. Mais tu l'aimes, c'est normal qu'il te manque

Oui, peut-être, répondit-elle d'un air vague

Hermione avait dû mal à imaginer qu'elle soit amoureuse de Tom pourtant ce sentiment dans son cœur y ressemblait beaucoup. Mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner auprès de lui, maintenant c'était stupide.

Après le nouvel an, après un belle fête, dans la chambre des Potter, au quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix. James était entrain de se dévêtir pour aller dormir, Lily était déjà assise dans son lit.

James, je peux te parler, fit Lily d'une petite voix

Bien sûr, répondit son mari

Je suis enceinte, James, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire heureux mais aussi une grande inquiétude dans les yeux.

James resta un moment figé, le regard vague fixé sur Lily, la bouche grande ouverte, essayant de comprendre le sens des mots que Lily venait de dire.

Tu ne dis rien, fit-elle

Oh si, c'est merveilleux, je suis … Waouh, Lily nous allons voir un bébé !

Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, en la serrant fort contre lui. Il était si heureux, vraiment heureux !

Le 31 juillet 1980, à 16h, Lily perdit les eaux et avec l'aide de Remus, Sirius et James, elle se rendit à Ste Mangouste. Elle allait avoir un petit garçon, Harry. L'accouchement fut douloureux, et difficile, heureusement de nombreux Médicomages l'aidaient, Harry arriva enfin, un petit bébé avec quelques cheveux bruns sur la tête. Lily couverte de sueur, mais souriante, prit son fils lavait, dans ses bras et le présenta à James.

Harry, voici ton papa

Le bébé posa ses yeux sur son père, de grands yeux verts bien ouvert. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement puis Remus et Sirius purent entrés dans la chambre et virent enfin le petit Harry.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Voldemort eu vent de cette information, et il devait les trouver pour les tuer, bien qu'il avait décidé que Lily Potter était la bonne. Son fils devait mourir… Il était patient, mais il ne les trouvait pas, elle était bien caché par l'ordre et sans doute pas des gardiens de secret… Mais comment faire ? L'enfant devait avoir presqu'un an, maintenant…

Severus se présenta devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et demande qu'il épargne la vie de Lily, il n'avait pas besoin de la tuer. Voldemort accepta cet étrange souhait, mais après tout, il pouvait lui accorder, elle n'était pas dangereuse. Il quitta le seigneur des Ténèbres et envoya un message à Dumbledore par l'intermédiaire de Thomas.

Il était maintenant en haut d'une colline, dans l'obscurité quand un éclair blanc le fit tomber à genoux et sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Dumbledore se tenait devant lui.

Ne me tuez pas ! supplia-t-il

Ce n'est pas mon intention, répondit Dumbledore. Et bien Severus ! Quel est le message de Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre, demanda le vieux sorcier

Pas….. pas de message, je suis venu de ma propre initiative ! C'est….. C'est une mise en garde…. Non plutôt une demande… s'il vous plait, fit Rogue

Quelle demanda pourrait donc me faire un Mangemort ?

La… la prophétie…. La prédiction… de Trelawney

Ah oui, dit Dumbledore ? Qu'avez-vous communiquer à Lord Voldemort ?

Tout…. Tout ce que j'ai entendu ! répondit Rogue. C'est pourquoi, c'est pour cette raison… Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans

La prophétie de mentionnait pas une femme. Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet…

Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire ! Il pense que c'est son fils, il va la traquer… les tuer tous…

Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement ! Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ?

Je…. Je l'ai déjà demandé…

Vous me dégoutez ! coupa Dumbledore avec mépris. Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfants ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?

Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Mettez-les à l'abri, s'il vous plait !

Et que me donneriez-vous en échange, Severus ?

En échange ? fit Rogue surpris, mais au bout d'un moment, ce que vous voulez, ajouta-t-il.


	39. Les derniers meurtres et les Procés

Chapitre 39 : Les derniers meurtres et les procès

En Septembre 1981, Lily et James avaient décidé de quitter le quartier général pour s'installer à Godric Hollow, les parents de James venaient de mourir, en laissant un petit cottage dans le village pour la petite famille de leur fils, d'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'agrandir, Lily attendait un nouvel enfant. Ils étaient installés depuis quelques heures, quand Dumbledore vint les voir et leur parla de la Prophétie et leur dit de se cacher grâce au sort de Fidelitas. James raccompagna Dumbledore, hors de la maison en le remerciant de ce qu'il faisait pour eux. Après son départ, James passa l'après midi à rassurer Lily, avec sa nouvelle grossesse, elle avait un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle, mais il se montrait fort et prévint ses trois amis. Ces derniers arrivèrent très vite, et tout ensemble, il fut décider que ce serait Sirius le gardien du secret. Remus dû s'en aller et laissa ses amis précédaient au rituel, après son départ, le jeune Black proposa de prendre Peter comme gardien du Secret. James accepta et en ce 20 septembre1981. La famille Potter fut cacher aux yeux de tous et surtout de Voldemort.

Mais voilà, à son départ, Peter fut kidnappé par une bande de Mangemorts… Ils ne savaient qu'ils venaient d'enlever la personne la plus importante aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce dernier fut vite au courant. Après quelques séances de tortures, et de légimancie, Voldemort apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et le 31 octobre, le soir d'Halloween, il se rendit au domicile des Potter.

James le vit arriver, il cria à Lily de monter cherchait Harry et de s'enfuir. Bien que son envie de rester auprès de son mari était forte, elle courut dans les escaliers pour protéger son fils. James combattit Voldemort pendant quelques minutes, un record contre lui, mais fut malgré tout, son courage et sa force, il fut tuer. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres monta et trouva Lily devant le berceau d'Harry.

Pousse-toi, femme, ordonna Voldemort

Non, tuez-moi à sa place, mais ne tuez pas Harry, je vous en supplie

Dégage de là

Non !

Avada Kedavra, s'écria Voldemort et Lily tomba raide morte au pied du lit de son fils…

Voldemort s'approcha de l'enfant. Celui-ci le regarda sans sourire, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette vers Harry et prononça la formule de mort. Mais le sort frappa un étrange bouclier et revint vers Voldemort qui se retrouva diminuer, il partit. La maison se mit à trembler et quelques murs s'écroulèrent…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ca y est Voldemort était vaincu pour une bonne dizaine d'années. Des larmes se mirent à couler, elle ne pouvait rien changer, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Après quelques heures de silence, ce fut l'euphorie, Voldemort était vaincu par Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Harry fut confié à la famille Dursley, à Pétunia, la sœur de Lily et vie reprit son cours.

Quand Sirius apprit que Lily et James avaient été tués, il avait vu rouge. Il avait prêté sa moto à Hagrid, non sans avoir demander de lui confier Harry, mais le demi-géant avait des instructions strictes de la part de Dumbledore. Sirius arriva devant une falaise, il se posa un moment, pleurant ses amis, il se jura de les venger, en tuant Peter Petitgrow, le responsable de tout. Il se leva résolu, et se mit en chasse. Après des semaines de recherche, Sirius le trouva enfin, dans un certain sens, il était libre, il avait rejoint Voldemort et personne ne le savait… Il se cachait dans un pub à Londres, les deux anciens compagnons s'affrontèrent dans la rue…

Peter, je vais te tuer, criait Sirius en poursuivant Peter…

Le jeune garçon, qui avait toujours été chétif, qui avait toujours eu besoin de ses amis, prit conscient que tout était fini qu'il n'avait plus d'ami, ni de famille. Mais quelque part, il ne voulait pas mourir… Il lança plusieurs sortilèges de mort dans tous le sens, en essayant de toucher Sirius, mais c'est treize moldus qui moururent ce jour-là. Ils courraient toujours quand il arriva dans un cul de sac. Sirius était face à Peter, le jeune Black prit une petite seconde de trop pour satisfaire sa vengeance, et Peter se transforma en rat, au moment où le sort aurait dû le toucher. Il fila très vite, en laissant derrière lui, deux doigts.

Sirius satisfait de sa vengeance se mit à rire, et une trentaine d'aurors transplanèrent et capturèrent le jeune homme. Cette nuit-là, et dans les précédentes, les suivantes, il eu de nombreuses arrestations tels que celle de Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Igor Karkaroff, et bien d'autres…

Thomas était avec Amalia, maintenant que la guerre était finie, la jeune fille était revenu à Londres, après s'être caché quelques mois, quand les choses étaient devenues trop fortes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était de retour, elle et Thomas pouvaient enfin s'aimer librement. Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans leur nouvelle demeure, un cadeau de la part de son oncle Albus pour ses vingt et un an. Ils venaient d'aménager dans un petit trois pièces. Une cuisine, un salon et deux chambres, une pour eux, et une autre pour le petit bébé qui venait de naître, elle s'appelait Judith Dumbledore. Elle dormait profondément dans son berceau avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'est endormi, fit Amalia en s'asseyant dans le canapé aux côtés de son fiancé.

Demain, je vais assister au procès de Lucius Malefoy, dit Thomas d'un ton grave

Oui, je sais ! répondit la jeune femme, mais ce soir tu es là, et je compte bien en profiter

Elle embrassa et Thomas la prit dans ses bras et ensemble, il entrèrent dans leur chambre. Ils firent l'amour, puis la jolie Amalia s'endormit et Thomas se leva et entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Malgré sa promesse de ne pas avoir d'enfant, pour ne pas transmettre les gènes de Voldemort, Judith était malgré tout un véritable trésor, et il aimait vraiment, et désirer la protéger.

Le lendemain matin, Thomas retrouva son oncle, et Maugrey Fol-œil qui s'installèrent dans l'amphithéâtre de la salle des procès. Barty Croupton précédait la séance.

Accusé : Lucius Malefoy, crime : Pratique de la magie noire, lut Barty sur son parchemin. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

J'ai été soumis à l'impérium, monsieur, je reconnais ne pas vraiment apprécier les moldus, mais je n'ai jamais agi de ma propre initiative. J'ai été forcé par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, fit Lucius d'une manière assez convaincante

Croupton soupira et procéda au vote où la majorité accorda du crédit à la version de Lucius, ce dernier fut libéra dans la journée.

Thomas n'en revenait pas que ça soit si simple pour Malefoy de s'en tirer ainsi, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Après de nombreux procès, où la plupart disait avoir été soumit au sortilège de l'impérium. L'année 1982, commença assez mal pour certains, et bien pour d'autres. Les deux parents de Neville venait d'être admis à Ste Mangouste pour folie causé par de nombreux sortilèges Doloris. Le couple des Lestrange, et le jeune Barty Croupton Junior furent arrêté pour ce crime. Thomas était assis non loin de son oncle, quand Croupton ordonna de faire entrer les accusés, deux hommes, une femme et une jeune homme entrèrent…

Vous comparaissez devant le conseil de la justice magique, afin que nous puisons vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce.

Père, dit le jeune garçon, Père je t'en prie…

Thomas regardait Barty Croupton Junior, comment un garçon ayant tous les atouts en main, pour réussir une belle vie, avait prit part à ce crime atroce.

… Vous êtes accusé tous les quatre d'avoir capturer un auror, Frank Londubat, et de l'avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu'il connaissait l'endroit où s'était réfugié votre maitre exilé. En outre, continua Barty, malgré les supplications de son fils et les sanglots de sa femme, vous êtes accusé, d'avoir fait subir le sortilège Doloris à l'épouse de Frank Londubat. Je demande au Jury de lever la main, s'ils estiment comme moi, que ses crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban.

Tous les mains se levèrent. Les quatre personnes étaient condamnés , les Détraqueurs entrèrent dans la pièce et la femme dit :

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous ne compensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous seuls, lui avons été fidèles ! Nous avons tentés de le retrouver !

Les prisonniers quittèrent la salle sous les supplices de Barty Croupton, mais son père lui répondit qu'il n'avait plus de fils. Thomas trouva cette phrase bien cruelle. Il avait aussi remarqué aussi qu'aucun mangemort n'avait parler de Lady, ni de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Hermione et Aminata courraient, poursuivis par une vingtaine d'auror, un sort anti-transplanage était dressé, et ne pouvons donc pas transplaner. Elles sentaient le piège se refermait sur elles. Arrivées dans un cul de sac, Hermione s'envola dans les cieux tenant Aminata par la main, mais un sort de Kingsley frappa Aminata qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, les deux amies se regardèrent un moment. La jeune Strige ne pouvait plus se levait et Hermione, au dessus d'elle dans le ciel, vit les lèvres de son amie bougeaient et lui dire : « Sauve-toi ». Hermione hésitait, mais elle devait monter de plus en plus haut pour éviter les sorts. Elle était maintenant trop haut pour sauver son amie, et vit les aurors amenaient son amie loin d'elle. Sa seule amie depuis presque vingt ans. Elle vola dans le ciel étoilé et sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonné cette perte et Aminata était la seule à l'empêcher de retourner auprès de Tom.

Elle se posa dans une clairière et pleura encore, la perte de son amie, à cause de ces stupides aurors, Tom avait raison, si elle n'avait pas accorder d'importance à l'amour ou à l'amitié, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir autant de la perte d'être cher. Après Tom, c'était Aminata qu'elle perdait, cela était vraiment douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux, et prit la décision de chercher Tom.

Pendant ce temps, Aminata dans une cage au ministère attendait son procès qui vint quelques heures après sa capture.

En ce jour du 20 mars 1982, vous comparez devant l'assemblée de la justice pour complicité d'une dangereuse Mangemort.

Lady a renoncé à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis plusieurs années déjà…

Thomas qui assistait au procès sentit son cœur se serait ainsi, elle avait vraiment renoncer à Voldemort. Il en était heureux… Une femme entra au milieu de la séance et s'avança vers Barty Croupton et lui remit un parchemin. Ce dernier le lit et son visage se décomposa, il regarda la jeune femme qui était devant lui, et demanda d'un air grave :

Vous êtes une strige ?

Un murmure horrifié se leva de la salle, tous regardèrent Aminata avec crainte et dégout…

Oui, admit-elle, pourquoi le nier de toute façon…

Vous serez condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur, messieurs les Jurés, levez la main, si vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Toutes les mains se levèrent, Thomas regarda la jeune femme, cette dernière croisa le regard du jeune homme et reconnut leur couleur chocolat d'Hermione. Ainsi le jeune homme était son fils, elle esquissa un sourire, elle était assez heureuse de l'avoir vu avant de mourir.. Les Détraqueurs l'amenèrent hors de la salle, et reçut le baiser avec le sourire. Hermione était libre et sauver, c'est tout ce qui lui importait, elle avait été le seule à l'accepter telle qu'elle était… On avait beau dire, elle était plus compréhensible que ceux qui se disait du « bon » côté. Aminata mourut seule dans une pièce terne et grise, deux jours seulement après sa capture.


	40. Les retrouvailles la Pierre Philosophale

Chapitre 40 : Les retrouvailles et la Pierre Philosophale

Huit ans passèrent durant lesquelles, Hermione chercha Tom partout, à chaque rumeur, elle accourait, à chaque murmure, elle écoutait. Mais elle le retrouva enfin dans la forêt d'Albanie dans le corps d'un serpent. Elle ne parlait pas fourchelang, et ce n''était pas facile de communiquer. Un jour, déguisée, elle entra dans un bar de sorciers. Elle y fit une rencontre des plus intéressante, celle d'un jeune professeur, qu'elle connaissait bien, Quirell.

Voldemort avait erré des jours et des jours, des mois et des mois, qui se sont vite transformé en années. Quand enfin, il entendit une voix, la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendu, celle de Lady, qui communiquait avec les loups pour retrouver sa trace. Il l'a vit arriver devant lui, elle était son salut. Il était « sauvé ».

Etant un « simple » esprit, il avait pris possession d'un loup, il pouvait ainsi communiquer avec Hermione. Après des jours, elle lui avait amené un jeune sorcier, faible et influençable. Un jeune sorcier au teint pâle, qui était professeur à Poudlard, ainsi Voldemort pourrait retourner dans sa chère école, là où il s'était senti chez lui pour la première fois…

Il avait donc abandonné le corps du loup, pour prendre possession du jeune sorcier. Le professeur Quirell lui avait appris que la pierre philosophale serait bientôt transférée à Poudlard, mais il pourrait la récupérer à Gringotts… Voldemort dans le corps de Quirell, et Lady reprirent donc le chemin vers la Grande Bretagne, l'Ecosse et Poudlard.

Le 31 juillet, Quirell et Voldemort étaient au chaudron Baveur, attendant le bon moment pour essayer de voler la pierre philosophale à Gringotts. Quand un demi-géant entra dans le bar avec un petit garçon. Voldemort sut de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Professeur Quirell, appela Hagrid. Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirell qui sera un de tes maîtres à Poudlard.

P…. P… Potter, bégaya le professeur.

Voldemort sentit une grande colère et haine naitre en lui. Il était là face à Potter, il pourrait sortir sa baguette et le tuer, mais il n'avait pas son corps. C'était vraiment rageant !

Quelle matière enseignez-vous, professeur ? demanda le garçonnet

La dé…. Défense contre les for… forces du mal, balbutia Quirell

En effet, quand Voldemort avait appris que ce jeune sorcier avait le poste de professeur d'études de moldus, il lui avait tout de suite ordonné de demander un changement de poste à Dumbledore. Ce qu'il avait fait tout de suite, ayant dû mal à trouver un professeur pour cette matière qu'est la défense contre les forces du mal.

Hagrid et Harry quittèrent le bar pour aller dans la petite cour, l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Après un moment, Quirell prit le même chemin, il se rendit à Gringotts. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, là bas, quelque chose des plus précieux. Quirell entra et demanda d'aller à son coffre-fort. Un gobelin l'accompagna, le wagon parcouru à toute allure, le labyrinthe où étaient assemblés tous les coffres. A mi-chemin, Quirell envoya un stupéfix sur le gobelin puis lui jeta le sortilège de l'Imperium pour contrôler le gobelin et le força à ouvrir la porte du coffre 713.

Le coffre s'ouvrit, il était vide pas une seule pierre, ni même une seule pièce. Il sentit une grande vague de rage l'envahir, et quitta la banque sans s'occuper du pauvre gobelin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un mois plus tard, le 1er septembre, ce fut la rentrée des classes, il allait retrouver Potter. Il en aurait hurlé de rage. Il était assis aux côtés de Severus Rogue, est-il digne de confiance ? Non, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Potter avait été repartit à Gryffondor

Ah une bien belle maison ! pensa-t-il avec ironie

Puis Quirell se mit à discuter avec Rogue, et à travers le turban du professeur, il vit Potter et ressentit une pointe de haine, et vit que le garçonnet plaquant une main sur le front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Deux mois passèrent, il passa tout ce temps à chercher quels étaient les protections mis en place pour protéger la pierre. Il avait lui-même mis en place, un troll pour la protéger. Enfin le soir d'Halloween, il eut enfin une opportunité, il lâcha un troll dans les cachots pour occuper les professeurs, après l'annonce dans la grande salle, il se rua vers le deuxième étage mais Rogue arriva au second étage avant lui, et il ne s'approcha pas… Le professeur de défense contre la force repartit et retrouva le professeur McGonagall dans les toilettes des filles et trouva le troll assommé, allongé sur le sol des toilettes. Le professeur Quirell lâcha un gémissement et tomba sur un siège de toilette, le visage apeuré et une main sur le cœur.

Il passa ensuite des mois à mettre en œuvre, un nouveau plan pour mettre la main sur la pierre…

Pendant ce temps, Thomas avait de nombreuses disputes avec Amalia sur tels ou tels sujets. Le couple ne s'entendait plus vraiment sur les choses essentielles de la vie. Judith se trouvait souvent chez son grand-père, Abelforth pendant que ses parents travaillaient et se disputaient souvent. Judith avait maintenant neuf ans, bientôt dix ans, mais elle comprenait que ses parents ne s'entendent plus, mais elle aimait être avec son oncle dans le village de Pré-au-lard.

Est-ce que mes parents vont se séparer ? demanda la petite fille.

Je ne sais pas mon ange, mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tes parents t'aiment énormément ! répondit Abelforth en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

Grand père, je peux te demander quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Je voudrais visiter Poudlard ! fit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Oui, bien sûr mon ange.

Abelforth et Judith prirent la direction de Poudlard et y entrèrent main dans la main. La petite fille était très excitée de découvrir cette école avec deux ans d'avance.

Voici la grande salle, fit le vieux sorcier à sa petite fille.

Il n'y avait que très peu d'élèves et deux professeurs, un au teint pâle et l'autre au nez crochu…

Monsieur, vous désirez ? demanda Rogue

Je fais visiter l'école à ma petite fille

Monsieur, il ne s'agit pas d'une journée porte ouverte

Judith n'aimait pas le ton de cet homme, elle regarda l'autre professeur, il semblait apeuré avec un sourire timide, mais elle ressentit un danger, elle recula derrière son grand père. Quand le directeur entra dans la pièce, elle lâcha la main d'Alberoth et courut vers Albus en criant :

Oncle Alby !

Judith, fit-il surpris en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Le professeur Rogue sembla surpris, mais ne dit rien. Voldemort, à travers, Quirell continuait à regarder la petite fille. Elle avait calmé sa colère comme le faisait Hermione. Et cet enfant, lui semblait familier.

Hermione, en louve, se cachait dans la forêt interdite prés de Poudlard, elle avait croisé Hagrid plusieurs fois. Elle avait un peu perdu le fil de temps, Voldemort l'avait retrouvé et avait tué une licorne pour s'abreuver de son sang. Ce soir là, elle hurla à la mort, au moment où Harry, Hermione, Neville et Drago, Crockdur et Hagrid entraient dans la forêt interdite. Les quatre élèves étaient en retenu pour avoir été dans la tour d'astronomie pour laisser Norbert aux amis de Charlie, le frère de Ron.

Voldemort était entrain de boire du sang de licorne quand Harry arriva, sa cicatrice se mit à lui faire mal. Voldemort était en colère qu'on le dérange, il leva la tête, il reconnut Harry Potter, une chance de tuer Potter, mais un centaure se rua vers lui et Voldemort s'envola dans les arbres. Une centaine de mètre plus loin, il trouva Hermione, la louve allongée qui regardait le ciel. Mars était bien visible ce soir, elle vit Voldemort revenir, elle se leva sur ses quatre pates et s'approcha de lui. Il lui caressa le museau puis rentra au château sans bruit.

Enfin, un jour de juin, tout était en place, Quirell envoya une missive à Dumbledore de la part du ministre de la magie. Et ce soir là, il entra sous la trappe. Après avoir obtenu l'information d'Hagrid. Il ensorcela la harpe et descendit par la trappe. Le filet du diable et la porte aux clefs volantes furent facile à franchir. Voldemort lui disait comment faire. Pour l'échiquier géant se fut un peu plus dur, il ensorcela les pièces blanches pour qu'elles démolissent les noirs, et ainsi il put passer tranquillement, quand il ferma la porte, les pièces retrouvèrent leur place, Ron, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent juste derrière lui. Puis pour le troll se fut vite fait, il l'avait bien assommé, il avait une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front. Il se trouva face au maléfice de Rogue, il s'approcha du feu aux flammes noires, il les traversa sans problème. Il arriva enfin dans la dernière salle. Il vit un étrange miroir, il s'en approcha et vit son reflet tenant la pierre, mais il n'avait pas la peine, il passa une bonne demi-heure à regarder le miroir quand une voix suffoquante s'écria :

Vous ?

C'était Potter, pendant une dizaine de minutes, Quirell lui expliqua tout, ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'il voulait. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort. Après une discussion, Quirell se pencha sur le problème du miroir, mais ne trouvait pas de solution, il demanda à Voldemort, son maître de l'aide

Sers-toi du garçon !

Venez-ici, Potter. Regardez dans le miroir et dites-moi ce que vous y voyez.

Voldemort vit Harry s'approché, il regarda dans le miroir, le mage noir ne savait pas ce qu'Harry voyait, mais quand Quirell lui demanda, il lui répondit par un mensonge et ça Voldemort le savait la légimencie ça le connaissait. Puis il ordonna à Quirell de le laissez parler à Potter. Le professeur en défense contre les forces du mal fit tomber son turban et Voldemort apparu aux yeux d'Harry Potter

Harry Potter…. Murmura-t-il

Voldemort lui expliqua des petites choses sur son corps, sa présence ici, la forêt interdite, le sang de licorne.

Donne-moi la Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche !

Voldemort en fouillant son esprit avait trouvé la réponse, Harry essaya de s'enfuir mais Quirell attrapa le poignet d'un jeune garçon et se couvrit d'ampoules, sa main et ses bras, il essaya de le tuer, mais Harry plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Le visage de Quirell se mit aussi à bruler et finit pas se consumer dans d'atroces souffrances. Voldemort partit alors la forêt interdite affaibli rejoindre Hermione, la louve et Nagini, le serpent.


	41. La vérité et la colère

Chapitre 41 : La vérité et la colère

Ils vécurent quelques semaines dans la forêt interdite, puis dans celle d'Albanie… Une louve et un serpent voyageant ensemble. Hermione lui avait dit le moyen de se faire un nouveau corps. Un ossement du père, la chair du serviteur et le sang de l'ennemi. Il pouvait en avoir un élément très facilement. En revanche, il n'était pas question qu'il demande à Hermione de sacrifier une partie de son corps magnifique.

Un soir, au coin d'un feu, Hermione pouvait parler à Tom, elle voulait lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Mais Voldemort de son côté, ne pouvait répondre qu'en fourchelang ce que Hermione ne comprenait pas. Hermione commença son histoire par son voyage dans le temps.

En réalité, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis née le 19 septembre 1979. Je t'ai combattu, toi et tes mangemorts, toute mon enfance et mon adolescence puis quand j'ai eu 18 ans, lors d'une attaque à Poudlard. Harry Potter, qui était mon meilleur ami a été tué par une femme que tous appelait Lady. Alors j'ai entrepris un voyage dans le temps pour le changer, mais finalement c'est toi qui m'as changé.

Voldemort réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire, il avait bien repéré la petite Granger qui répondait à toutes les questions de Quirell. La petite fille l'avait impressionné, maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Ensuite, elle lui avoua que ses parents étaient bien des moldus et qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe mais pour le seigneur des ténèbres ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Et enfin le dernier secret qu'elle avait gardé fut révélé, Voldemort avait un fils, il s'appelait Thomas et elle avait confié à Abelforth Dumbledore. Voldemort sentit une profonde colère monter en lui, comment avait- elle put confiner son fils à un Dumbledore ? Il était en fureur et se mit à s'enrouler autour de la jambe d'Hermione et serra assez fort. La femme baissa la tête et posa sa main sur la tête du serpent murmura :

Tom, tu me fais mal !

Il cessa de serrer et ondula vers le creux d'un arbre et Hermione s'approcha de lui, s'accroupi devant lui et fit tout bas.

Je vais aller rencontrer Thomas et je reviendrais.

Elle se releva et commença à marcher quand un sifflement se fit entendre, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle sentait qu'il lui avait donné son accord en quelque sorte. Elle se retourna et s'écria :

Je te promets de revenir

Et elle transplana, ses cheveux étaient redevenu châtain, ses yeux chocolats et son visage avait beaucoup de rides, le temps semblait gagner de plus en plus sur elle. Elle marchait dans la ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard, elle bouscula une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, elles se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione poursuivit son chemin quand elle entendit la jeune femme criait :

Mama ?

Hermione s'arrêta, Magdalena était la seule à l'appeler de cette façon, elle se retourna, la jeune femme était en face d'elle. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et Magdalena se mit à pleurer en serrant son étreinte. Puis les deux femmes transplanèrent dans l'appartement de la fille adoptive d'Hermione, en quelque sorte.

Mama, je suis heureuse de te revoir, fit la jeune femme en servant le thé.

Moi aussi, comment vas-tu ?

Ca peut aller, je viens de perdre mon travail et je suis célibataire depuis onze ans maintenant, je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier Remus.

Hermione sourit, mais d'un sourire triste et compatissant…

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Et bien, tout a commencé lors de mon entrée à Poudlard pour ma sixième année.

Magdalena se remémora, et partit dans ses souvenirs, elle entrait en sixième année, et Remus avait rejoins l'ordre, il combattait Voldemort et les mangemorts. Un jour lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en octobre, Remus était venu la retrouver avec son ami Peter, ensemble ils avaient fait un tour dans le village. Ils étaient allés dans la cabane hurlante, Remus voulait montrer à Magdalena, la vie qu'il avait eue ici les soirs de pleine lune qu'il avait passé en compagnie de ses amis, James, Sirius et Peter.

Magdalena riait quand deux mangemorts entrèrent dans la cabane. Ils attaquèrent les deux hommes, mais la jeune fille ne savait que faire Lucius avait été un grand frère, elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer finalement Peter envoya un sort, qui filait droit vers la jeune fille, et elle fut protéger par Lucius. Puis ils transplanèrent :

Magdalena, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Remus

Pourquoi, tu m'as attaqué Peter ? interrogea la jeune fille sans répondre à la question de Remus.

Tu étais de leur côté, répondit-il simplement

C'est vrai ? fit Remus surpris

Non ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Magdalena, je n'ai rien fait

Les aurors arrivèrent en transplanant, Peter leur raconta ce qui s'était passé et la jeune fille de 16 ans, fut conduit auprès du directeur, ses parents furent aussi convoqués. Après de nombreuses conversations, il fut décidé que Magdalena pouvait finir ses études à Poudlard, sous étroite surveillante et interdiction de sorties. Après cette entrevue, Remus et Magdalena se retrouvèrent (presque) seuls, ils étaient assis dans un couloir.

Je ne comprends pas, Magdalena, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? demanda le jeune homme

Je ne pouvais pas ! répondit la jeune fille.

Tu ne pouvais pas ou tu ne voulais pas ?

Je…. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'arrêta et regarda le sol.

Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer ! fit Remus au bout d'un long moment silencieux

Si c'est ce que tu penses, dit la jeune fille, elle se leva et s'étira et ajouta, je vais devoir y aller, Remus !

Elle s'éloigna de lui, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, toujours le dos tourné, elle dit :

A bientôt, Remus et prend soin de toi.

Puis elle reprit sa route, rapidement Remus toujours assis dans le couloir, regardait l'endroit où la jeune fille avait disparut, il sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et dans un murmure, il dit :

Prends soin de toi, mon ange !

Ca a été aussi simple que ça ! s'étonna Hermione.

Moi, je pense qu'à partir du moment où tu dis quelque chose, c'est que tu le penses, il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se sépare, c'est ce qu'il le pensait, et puis l'amour sans la confiance, ce n'est pas possible, expliqua Magdalena.

Pourquoi, tu es célibataire encore aujourd'hui ?

J'aime encore Remus, mais je ne l'ai pas revu et puis j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais sortir avec un ancienne mangemort n'apporte pas vraiment la sympathie.

Mais tu n'as jamais été mangemort, s'écria Hermione

Enfin peut importe, la vie n'a pas été facile, sans Dumbledore, je me serais retrouver à Azkaban.

Hermione sourit, ce Dumbledore franchement il faisait beaucoup de choses pour tout le monde.

Magdalena, est-ce que tu es toujours en contact avec Thomas, j'aimerais lui parler ?

Bien sûr, je lui envoie un hibou tout de suite !

Magdalena écrivit une petite missive en lui demandant de venir aussi vite que possible, puis elle confia la lettre à sa chouette, Clover, cette dernière s'envola par la fenêtre…

Il a quelques problèmes avec Amalia, en ce moment ! expliqua Magdalena

Qui ?

Sa femme !

Il est marié ! Est-ce qu'il a des enfants ? demanda Hermione.

Une fille, elle s'appelle Judith, elle a de longs cheveux bruns, avec les yeux marron comme les tiens, répondit Magdalena.

Elles prirent le thé, et des petits gâteaux et discutèrent un moment, une bonne heure passa quand un coup fut frapper à la porte. Cela devait être Thomas, Hermione n'avait jamais sentit autant d'inquiétude que maintenant…

Magdalena ouvrit la porte et expliqua la situation à Thomas, avant qu'il rentre…

Ta mère est ici ! fit-elle dans un souffle.

Ici ? fit surpris Thomas.

Il entra et vit une femme d'un certain âge debout dans le salon, elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa fille, Judith. Elle est de taille mince et moyenne, il était plus grand qu'elle, d'une bonne tête. Il avança et les deux personnes se regardèrent pendant un bon moment, puis Hermione dit :

Tu es vraiment très beau !

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ? Pourquoi es-tu une mangemort ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Pourquoi tu…. S'arrêta-t-il pour reprendre son souffle, il avait posé toutes les questions qu'il avait rêvé de poser à sa mère, pendant toute sa vie, en même pas une minute…

Tu devrais t'asseoir, fit Hermione en souriant.

Thomas s'assit dans le fauteuil comme un robot, il allait enfin avoir les réponses, sa mère posa ses fesses sur le canapé en face de lui.

Je sais que c'était idiot, mais quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai eu peur que Voldemort te fasse du mal, ou qu'il te tue, alors je t'ai laissé à Abelforth, et je me suis moi-même effacé la mémoire, ton souvenir n'est revenu, il y a plus de dix ans.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?

Au début, à cause des mangemorts qui tombaient un peu partout, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à Azkaban puis ensuite je suis partie à la recherche de Voldemort.

Vous avez essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale ! s'écria Thomas.

Oui !

Pourquoi tu restes auprès de Lui ? demanda-t-il

Dans sa tête, sa mère était une victime de Voldemort, elle le suivait parce qu'elle avait peur, après tout, elle lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie. Hermione, de son côté, cessa de sourire, et regarda Magdalena, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

Tu es amoureuse ? interrogea Magdalena.

Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je suis loin de lui, il me manque et je voudrais être à ses côtés, mais quand je suis prés de lui, j'ai envie de le fuir.

Tu es bien compliqué ! constata Thomas.

Oui, je sais, une amie me l'a déjà dit, répondit Hermione dans un sourire.


	42. Judith entre à Poudlard

Chapitre 42 : Judith entre à Poudlard

Un an passa, Harry avait découvert le secret de la chambre, et il avait vaincu le basilic, sauvé Ginny Weasley, et détruit le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Judith était chez son père pour le mois d'aout, ses parents avaient divorcés, ils ne s'entendaient plus sur les choses essentielles et Amalia avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Et la petite fille en était très triste, mais elle était aussi très impatiente de rentrer à Poudlard. Quand vers la fin du mois de juillet, Sirius Black s'était évadé, elle avait eu peur qu'il vienne chez elle, pour la kidnappé, mais son père l'avait rassuré, et qu'à Poudlard aussi elle serait en sécurité.

Enfin, le 1er septembre était là, Judith monta dans le train, Thomas voulait que la jeune fille voyage dans le Poudlard express, il avait beaucoup regretté de ne pas y avoir été lors de sa première année. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment, et fut rejoint par une jeune fille rousse qui devait avoir douze ans, Judith la reconnu, elle était de la famille Weasley, cette famille avait gagné sept cent Gallions, et ils étaient partie en Egypte avec cette somme. La jeune Weasley s'installa, puis deux élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, et un garçon brun s'installèrent. Les deux élèves en question, était Neville et Luna. Après un bon moment, le train fut stoppé brutalement, puis ce fut le noir complet, Neville sortit du compartiment, et Judith sentit un froid l'envahir, et un détraqueur entra dans le compartiment, il « regarda » dans le compartiment, puis ressortit et passa au suivant. Judith n'aimait pas ça du tout, puis le train repartit, elle avait hâte d'arriver pour être en sécurité comme son père l'avait dit.

Le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à destination. Tous les élèves descendirent et une voix grave lança :

Les premières années, par ici !

Judith avait déjà rencontré Hagrid plusieurs fois dans le bar de son grand père. Elle suivit donc le demi-géant sans crainte, et ils montèrent dans les barques et avancèrent sur le lac. Ils arrivèrent enfin, le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule professeur, leur expliqua les différentes maisons et comment allait se passer la répartition.

Les maisons seront pour vous comme une seconde famille, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Judith savait que son père avait été dans la maison des lions, mais pour elle, la maison dans laquelle elle serait, n'avait pas grande importance, du moment que sa famille l'aimait et qu'ils étaient fière d'elle.

Le groupe des premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle et avançaient jusqu'à l'estrade où un tabouret et un vieux choixpeau les attendait le silence se fit dans la salle et le choixpeau se mit à chanter…

Après la chanson, le professeur Flitwick sortit un long parchemin et se mit à appeler les noms des élèves de cette nouvelle année.

John Barket, appela le professeur de sortilège. Le petit garçon fut envoyé à Gryffondor

Line Bonnie, la petite fut envoyée à Serdaigle.

Michel Cauchy à Poufsouffle.

Judith Dumbledore !

La petite fille se précipita, impatiente, vers le tabouret, elle fit un sourire à son oncle Alby, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le professeur passa le choixpeau sur sa tête

Mmmh, il n'y a pas à hésiter pour toi, ce sera SERPENTARD, cria le choixpeau.

Dumbledore sourit et Judith se précipita vers la table des verts, s'installa aux côtés de Drago Malefoy, et la répartition se termina par Anna Wilbert qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Puis le professeur Flitwick rangea le tabouret et le choixpeau, au moment où Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle. Judith entendit Drago parler d'évanouissement à cause du Détraqueur. Dumbledore se leva et fit un discours de bienvenue, il les mit en garde contre les Détraqueurs, puis il présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin, et la seconde nomination pour le professeur Hagrid qui reprit le poste de soin aux créatures magiques suite à la retraite de Brûlopot.

Drago fit :

Le gros balourd, professeur, quand mon père va savoir ça.

Judith commençait à ne pas l'aimer ce Malefoy.

Les premiers cours se passèrent plutôt bien, Judith se révéla être une sorcière très douée, elle passait de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque, à lire autant de livres qu'elle pouvait. Elle se fit une amie dans sa maison, du nom d'Alexia Royal. La plupart des professeurs et élèves étaient surpris que Judith Dumbledore soit à Serpentard alors que sa famille était plutôt Gryffondor. La jeune fille se posait beaucoup de questions, elle ne savait pas que son père avait été adopté, et elle se demandait par exemple, où était la mère de son père, la femme de son grand père…

Judith entendit parler de l'incident entre Buck l'hippogriffe et Drago, la jeune fille était allée voir Hagrid pour l'aider et le soutenir, elle n'avait pas beaucoup aimé les gâteaux.

Le jour d'Halloween arriva, il eut un bon et beau festin, et Judith et son amie Alexia se gavèrent comme des oies, en riant… Elles rejoignirent leur dortoir, elles allaient se mettre au lit, quand Rogue arriva et dit :

Tous les élèves sont attendus dans la Grande salle, on y va de suite.

Les deux petites filles en pyjama, rejoignirent le reste des élèves dans la Grande Salle, où Dumbledore leur annonça qu'il allait y rester toute la nuit pour leur sécurité…

La salle avait été modifiée, les quatre grandes tables étaient collées contre un mur, et des sacs de couchage étaient à disposition des élèves.

Apparemment, Sirius Black est entré dans le château, et il attaquait un portrait, la grosse dame au septième étage, et aurait agressé Ron Weasley ! fit Alexia.

Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait ? demanda Judith dans un murmure.

Alexia haussa les épaules et s'allongea pour s'endormir, Judith fit de même, en regardant le plafond étoilé. Mais vers trois heures du matin, elle ne dormait toujours pas, et vit son oncle entrer et alla vers le préfet-en-chef, la jeune fille n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais au moment de son départ, elle l'appela :

Professeur ?

Il vit sa petite fille l'appelait, il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui demanda :

Tout va bien ?

Le directeur la regarda et lui caressa la tête en la rassurant, elle était intelligente pour son âge, puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et silencieux.

Les jours suivants, chacun émettait une théorie pour savoir comment Sirius Black était entré dans le château, mais Judith se demandait comment on pouvait entré à Poudlard, puis elle se souvint que le professeur Lupin était un ami de Sirius Black quand ils étaient à l'école en même temps que James Potter, Peter Petitgrow et son père, Thomas Dumbledore. Son père lui avait raconté toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient causées.

Le mois de novembre passa vite, puis vint le début de décembre, avec un vent glacial. Judith marchait dans un couloir quand elle croisa le professeur Lupin… Elle l'appela :

Professeur Lupin ?

Oui, miss !

J'ai une question, un peu délicate à poser ! fit la fillette, elle n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de la poser, mais cela semblait le bon moment pour en parler…

Je t'écoute, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Savez-vous où est Sirius Black ?

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la petite Judith reprit :

Je sais que vous étiez amis avec James et Peter, quand vous étiez à l'école, vous croyez vraiment que Sirius aurait pu faire ça à son meilleur ami, moi je ne pense pas, il doit y avoir une autre explica…

Lupin l'attrapa par les épaules, il avait un visage livide et plus maladif, il secoua un peu trop fort la fillette, qui laissa échapper un cri, Rogue se présenta au bout du couloir, et Remus lâcha la fillette et s'éloigna dans le couloir, Severus raccompagna Judith vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Noël arriva enfin, Judith était impatiente de rentrer chez elle, avec sa mère pour fêter Noël, et le 28 décembre, son père vint la chercher pour le nouvel an, dans un transplanage d'escorte, ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux.

Judith se sentait mieux chez son père, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup son beau père, qui lui rendait bien, mais sa mère était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même et ne semblait plus s'intéresser à grand chose. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était avec son père, et lui dit :

Papa, j'ai rencontré Remus Lupin, il est très gentil, mais quand je lui ai parlé de Sirius, il s'est mis un peu en colère.

Judith, c'est normal, tu lui as rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, il a perdu ses deux amis, et trahis par le troisième, il cache sa tristesse, derrière sa colère.

Mais Papa, je ne pense pas que Sirius ait trahi James. Ils étaient trop amis pour ça, fit la petite fille .

Peut-être, répondit vaguement son père.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et les mois passèrent, et mars arriva très vite, Judith était allée voir Hagrid pour l'aider à sauver Buck, elle avait croisé plusieurs fois Hermione qui faisait de même. Elle remonta dans sa salle commune et s'allongea sur un canapé, elle était entrain de lire un livre, quand Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans la salle précipitamment.

Cette Granger, elle me le paiera.

Ah, qu'à t-elle fait ? demanda Judith en levant la tête.

Rien, s'écria Malefoy en montant dans le dortoir des garçons.

Les Vacances de Pâques passèrent et le 20 avril arriva et Judith alla voir Hagrid pour le réconforter, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, heureusement, elle apprit que son grand-père allait être là, quand…. On couperait la tête de Buck, c'était trop triste. Elle remonta vers le château, il était 20 heures et le repas devrait être finit depuis longtemps. Elle croisa Harry, Ron et Hermione dans l'escalier principal sans le savoir, car ces derniers étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Judith s'endormit difficilement ce soir là, sans savoir qu'Harry avait retrouvé son parrain, qu'il n'était pas un traite que c'était Peter Petitgrow, et qu'il réussit à s'échapper de son côté. Que Remus se transforma en loup garou, que Harry et Hermione utilisèrent un retourneur de temps… et Sirius Black repartit libre sur le dos de Buck vivant !!

Queudver avançait vite sous sa forme de rat, quand il sentit que son corps reprenait forme humain sans le vouloir. Il se trouva face à une femme, qu'il connaissait bien…

Bonsoir Queudver, le Seigneur des ténèbres attendait ton retour, suis moi !

Les deux êtres se rendirent auprès de Voldemort dans le manoir de son père, dans le village de Little Hangleton.


	43. Le tournoi

Chapitre 43 : Le tournoi

Thomas était à la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec sa petite fille, Judith. L'Irlande contre la Bulgarie, ils étaient naturellement pour le pays des verts. Le père de la fillette ayant un bon emploi au sein du ministère, il travaillait dans la justice magique, il avait eu ses places dans la loge du ministre.

Tous les deux, Judith et Thomas avaient leur tente prés de l'entrée de la forêt, derrière celle de la famille Weasley. Arthur et Thomas s'entendaient de manière simple et courtoise, sans plus de sympathie.

L'heure du match arriva, Thomas et Judith, la petite fille était très excitée, ils prirent le chemin vers le stade. Judith portait un ensemble d'été, un tee-shirt rose, avec une jupe blanche, et un petit gilet blanc également, elle portait des petits nus pieds.

Ils arrivèrent dans la tribune, au moment où Fudge faisait les présentations du ministre bulgare, Mr Oblansk, Judith s'approcha et lui dit « bonjour » en bulgare, le seul mot qu'elle connaissait dans cette langue, le ministre bulgare lui sourit, puis la petite fille entendit :

Seigneur ! Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets ?

Judith regarda ce grand homme aux cheveux blonds très longs, Drago Malefoy était aux côtés de son père, il regarda Harry et ses amis, d'un air méprisant.

La fillette s'assit entre son père, et Mme Malefoy. Ludo Verpey arriva et avec l'accord de Fudge, il souhaita à tous la bienvenue à la finale de la quatre cent deuxième coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Puis ce fut les présentations des Velanes, Judith les regarda danser, et vit que Drago était retenu par sa mère, la jeune fille eut un petit rire, et Lucius la regarda sans qu'elle le voit. Puis ce fut les farfadets, mascottes de l'équipe d'Irlande. Judith vit Drago ramasser quelques pièces, elle se pencha vers l'avant et lui dit :

Ca ne sert à rien, elles vont bientôt disparaître, c'est de l'or de farfadet.

Drago regarda Judith et haussa les épaules, mais son père confirma les dire de la fillette :

Elle a raison, Drago, et puis nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, fit-il en regardant la fillette, et jeta un regard méprisant à la famille Weasley.

Le match commença, après les présentations des joueurs de chaque équipe, d'abord l'Equipe Bulgare avec Dimitrov, Ivanova, Zogref, Levski, Volchanov, Volkov et Krum. Puis celle d'Irlande avec Connolly, Ryan, Troy, Mullet, Monare, Quigley et Lynch. Le match était assez violent et rapide, mais Judith encourageait son équipe avec passion et vigueur. Elle ria beaucoup en voyant l'arbitre, Mostafa, faisant le beau devant les Velanes. Elle s'inquiéta un peu pour Krum, après le coup de cognard qu'il avait reçu dans le nez, mais il attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de l'attrapeur, Lynch.

L'Irlande a gagné ! Bulgarie : 160 – Irlande : 170

Tout le monde applaudit, puis ce fut les tours d'honneur des joueurs, et les gens commencèrent à quitter les gradins.

Pendant la nuit, le camp fut attaqué, Judith et Thomas sortirent de leur tente. Les mangemorts étaient là, Thomas les regarda un moment, entrain de faire voler de pauvres moldus, mettre le feux aux tentes. Il prit Judith dans ses bras et courut vers la forêt. Il la mit loin du combat et lui :

Je vais aller les calmer, toi te restes ici, et tu ne fais pas de bruits.

Il partit en transplanant, laissa la petite fille seule dans la forêt. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

Lumos

Sa baguette s'alluma et elle vit Drago Malefoy, elle s'approcha de lui et entendit une nouvelle explosion, puis d'autres hurlements et le jeune blond eut un petit rire :

Ils ont vite peur ! J'imagine que votre père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Qu'est qu'il fabrique ? Il essaye d'aider les moldus ?

Et tes parents, où sont-ils ? Là bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ?

Si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas, Potter, tu t'en doutes ? fit Malefoy dans un sourire

Bon ça suffit, allons rejoindre les autres, dit Hermione…

Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher, avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée, fit Drago d'un ton méprisant

Puis Harry, Hermione et Ron s'éloignèrent, Judith n'aimait pas vraiment ce côté de Drago, elle soupira et s'approcha du jeune garçon.

Je suis contente de te trouver ! fit-elle avec un certain soulagement.

Mais Drago lui fit un simple signe de la tête, et disparut dans le noir. Judith essaya de le suivre quand elle heurta quelque chose qui la fit tomber, elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait qu'un petit elfe de maison, qu'elle avait vu lors du match, elle marchait bizarrement, Judith se mit à la suivre, puis au bout d'un moment, derrière un arbre, une voix fit :

Morsmordre

Judith leva la tête et vit la marque des ténèbres, puis son père l'attrapa dans ses bras et tous deux transplanèrent, juste avant qu'une vingtaine de stupéfix balaya la clairière dans une puissante bourrasque.

Devant la forêt, Judith regarda son père, il avait un drôle de regard, puis se tourna vers la petite fille, d'un ton très colérique :

Je t'avais ordonnée de ne pas bouger ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit d'aller là bas ?

Désolée Papa ! Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle n'était pas entièrement désolée, ni triste d'avoir désobéi à son père. Mais le voir aussi en colère, lui faisait peur quelque fois, il y avait un reflet rouge qui apparaissait dans ses yeux, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ce regard. Thomas prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, il aimait sa fille, et il ne la perdrait pas à cause d'un mangemort stupide.

Cette marque était celle de Voldemort, et tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Papa ! appela Judith

Oui !

Je t'aime, mais ne te met plus en colère, je n'aime pas tes yeux rouges.

Thomas serra sa fille plus fort contre lui. Puis tout deux dans un autre transplanage d'escorte, arrivèrent à leur tente, comme tout le monde, ils rangèrent leur affaire et rentrèrent chez eux.

Un mois plus tard, ce fut la rentrée des classes, Judith retrouva ses camarades de Serpentard. Les premiers temps avaient été difficile porter le nom de Dumbledore n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout de ce côté de la barrière, même si il y avait encore des Serpentard avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas du tout, dans l'ensemble ça allait.

Le festin était presque fini, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours, puis un homme entra et un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le plafond magique. Il traversa la Grande Salle, vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait que la moitié du nez et de nombreuses cicatrices, et son œil magique de couleur bleue, bougeait sans cesse.

Puis Dumbledore annonça le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il eut des éclats de joie dans la salle qui dissipe la tension qui régnait depuis l'arriver de Fol-Œil.

Enfin le 30 octobre arriva et à 18heures, Judith qui était entré en deuxième année, quitta son cours de Métamorphose, plutôt que d'habitude, pour assister à l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Les élèves de l'académie française arrivèrent dans un magnifique carrosse tiré par des chevaux. La directrice de l'école sortit la première, elle était très grande, elle s'appelait Madame Maxime. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un beau bateau sortit de l'eau du lac, les élèves de Durmstrang venaient de faire leur entrée.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves s'installèrent, Beauxbâtons rejoignirent les Serdaigle et ceux de Durmstrang à la table des Serpentard. Krum se trouva entre Drago et Judith. Le jeune Malefoy ne cessait de bien se faire voir à côté du joueur de Quidditch, et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de l'habitude de Drago.

Le repas se passa bien, puis ce fut enfin la présentation du tournoi et de la Coupe de Feu. Elle désignerait les champions des trois écoles.

La journée du lendemain fut assez courte, elle l'avait passé à la bibliothèque, lisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le tournoi, et les différentes écoles.

Le festin d'Halloween commença, Judith fit honneur aux plats, avec son amie Alexia, elles étaient très gourmandes. Puis l'oncle de la fillette, se leva et s'approcha de la coupe de Feu, dont les flammes devinrent rouge, et elles crachèrent un morceau de parchemin.

Le Champion de Durmstrang sera Victor Krum.

Judith se leva et applaudit très fort. Krum passa sa main sur la tête de la fillette, en passant prés d'elle.

Le Champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne, il s'agit de Fleur Delacourt.

Puis Fleur rejoignit Victor dans la pièce secrète, et un troisième parchemin jaillit des flammes rouges.

Le Champion de Poudlard sera Cédric Diggory.

Le professeur Dumbledore, avec son air joyeux, félicita tout le monde, mais Judith vit la coupe de feu, dont les flammes étaient devenus rouges, et projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Dumbledore l'attrapa et lut à voix haute :

Harry Potter

Judith regarda le jeune garçon avançaient entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, il paraissait inquiet et intimidé. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, soit il jouait bien la comédie, soit il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. La jeune Dumbledore savait qu'il devrait y avoir que trois champions, elle avait lu que la Coupe ne donnait que trois noms pour en donner un quatrième, il fallait embrouiller l'esprit de la Coupe, et Harry ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Donc quelqu'un avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, reste à savoir Qui ?

Les jours suivants ne furent pas très drôles pour Harry, mais la jeune Judith ne faisait pas très attention à ça. Krum l'accompagnait si souvent à la bibliothèque, elle trouvait ça un peu louche.

Victor, je t'aime bien, mais tu fais quoi ici, dans la bibliothèque ?

Je...

A ce moment là, Hermione tenant un livre contre elle, sortit de la salle, sous le regard de Krum.

- Ah, je vois ! Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, elle est à Gryffondor, elle vient d'avoir quinze ans, expliqua Judith dans un sourire, Victor fit un baiser sur la joue de la petite fille et quitta la bibliothèque.

Judith monta dans le bureau de son oncle. Il était assit et semblait inquiet, perdu dans ses pensées, mais écoutait quand même sa petite nièce, lui racontait ses histoires.

Oncle Alby, quelles sont les trois tâches qui attendent les champions ? demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore sourit et dans un petit clin d'œil, lui répondit :

Tu penses bien que je ne peux pas te le dire, ma chérie.

Aller je ne le dirais à personne, s'il te plait, fit-elle dans un sourire coquin.

Dumbledore avec son regard bienveillant, regarda sa petite fille, elle lui avait fait oublier ses soucis pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Bon je vais te dire ceci, ils sont grands et ils crachent du feu !

Des Dragons ! s'écria la petite fille.

Allez ouste, maintenant !

Elle quitta le bureau de son oncle avec le sourire, et sautillait dans le couloir. Elle croisa Fol-Œil, qui la regarda avec une vague inquiétude.


	44. Les Dragons, la Carte et la Renaissance

Chapitre 44 : Les Dragons, la carte et la renaissance

Judith était dans la Grande Salle, quand elle vit le professeur McGonagall et Harry Potter partirent pour se préparer pour la première tache, qui devrait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. La jeune fille se demandait comment ils allaient s'y prendre avec les dragons. Drago assit à côté d'elle, portait toujours fièrement son badge « A bas Potter ». Judith ne le portait pas, insulter les gens, ce n'était pas son truc.

Les élèves se levèrent de table, et allèrent rejoindre le parc, pour la première tache, vaincre les dragons. Judith avait tenu sa promesse faite à son grand oncle et n'avait rien dit à personne. Tout le monde s'installèrent dans les gradins. Et Cédric Diggory fut le premier à être appelé pour combattre le Dragon, un Suédois à museau court.

Cédric entra dans l'enclos, il métamorphosa une pierre en chien, un beau labrador, au début la dragonne s'intéressa au chien, et le champion en profita pour s'approcher de l'œuf d'or, mais au moment o ù il attrapa l'œuf, le dragon cracha un jet de flammes sur Cédric. Mais il avait attraper l'œuf. La foule applaudit et poussa un grand hourra.

Bravo, vraiment très bien ! hurla Verpey. Voyons maintenant les notes des juges.

Dumbledore lui donna un huit, il avait été blessé, Madame Maxime, un sept, Ludo Verpey, un huit, Barty Croupton, un six et Karkaroff, un cinq.

Puis ce fut le tour de Fleur d'entrer dans l'arène. Elle lança un sort de transe sur la Dragonne, qui s'assoupi. Elle se mit à ronfler, et cracher des flammes, en même temps, et la robe de la championne de Beauxbâtons, prit feu et grâce au sort « Aguamenti », elle éteignit le feu et attrapa son œuf d'or, sous une pluie d'applaudissement. Les juges donnèrent leur note :

Ludo Verpey lui mit un sept, Barty Croupton, un sept, Dumbledore un huit, Madame Maxime un neuf et Igor Karkaroff, un cinq. Puis Verpey donna un coup de sifflet, et dit :

Voici à présent Mr Krum.

Krum entra dans le terrain et Judith se leva, elle voulait l'encourager. Il lança un sort de conjonctivite sur les yeux de la Dragonne, qui était un boutefeu chinois. La créature se mit à taper dans tous les sens, cassant beaucoup de ses œufs, pauvres bébés qui ne viendraient jamais au monde. Victor essayait d'éviter les coups de pattes et attrapa l'œuf en or. Les applaudissements retentit et Judith tapait dans ses mains, en criant « Bravo ». Il lui sembla que Victor la regardait, à moins que ça soit Hermione assise un peu plus loin.

Voici les notes, fit Verpey

Un dix de la part de Karkaroff, un huit de Dumbledore, un sept de Verpey, un huit de Croupton et un sept de Madame Maxime.

Puis ce fut le tour de Harry Potter, il entra dans l'enclos et appela son balai, l'éclair de feu, après un moment a échapper au Dragon, le balai arriva enfin, il monta dessus et fit de magnifiques prouesses volantes, puis au bout d'un moment, il réussit à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or. Puis il eut des applaudissement et des cris de victoire. Les notes furent données : un huit de Madame Maxime, un neuf de Mr Croupton, un neuf de Dumbledore, un dix de Verpey et un quatre de Karkaroff.

Hermione et Voldemort étaient seuls depuis que la vérité avait été révélée, et c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait enfin se parler face à face, de vive voix.

Hermione, j'ai tant de chose à te demander, tu viens du futur, tu pourrais donc me dire ce qui va arriver, fit-il ;

Lady s'était attendu à cette demande, elle y avait longtemps réfléchis, devait-elle tout dire, ou rien du tout. Est-ce que cela aurait des conséquences, ou le passé était-il déjà irrévocable et le futur prédéterminé à l'avance.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, à trop vouloir en savoir, on pourrait changer des choses, et donc la fin. Agis comme si tu ne savais pas que je venais du futur.

Mmmh, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Je vais retrouver ma jeunesse, je me sens vieille ! dit-elle dans un sourire.

Bien sûr, vas-y ! répondit Voldemort.

Hermione quitta la pièce du manoir, laissant un Voldemort perplexe. Elle était revenue auprés de lui, il y a maintenant trois ans, c'est comme si il avait repris de l'énergie. Même en dix ans, il n'avait jamais été aussi prés de revenir au grand jour, encore quelques mois de patience.

Lady alla dans une autre pièce du manoir de Jedusor, une potion était entrain de bouillonner. En effet, après avoir passé plusieurs années à ne pas utiliser de magie noire, et à se cacher, le temps avait fini par rattraper son corps, devenant plus vielle chaque jour d'avantage. Cette mystérieuse potion devait lui rendre sa jeunesse, elle contenait du sang de jeune fille, et divers ingrédients.

Elle sourit, fit apparaître un lit, et s'allongea, et but la potion, maintenant, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et devait dormir pendant plusieurs semaines, le temps que la potion agisse, repart les tissus, lui redonne force et jeunesse…

Thomas était assis derrière son bureau, remplit d'un tas de paperasse. Il y avait un homme qui avait essayer de faire entrer clandestinement un œuf de Lézard rouge. Il s'agit d'une race de créatures très protégé, cat elle sont envoi d'extinction, leur sang et leurs écailles ont de grands propriétés magiques. Cet hommes doit recevoir une sanction exemplaire pour braconnage. Thomas était chargé d'interroger les témoins, les coupables, pour les petits délits, et ensuite il « passait » le dossier à Bones qui était chargés de prendre la décision, puis Thomas la transmettait aux parties concernées. Dans le monde des moldus, on appellerait ça un adjoint du juge.

Il regarda la photo de sa petite fille qui souriait, puis tirait la langue dans son petit cadre. Elle était à Poudlard en ce moment, avec le fils de James. Sirius qui se cachait depuis un an maintenant. Après une discussion avec sa fille, il en avait déduis que Sirius était innocent, ce que son grand oncle avait confirmé… Il se rappela leurs années d'études et surtout ce fameux jours où Thomas avait compris comment Potter et ses amis s'étaient jamais fait prendre malgré leurs fréquentes bêtises.

Thomas avait dix sept ans, il était en dernière années à Poudlard, il marchait dans le couloir quand il vit sortant de dessous une cape d'invisibilité, Potter et Black, ils murmuraient quand sortant de nulle part, Peeves apparut et Rusard qui courrait derrière lui. Il tomba nez à nez avec les deux jeunes hommes. Il leur confisqua la carte et accompagna les deux adolescents dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas frappa à la porte du bureau de Rusard.

Oui, s'écria une voix

Thomas entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa ses yeux sur le bureau du concierge. Il était plutôt simple, avec plusieurs commodes à tiroirs où il entassait les punitions données aux élèves, et il y avait une porte dans le fond sans doute ses appartements.

Que voulez-vous jeune homme ?

Je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil sur le parchemin que vous avait confisqué à Potter et Black.

Et Pourquoi ça ?

Vous avez la chance pour un cracmol, d'avoir un travail se serait dommage de le perdre parce que vous gardez un objet disons pas très légal.

Thomas ne savait pas si Rusard avait un tel objet, mais devant la mine déconfit du concierge, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Argus sortit la carte et la tendit à Tomas. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et la regarda dans tous les sens, comment le lire. Rusard regarda le jeune homme, il faisait peur quelques fois, il était brillant mais un peu intimidant. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit sa baguette, la posa sur le parchemin et murmura quelque chose, il vit une carte de Poudlard apparaître devant lui, il sourit et l'effaça pour la rendre à Rusard qui la glissa dans le tiroir des objets dangereux confisqués…

Plusieurs mois passèrent et la troisième tache commença. Judith était dans les gradins et attendait patiemment que le gagnant arrive. Elle vit des lueurs rouges apparaître, elle espérait que personne ne serait blessé….

Harry et Cédric atterrirent sur le sol devant la tombe du père de Voldemort, puis Queudver arriva et lança un Avada Kedavra sur le jeune Diggory qui tomba raide mort, puis Harry fut attaché à la pierre tombale. Queudver lâcha le maigre corps de Voldemort dans un grand chaudron, et y ajouta l'os du père, un morceau de squelette sortit de la tombe et tomba dans le chaudron, la chair du serviteur, Peter se coupa une main, qui s'ajouta aussi à la potion. Puis le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force. Queudver coupa le bras de Harry et y récupéra du sang et le fit goutter dans le chaudron. Ce dernier se mit à faire des étincelles, ainsi qu'une épaisse fumée qui sortit du chaudron. La silhouette d'un homme grand et squelettique apparut, et une femme assise sur une tombe, en face de Harry, était là aussi. Voldemort venait de renaître.

Hermione regarda Harry, elle avait retrouvé ses longs cheveux bruns, son corps magnifique, et son visage d'ange maléfique, et d'une grande beauté. Voldemort appela ses Mangemorts, et ils arrivèrent en transplanant, le visage masqué par des cagoules. Ils tombèrent tout genoux devant lui en faisant…

Maitre…. Maitre…

Voldemort se mit à parler, il les accueillant sous la Marque des ténèbres, tous unis par elle…

Comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers se soient jamais venu au secours de leur maitre à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle. Je peux donner la réponse moi-même. C'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru brisé, parti, disparu. Seule Lady est revenu vers moi et ensemble nous avons pu me faire revenir.

Tous les Mangemorts regardèrent Hermione, elle était là, debout sur la tombe assez haute, sa robe flottant dans le vent derrière elle. Tous y compris Voldemort était subjuguée par sa beauté. Ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres expliqua le miracle de sa résurrection, avec l'aide de Queudver et celle de Lady qu'il lui avait redonné espoir.

Nagini était là aussi, entrain d'ondulé dans l'herbe, rejoignant Lady. Voldemort dit en regardant Potter .

A présent, détache le Queudver, et rends lui sa baguette magique.

Voldemort et Harry se saluèrent, enfin le jeune Potter fut forcé, et le duel commença, le jeune garçon reçut un puissant Doloris. Hermione descendit de la tombe et s'approcha du combat, la remontée des sortilèges allaient bientôt se produire. Lady ne savait pas vraiment, s'il fallait intervenir ou pas, mais Voldemort et Harry étaient face à face, et tous les deux crièrent, Harry lança un Expelliarmus, et le Seigneur des ténèbres, un Avada Kedavra. Et leurs deux baguettes furent réunies par un fil d'or. Un son se fit entendre, comme un chant de phénix, puis les échos des morts que Voldemort avais commis avec sa baguette apparurent. Puis au bout d'une minute, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, Diggory, Lily Potter et James Potter étaient revenus. Les échos-fantômes étaient aux côtés de Harry, quand le lien fut rompu, Harry se précipita sur le corps de Cédric et appela le trophée à lui, Harry et Cédric disparurent et Voldemort hurla de fureur.

Il se retourna vers ses Mangemorts tous abasourdis, quand il vit Lady, il se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa par le cou, et ils basculèrent sur une tombe. Hermione et Voldemort étaient face à face, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allongeait sur elle…

Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il aux Mangemorts qui transplanèrent, et Queudver retourna dans le manoir… Tu savais ? demanda-t-il dans une grande rage

Oui ! répondit-elle calmement les yeux plongeaient dans son regard !

Pourquoi ? fit-il à nouveau

Pour le plan ! répondit-elle simplement.

La seconde suivante, Voldemort écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, et elle fut très vite nue et le Seigneur des Ténèbres la prit sur la tombe…


	45. L'ordre du Phénix et la prophétie

Chapitre 45 : L'ordre du Phénix et la prophétie

Judith et Thomas se trouvaient devant le square Grimmaud, ils lisaient un parchemin, écrit par Dumbledore.

_« Le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix se troue au 12 Square Grimmaud à Londres. »_

La jeune fille pensa très fort à l'adresse et vit la maison apparaître en écartant les deux autres. Les moldus ne semblaient ne rien sentir. Dans un silence, Thomas et sa fille entrèrent dans la demeure. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir quand Sirius Black vint à leur rencontre.

Bonjour Sirius

Bonjour Thomas.

Les deux anciens camarades de classe se saluèrent sans grande chaleur, une simple courtoisie. Sirius vit la petite fille, il la regarda d'un air fâcheux et la petite fille lui répondit par un sourire.

Tu l'as amené avec toi ! fit Sirius

Oui, c'est ma fille Judith, et Dumbledore a donné son accord ! répondit Thomas, en prenant sa fille par la main, et avança vers la pièce du fond dont la porte était ouverte, on pouvait voir un grand groupe réunit autour de la table, devant un bon repas.

Il y avait Molly, Arthur Weasley et leurs enfants Georges, Fred, Ron et Ginny, ainsi que Remus, une femme aux cheveux violets, et le professeur Maugrey.

Bonjour à tous, nous sommes un peu en avance, mais Judith ne tenait plus en place, expliqua Thomas en serrant quelques mains.

La fillette regardait tout le monde, et souriait comme à son habitude, pourquoi faire la tête quand tout va bien, enfin presque.

Oncle Alby n'est pas encore arrivé, fit-elle

La plupart des convives la regardèrent surpris, le grand Dumbledore se faire appelé Alby, c'était assez surprenant.

Non, il n'est pas là, tu veux manger quelque chose, demanda Mme Weasley

Oh oui, je veux bien, répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

Judith, tu as déjà mangé, fit son père.

Oui, mais j'ai encore faim !

Molly lui servit un bon potage, que Judith manga de bon appétit.

Tu vas faire ton entrée à Poudlard ? demanda Fred

Je rentre en troisième année, répondit-elle, la fillette ne faisait pas son âge, avec sa petite taille…

Ah bon, tu es dans quelle maison ? interrogea Georges

A Serpentard !

Tu es une amie de Malefoy ? demanda Ron

Non, pas vraiment ! répondit-elle en finissant sa soupe.

Elle reposa son assiette, et se mit à regarder Sirius en souriant, puis elle dit :

Je suis contente que vos amis, sachent que vous étiez innocent.

Quand elle a su que tu t'étais évadé, elle a dit que tu étais innocent, expliqua Thomas.

Ah bon ! fit Sirius

Et bien, je pensais sincèrement qu'il devait y avoir une autre explication, comme mon père m'a tout raconté tout ce vous aviez fait avec James, et je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que vous avez pus faire cela à votre amis, et puis le professeur Lupin a confirmé mes certitudes.

Ah bon ! fit ce dernier surpris. Quand ?

Le jour où je vous ai demandé si vous saviez où était Sirius Black ? Vos yeux me l'ont dit, que vous doutiez de la culpabilité de votre ami.

Tu as compris tout ça ! fit Sirius.

Judith est une jeune fille remarquable, fit une voix.

Oncle Alby, s'écria la petite fille en se précipitant dans les bras de son grand oncle.

Ensuite, il eut la réunion de l'ordre et Judith resta avec les enfants Weasley. Elle vit Fred et Georges écoutaient la réunion, grâce aux oreilles à rallonge. Elle entendit aussi les voix, et reconnut la voix du professeur Rogue.

Oh, le professeur Rogue est ici aussi, c'est chouette !

Tu aimes bien Rogue ? fit Ginny

Oui, il est gentil, répondit-elle dans un sourire

Gentil ? firent tous les Weasley d'une seule voix

C'est vrai, on ne peut pas être gentils avec tout le monde, mais au moins, il n'est pas hypocrite, dit Judith en descendant les escaliers.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'espionner, elle pourrait demander à son père ou à son oncle. Elle visita le rez-de-chaussée, et tomba sur un salon, un peu poussiéreux. Elle remarqua la tapisserie, avec l'arbre généalogique, où elle y vit de nombreux noms familiers comme Weasley, Malefoy, Black, Londubat, tous les familles de sorciers avaient des liens de parenté, il était tous de la même famille. Puis elle se tourna et vit une vitrine, elle s'approcha et regarda le tas d'objets avec le blason de la famille Black qu'il y avait dedans, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle fut attirer par un étrange médaillon. Elle ouvrit la porte, et tendit le bras, pour le prendre dans sa main, quand elle entendit son père, et les autres sortir de la grande salle. Judith sursauta et sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Thomas, Rogue était avec lui.

Bonjour, professeur Rogue

Bonjour Miss Dumbledore.

Puis il partit dans un frôlement de cape, et la petite fille se retourna vers son père.

Alors ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire

Alors quoi ? Fit-il

Qu'est qu'il s'est dit ?

Tu es trop jeune pour savoir, mon ange

Si tu ne veux rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, je saurais quand même ! répondit la petite fille d'un air sur d'elle. On y va ?

On y va ?

Tous les deux allèrent dire au revoir à tout le monde, et transplanèrent chez eux.

Hermione était assise et regardait Voldemort faire les cent pas. Il voulait connaître cette prophétie mais Lady ne se souvenait pas de tout, ce qui avait beaucoup contrarié le mage noir.

Redis moi, ce que tu te souviens, ordonna-t-il

Hermione soupira et se leva, fit les cent pas à ses côtés, et répétant les éléments de la prophétie qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait entendu une seule fois et c'était il y a cinquante ans.

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois, l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, ou un truc comme ça, il y a aussi une histoire de marquage et de pouvoir, mais je me souviens plus très bien.

Hermione et Tom faisaient les cent pas, l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis au bout d'un moment, la femme se mit à rire, et le mage noir cessa de marcher et la regarda, elle avait changé, mais certaines choses ne changent pas, elle était toujours trop présente, pendant les dix ans, où ils avaient été séparé, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle et à son retour.

Judith avait donc fait son entrée en troisième année dans la maison des verts. Elle avait rencontré le charmant professeur Ombrage et ses merveilleux cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était entrain de lire le décret N°25, qui disait que toutes les équipes, clubs ou groupes étaient dissous. Elle soupira et pensa à son équipe de Quidditch, mais elle faisait confiance à Malefoy pour arranger les choses à sa manière.

Bonjour tout le monde, fit le professeur Ombrage, en entrant dans sa classe.

Bonjour Professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves d'une même voix monotone.

Rangez vos baguettes et lisait le chapitre 10 de votre livre.

Judith ouvrit son livre, mais ne lisait pas, elle pensait à ces réunions, son père avait assisté à d'autres, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y rendre. Elle tenait vraiment à savoir ce qui s'était durant ces réunions. Judith était une fille curieuse, qui veut toujours tout savoir, ce qui peut agacer la plupart des gens, avec toutes ses questions, mais devant son regard et son sourire espiègle, la plupart des gens lui pardonnait ses caprices.

Judith avait passé les fêtes de Noël avec son père, et le nouvel an, avec sa mère. C'était vraiment dur, pour la jeune fille, de voir ses parents séparés. La fillette ne s'entendait pas avec son beau-père, il était très sévère, mais heureusement, elle passait peu de temps en sa compagnie. C'est là qu'elle apprit que sa mère avait trompé son père, et que Thomas été prêt à vivre avec, mais sa femme ne l'aimait plus, l'amour avait disparu entre Thomas et Amalia.

Un jour, pendant les vacances, son père l'avait amené à son travail, et la petite fille se promenait dans les couloirs du ministère, elle commençait à bien en connaître les recoins, mais cette porte, elle ne l'avait jamais ouvert, son père le lui avait interdit. Elle était assise face à la porte, quand un homme s'approcha d'elle.

Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille ?

Judith sursaute et se releva en vitesse, elle regarda l'homme avec son petit sourire charmant et dit :

Mon père m'a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de franchir cette porte, mais je suis très curieuse, alors je me suis ici en espérant que quelqu'un en sortirait et que pourrais voir quelque chose.

L'homme avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, il était plutôt grand et Judith paraissait minuscule. Il lui sourit et fit :

C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas visites. J'y travaille, je suis une langue de plomb, je m'appelle Funestar, mon collègue a eut un petit accident, il est à Ste Mangouste.

J'espère qu'il ira mieux, fit la jeune fille. Que faites-vous exactement comme chose dans votre métier ? demanda Judith

Tu penses bien, que je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis une langue-de-plomb.

J'aurais bien aimé connaître votre charmant métier, monsieur.

Judith lui fit un bon sourire, et recula dans le couloir, pour voir Funestar ouvrit la porte et entrer, elle aperçut une pièce circulaire. Elle soupira et se retourna et heurta un homme de plein fouet, elle reconnut Lucius Malefoy. Elle faillit tomber, mais il la rattrappa par le bras.

Et bien, doucement, jeune fille !

Désolé, Monsieur Malefoy, s'excusa la jeune fille.

Lucius vit la porte du département des mystères entrouvert. Il regarda la porte, puis la petite fille. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit d'un ton brusque :

Avez-vous ouvert cette porte ?

Non ! Vous me faites mal ! s'écria Judith

Malefoy aména la petite fille de force et croisa Percy Weasley, l'adjoint du ministre.

J'ai surpris cette gamine prés du département des mystères ! La porte était ouverte.

Je vais prévenir le ministre, fit Percy en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Vous en voulez à Dumbledore, alors vous accusée sa petite nièce, je suis sûr que Fudge sera content. Ah moins que ça soit pour Voldemort que vous fai….

Lucius la menaça de sa baguette, il était furieux cette gamine était trop curieuse….

J'ai vu juste, on dirait, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

A ce moment là, Thomas arriva en courant suivit par Fudge, Percy et quelques autres personnes du ministère.

- C'est cette gamine, Lucius ? demanda Fudge

- Oui !

- Miss ??

- Dumbledore, fit-elle sûre d'elle en regardant Fudge dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas ouvert cette porte, je suis restée assise devant la porte pendant deux heures, monsieur, puis votre employé du nom de Funestar est arrivé, c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte, vous pouvez aller le lui demander.

Elle avait parler d'un trait, pour que personne ne la coupe, puis Percy alla chercher Funestar qui confirma le dires de la petite fille. Avec son père, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Thomas était de nouveau en colère.

Papa, je suis désolée, mais je voulais savoir

Tu es trop curieuse, cela va t'attirer des ennuis, imagine que Funestar n'est rien dit. Tu aurais été accusée !

Mais toi et Oncle Alby vous m'auriez pas laissé, vous m'auriez aidé, n'est-ce- pas ?

Thomas prit sa fille dans ses bras, bien sûr, qu'il la protégerais et ce toute sa vie.


	46. Oncle Alby et Voldemort

Chapitre 46 : Oncle Alby et Voldemort

Judith était derrière la porte du bureau de son grand oncle, quand elle entendit une voix dire.

Bon, et bien, c'est fini. Voulez-vous que je fasse une confession écrite, Cornelius, ou une déclaration devant ces témoins, sera-t-elle suffisante ? dit Dumbledore.

Une déclaration ? Qu'est-ce … ? Je ne … fit Fudge surpris

L'armée de Dumbledore, Cornelius, pas l'armée de Potter, l'armée de Dumbledore

Judith ne comprenait pas ce que son grand oncle racontait. Elle se glissa dans un coin sombre, une niche qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche, derrière la porte.

Vous ? fit Fudge

En effet !

C'est vous qui avez organiser ça ? s'écria Fudge

C'est moi ! acquiesça Dumbledore

Vous avez recruter ces élèves pour… pour votre armée ?

La jeune Dumbledore, se demandait pourquoi elle n'était au courant de rien…En effet, Harry et les autres de l'AD, avaient pensé qu'elle n'était pas assez sûre, du fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Et de son côté Drago, et les autres de la brigade n'étaient pas sûre, parce qu'elle s'appelait Dumbledore.

Nous devions tenir la première réunion ce soir, expliqua le directeur. Simplement pour voir s'ils souhaitaient se joindre à moi. A présent, bien sûr, je constate que j'ai commis une erreur en invitant Miss Edgecombe.

Alors vous avez vraiment comploté contre moi ! s'écria le ministre

C'est exacte, fit Oncle Alby d'un ton joyeux.

Judith ne put s'empêcher de sourire et un petit rire sortit de sa bouche, qu'elle étouffa en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle voyait bien son grand oncle s'amusait avec les nerfs du ministre. Après un long moment à écouter leur conversation, puis il eut une détonation, comme un coup de feu et le sol trembla. Judith sursauté , puis elle vit des éclairs sous la porte. Judith se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux pendant un moment, puis doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se déboucha les oreilles, et entendit :

Professeur Dumbledore… fit la voix de Harry Potter, mais le directeur la coupa

Ecoute-moi, Harry, tu dois absolument étudier l'Occlumancie, tu comprends ? Fais tout ce que te dit le professeur Rogue et exerce-toi chaque jour, surtout le soir avant de t'endormir, pour fermer ton esprit aux mauvais rêves, tu comprendras bien assez tôt, mais tu dois me promettre… Ferme ton esprit !

Puis la jeune fille vit un éclair rouge sous la porte, et dix secondes plus tard, Kingsley, Ombrage et Dawlish s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, heureusement Judith se trouvait derrière la porte, et personne ne la vit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Fudge, McGonagall, Harry et Marietta sortir du bureau. Elle attendit quelques minutes et les suivit en silence, se posant mille et une question. Mais elle espérait que son grand oncle reviendrait vite à Poudlard.

Les jours suivants furent très long et éprouvants, Judith ne cessait d'être appelé au bureau d'Ombrage pour savoir si elle savait où était son grand oncle, mais la jeune fille l'ignorait. Puis un soir, elle était assise dans le couloir des cachots quand le professeur Rogue la vit et s'approcha d'elle.

Que faites-vous ici, si tard, miss ?

Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose, j'ai raté mon cours de Botanique, celui de Métamorphose, et la moitié du votre, à cause de Ombrage, ce vieux cra… mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle parlait à un professeur quand même.

Mais Rogue eut un petit sourire, tout de même, en devinant la fin de sa phrase, il se baissa vers elle, et regarda la jeune fille et dit.

Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais je vais lui en toucher un mot

Merci Professeur !

Judith se releva et ensemble, ils firent un bout de chemin, pour rejoindre les dortoirs des Serpentard, le silence les accompagnait, quand la jeune fille demanda :

Comment se passe les cours d'Occlumancie avec Harry ?

Qui vous a parler de ça, s'écria Rogue !

Mon oncle ! répondit-elle

C'est vrai que c'est lui qui l'avait dit, mais pas à elle. Le professeur Rogue regarda encore la jeune fille, puis partit dans un frôlement de cape. Judith soupira et entra dans sa salle commune pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle avait le chique de faire des remarques, ou de poser des questions aux gens qui les mettent en colère.

Hermione avait passé de nombreuses semaines à « étudier » la prison d'Azkaban, pour les faire évader, cela s'était avéré plus simple qu'elle pensait, mais moins qu'elle imaginait, mais en Janvier, tout le monde était libre, bien qu'elle aurait préféré que Bellatrix reste dans sa cage. De son côté, Voldemort avait essayé de mille et une façon, pour retirer la prophétie du département des mystères. Lady avait gagné un peu de temps, mais quand elle avait dit à Tom, que seul ce qui faisait l'objet d'une prophétie, pouvait la retirer. Il l'avait vu rouge, des mois pour la chercher, et c'était Avery qui en avait subi les conséquences.

Hermione était dans sa chambre quand Voldemort entra de son pas rapide, et déterminé, il referma la porte derrière lui et insonorisa la pièce. Il voulait parler sérieusement, il ne l'insonorise rarement la pièce quand, il vient lui faire l'amour.

Nous avons un fils, il s'appelle Thomas, c'est bien cela ? demanda le mage noir

Oui, répondit-elle

J'ai demandé à Lucius, des informations, il a eu une fille, elle s'appelle Judith. Je veux la rencontrer !

Je ne suis pas contre, mais en échange, je veux une promesse, qu'elle ne soit ni torturé, ni séquestré, et qu'elle ne subisse pas ta colère

Tu la subiras à sa place !

D'accord, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Voldemort quitta la chambre comme il était venu. Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer sa petite fille, mais aussi inquiète à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire subir ces stupides Mangemorts. Pourquoi Voldemort s'encombrait-il de tous ces Mangemorts ? Alors que tous les deux, ils peuvent tous faire ?

L'année scolaire se termina et Judith appris la mort de Sirius Black, elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois… Mais elle était très peiné pour les gens qui souffrait de son absence, cela devait être douloureux de perdre un être cher. Mais la jeune fille, ne connaissait pas cette tristesse heureusement pour elle.

Elle monta vers le troisième étage, les élèves avaient pris le train, mais son père avait besoin de parler à Oncle Alby, alors elle était restée. Elle montait vers le troisième étage, pris le passage de la statue, mais au moment de frapper à la porte, elle entendit la voix de son père….

Albus, nous devons la garder encore dans l'ignorance pour son bien, son innocence. Que croyez-vous qu'elle va ressenti quand elle découvrira la vérité. Que croyez-vous que j'ai ressentit, s'écria Thomas.

Judith est plus proche d'eux que toi, elle peux le parler, même si elle n'a pas encore conscience alors que toi non, répondit Dumbledore calmement !

Un saut de génération, sans doute, ironisa le père de Judith

Derrière la porte, la jeune fille de quatorze ans, écoutait la conversation avec grand intérêt.

Il faut lui dire, la garder dans l'ignorance n'apporte rien, ni à elle, ni à toi, et ne fais que creuser le fossé qui vous séparera quand elle découvrira la vérité, expliqua le vieux sorcier.

La vérité, une cruelle vérité, n'est-ce-pas ?

Oui !

Comment annoncer à sa fille, que ses grands parents ne sont autre que les deux plus grands mages noir de tous les temps

Judith fut figé devant la porte, non ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être ses grands parents, les parents de Papa. Elle sentit son cœur se serrait, au moins ses parents n'étaient pas des assassins. Elle avait plus de chance, puis elle se souvient de ce que son oncle Alby avait dit : « elle est plus proche d'eux ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pouvait-elle encore appelé Dumbledore, Oncle Alby ? Il n'était pas son oncle… Dans son cœur, il l'était et elle l'aimait, et c'est justement à cause de ça, qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner cette trahison.

Elle entendit de nouveau la voix du directeur, et sans bruit, elle recula, puis elle se mit à courir dans le parc, elle courrait encore et encore, et tomba à genoux devant la forêt interdite, et se mit à pleurer en silence, les larmes de son cœur, et de son corps.

Elle resta silencieuse durant la soirée chez son père, il lui expliquait comment se protéger et les sécurités mises en place pour veiller sur elle, durant son séjour chez sa mère. Le départ était prévu le lendemain matin.

Le voyage effectuait, et les recommandations de son père à son ex-femme pour protéger leur fille, Thomas partit, seul, très inquiet, avec un très mauvais pressentiment, qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Judith était seule dans sa chambre, elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle attitude adopté vis à vis de son père, ou de son oncle. Il lui semblait d'avoir vite grandit en quelques jours. Elle avait mûrit trop vite.

Sa mère quittait souvent la maison pour son travail, et un soir, elle lui cria de descendre…

Descend, il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Judith descendit , avec l'espoir que ce serait Dumbledore qui lui dirait tout, et elle était plutôt contente, et serait prête à les aider à vaincre Voldemort et Lady même si c'était ses grands parents. Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui était en bas, il était occupé à une autre mission, la destruction de la bague, mais cela Judith ne le savait pas.

Elle arriva en bas des escaliers, et Narcissa Malefoy était devant elle. Elle soupira et la salua poliment, puis le femme aux longs cheveux blonds dit :

Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te rencontrer, miss !

Oui, je m'en doutais, répondit-elle, puis après un silence, elle ajouta, je suis prête à vous suivre.

La jeune fille tendit la main à Narcissa sachant qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais revenir, mais en découvrant Mme Malefoy, un nouveau souhait était né dans son cœur. Elle avait envie de voir, de connaître ses grands parents.

Les deux femmes transplanèrent devant le manoir Malefoy. Il s'agissait d'une grande bâtisse imposante comme leurs habitants. Elles avancèrent d'un même pas et entrèrent dans la maison. Narcissa conduisit la jeune fille dans une salle qui ressemblait fort à une bibliothèque, avec un feu de cheminée qui crépitait dans l'antre. Un serpent long ondulait vers elle. La jeune fille le regarda et dans un sifflement dit :

Bonjour, toi ? fit-elle en fourchelang

Le serpent s'arrêta et regarda la petite fille. Elle pouvait parler, Nagini n'avait parler qu'à Voldemort comme humain. Judith s'approcha et tendit sa main, et caressa la tête du serpent.

Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la jeune fille dans la langue des serpents.

Nagini ! répondit ce dernier.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce, et Judith se releva en sentant sa présence.

Tu es là ? fit-il d'un ton impérieux !

Oui, répondit-elle en fourchelang

Le mage noir fut surpris, et eut un petit sourire, en passant prés d'elle, il se mit face à la jeune fille, et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait les mêmes yeux et le même visage que Hermione, mais le même charisme que lui. Judith leva son visage vers lui et crois son regard, elle comprit d'où venait les reflets rouges dans les yeux noirs de son père. Elle resta debout, le temps que Voldemort l'observe, mais curieusement, il n'essaya pas de forcer son esprit…

Je suis venue vous rencontrer, grand père, fit la jeune fille toujours en fourchelang.


	47. Rencontre et Noël

Chapitre 47 : Rencontre et Noël

Judith avait fait la connaissance de sa grand-mère, Lady, bien sûr elle ne savait pas que Hermione et Lady était une seule et même personne. La jeune fille avait transplané dans un nouveau château, avec Lady et ensemble elles avaient passé un mois à apprendre différentes formes de magies. Judith avait de grandes disponibilités magiques.

Mais le 30 juillet, elle devait rentrer chez elle…

Si mon père le trouves pas à la maison, il va ameuter tous les sorciers…

Judith savait que son père ferait tout pour la protéger, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre bêtement, elle avait réussi à convaincre Lady qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, et que tout ira bien, et qu'elle reviendrait les voir…

Oui, sans doute ! répondit Lady dans un sourire

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir laisser papa à Dumbledore, ce sont tes ennemis ? demanda la jeune fille

Justement parce qu'ils sont mes ennemis, que j'ai fait ça pour le protéger de Voldemort, répondit Lady

Judith ne comprenait pas vraiment ce point de vue, mais elle sourit, et Lady la ramena chez sa mère. Hermione lança un sort pour modifier la mémoire d'Amalia, la mère de Judith, pour la persuader que Judith avait passé les vacances ici et repartit vite. Le lendemain matin, Thomas vint chercher sa fille. Ensemble ils transplanèrent dans leur maison, durant le moi d'aout.

Un soir, Dumbledore vint les voir :

Bonjour, fit la jeune fille

Elle ne l'avait pas appelé « Oncle Alby », mais ce dernier semblait soucieux pour y faire attention. De plus, il avait sa main noircie, comme morte.

Qu'est ce qui vous ai arrivé ? s'écria Thomas

C'est une histoire passionnante, je n'aimerais pas la raconter en la gâchant dans la hâte. Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue a fait ce qu'il faut, expliqua son oncle. Judith, tu veux bien nous laisser, je dois parler à ton père ? demanda-t-il

Oui ! répondit la jeune fille en se levant de sa chaise pour quitter le salon. Mais elle resta derrière la porte à écouter le conversation.

Ils parlèrent un moment de la dernière réunion, et de ce que Thomas avait à faire dans le ministère. Puis Dumbledore demanda :

Tu lui en a parler ?

Non ! répondit Thomas

Dumbledore soupira , et dans un sourire bienveillant, ajouta :

Tu as encore le temps, mais elle doit savoir, avant qu'elle l'apprenne de la parole de Lady ou de Voldemort, quand ils l'auront kidnappé…

Vous pensez qu'ils vont le faire…

Sans doute, pas tant que je serais là, mais oui, un jour peut-être.

Le grand sorcier se leva et prit congé de sa famille, Thomas était vraiment inquiet, il regarda sa fille, et ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire, ni quand.

Les semaines passèrent, Judith entra à Poudlard, en quatrième année à Serpentard. Elle avait remarqué que Drago Malefoy semblait sûr de lui, et plus prétentieux et égocentrique que d'habitude. Et elle avait aussi rencontré le professeur Slugorn, qui l'avait invité à son petit club, mais la jeune fille avait refusé l'invitation. Slugorn était revenu plusieurs fois, à la charge, en vantant les exploits des gens qu'il connaissait, et aussi ceux de Thomas, et de son grand oncle. Judith sourit, il pouvait rajouter ceux de son grand père, et de sa grand-mère sur la liste.

Votre père était vraiment très doué, il s'entendait bien avec Lily Evans, la mère de Harry Potter. Vous feriez une belle équipe tous les deux.

Non, sans doute pas professeur, je ne pactise pas avec les Gryffondor, répondit-elle dans un sourire coquin, mais assez chamboulé, depuis que tous savait que l'élu tuerais Voldemort, son grand père.

Les cours défilaient les uns après les autres. Au début de sa scolarité, elle allait souvent voir son grand oncle pour lui raconter ses aventures, mais depuis le début de cette année, elle n'y avait pas été une seule fois ne sachant pas trois comment réagir. Elle n'avait pas vu Alberoth depuis plusieurs mois. Elle décida de lui rendre visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Je suis contente que tu viennes me rendre visite, ma petite fille, fit Alberoth

Grand père !

Ils passèrent un petit mot à discuter, et puis Judith lui demanda :

Est-ce qu'on doit pardonner ?

Ca dépend, ma chérie !

De quoi ?

D'un tas de choses ! Comme la confiance, l'amour, l'amiti »

Mais tu crois pas que quand on aime une personne et qu'elle nous trahis, n'a-t-on pas au contraire, plus de mal à pardonner.

Si surement, murmura-t-il dans ses pensées, le regard vague, il pensait à sa sœur, et ce qui s'était passé, avec son frère Albus !

A quoi penses-tu ?

A rien, fit-il en secouant sa tête

Judith quitta son grand-père puis passa aux trois balais, où elle retrouva Alexia, son amie. A elle non plus, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle sourit et commanda une bierraubeurre, et passèrent l'après-midi à rire. Au moment de partir, elle alla aux toilettes, une fois enfermée dans une cabine, elle entendit une voix qui dit :

Impero, fit-elle, apporte ceci au professeur Dumbledore.

Une porte claqua, puis une autre et Judith sortit, en espérant qu'il n'arriverait rien à son grand oncle. Avec Alexia, elle rejoignirent Poudlard, la jeune fille se posait un tas de questions. Qui avait envouté ? Qui était envouté ? Pourquoi ? Puis elle apprit le malaise de Katie Bell peut-être y avait-il un rapport ?

Elle soupira devait-elle en parler à Dumbledore. A côté de ça, Drago Malefoy semblait de plus en plus faible, et son air narquois disparaissait progressivement, tout comme sa suffisance.

Vint, enfin Noël, Judith entra chez son père pour les vacances. Ce dernier s'inquiétait pour sa fille, et cherchait un moment, une façon, une opportunité pour lui dire la vérité mais cela ne venait toujours pas, et plus le temps passait, plus s'était dure. De son côté, la jeune fille attendait que son père lui parle, elle aurait aussi de son côté dit la vérité.

Joyeux Noël, Papa ! fit la jeune fille, le soir du réveillon, en lui tendant un paquet

Merci, ma puce !

Elle lui avait offert un détecteur à l'ennemi, un objet qui permet de savoir si les gens qui nous veulent du mal, sont proches ou non.

A ton tour, joyeux noël !

La jeune fille avait plusieurs paquets, deux de son père, un contenant un livre sur les potions, qu'elle adorait, et une autre avec un tas de friandises, elle qui était si gourmande.

Alberoth lui avait un offert un livre, et un peu de Galions, Alexia un écharpe fait main, et Albus, un livre très rare sur les potions très anciennes. Puis une magnifique chouette arriva, elle portait un petit paquet. Judith l'ouvrit et découvrit un médaillon avec un serpent entouré d'un « S ». La réplique du médaillon qu'elle avait vu au Square Grimmaud mais en plus petit. C'était un beau cadeau de la part de Lady, elle se doutait que Voldemort n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux. Elle aimerait bien en savoir d'avantage sur eux, mais ils étaient si mystérieux.

Puis ce fut la rentrée des classes et un nouveau trimestre commença. Elle était allongée sur un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentard, quand Drago entra avec ses deux copains, en disant :

Elle l'a donnée à Slugorn, et ça devrait arriver à Dumbledore.

Qu'est ce qui devrait arrivé à Dumbledore, demanda Judith en s'essayant..

Judith ! fit-il surpris, le visage plus blanc que d'habitude

Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire ? interrogea-t-elle

Ca ne te concerne pas, répondit Drago

Si ça concerne le professeur Dumbledore, ça me concerne aussi !

Elle n'en était plus très sûre aujourd'hui, se demandant sans cesse ce qui était le plus important… Être avec son père, Albus, et Alberoth, même si ces derniers lui cachaient la vérité depuis toujours et l'avait trahi… Ou bien Lady et Voldemort qui étaient après tout, sa famille de sang. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce en regardant Drago, et soupirant d'un air las et triste.

Après cet événement, Judith surveillait Malefoy, mais elle n'était pas la seule plusieurs fois, elle avait vu le même elfe de maison qui restait toujours collé à Drago. Elle avait aussi essayer de se rapprocher du jeune homme blond, mais il disparaissait souvent dans une pièce du septième étage, et la jeune fille se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire…

Un matin, elle était assise à la table des Serpentards dans la grande salle et lisait la gazette des sorciers. Dans la colonne fait-divers, il y avait un petit article :

_« Emett Montgomery a été attaqué par un loup-garou, il est mort suite à ses blessures à Ste Mangouste. D'après certaines rumeurs, Fenrir Greyback serait responsable de cette attaque. » _

Judith trouvait tous ses événements vraiment triste, combien de fois, elle s'était trouvée devant la porte du bureau de son grand oncle pour lui parler, et combien de fois, elle faisait demi-tour, ou bien quand elle avait la force de frapper, il n'était pas là..

Des semaines passèrent ainsi, Judith apporta ses condoléances à Hagrid pour la mort d'Aragog. Elle rentra au château, et en passant devant les toilettes de Mimi, elle entendit quelqu'un pleurait. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était le fantôme, mais une voix plus masculine parlait. Judith poussa la porte, et vit Drago Malefoy de dos, elle ne fit pas de bruit, et resta figé en écoutant ce qu'il disait :

Je n'y arrive pas, il a dit que si j'échouais…

Judith fit grincer la porte sans faire exprés et Drago se retourna vivement, et vit la jeune fille, ses traits se durcirent. Judith voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, mais quand elle vit la baguette de Drago levait vers elle, elle avança vers lui et dit :

Je sais, ne dit rien.

Elle continua à avancer et le prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura :

N'abandonne pas !

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, et partit en pleurant vers la lisière de la forêt.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle rendit visite à Drago à l'infirmerie qui avait été attaqué par Harry Potter.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

Rien de grave ! répondit Drago en lui tournant le dos

Judith s'approcha, et se pencha au dessus de lui, et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit. Elle courut vers le bureau de son oncle, il serait quoi faire, elle était encore une fois prête à tout lui dire. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau, mais personne ne répondit. Il n'était pas là, elle redescendit que faire maintenant ?

Le mois de juin venait de commencer, elle était passé plusieurs fois au bureau de Dumbledore, mais sans arriver à le joindre. Elle avait demandé au professeur McGonagall quand son oncle serait là, pour lui parler de Drago mais elle lui avait fait gentiment remarquer que c'était pas le moment de déranger le professeur pour des amourettes… Judith était vraiment fâchée, et triste.

Judith marchait dans le couloir quand elle entendit un grand vacarme et les ténèbres apparurent, puis la lumière revint, et elle vit Ginny, Ron et Neville marchait le long du couloir, et au loin des Mangemorts qui courraient. La jeune fille comprit que son grand oncle était la cible, elle courut vers son bureau, mais tout était calme de son côté là.

Elle regardait par une fenêtre et vit Rogue et les Mangemorts courir vers le forêt interdite chassait par Harry…

Drago ! cria-t-elle

Ce dernier leva la tête, et croisa le regard de Judith, mais Rogue le poussa et engagea un duel contre Potter, puis quelques minutes plus tard, c'était à nouveau le silence… Judith tomba à terre et s'assit prés de la gargouille devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle pleurait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait peur de bouger, et de découvrir ce qui s'était passé..

Le professeur Chourave arriva et vit la jeune fille…

Judith ?

Professeur, où est Dumbledore ?

Oh ma chère enfant, elle releva Judith et la prit pas les épaules et ajouta, il est mort !

Qui ? Qui l'a tué ? demanda-t-elle en sentant une grande tristesse l'envahir

Le professeur Rogue ! répondit le professeur Chourave

Judith sentit un certain soulagement, en apprenant que ce n'était pas Drago.

Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, continua Chourave

Non, ça ira, je dois aller voir mon grand-père

Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'école

Je m'en fous ! fit Judith en courant dans le couloir

Elle courut sans s'arrêter vers Pré-au-Lard et le pub de la tête du Sanglier. Elle y entra sans frapper, et se jeta dans les bras de son grand père.

Albus est mort ? fit Alberoth après que Judith lui ai expliqué la situation

Oui ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je sais que Lady et Voldemort sont mes grands parents ! lâcha-t-elle enfin, sans trop savoir pourquoi pour les mots n'avaient pas été durs à prononcer, alors qu'elle avait passé un an, sans pouvoir le dire !

Alberoth la serra un peu plus dans ses bras

Tu le savais aussi ? demanda Judith en se détachant de ses bras

Oui, ma puce !

Alors vous m'avez tous trahis ! Vous m'avez tous ment, comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? s'écria la jeune fille en colère !

Nous voulions ton bonheur !

Mon Bonheur ? ou le votre ? Je vous pardonnerais jamais ! cria-t-elle en sortant du pub en courant…


	48. Le changement et la fin de Magdalena

Chapitre 48 : Le changement et la fin de Magdalena

Alberoth essaya de rattraper Judith, mais la jeune fille qui avait quinze ans, courrait vite. Il revint dans son bar, affaibli, et envoya un message à son fils Thomas

_« Thomas,_

_Judith a tout découvert sur ses origines, elle s'est enfuie ! Je pense qu'elle va faire une bêtise, retrouve-la vite ! _

_Alberoth »_

Le hibou s'envola avec la missive, pourvu qu'elle arrive vite !

Judith courrait devant elle, elle traversa une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard, puis elle sortit sa baguette et le leva, le magicobus arriva, un homme plutôt grand avec un piercing à la narine en descendit :

Je suis le contrôleur, montez !

Judith ne le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa dans la bus, elle paya sa place, et prit le premier lit. Le bus était vide mis à part, je contrôleur et le chauffeur.

Où va-t-on jeune fille ?

Chez moi ! Au manoir Malefoy ! répondit Judith, le regard rêveur posait sur le décor qui défilait à toute à l'allure. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle arriva devant le manoir, elle descendit du bus et d'un pas lent, avança vers la grande grille. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'ouvrir, elle tendit sa main, et ne sentit aucune résistante, et elle put passer à travers le portail, ce qui surpris la jeune fille, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de comprendre le phénomène. Elle courut vers la porte, et frappa… Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit la porte.

Oui, miss ?

Je voudrais voir Drago, s'il vous plait

Qui est-ce ? cria une voix masculine

Une jeune fille, elle demande à voir le jeune maître

Lucius Malefoy, qui venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban, arriva dans le hall et se trouva face à Judith. Il la connaissait très bien. L'idéal serait de l'enfermer, c'était un merveilleux cadeau, pour le maître. Il sourit à cette idée.

Que veux-tu à mon fils ?

Lui parler, c'est tout ! fit la jeune fille

A ce moment là, Drago arriva dans un couloir, Judith se précipita vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

J'ai eu si peur !

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu n'aurais pas du venir ! fit Drago, les bras ballant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mais son bras trembla dans l'espoir de la prendre dans ses bras.

Lucius qui assistait à la scène, sourit, oui c'est un merveilleux cadeau. Il avança vers elle, et lui attrapa le bras et dit d'un air hautain :

Nous allons te trouver une magnifique chambre, dans les cachots !

Il la tira vers lui et l'entraina vers la porte de la cave, quand il sentit la présence de Voldemort, Judith, Lucius et Drago levèrent la tête

Maître, je suis désolée, j'allais la faire descendre dans une cellule

Non, ne faites pas ça ! s'écria Judith à Voldemort, comprenant assez bien ce qu'il allait faire.

Endoloris ! Lucius tomba sous le sort de Voldemort… Tu oses toucher à la chair de ma chair, au sang de mon sang !

Arrêtez, je vous en prie, fit la jeune fille,

Voldemort la regarda et stoppa le sort, puis il attrapa la main de Judith et l'entraîna dans un couloir. Laissant Lucius et Drago, surpris et perplexe face à cette révélation.

Judith suivit Voldemort, docilement, ils arrivèrent à une porte, il entra avec la jeune fille. C'était une chambre, il y avait une personne allongée sur un lit et une autre assise sur une chaise. La jeune fille reconnut Lady, qui se leva et se précipita vers Judith. Et sans un mot, Voldemort ressortit de la pièce.

Hermione était assez surprise de la savoir ici, et encore comment elle était arrivé, ni pourquoi. Mais en voyant la jeune fille, elle sut que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Lady l'amena prés du lit, où était couché une femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année…

Judith, je te présente Magdalena

Sa fille, finit la malade dans un faible sourire

Fille ? demanda Judith surprise

Adoptive, si on peut dire, ajouta Magdalena

Magdalena est mourante, un très rare maladie du nom de Princeradum, c'est une mort des organes, une maladie que même les sorciers ne peuvent guérir, expliqua Hermione

Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, ta grand-mère ne parle que de toi !

Grand mère ? répéta Hermione, faussement vexée

C'est vrai que tu n'en as pas l'air ! rit la jeune malade, puis elle se mit à tousser, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Lady.

On va te laisser, repose-toi ! dit Lady en s'éloignant du lit.

Judith et Hermione quittèrent la pièce et rentrèrent dans une autre salle du manoir, il s'agissait de la grande bibliothèque où la jeune fille avait fait la connaissance de Voldemort.

Que fais-tu ici, Judith ? demanda Lady

Ils m'ont menti, je ne peux pas leur pardonner

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je les aime ! répondit Judith, en tombant assise dans un des fauteuils prés de la cheminée

Je vois ! se contenta de répondre Lady

Lucius entra dans la pièce et se présenta devant les deux femme, et dit :

Allez-vous rester, parmi nous, miss ?

Oui ! répondit-elle dans un sourire ! Au fait, ça va mieux ?

Oui, miss ! dit-il en sortant de la pièce, pour aller donner des ordres aux elfes de maison, qu'ils préparent la chambre de Judith

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione

Et bien euh…. Comment l'appeler ? demanda Judith, je peux pas l'appeler Voldemort, Maître ou Grand-père…

Hermione se mit à rire, cet enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup, plus que Thomas…

Je me pose encore la question, avoua-t-elle dans un rire…

De leur côté, Alberoth et Thomas assistèrent à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, une belle cérémonie. Puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la tête-du-Sanglier. Thomas, assis à une table, sa tête entre les mains, ne savait pas quoi faire ? Il aimait sa fille et voulait la retrouver mais comment faire, elle pouvait être n'importe où. Il avait fait le tour des habitants de Pré-au-Lard, pour savoir si quelqu'un avait vu sa fille, mais le soir de l'attaque de Poudlard et du meurtre de Dumbledore, personne n'avait fait attention à une jeune fille, trop occupé à se cacher dans leurs lits.

Alberoth regardait les photos de sa petite fille riait et chantait, mais sur la plupart des clichés, elle adorait tirer la langue à ceux qui la prenait en photo. Le vieil homme riait, puis une larme tomba sur une des images qu'ils tenaient entre les mains. Après son frère, voilà qu'il perdait sa petite fille, Thomas avait aussi perdu beaucoup de chose…

Je vais la chercher ! fit le jeune Dumbledore

Des jours passèrent, Judith passait beaucoup de temps avec sa grand-mère, et aussi toute seule dans la bibliothèque à lire, ou à faire des tours dans le parc. Elle ne devait pas sortir de l'enceinte du château de Malefoy. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était au manoir, et elle put enfin revoir Drago.

Drago ? appela-t-elle.

Oui, miss , répondit-il celui-ci d'un ton las

Pas miss, Judith !

Mais tu es….

Chut ! Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire

A ton avis !

Judith le regarda, il était très affaibli, un visage maigre, le teint très pâle et il paraissait plus fatigué que jamais. La jeune file se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et murmura :

Je te promet d'arranger tout ça !

Drago se dégagea de ses bras et entra dans sa chambre, laissant Judith seule dans le couloir…

Hermione, entra dans la chambre de Magdalena, cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, à rester parme les vivants.

Je suis désolée, de ne pouvoir te sauver… Si tu étais venue plus tôt !

Tu as déjà atténuer la douleur, et je veux partir tranquille

Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

Non, répondit Magdalena, dans un murmure en fermant les yeux

Au revoir !

Au revoir ! répondit Magdalena..

La jeune femme venait de mourir, seule. Hermione ne lui avait pas dit que Remus Lupin s'était marié et qu'il allait être papa… Elle était partit en souriant, sans regret ou remord !

Merci ! fit Hermione en souriant tristement, les larmes aux yeux !


	49. La baguette de Sureau et l'amour

Chapitre 49 : La baguette de Sureau et l'amour

Voldemort revint de l'attaque contre Potter, très en colère, ce gamin lui avait encore échappé et en plus la baguette de Lucius, c'était brisée comme un vulgaire brin de paille. Il rendit à Malefoy père sa baguette cassée, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec celle de Potter, il descendit donc à la cave pour interroger Ollivanders.

Pendant ce temps, Judith et Drago s'entraîner sur les sorts magiques, Lady était leur professeur

On peut pas faire une pause, fit Drago essoufflé

Tu crois que ton ennemi, va te laisser faire la sieste, dit Lady dans l'oreille du jeune homme

Ce dernier sursauta et se releva prêt à combattre, Lady face à lui, avec un sourire narquois. Ils étaient face à face, quand ils entendirent une rire joyeux résonnait dans la pièce.

Judith, pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Hermione

Et bien, vous auriez vu vos têtes !

Judith, j'essaie de vous enseigner des techniques de combat, vous n'avez pas l'air très concentrés

Et bien, moi, j'ai réussi à vous déstabilisés tous les deux, c'est déjà un début, fit fièrement la jeune fille dans un sourire coquine

Si on veut ! répondit Lady

Lady, Drago et Judith reprirent l'entrainement quand un vacarme retentit dans le hall. Ils descendirent tous les trois pour vois les Mangemorts arrivaient pour une réunion.

Il va falloir que tu y ailles, Drago, murmura Lady

Le jeune homme soupira et descendit les escaliers, suivant son père et sa mère…

Le soir venu, Judith se glissa lentement hors de sa chambre, et avança en silence dans le couloir. Elle arriva devant une porte, elle resta la main posée sur la poignet pendant une bonne minutes, elle soupira et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand elle entendit des gémissements. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et entre dans la chambre, et referma derrière elle.

Judith était prés du jeune homme, il s'agitait dans son sommeil, il faisait un cauchemar, la jeune fille lui parla doucement en le rassurant. Tous les deux se calmèrent et s'endormirent.

Quelques minutes, une autre silhouette sortit de l'ombre et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, la jeune femme était allongée, la silhouette s'approcha d'elle, et le réveilla doucement. Lady ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Tom, elle attrapa par le cou et le fit tomber sur le lit. Il embrassa Hermione, il lui fit l'amour avec un peu plus de « douceur » que d'ordinaire, ce qui surpris Lady.

Le lendemain matin, Voldemort se leva et insonorisa la pièce, puis il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit que la jeune femme se réveilla, ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se leva en enfilant une robe de chambre, et regarda Tom, elle allait dire quelque chose, quand il se leva vers elle.

Tu vas me dire ce qui va arriver ?

Tom !

Voldemort la fit basculer sur le sol, et la tenait fermement, et répéta sa question.

Tu vas me dire ce qui va arriver ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, si je parle trop, je risque changer les choses et tu perdrais la bataille, la guerre.

Voldemort sentit une grande colère l'envahir, et déclencha son pouvoir, ce qui fit tomber le plafond.

Skolir, fit Hermione retenant le plafond avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur leurs têtes.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent de la chambre, et le plafond tomba. Hermione, regarda sa chambre, Voldemort s'éloigna sans un regard ou un mot pour elle… Lady soupira et ferma la porte, et la condamna encore une chambre qu'elle ne pourrait plus utilisé, bientôt il n'y aurait plus de pièce dans le manoir. Heureusement avec le sort d'insonorisation, personne n'avait été réveillé par le bruit.

Voldemort était partit à la recherche de Gregorovitch, un fabriquant de baguette aussi réputé qu'Ollivanders, peut-être que lui aurait une explication à ce phénomène.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit une tête brune prés de lui, Judith était là dans es bras, il le regarda dormir dans un bruit, puis la jeune fille se réveilla, avec le sourire et dit :

Bonjour Drago

Bonjours, princesse !

La jeune fille sourit et embrassa Drago, ce dernier lui rendit son baiser. Puis il réalisa ce qui se passait, il se détacha de Judith, et se leva.

Drago ? demanda-t-elle surprise

Comment peux-tu être là, après ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, Drago ! Je t'aime, arrête de culpabilisé ! Embrasse-moi encore !

Drago se retourna vers la jeune fille, elle était à genoux, sur le lit, un sourire sur le visage, le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione et quelques Mangemorts s'infiltrèrent au ministère de la magie. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau du ministre et y entra. Scrimgeour était assis, et vit la jeune femme, il sursauta et pointa sa baguette magique vers elle. Lady sourit et deux autres Mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce, il eut un combat, mais l'un des mangemort put lancer au ministre le sort fatal. Pendant quelques minutes se fut un peu la cohue, puis Thicknesse fut promu ministre de la magie et le fichage des nés-moldus commença. Hermione avait voulu récupérer le médaillon au cou d'Ombrage, mais cette dernière n'était pas au ministère ce jour-là, elle entra donc au manoir Malefoy, un peu déçue, mais elle avait tout préparer pour récupérer la coupe…

Lady, sous une autre apparence, celle de Bellatrix, elle lui avait volé un cheveu, et fabriqué une potion de Polynectar, entra dans la banque de Gringotts. Un gobelin la conduisit à son coffre. Avec la clé, qu'elle avait subtilement dérobé, elle ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce, et prit la petite coupe en or, elle lui jeta plusieurs sorts, et se retrouva avec deux coupes, elle en reposant une dans le coffre et prit l'autre. Elle ressortit du coffre et de la Banque.

En marchant, elle sourit à l'idée que dans quelques mois, elle détruirait cette pâle copie avec un crochet de basilic dont le corps reposait toujours dans la chambre. Elle transplana, et cacha ailleurs la coupe, elle attendit une heure que la potion perde son effet et rentra, sans rien dire à Voldemort.

Les jours passèrent, Drago et Judith apprirent la nomination de Severus Rogue comme directeur de Poudlard, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de retourner à Poudlard, cette année.

Judith avait encore un peu de mal, avec Rogue, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Severus baissait la tête, et Judith soupirait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tous les signes indiquaient que Rogue se sentait coupable, mais la jeune fille savait aussi que son grand oncle avait toujours planifié les choses à sa façon. Si il était mort en haut de cette tour, c'est qu'il l'avait sans doute voulu d'une certaine manière.

Il arrivait souvent à la jeune fille de pleurer la mort d'Albus et de se demander où était son père, ce qu'il faisait, et de vouloir lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais elle se savait jamais comment trouver les mots sur son papier…

Voldemort avait retrouvé le fabriquant de baguette, mais celui-ci ne lui avait rien appris d'intéressant sur la baguette qu'il recherchait, alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, Nagini l'appela, elle avait capturé Harry Potter. « Godric' Hollow ». Il transplana dans la maison de Balmilda, là où il avait mis Nagini aux aguets. Il monta dans la chambre, se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir un homme et une femme, Harry et Hermione tournoyaient sur eux-mêmes et disparaître. Il hurla de rage.

A de nombreux kilomètres de là, Lady se réveilla en sursaut dans quelques jours, Harry aurait l'épée mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle avait bien caché la coupe, et sa copie était parfaire.

Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, il était amoureux de Judith, la jeune fille était belle, innocente, gentille, attentionnée, mais lui il avait fait tué son grand oncle, il regarda ses mains, couverte de sang… Et puis elle était la petite fille de Voldemort, il soupira et laissa retomber ses bras. Quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, Judith entra et se jeta sur lui, ils tombèrent, heureusement le lit arrêta leur chute…

J'ai réussi ! s'écria-t-elle

Quoi ? demanda Drago

Et bien, à utiliser la magie sans baguette, regarde !

Elle ouvrit sa main, et la petite pierre, se mit à voleter un peu, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup de concentration…

Tu vois ?

Oui, je vois ça ! répondit Drago.

Il se dégagea et se leva, Judith fit de même, le sourire toujours aux lèvres à faire voler sa petite pierre, mais le jeune homme avait d'autre pensées dans sa tête.

Pourquoi m'aimes-tu, Judith ?

Judith le regarda surpris, et posa son caillou sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de lui, elle prit sa main et répondit :

Si je le savais, Drago, ça ne serait plus de l'amour mais de la pitié. C'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout ! On ne choisi pas ce qui on va tomber amoureux.

Judith le prit dans ses bras, et Drago fit de même, ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis le jeune homme l'embrassa et l'amena vers le lit, il l'allongea et commença à la caresser. Judith passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui tira sa robe de sorcier par dessus sa tête, puis la jeune fille fit de même. Drago l'embrassa et attrapa un des ses seins dans sa main, Judith gémissait pendant que Malefoy titillait son téton. Il descendit sa bouche pour attraper un téton entre ses dents et glissa sa main dans la culotte de la jeune fille, pour atteindre le cœur de sa féminité. Judith se cabra et gémissait, sa main accroché dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il ota la culotte de la jeune fille et fit de même avec son caleçon, il s'allongea sur la jeune fille, et glissa un doigt dans son intimité. Judith, les yeux fermés, savourait les caresses de Drago, elle était si bien dans ses bras…

Le jeune homme lui écarta les jambes et se glissa entre.

Drago, je…

Chut, ma puce !

Il l'embrassa et commença à la pénétrer, Judith sentit un douleur fulgurante dans son bas ventre, et se mit à crier..

Arrête ! Arrête !

Drago se dégagea et la regarda, elle cachait son visage dans ses mains et sanglotait :

Pardon ! Pardon !

Le jeune homme s'allongea et lui caressa les cheveux en silence…

Les semaines passèrent, et un jour où Judith, Drago et Lady étaient entrain de s'entrainer, Lucius entra dans la pièce et demanda à son fils de l'accompagner. Plus tard, Judith et Lady entendirent des cris. Judith voulut se précipiter, mais Lady l'empêcha.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont s'échapper !

Qui est en bas, entrain de se faire torturé ? demanda la jeune fille.

Moi ! répondit Lady.


	50. La vérité et la bataille de Poudlard

Chapitre 50 : La vérité et la bataille de Poudlard

Hein, mais ce n'est pas possible, tu es ici ? fit Judith

Lady n'avait jamais menti, sauf sur ce point, décidément tous les gens, en qui elle avait confiance lui mentait... Elle regarda Lady, et soupira, elle s'approcha de la porte, et quelqu'un criait :

« HERMIONE »

Judith comprit que le jeune Hermione et Lady était la même personne…

Comment ?

Dans quelques mois, Harry Potter va mourir et pour changer les choses, je vais faire un voyage dans le temps et je vais tomber sous le charme de Tom, celui qui deviendra Voldemort. Je voulais réparer une erreur mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire s'est tué mes amis.

Mais tu l'as fait par amour, non ?

Oui et non ! J'aime Tom et même ce qu'il est devenu, mais j'ai aussi agis par ambition et appât du pouvoir. Je suis une femme bien égoïste.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Judith, tu as pensé à mon père, tu l'as sauvé. Et Magdalena ne parlait pas de toi, comme ça. Ne dis pas qu'ils t'étaient utiles !

Ni Aminata ! ajouta Hermione !

Qui ? demanda Judith

Une amie, ma seule amie !

Et bien tu vois ! Tu n'es pas comme Voldemort, tu as un cœur !

Mais qui dois-je sauver ?

Je l'ignore, seul ton cœur peut te donner la réponse

Merci Judith !

La jeune fille était surprise d'avoir discuté de ça avec Lady, mais elle était tout de même contente d'avoir donné des conseils, mais elle ne savait pas non plus quel choix faire ! Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans un sourire triste, quand elles entendirent un grand vacarme. Judith descendit les escaliers, dans le salon, il y avait beaucoup de poussière voltigeant. La jeune fille en voyait pas grand-chose, elle arriva aux côtés de Drago, et l'aida à se relever, quand un crac sonore retentit, la poussière tomba comme si elle avait été attiré au sol par un aimant. Judith et Drago se cachèrent derrière un canapé… Voldemort se trouva au centre de la pièce et regardait ses mangemorts, il était dans une grande fureur. Les sorts « endoloris » se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens, sous les supplications de leur pardonner.

Lady descendit les escaliers, et entouré par un bouclier, elle s'approcha de Voldemort et lui murmura :

Arrête, maintenant, ils ont compris.

Les sorts s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort sortit de la pièce en entrainant Lady avec lui. Tous les mangemorts ne bougèrent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque au loin. Ils se relevèrent, la baguette de Greyback, Bellatrix, Drago avaient disparut. Judith amena le jeune Malefoy dans une autre pièce.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, idiot ! s'écria Judith en larmes

Non, ne pleure pas, fit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras, il la berça un moment, puis il l'embrassa avec toute le tendresse qu'il avait en lui…

De son côté, Thomas continuait à chercher sa fille, il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs mangemorts qui lui avait parlé d'une jeune fille. Elle était souvent avec Lady ou Drago Malefoy, le père de Judith était rassurée, elle était en vie, et ce qui lui importait, même si elle espérait l'avoir auprès de lui…

Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à cette gamine ? demanda un mangemort

Comme ça, je l'ai connu à l'école

Vous y étiez professeur

Oui, répondit Thomas

Il but un gorgée de Whisky pur feu, , il était en compagnie de deux mangemorts, il regardait la porte et vu Kinglsey et un auror entraient, bien que cagoulés, Thomas les reconnut tout de même. Il se leva et avança vers la sortie, mais au moment de partir, pendant une fraction de seconde, Thomas croise le regard de Kinglsey, puis le jeune Dumbledore disparut dans la nuit.

Il transplana chez son père, il prit quelques affaires et expliqua la situation à Alberoth.

Kingsley m'a vu dans un bar avec des mangemorts, il va croire que j'ai trahi mon camp.

Explique-lui la situation ! Il peut comprendre !

Vraiment ! Il faudrait tout lui dire et ce serait une catastrophe !

Tu n'as pas tord !

Je me sauve !

Il serra brièvement son père dans ses bras et disparut dans un « pop ».

Quelques jours plus tard, Judith et Drago étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, ils étaient assis sur le lit. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup maigri, Voldemort lui demandait de faire des choses, que Drago ne voulait pas faire mais il y était obligé. Son père avait torturé une famille de Moldus devant lui, il en avait été malade toute une semaine. C'était une chose d'insulter Hermione sur son origine Moldue, mais s'en était une autre de les voir se faire torturé sous ses yeux.

Judith n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que son grand-père lui obligé à faire, elle sourit, elle avait une petite idée pour protéger Drago

Pourquoi tu souris ? lui demanda-t-il

Parce que je suis avec toi, répondit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Drago l'embrassa et commença à la caresser. Judith s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme, elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils firent l'amour, la jeune fille eu un peu peur, mais Malefoy su la rassurait.

Lady et Voldemort étaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme, ils venaient de faire l'amour. La sorcière venait de s'endormir et le mage noir la regardait. A chaque moment de sa vie, elle avait été présente dans ses pensées, ou par sa présence. Elle lui avait porté conseils et idées pour qu'il réussisse et elle n'avait demandé qu'une seule chose en échange que Tom était incapable de lui donner, alors pourquoi restait-elle ici, avec lui ?

Lady se retourna et murmura son prénom !

Tom !

Finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas trop qu'elle le nomme ainsi, elle était la seule à avoir le droit de le faire. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque.

Judith l'y attendait avec Nagini, elles faisaient la pair toutes les deux.

Bonsoir ! fit-elle en fourchelang

Elle ne parlait à Voldemort, en fourchelang, parce que quand elle le voyait un serpent et pas un homme. Mais Lady voyait un homme et non un serpent.

Bonsoir, lui répondit-il dans la même langue

C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, et je voudrais un cadeau !

Quoi donc ?

Un garde du corps !

Un garde du corps, répéta-t-il surpris

Oui, je voudrais que vous mettiez Drago Malefoy à mon service

Voldemort la regarda dans un sourire, plein de sous-entendu. Il avait bien compris, que sa petite fille était amoureuse de Malefoy…

Très bien, il est à toi !

Sans préavis, il transplana et arriva à Poudlard ! Il rejoignit Rogue et ensemble ils traversèrent le parc vers le lac, d'un pas souple !

Je te rejoindrais bientôt au château, dit-il d'une voix aigue et glacée… Laisse-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Rogue s'inclina et laissa Voldemort, ce dernier avançait vers la tombe blanche cachée par un sort de désillusion, qu'il brisa. Il leva sa baguette et fendit la plaque de marbre en deux. Il vit le corps et visage de Dumbledore et prit sa baguette coincée entre ses mains. Au moment où il l'a prit des étincelles jaillirent de son extrémité. Elle allait servir un nouveau maître : Lui, le grand et puissant Voldemort.

Après avoir rendu visite à Rogue, au château de Poudlard, il transplana chez les Malefoy et convoqua tous ses mangemorts pour une réunion importante. Il était assis sur son trône et les autres à genoux autour de lui.

J'ai plusieurs choses à dira ! J'ai trouvé une baguette surpuissante !

Oh ! Maître, c'est merveilleux, fit une voix fluette !

En effet, Queudever ! Je suis très satisfait !

Le reste de la réunion, Voldemort donna ses ordres pour les prochaines attaques, puis les congédia…

Laissez-moi ! Drago reste, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Le jeune Malefoy sursauta en entendant son nom, son père le regarda avait-il fait une bêtise ? Sa mère, lui sera la main, et la lâcha entraînait par son mari

Tu as eu une promotion ! Tu vas être le garde du corps de Judith ! Tu devras faire tout ce qu'elle t'ordonne. Considère tes autres missions terminées ! Drago, c'est une mission des plus importantes, ne me déçois pas !

Non, maître !

Voldemort quitta la pièce. Laissant Drago seul dans ses pensées ! Est-ce un hasard où Judith a-t-elle fait quelque chose ?

Le mois de mai commença avec une mauvaise nouvelle pour Voldemort. Ses mangemorts s'étaient amassé en cercle autour de lui, et au centre, il y avait une créature accroupi.

Maître…. Nous av….. avons essayé de les arrêt….. Arrêter des…. impo…imposteurs. Maître. Ils sont entrés ….. dans la…. la cha….. la chambre forte des Lestrange….. Bégaya le gobelin.

Des imposteurs ? Quels imposteurs ? Je croyais que Gringotts avait des moyens de démasquer les imposteurs ? Qui étaient-ils ?

C'étaient….. C'étaient le jeune P…. Potter et deux complices… balbutia le gobelin.

Et qu'ont-ils pris ? Dis-moi ! Qu'ont-ils pris ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aigue et saisi de peur aussi.

Un…. Une pe…. Petite coup en or, M….Maître !

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans le manoir qui fit sursauter Drago et Judith qui se trouvait un étage au dessus ave Lady. Cette dernière soupira et se leva, elle descendit et croisa Lucius, Bellatrix et d'autres mangemorts courraient dans tous les sens.

Vous ne devriez pas entrer, madame ! fit un mangemort

Oui !

Elle resta devant la porte un moment, puis alla vers la bibliothèque, elle sauta et son corps lévita jusqu'à la dernière étagère derrière le rayon de livres, elle en sortit la coupe d'or. Elle savait que personne n'irait la chercher derrière ce rayon. Elle redescendit et appela tout le monde, ils devaient se tenir sur le pied de guerre, bientôt, il serait à Poudlard pour combattre.

Hermione retrouva Judith et toutes les deux se rendirent dans un petit salon…

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire ? avoua Lady

Ton cœur sera quoi faire le moment venu !

Judith, je veux que tu restes ici, tu es encore jeune !

J'ai seize ans, moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je veux protéger Drago !

Hermione soupira, elle connaissait bien ce sentiment, elle aussi, elle voulait protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, c'est-à-dire….

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par Drago, Crabbe et Goyle qui rentraient dans la pièce.

Désolées de vous déranger ? Mais le maître, nous appelle tous au combat

Je sais ! Nous arrivons.

Les trois garçons allaient ressortir quand Lady les rappela :

J'ai une mission à vous confiez ! J'aimerais que vous surveilliez la salle sur demande, là où tu as réparé l'armoire à disparaitre. Ne laissez personne entrés, ni sortir ! Compris ?

Drago, Crabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et sortir de la pièce. Judith les suivit et vit Voldemort et les mangemorts prêt à se battre. Le Seigneur des ténèbres leva les yeux vers Lady, elle était au dessus de lui, sur la rambarde du premier étage. Elle murmura :

Ce soir, c'est toi ou lui !

Il lut sur ses lèvres et comprit qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait toujours su ce qui allait se passer, il se demande pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait pour changer les choses. Pour le plan ? Pour ne pas changer les choses peut-être ?

Il soupira et fit le premier à transplaner dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, ses mangemorts suivirent vite. Judith et Lady furent les seuls à rester. Judith supplia du regarda de l'amena avec elle, Lady lui tendit la main et transplanèrent toutes les deux dans la cabane hurlante.

Thomas entra dans le bar de son père Alberoth, il était rempli d'enfants, il avança vers le propriétaire des lieux, qui ne semblait pas très content

Qu'est ce qui se passa ? demanda Thomas

Poudlard va être attaqué par les mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui !

Pas possible ! Tu-Sais-Qui est ici ? Je dois trouver Judith !

Tu crois qu'elle sera là ?

Je ne sais pas, mais il y aura moins Lady, elle, elle sera me dire où est Judith !

Thomas emprunta le passage et se retrouva dans la salle sur demande. Elle était encore rempli d'élèves qui attendaient de pouvoir filer, il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans le septième étage. Il se rua vers la grande salle, le combat se déroulait en bas.

Pendant ce temps, Judith était assise dans la cabane hurlante avec Lady et Voldemort qui faisait les cent pas, Lady était debout contre la fenêtre et regardait le château illuminé au loin et la jeune fille fermait les yeux et jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. Lady s'approcha de Judith et ensemble elles quittèrent, la pièce, au moment où Lucius Malefoy entra dans la même pièce

Maître….. Maître, s… s'il vous plait,…. Mon fils !

Si ton fils est mort, Lucius, ce n'est pas ma faute…. Il n'est pas venu se joindre à moi, comme le reste des Serpentard. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de devenir ami avec Harry Potter ! fit Voldemort

Non… Jamais, murmura Lucius

Il faut l'espérer, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

Ne craignez-vous pas, maître, que Potter meure de la main d'un autre que la votre ? Ne serait-il pas…. Pardonnez-moi…. Plus prudent de mettre un terme à la bataille, d'entrer dans le château et de le chercher… vous-même ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix tremblante.

Ne fais pas semblant Lucius. Tu veux que la bataille cesse pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton fils. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Potter. Avant la fin de la nuit, c'est lui qui sera venu me trouver. Va chercher Rogue, ordonna-t-il

Rogue, M….Maître ?

Rogue, maintenant. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai un…. Service à lui demander. Va !

Lucius quitta la pièce et Voldemort murmura à Nagini

C'est le seul moyen, Nagini.

Nagini était entouré par un puissant, crée par lui et Lady.

Judith s'inquiétait pour Drago, dans un moment d'inattention, elle s'éclipsa vers Poudlard, elle arriva dans le parc, et trouva un ami serpent, qui la conduisit jusqu'à une entrée secrète, elle s'y engouffra et monta vers la sortie. Elle découvrit un rideau et en l'ouvrant, elle vit le corps de Fred Weasley. Elle poussa un petit cri et tomba à genoux devant lui. Pourquoi cette guerre ? C'est vraiment stupide la guerre ? Elle se releva et continua à avancer vers le nord, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait d'aller par là.

Lady chercha un moment la jeune fille, mais ne la trouvait nulle part, elle devait être allé au château.

Cette idiote !

Elle rebroussa chemin et revint sur ses pas, elle croisa Voldemort, celui-ci paraissait plutôt de bonne humeur.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai tué Severus Rogue !

Hein !

Pour être le maître de la baguette, fit-il en le regardant

Mais tu….

Il la fit taire d'un signe de la tête et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et de sa voix haute et froide.

Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée de sang de sorcier et une perte de gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer, immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrais une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, ru n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerais moi-même ai combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverais et je châtierais jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure !

Il leva le sortilège et regarda Lady, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Toi aussi, tu participeras au combat.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle devait trouver et protéger Judith.

Judith continuait de courir dans les couloirs, et enfin, elle vit Drago. Elle se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

Judith ? fit-il surpris. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria-t-il en colère

Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! répondit la jeune fille

Lady et Voldemort étaient dans la forêt interdire, ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Le mage noir était sûr de sa venue, Lady, dans un coin sombre, patientait elle aussi. Le jeune Potter sortit de sous la cape et s'écria :

Nous, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés !

Lady le regarda, mais le jeune homme ne semblait ne voir que Voldemort, les mangemorts se levèrent dans les cris de joie. Une voix hurla :

Harry ! Non ! Harry, qu'est ce que tu….

C'était Hagrid ligoté contre un arbre, Rowle le fit taire avec un sort de Mutisme. Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent pendant un bon moment. Bellatrix haletait et regardait le mage noir et le survivant alternativement. Les mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Nagini était suspendu, derrière Voldemort, dans sa bulle d'air que le mage noir et Lady avaient crée grâce aux sort « Protego » et « Skolir »…

Le Seigneur des ténèbres sourit sans joie et murmura :

Harry Potter, le survivant.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme et fit :

Avada Kedavra

Une lumière verte, tel un éclair foudroya Harry, il tomba et Voldemort fut envoyé dans les airs et tomba inconscient dans l'herbe. Lady se précipita vers lui et posa sa main sur son front et murmura :

« Somnium »

_Lady se retrouva dans le rêve de Tom, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce de Poudlard, Hermione reconnu le style architectural de la salle. _

_Tom ? _

_Devant elle se trouvait un petit garçon, mais il ressemblait beaucoup au Tom qu'Hermione avait rencontré la première fois. Il avait le teint pâle, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs. _

_Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il_

_Je m'appelle Hermione, je suis une amie, répondit-elle dans un sourire_

_Je ne veux pas d'amis, je n'ai confiance en personne !_

_C'est triste ! Mais si je ne m'inquiète pas, si tu as confiance, que tu apprécies, et que tu respectes au moins une personne, alors tu seras capable de tous !_

_Tom et Hermione s'observèrent un bon moment, une dizaine de minutes en silence, puis le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, au moment où leurs doigts se touchèrent, il eu une grande lumière blanche, comme une brume lumineuse et le rêve prit fin. _

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard chocolat de Lady, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais elle semblait plus heureuse et souriante. Lady venait d'avoir sa réponse, Voldemort avait confiance en elle, il l'appréciait à sa manière et la respectait de mieux qu'il pouvait, cela suffisait à Hermione. Les mangemorts étaient autour d'eux, il murmurait et chuchotait, quand Bellatrix dit :

Maître…. Maître

Lady leva la tête vers elle, Lestrange avait parlé à Voldemort comme à un…. Un amant. Cela était vrai, mais juste par défaut, quand il n'avait pas Hermione. Voldemort se releva et Lady fit de même

Maître, permettez moi…. Fit à nouveau Bellatrix

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide ! répliqua-t-il froidement, il était à nouveau debout, le garçon… Est-il mort ?

Toi, dit Voldemort en pointa Narcissa du doigt, va regarder de plus prés… Dis-mois s'il est mort !

Lady vit Narcissa, la mère de Drago, examinait Harry puis au bout d'une minute, elle se relevant et déclara :

Il est mort !

Lady regarda la femme de Lucius, qui revint vers son mari, elle savait que c'était faux, mais ne dit rien, ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir… Les mangemorts criaient de joie et de bonheur…

Vous voyez ! Harry Potter est mort de ma main et aucun homme ne pourra plus me menacer, désormais ! Regardez ! Endoloris !

Harry fut catapulté dans les airs, totalement immobile, inerte, inanimé. Lady ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté, un certain respect pour son ancien meilleur ami.

Maintenant, allons au château et montrons leur ce qu'est devenu leur héros. Qui se chargera de trainer le corps ? A ce moment là, Lady lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Voldemort reprit : Non…. Attendez…. Tu vas le porter. Il sera bien joli, bien visible dans tes bras, n'est-ce-pas ? Ramasse ton cher ami, Hagrid. Et les lunettes, qu'on lui remette ses lunettes… Il faut qu'on le reconnaisse.

Lady vit Voldemort et ses mangemorts quittaient la clairière de la forêt interdite, avec Hagrid portant Harry, soit disant-mort. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle fut seule et regarda autour d'elle et comme si le destin voulait qu'elle le retrouve. La Pierre de Résurrection brilla au clair de lune. Hermione se pencha et ramassa la pierre et se rendit au château en silence.

Judith et Drago virent Voldemort présent Harry Potter, mort à ses pieds. La jeune fille prit d'une vision d'horreur, eu un haut le cœur. Drago la prit dans ses bras et l'empêcha de regarder cet effroyable spectacle. Ils continuèrent à descendre vers la Grande Salle où se passait un combat épouvantable. A ce moment là, la jeune fille vit son père, Thomas… Elle cria :

Papa !

Thomas croisa le regard de sa fille, il lui sourit et la jeune fille s'élança dans ses bras. Elle était presque arrivée, elle ne pouvait pas vivre en lui en voulant, elle l'aimait et voulut lui dire. Quand un éclair vert, le frappa de point fouet, Judith vit son père tombait vers le sol, son corps rebondit et ses bras se mirent en croix. La vie quitta son corps, au moment où la jeune fille arriva devant son père. Elle leva les yeux pour connaître le meurtrier de son père, elle croisa le regard de Kingsley qui portait toujours sa baguette vers Thomas.

Assassin ! Assassin ! Vous êtes un assassin !

Kingsley voulut lui envoyé un sort à elle aussi, mais un bouclier surgit autour d'elle et l'auror leva les yeux et vit Lady. Cet homme avait tué son fils, et il avait menacé sa petite fille. Il allait mourir :

Avada Kedavra !

Et Kingsley tomba au sol, mort.

Il faut que tu sortes de la ! Judith ! fit Hermione

Je ne laisserais pas papa, ici ! dit Judith les larmes aux yeux

Bien ! Levicorpus !

Le corps de Thomas s'éleva et Lady amena Judith et son fils mort hors de la Grande Salle. Elle les mit à l'écart dans la forêt et revint en courant vers le château. Elle arriva au moment où Harry et Voldemort se faisait face…

Tom, cette baguette, tu ne la contrôle pas. Ce n'était pas Rogue qui avait le contrôle mais Drago Malefoy, et j'ai désarmé Drago. Si vous l'utilisez pour me tuer, elle se retourna contre vous, dit Harry !

Il dit la vérité, fit Lady puissante et envoutante.

Mais Voldemort voulait en finir et ne tint pas compte de leur dire et cria :

Avada Kedavra

L'éclair vert fila vers Harry, mais il se retourna contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, quand un autre sort vint briser l'Avada Kedavra. Lady avança, avec sa cape, qui flottait autour d'elle, et se mit face au Survivant. Elle regarda, elle vit un peu de stupeur dans son regard quand elle cria à son tour, le sort fatal. Un silence se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis les combats reprirent de plus belle pendant une dizaine de minutes, Voldemort, Lady et les mangemorts se retirèrent dans la forêt interdite où ils y retrouvèrent Judith et le corps de Thomas.

Dans Poudlard, après la bataille, beaucoup était allongé sur le sol, mort et très peu se relevèrent… McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, et d'autres. Ronald Weasley était très mal en point, il fut conduit à l'infirmière, aussi que de nombreuses autres personnes. Les élèves et les professeurs, les aurors et les gens ne parlaient pas comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Après une bonne journée, Ron reprit des couleurs et Hermione et lui scellèrent leur amour dans un baiser, et ils firent l'amour. La jeune fille était heureuse mais aussi désespérée.

Un auror qui travaillait avec Kingsley, trouva des informations que le vieil auror avait cachés. Lors d'une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, sans doute la dernière, il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé :

Thomas Dumbledore a été adopté, ça en s'en doutait, mais d'après l'enquête de Kingsley, les parents de Thomas serait Voldemort et Lady.

Quoi ? C'est impossible, fit Minerva

C'est pour cette raison que Kingsley l'a tué !

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'a recueilli ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose

Sans doute, son aptitude à faire confiance à tout le monde !

Cela veut dire que Judith, est aussi de leur famille ! fit Ginny en se souvenant de la petite Serpentard.

Oui !

La vérité avait éclaté, mais d'autres révélations pour l'ordre du Phénix était à venir. Il eut de nombreuses attaques sur Poudlard et Ron perdit la vie dans l'une d'elles. Laissant Ginny et Hermione seules… Voldemort avait gagné et régnait sur le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus n'existeraient bientôt plus. Les moldus et les nés-moldus deviendraient des esclaves…

Dans la bibliothèque Poudlard, la jeune Hermione venait de finir de lire la lettre de Dumbledore. Savait-il qu'elle deviendrait Lady, peut-être ou peut-être pas ? Nul ne le saura jamais !

Civitempus, fit-elle et transplana le 1er septembre 1943…

De son côté, Lady avait enterré son fils et de nombreux amis, mais s'il y a bien une personne qu'elle ne regrettait pas, c'est bien Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait succombé au sort de Molly Weasley. Maintenant, elle était devant la porte de Poudlard, elle vit le grand mur, et le toucha tendrement sur les noms d'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley… Elle soupira et entra, les rares survivants étaient dans la grande Salle. Il y avait Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, et sa femme Fleur, ainsi Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, le Professeur Chourave et Bibine et Hagrid, l'auror Dawlish et quelques élèves de Poudlard. Tous se levèrent, à son arrivée et pointa leurs baguettes vers elle.

Je suis venue pour prendre Poudlard. Sortez et aucun de vous ne mourra !

Vous croyez que nous allons partir, fit Minerva !

Et bien, je sais qu'aucun de vous ne ferais ça, sans combattre, mais je serais très attristé de vous tuer, vous aurez toujours été la prof préférée.

Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda Lady….Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne souvenait pas de l'avoir eut comme élève.

Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-elle

Pourtant, le professeur Slugorn aurait dû me reconnaître, Hagrid aussi !

Hagrid se leva, mais il ne la connaissait pas, tous les autres le regardaient mais il fit non de la tête, il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Votre nom ?

Oh et bien, j'en ai eu plusieurs, fit-elle en jouant avec sa baguette la passant d'une main à l'autre, il y a eu Lady, bien que celui-là, je ne l'ai pas choisi, il y a eu Perevell, et puis …. Granger

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom. Tous la regardèrent surpris, espérant sans doute que ce serait une erreur, mais Ginny comprit, son voyage dans le temps, l'avait changé. Elle se mit à courir vers Hermione, d'un air plus menaçant que jamais, d'une colère et d'une haine froide

Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Harry ? s'écria-t-elle

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Tom mourir !

Mais c'était Harry !

Oui, Thomas était mon fils !

Endoloris, s'écria Ginny, mais son sort frappa un bouclier.

Lady soupira et plusieurs mangemorts entrèrent, les sorts se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens et les rares escapes, furent chassées du château. Et Poudlard tomba entre les mains de Voldemort…

Lady et Voldemort étaient tous les deux, debout face au lac du Parc de Poudlard pour admirer le lever du soleil. Il se levait sur un nouveau monde. Voldemort étaient rentré chez lui, avec Lady. Hermione était aussi heureuse que peut l'être une femme aimée, même si chaque jour, elle pouvait douter de l'amour de Voldemort, mais quelle femme peut affirmer que son homme l'aime… En tout cas, elle aimait Judith, et aurait bien aimé connaître un peu mieux, Thomas…

De leur côté, Judith et Drago sont très heureux, la jeune fille n'a que 16 ans, mais elle attend un heureux événement, elle est enceinte de quelques semaines maintenant, mettre un enfant dans ce monde était difficile, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre ça. Et puis, il y avait Drago.

Voldemort continu à chercher le moyen d'être immortel, maintenant que ses horcruxes étaient détruits, mais Hermione lui avait sauvé un morceau de son âme, en plus de sa vie, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. En effet, un soir en rentrant dans le manoir CastelRiddle que la famille Jedusor avait réinvesti, avec Drago. Il entrait dans le hall et trouva une petite coupe en or, il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui le regardait depuis la mezzanine avec un magnifique sourire. Pour la remercier, il avait reprit une apparence physique plus que correcte. Ses cheveux ont repoussé et forme une belle chevelure brune, ses yeux marrons ont toujours de dangereux reflets rouges. Sa peau avait reprit des couleurs, toujours pâle mais beaucoup moins cadavérique, et son nez reprit une forme normale.

Lady, tourna sa tête vers Tom et ce dernier dit :

Nous sommes les maîtres du monde, ma Lady

Voldemort était bien conscient que rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible sans Hermione, son Hermione, sa Lady, qui avait toujours était là. Il était tant qu'il la remercie comme elle le méritait. Lady sourit et répondit :

Tu peux te contenter d'être le maître du monde tout seul, du moment que je peux être à tes cotés et t'appeler Tom…

Voldemort regarda le lac, le soleil était maintenant levé et fit :

Mmmh !

FIN


End file.
